Renaissance
by Chword
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Shin Raishi , élève de l'école Mahora qui parcourt le monde en tant que mercenaire à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ne suit pas le manga ( sauf quelques parties ) et possède ses propres arcs.
1. L'arrivée du petit prof

**Salut à tous ! Ici Chword pour vous servir qui vient avec une toute nouvelle histoire !**

 **Shin : Super pourri ton intro.**

 **Chword : Ca suffit , tu n'es même pas encore apparu , comment peux tu être ici ?**

 **Shin : Je sais tout faire , mon ami ! Même le disclaimer , regarde ! Chword ne possède que les OC présent dans cette fic , tout le reste appartient à Akamatsu... Et surtout si quelqu'un ou quelque chose possède une forte ressemblance avec une chose qui existe , cela est purement fortuit !**

 **Chword : Peux mieux faire quand même... Sur ce , c'est partit !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivé du petit prof.

"Vous savez , on lit sur votre visage un amour impossible " Dit un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année avec les cheveux rougeâtres habillé d'un costume à une jeune fille avec des couettes.

"Q-Quoi ?" Dit la jeune fille toute rouge de honte avant de s'énerver et de l'attraper par le col "Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ce morveux ! " Continue-t-elle avant que son amie aux long cheveux noirs pose sa main sur son épaule.

"Du calme , Asuna " Dit -elle avant de s'adresser au jeune garçon " Faut éviter de parler de chose qu'on ne connait pas , d'accord ? " Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir avec son amie Asuna.

"T'as entendu ? " Dit une fille à la peau bronzée qui capta l'attention du garçon à coté d'elle "Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau prof " Finit-elle.

"Sérieusement , Mana ? " Répond le garçon aux cheveux bruns avec des reflets noirs et des yeux ambres possédant un uniforme scolaire noir dont la veste est ouverte sur un t-shirt rouge , ayant sur son épaule un petit robot féminin mesurant une trentaine de centimètre ressemblant trait pour trait à Chachamaru avant qu'une autre fille avec une épée et une couette sur le coté gauche de se tête ne rentre dans la conversation.

"Ca ne veut pas forcement dire qu'il est notre prof " Rappelle -t-elle faisant soupirer le garçon avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que le prof n'entre , mais en faisant ce pas il se prit l'éponge du tableau sur la tête , tout le monde s'agroupa auprès de l'enfant mais le garçon remarqua le tour.

'Ce gamin ... ' Pense-t-il en le regardant avant que Tôko-Sensei n'écarte le groupe.

"Laissez moi vous présenter le nouveau professeur principal de la 2A , Negi Springfield-Sensei " Annonce Tôko-Sensei à la surprise général.

"Vraiment ! On peut le garder ?! " S'exclame une des filles agglutinées au petit prof , à son plus grand désarroi.

"Bien sur ce , je laisse la classe à vous , Negi-Sensei " Dit la belle blonde avant de sortir de la salle , en se dirigeant certainement vers la sienne.

Ce matin était vraiment chaotique , pense Negi en s'étant assis sur les marches de l'académie en train de feuilleter un grand cahier , possédant des photos de chacun des élèves de se classe.

"Les filles japonaises sont effrayantes " Se dit le petit garçon , en se rappelant de la rencontre avec ses élèves avant qu'il entende un petit rire derrière lui et sente quelqu'un s'assoir à ses cotés.

Il voit un jeune garçon , un peu plus vieux que lui avec un sourire sur le visage. Certainement 14 / 15 ans mais son visage est familier aux yeux de Negi avant qu'il ne regarde son livre et le voit.

"Shin Raishi , place 32 " Prononce à voix haute Negi que Shin répliqua en levant la main , comme si il venait de faire l'appel.

"Matinée difficile ? " Demande le jeune brun aux yeux de feu bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse puisqu'il était présent.

"J'ai eu peur ... " Lui répond l'enfant.

"Ne leurs tient pas rigueur , elles peuvent êtres... énergiques mais elles ont toutes un bon fond " Assure l'adolescent en se levant 'Enfin presque toutes ... ' Ajoute-t-il en pensée pour ne pas l'affoler "Je vais aller manger avant qu'il ne reste presque plus rien " Shin part en rigolant à sa propre remarque. Negi le regarde partir avant de regarder la photo du garçon dans son album.

"Souvent absent mais tu peux compter sur lui " Lui a écrit Takamichi sous sa photo.

"Avec cette histoire , je me retrouve qu'avec du pain ... " Se plaint Shin en regardant sa pauvre récolte. Faut savoir que si tu ne te dépêche pas d'aller à la cantine dès la sonnerie , tu te mange la queue et te retrouve avec les restes surtout les semaines où ce sont des spécialités qui sont à l'honneur.

"Shi-chan ! " Une voix angélique le sort de sa dépression avant qu'il n'aperçoive la fille typiquement japonaise , de long cheveux noirs soyeux avec des yeux de la même couleur agitant la main , pour faire signe au garçon de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Shin regarde autour de lui puis remarque le sujet de sa recherche assise autour d'une table clairement à l'opposé de celle de l'ange. Il l'a nargue sous la colère de la jeune fille coiffée d'une sorte de couette sur le coté ' Je vais le regretter mais ça valait le coup ' Tout en souriant , comme si il était fier de lui , il se dirige vers la table.

"Shin t'es de mon coté , pas vrai ?! " Lui hurle une jeune fille avec deux couettes possédant chacune des clochettes avec d'étranges yeux verrons , le droit de couleur vert et celui de gauche bleu , que Shin à toujours trouvé très intriguant.

"Cela dépend de quoi il s'agit , ma chère camarade de classe Asuna Kagurazaka " Répond le seul élève de sexe masculin de l'école en s'asseyant auprès de celle qui l'à appelé.

"De notre prof ! Tu le trouve pas louche toi ?! D'où un gamin de 10 ans peut être notre prof ? " Asuna s'énerve toute seule tandis que Shin ouvre tranquillement son sandwich.

"Je pense plutôt que tu es en colère parce qu'il a pris la place de Takahata-Sensei ou alors par rapport de l'incident de ce matin " Konoka ricane en se rappelant de ce passage mais Asuna , quant à elle , vit rouge de honte. Shin ne comprend rien à ce qu'elle raconte.

"Personnellement , ça me dérange pas " Il interrompt l'échange entre les deux copines et continu tout en soufflant dans sac plastique qui contenait son sandwich. " Tant qu'il a le niveau pour nous enseigner , je vois pas où est le soucis " Finit-il en faisant éclater sa bulle , gagnant un petit rire de son amie.

"Au fait Shi-chan , tu ne mange que ça ? " Demande Konoka envers le brun qui acquiesce " Un grand garçon comme toi doit beaucoup manger pour être en pleine forme " Réprimande -t-elle tout en lui donnant la moitié de son repas.

"C'est vrai ? Oh merci Kono-chan , tu es mon ange ! " Dit Shin en l'embrassant sur la joue , la faisant un peu rougir mais également sourire de bonheur. Asuna regarde cette scène du coin de l'œil , elle a toujours trouvé louche la relation que Konoka et lui avait , déjà en entrant au collège ils se connaissaient.

Le moment d'en savoir plus est venu !

"Dis moi Shin , comment et quand à tu rencontrer Konoka ? " Asuna à finalement posé la question , malheureusement c'est le vent qui lui répond vu que l'adolescent est en train de vivre le bonheur suprême en mangeant le repas de Konoka , c'est cette dernière qui répond à sa question.

"Il est passé à la maison quand j'était petite et on est devenu amis depuis " Avoue Konoka en le regardant manger comme une mère qui regarde manger son fils avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Asuna aimerait bien continuer mais malheureusement elle ne peut pas , Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Takahata-Sensei vient d'entrer dans la cantine et se dirige directement vers sa table. Plus il s'approche et plus les joues d'Asuna s'enflamment.

"Asuna ? " Appelle Konoka en passant sa main devant le visage de son amie mais rien , aucune réaction.

"Inutile Kono-chan , Takamichi vient d'entrer " Il eut un petit sourire avant de continuer à manger , Konoka tourna la tête et vit Takahata s'approcher d'eux "Incroyable Shi-chan , tu l'a vu venir sans te retourner " Konoka applaudit devant ce tour de magie avant que le prof tant attendu ne pose sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"Je te cherchais , Shin " Informe-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de lui pendant que ce dernier continu de manger en silence , en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

"B-bonjour , T-Takahata-Sensei ! " S'affole Asuna en se forçant un peu sur sa phrase , Konoka ainsi que Shin eurent un petit sourire amusé tandis que Takahata fut un peu surpris par cet étrange salutation.

"Bonjour Asuna , Konoka " Salut à son tour Takahata avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur l'adolescent " J'aimerais que tu m'accompagne chez le principal " Takahata prononce la raison de sa présence ici tandis que Shin finit son repas , enfin celui de Konoka. D'ailleurs , cette dernière lui affiche un visage du genre ' Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que papy te convoque ? ' Ce que Shin explique très rapidement qu'il n'a rien fait d'important qui lui vaux une visite chez le principal.

"Important ? " Konoka continue à soupçonner son ami , ce dernier lui montre en disparaissant de sa vue.

"Toutes les deux blanches , hein " Dit-il avant que konoka et Asuna ne remarque le brun sous la table , en train de regarder tranquillement sous leurs jupes. " Mais un ours franchement , Asuna ? " La fille en question vu rouge et le frappe tellement fort qu'il s'envole à travers la salle en emportant la table avec lui.

Konoka s'agenouille auprès de lui et le frappe légèrement sur le front en faisant la moue " C'est pas bien de faire cela à des jeunes filles , Shi-chan " Konoka gronde son ami qui lui sourit gentiment avant de se faire porter sur l'épaule par Takahata.

"Je l'emmène avec moi " Il part avec le garçon en mode sac à patate tandis que ce dernier dit au revoir avec la main à Konoka qui lui répond en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Asuna lui crie qu'il va lui payer ce qu'il vient de faire , le garçon lui envoie un baiser ce qui l'enrage encore plus.

"Tu sais que tu peux me reposer maintenant ? " Shin , toujours sur l'épaule droite de Takahata , demande en voyant les filles qu'ils croisent , rirent à ses dépends.

En guise de réponse , le prof à lunette le pose devant une porte faite de bois avec écrit , en grosse lettres dorées , directeur. En toquant trois fois , il entre en compagnie de celui qui l'a ramené ici.

Shin voit une grande pièce avec de nombreux rangement de livres , tous remplit de grimoires en tout genre. Au fond , illuminé par la lumière du soleil qui entre dans la pièce grâce à de grandes fenêtres , se trouve le directeur de l'école Mahora assis tranquillement derrière son bureau.

"Je suppose que vous voulez parler de mes super notes ? " Lui dit l'adolescent avant que l'homme d'un âge avancé n'indique un des deux sièges devant son bureau avec sa main " Visiblement , non ... " Shin s'assoie sans se faire prier dans l'un des sièges.

"Je te fais venir pour une mission ... Spécial " Lui explique Konoemon , le doyen de l'école en trifouillant sa longue barbe blanche.

"C'est en rapport avec ce que je recherche ? "

"Non , pas spécialement " Shin se lève et tente de partir avant de se faire stopper par Takahata qui lui fit signe non de la tête. Shin regarde à nouveau le principal avec les mains dans les poches de son uniforme. " C'est une demande de l'association magique de l'occident " Ajoute le grand-père de Konoka , Shin attend qu'il finisse son discours.

"Je n'ai pas de détail mais j'aimerais que tu accepte , ça permettrais de gagner une faveur de leurs parts et tu sais que leur réseaux d'informations est plutôt ... Grand " Finit Konoemon en regardant le jeune garçon débattre avec lui-même.

Mais bon , recevoir des informations sur ce qu'il recherche depuis bien longtemps en contre partie d'un tout petit service est une offre bien alléchante.

Shin le regarde avec les yeux brulants d'envie " Très bien , j'accepte " Ces mots firent afficher un sourire de joie sur le visage ridé du proviseur qui , de ce pas , l'annonce à ceux qui le lui ont demandé.

"Visiblement , il faut que tu recherche une jeune demoiselle disparue " Dit la poupée sur l'épaule de Shin , ce dernier hausse son sourcil droit en demandant plus de détails. "Cette jeune femme s'appelle Anna Miller , 16 ans , pas de photo ? Et visiblement possède un pouvoir particulier , c'est tout " Lui dit Chamaru , en ayant fini de lire le rapport envoyé dans sa base de donnée par la AMO ( Association magique Occidental ).

"Ils cachent quelque chose " Réfléchit Shin en posant sa main sur son menton , en marchant dans une forêt.

"Je recommande la prudence , maître " Shin sourit en posant sa main sur la petite tête du petit robot.

"Je ne te promet rien " Sur ces mots , il arrive devant une maison qui à une forme de chalet complètement isolé du reste du monde.

"Bonjour , Shin " Un robot qui ressemble à Chamaru en beaucoup plus grande , certainement l'originale , accueille le jeune garçon.

"Salut , Chachamaru " Salut Shin tandis que Chamaru s'envole et se pose sur la tête de sa grande sœur , les deux commencent à parler entre elle.

Il rentre comme si c'était chez lui et voit une jeune fille blonde avec des yeux bleus comme la glace , en tenue de nuit en train de manger un bol de céréale. Elle est complètement décoiffée et , visiblement , elle vient de se lever.

"Tiens ? Déjà rentré , gamin ? " Lui dit l'habitante de la maison en continuant de manger son petit-déjeuner tout en lui jetant un regard , du coin de l'œil.

"Il reste encore deux heures mais je suis dispensé " Lui répond Shin.

"Une mission ? Pas facile la vie hein ? " Se moque la jeune fille en riant de bon cœur.

"Tu peux parler Eva , Ca fait 10 ans que tu redouble " Réplique Shin avec un petit rire en passant à coté d'elle , un bruit vif atteint ses oreilles et avec un mouvement de la tête esquive deux pics de glace qui s'encastre dans le mur " Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?! " S'indigne Shin en regardant Eva manger tranquillement ses céréales.

Après cette petite altercation avec sa camarade de chambre , Shin se change dans sa tenue de travail si il peut l'appeler comme ça.

Non il plaisante , il prend juste de quoi manger pour la route, il garde son uniforme scolaire mais il fait très attention de ne pas l'abimer.

Il retourne dans le salon où Eva bois tranquillement son thé de manière très élégante et posé.

"Tu va où , cette fois ? " Lui demande la petite loli en prenant son thé habituel d'une manière très formel et soignée.

"En Allemagne " Répond simplement le jeune garçon en appelant sa camarade de voyage qui s'envole de la tête de Chachamaru vers sa place habituelle , tout en saluant la maitresse des lieux.

"Au fait , Tu sais qu'on a un nouveau prof ? " Eva n'a pas l'air d'être très intéressé par cette nouvelle mais le petit sourire de Shin pique sa curiosité et elle lui demande son nom " Negi Springfield " Ce nom la gèle sur place mais fit vite affiché un sourire sadique sur son visage.

"Evite quand même de le tuer dès son premier jour " Lui dit Shin avant que deux grande ailes orange n'apparaissent dans son dos.

"Fais attention , gamin " Lui dit Eva , le surprenant un peu mais sourit gentiment.

"Fais attention mamie , tu deviens gentille en vieillissant ! " Ne laissant pas le temps à Eva de répliquer , Shin s'envole très rapidement sous les joues rouges d'embarrasement de son ami.

"Quel petit insolent , attend de revenir " Bien qu'elle dise cela , un petit sourire apparait sur son visage en regardant Shin devenir un petit point dans le ciel.


	2. Accueil Allemand

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Je fais un petit big up à mon ami Kuralya pour l'image , merci à toi !**

 **Vous pouvez voir son travail sur deviantart sous le nom de de Kuralya , elle fait un manga bien sympathique.  
Et aussi une fanfiction sur negima sous le nom de Lya-chan sur**

 **Sur ce , bon chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : Pareil que le chapitre précédant.**

Chapitre 2 : Accueil Allemand

Résumé du chapitre précédant :

Alors que Shin est en train de profiter de sa deuxième année scolaire au collège Mahora , il est appelé par le principal de l'école pour une mission.

* * *

Ca fait déjà 2 heures que Shin vole à haute distance de peur de se faire prendre pour un OVNI mais assez bas pour laissez la possibilité à Chamaru de reconnaitre l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

"Nous nous trouvons actuellement au dessus de Gansu en chine , j'estime notre arrivée à notre point de destination dans un peu plus de 4 h , maître " Dit le petit robot faisant soupirer Shin , sachant qu'il en avait encore pour quatre heures mais il vit son salut juste devant ses yeux. Avec un sourire victorieux , il accéléra d'un coup en créant un trou dans l'air avant de se poser doucement sur l'avion , en évitant d'attirer l'attention de ses occupants.

Bien content de lui , il s'allonge sur le dos de l'avion en se servant de la gouverne de direction comme repose tête. Chamaru se pose sur son ventre " Maître , j'estime l'arrivée à notre destination dans un peu plus de 8 h "

Shin balaye sa remarque d'un geste de la main " Réveille moi quand on amorce la descente , s'il te plait " Lui dit le brun avant de s'endormir tranquillement sur le toit d'un avion en plein vol.

Pendant que son maître fait la sieste , Chamaru admira la vue tranquille que lui procure le moyen de locomotion le plus rapide des humains. Elle peut dire que ça la change des vols mouvementés de son maître.

Alors qu'elle respire le bon air qu'elle perçoit des nuages , elle entend son maître faire un petit bruit et elle porte son regard sur lui. Elle l'a toujours trouvé mignon depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré , il y a un an. Enfin rencontré est un grand mot puisqu'elle à été construite sur le modèle de Chachamaru pour lui par Satomi Hakase avec l'aide de Chao Lingshen pour permettre à Eva de rester en contact avec lui.

En le regardant dormir paisiblement , bercé par le vent doux et les mouvements réguliers de l'avion. Elle ressentit , elle aussi , l'envie de se reposer alors qu'étant un robot dormir ne lui permet pas de récupérer de l'énergie.

Alors , elle s'allonge librement sur le torse de son maître et ferme les yeux en souriant tendrement.

Après une bonne sieste bien mérité , Shin se réveille en baillant avant d'entendre un petit bruit et vit Chamaru dormir paisiblement en position fœtus sur son torse ce qui le fit sourire mais un petit vent frais lui chatouilla le nez et ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer ce qui réveilla le petit robot.

"Ah excuse , je voulais pas te réveiller " S'excuse Shin en passant l'index sous son nez , faisant sourire Chamaru " Mais si tu es fatiguée , il faut me le dire. Je t'aurais rechargée " Lui dit Shin , lui qui croyait que Chamaru ne se régénérerait pas en dormant mais en insufflant un peu de magie à travers un mécanisme qui consiste à tourner une petite clef dans la serrure qui se trouve sur son dos.

Les joues de Chamaru s'enflammèrent en essayant de trouver une réponse acceptable mais n'eut le temps de la trouver avant qu'un éclair de génie ne traverse l'esprit de l'adolescent. " Tu voulais juste dormir sur moi , hein ? " Chamaru confirme d'un léger hochement de tête , faisant rire Shin qui la tapota sur la tête l'autorisant à dormir avec lui de temps en temps.

Le brun se lève en s'étirant puis reste debout quelques secondes avant de sourire comme un malade en regardant au loin. Une chose est sur : Chamaru n'aime pas ce sourire.

En sprintant le long de l'avion , Shin ainsi que Chamaru se trouvant sur son épaule saute dans le vide en riant à plein poumon en faisant un petit salut aux pilotes de l'appareil puis continua de chuter de plus en plus avant qu'il ne déploie ses ailes de feu dans toute sa splendeur et de s'envoler à travers le ciel , deux fois plus rapidement que l'avion.

"Plus vite arrivé et plus vite partit ! " Gueula Shin en accélérant encore plus , traversant les nuages en laissant une forme différentes à chaque nuages.

Pfiou.

Fut la première chose que prononce Shin en arrivant à bon port , à part quelques oiseaux qu'il a fallut esquiver , le voyage s'est bien passé.

"Je confirme notre arrivé en Bavière , sud-est de l'allemagne" Affirma Chamaru en regardant sa carte du monde , présente dans son système. Shin regarde autour de lui et ne voit que du vert , du vert partout. Il se trouve en pleine forêt et il est complètement paumé.

Alors qu'il pensait sortir de la forêt par la voie des airs , Chamaru lui déconseilla fortement de peur de se faire remarquer par quelqu'un.

Pas forcement chaud pour la randonné en forêt , Shin prit le premier sentier qu'il voit ' Si je vais toujours tout droit , je vais bien sortir de la forêt.'

Bien que sa technique soit louable , plus il marche et plus le soleil se couche mais il reste toujours coincé dans la forêt , l'énervant au plus haut point.

"Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir ! " Les oreilles du brun entendit non loin d'ici , en suivant les voix et les bruits de combat semblent-ils , il voit une jeune fille lui rentrer dedans mais il reste debout en l'accueillant dans les bras.

"Tu vois , Chamaru ? Je te l'ai dit que toutes les filles que je croise me tombe dans les bras " Plaisante Shin envers son compagnon qui soupira , en se demandant toujours comment il fait pour blaguer dans ce genre de situation.

"Tiens ? Tu t'es trouvé un partenaire ? " Dit une grosse voix en approchant le petit groupe. Bien que Shin ne connaisse pas un mot d'allemand , il est capable de le comprendre et le parler grâce aux capacités de Chamaru.

"Allez les gars ! Il est l'heure de monter de - " Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Shin abat son poing dans sa face , l'envoyant valser dans un arbre.

"Hein ? Je ne comprend rien ! " Provoque le jeune garçon en leur disant de l'attaquer tous ensemble , avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

"Chef ! Espèce de ... " Dit l'un des sous fifres du gros allongé par terre en se jetant le poing en arrière vers le japonais , ce dernier utilise sa vitesse pour le contrer d'un coup de boule et lui mettre un coup de pied retourné qui le fit connaitre un tronc d'arbre en plein visage.

Le dernier sors un couteau et commence à enchainer le brun qui esquive sans aucun soucis "C'est pas bien de se servir d'un couteau dans un combat entre hommes " Dit Shin en tapant sur le poigné de son agresseur , lui faisant lâcher son arme puis pose ses deux mains sur le torse de ce dernier et accumula de l'énergie.

Avec un petit sourire , le dernier des trois mousquetaires s'envola sous le choc d'impulsion et se trouve allongé sur le sol , un peu plus loin. Shin , content de lui rejoint Chamaru et l'étrangère.

"T'aurais pas du baisser ta garde ! " Cri le gros bandit à la barbe mal rasée en tentant une corde à linge , Shin se penche en arrière en posant ses mains au sol pour esquiver l'attaque du gros balourd avant d'attraper son bras avec ses jambes puis en tournoyant ses mains , il envoie violement le bandit dans l'arbre qui se trouvait là.

A la fin du spectacle , il se remet droit comme si de rien n'était. Il retourne auprès de Chamaru et de la jeune fille debout et visiblement en pleine forme. Elle possède de long cheveux blanc avec une barrette bleue au dessus de l'oreille gauche , la frange droite retombant sur des yeux dorés qu'elle remet derrière son oreille droite.

Elle porte une simple robe blanche et des chaussures de la même couleur , simple mais efficace. Elle porte également un béret noir.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! " S'écrie la jeune fille , surprenant Shin du fait qu'elle vient se s'exprimer dans sa langue maternelle , c'est à dire du japonais.

"Tu parle japonais ? "

"Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Pourquoi tu es intervenu ? " Enchaîne la jeune fille en s'approchant dangereusement de Shin.

"Je sais pas , je te voyais en danger alors je l'ai fait instinctivement " Se défend Shin en faisant lui faisant signe de se calmer avec ses mains.

La jeune fille respire un bon coup pour se calmer , visiblement il s'est interposé pour son bien être alors il n'a rien fait de mal.

"Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé " Remercie-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête avant de partir en murmurant quelque chose ressemblant à trouver une nouvelle proie mais Shin ne l'entendit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Mais qu'elle peut bien faire pour être attaquée par trois bandits ?

Avec cette question , Shin se dirige vers l'endroit où il doit retrouvé la personne ayant demandé son aide.

Merci à la boussole interne de Chamaru qu'elle vient à peine de pensée à utiliser , Shin put sortir de la forêt sans réels difficultés.

La première chose qui le choque en sortant de la forêt , c'est la pauvreté de l'endroit où il se trouve. De vieux bâtiments en bois , sorte de vieux chalets usés par le temps et , visiblement , par des guerres.

Des enfants blessés et affamés sur le bord de la route qui le regarde avec espoir en parlant allemand que Chamaru lui traduit au fur et à mesure , rendant sa tristesse de plus en plus profonde.

"Je confirme qu'on se trouve bien à Leidenstadt " Dit Chamaru au creux de l'oreille de Shin , qui observe encore attristé l'état déplorable de la ville , au fond du gouffre économiquement parlant.

Des bruits secs attirent son attention vers un groupe de personnes entourant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

En s'infiltrant dans le groupe et en arrivant tant bien que le mal devant tout ce petit monde , il vit avec horreur un homme dans la quarantaine à bout de souffle se faire fouetter sans aucune pitié par deux hommes habillé d'uniforme bleues.

"Bouge toi , feignasse ! " Cria l'un des deux tandis que son compagnon fouette l'homme , accroupi par terre en se protégeant tant bien que mal son visage.

Sous les conseils de Chamaru en lui déconseillant de faire ce qu'il compte faire , Shin s'approche des deux hommes sous le regard inquiet des personnes autour d'eux.

Shin mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme en uniforme qui vient de crier sur le pauvre quadragénaire et le tourne vers lui. Avant que l'allemand ne comprenne quoi que ce soit , un poing atterrit sur son visage et le planta au sol.

"Et toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! " S'écrie le deuxième comparse mais ne reçut aucune réponse de Shin , ce dernier se contenta d'observer en silence l'homme à terre qui se faisait fouetter il y a quelques secondes , en train de le regarder à travers ses deux bras.

En marmonnant dans sa barbe , il tente de frapper l'adolescent avec son fouet qui s'enroula autour de bras de ce dernier.

Avec un geste vif et brutal , Shin ramène l'homme près de lui en le faisant voler au bout de son fouet avant de lui asséner un coup de boule en plein visage et le terminer avec un coup de genou dans l'abdomen , le terrassant d'un coup.

En ayant fini avec les deux gêneurs , Shin aide l'homme à se relever avant d'entendre un clappement de main qui s'approche vu que le bruit est de plus en plus fort.

Il voit un grand homme mince ayant de long cheveux gris descendant jusqu'a ses omoplates et deux franges sur les deux cotés de son visage.

Des yeux bleus perçants caché derrière une paire de lunette aux branches noirs et ayant un sourire accueillant sur le visage.

Il porte un magnifique costume d'un blanc immaculé fait sur mesure , sur une chemise bleue et des belles chaussures blanches également.

"Gouverneur adjoint Shwerstaiger " Prononce l'homme que Shin vient d'aider avec effroi avant de se courber de tout son être , ce qui fit tout le groupe autour de lui.

Avec un geste de la tête , l'homme qui vient d'arriver ordonna à ses hommes habillé de tout en bleus de ramasser les hommes s'étant pris une raclée par Shin , qui sont visiblement de la même troupe.

"Vous devez être Shin Raishi , n'est-ce pas ? " Dit Shwerstaiger envers l'adolescent qui fais bien deux bonnes têtes de moins qui confirme de la tête avant que le politicien ne veuille lui serrer la main tandis que ses hommes font disperser la foule.

Shin prit la main de l'homme par simple politesse.

"Veuillez me suivre , le gouverneur Strauss aimerait vous recevoir pour vous parler en détail de votre présence ici "


	3. Contrôle total

**Bonjouuuur , c'est moi Kono-chan avec mon amie Asuna...**

 **-Salut !**

 **-Pour vous donner le nouveau chapitre de la fic Negima de Chword.**

 **-Sur ce , bon chapitre et surtout on appartient à Akamatsu , seul les OC appartiennent à Chword.**

 **-Bonne Lecture !**

 **-Ah et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir puis follow si vous voulez voir la suite.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Contrôle total.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : En arrivant dans la ville de Leidenstadt , Shin s'interpose en la faveur d'une jeune fille puis d'un homme avant de faire la rencontre du Gouverneur adjoint Shwerstaiger.

"Nous voilà arrivés " Dit l'homme en costume envers le jeune garçon qui se casse le cou à regarder un immense immeuble qui surplombe la ville montrant la différence social et économique entre les deux mondes séparés par la barrière métallique franchit par les deux hommes.

'Ca sent l'argent ... ' Remarque Shin en regardant l'intérieur du bâtiment , l'opulence du banquet et du bal donné pour une raison que le collégien s'enfiche royalement.

Tout est de couleur dorée ou alors fait d'ivoire , de très grand et luxueux lustres accrochés au plafond dont l'adolescent n'est pas près de toucher avec le sommet de son crane tellement il est haut.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre " Demande l'homme en blanc en montrant exagérément la voie de l'adolescent d'un grand geste du bras vers un ascenseur en verre.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur , il se fait accueillir par un charmant sourire d'une jolie jeune femme visiblement sponsorisé par Colgate en lui demandant quel étage il désirait aller.

Elle appuie gracieusement sur le dernier bouton de la machine sous l'ordre de Shwerstaiger et l'ascenseur en verre monte de plus en plus haut avec la ville délabré qui devient de moins en moins visible , comme si ils quittaient l'enfer pour aller au paradis.

En se stoppant avec un petit bruit aigu , les portes de l'ascenseur ouvrent la voie sur un long couloir argenté avec de nombreux tableaux accrochés sur les murs représentant de nombreuse personnes qui différent l'une de l'autre mais un point commun entre eux , la belle vie.

Le grand homme aux cheveux blanc toque à la porte avant de rentrer et de se courber en mettant sa main droite au niveau de son torse.

"Kaiser , je vous l'ai ramené " En re relevant , le directeur adjoint s'écarte de la porte afin de laisser entrer le jeune étranger.

Shin peut apercevoir un petit homme d'âge mur , engrossé par les plaisirs de la vie habillée d'une tenue de général militaire verte. Il possède des cheveux blond remplit de gel plaqué sur la tête , une petite moustache bien taillé avec un double menton.

Les petits yeux marrons du Kaiser se pose sur le japonais en caressant ses joues joufflus , bien assis derrière son bureau illuminé par une grande baie vitré avec un petit balcon.

"Alors voici la personne envoyé par l'association de magie oriental , hein ? " Dit-il avec un bon accent d'ici , un peu mâchouillé par un petit problème de prononciation. " Un poil jeune mais je suppose qu'il est compétent , je m'appelle Karl Strauss et comment t'appelle-tu , jeune homme ? "

"Shin Raishi , Monsieur Strauss " Se présente le collégien d'un ton clair et professionnel , étonnant ses deux interlocuteur pour un garçon aussi jeune.

"Bien , très bien. Si vous voulez bien lui parler de la raison pour laquelle il est ici , Shwerstaiger ".

En appuyant sur un interrupteur , un grand écran apparait sur le mur et montre une photo d'une jeune fille qui rappelle sensiblement quelqu'un au yeux de Shin.

"Mmh ? Cette fille ... " Marmonne l'adolescent qui ne passe pas à l'inaperçu de l'oreille du directeur adjoint.

"Vous la connaissez ? " Shin hésite sur le choix de leur dire ou non.

"Elle me rappelle quelqu'un , c'est tout ... " Répond le japonais sous le regard douteux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs avant qu'il ne continue là où il s'est arrêté.

"Anna Miller , 16 ans , originaire d'allemagne ... " Continu Shwerstaiger alors qu'un mouvement furtif attire le regard de Shin qui le détourne et voit le sujet de sa présence ici , debout sur le balcon.

La jeune fille met son index droit sur ses lèvres , pour signifier à Shin de ne rien dire. Ce dernier fait un clin d'œil compréhensif rapide en fixant à nouveau l'écran devant lui.

"Et voilà , vous avez des questions ? " Demande l'homme en remettant en place ses lunettes , ne sachant pas que Shin n'a absolument pas suivi tout ce qu'il vient de dire.

"Pourquoi vous êtes à sa recherche ? Elle vous a fait quelque chose ? " Le brun demande envers celui qui vient d'expliquer la mission mais c'est Strauss qui se racla la gorge afin de lui répondre.

"Disons qu'elle menace le bon fonctionnement de cette ville" Répond le Kaiser en cachant certainement certaines choses mais Shin n'allait pas s'efforcer d'obtenir des réponses en sachant clairement qu'il n'allait pas les recevoir.

"Une dernière question ... Pourquoi avoir fait appel à nous ? L'association magique européenne ou même la police allemande aurait très bien pu s'en charger " Sans le vouloir , Shin semble agacé ses employeurs qui lui firent vite comprendre.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir , maintenant allez accomplir votre mission " Strauss termine la conversation d'un ton sec.

Shin baisse la tête et sors tranquillement de la pièce pour aller prendre l'ascenseur.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il semble très curieux , ça peut être dangereux " Se méfie Shwerstaiger pendant que son Kaiser se lève en faisant couiner sa chaise dû à sa corpulence avant de se poster devant sa grande fenêtre qui lui donne une vue impeccable sur la ville qu'il contrôle d'une main de maître.

"Bah ce n'est qu'un enfant , il ne connait encore rien de la vie. Si jamais il pose des problèmes , je te laisse t'en occuper... comme toujours " Dit-il faisant afficher un sourire sadique sur le visage de son adjoint.

"Je vous conseille la prudence , maitre. Ils semblent pas très fiable " Termine Chamaru au moment où Shin sors de l'ascenseur et en disant au revoir à la demoiselle de l'ascenseur , à sa plus grande surprise.

Ils se dirigent vers la sortie avant qu'un objet très rapide capte son attention en se dirigeant vers lui , avec un mouvement très rapide , Il attrape une sorte de petite balle qui fait la moitié de sa main faite en élastique ?

Shin n'en à absolument aucune idée avant qu'un enfant de 10 ans ne se rapproche de lui en courant.

"C'est à toi ? "

"O-Oui , c'est ma super balle rebondissante ! " Répond l'enfant en la récupérant et commence à jouer avec l'adolescent avant qu'une dame habillée très flashy avec un maquillage de film d'horreur n'appelle le petit garçon.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler avec la populace " Lui dit la grosse femme en prenant la main du garçon , ce dernier se retourne pour voir Shin qui lui fit un petit salut de la main.

'La populace hein ... ' Shin répète la phrase de la grosse dame dans sa tête en regardant autour de lui les habitants de la ville qui essaye de survivre. ' Je suppose que de son point de vue , c'est normal ...'

"Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Soit tu participe soit tu paye ! " Cri un membre de la 'police' locale sur un homme qui rappelle quelqu'un aux yeux du japonais , un grand homme bien mince avec une barbe qui commence à pousser qui est de la même couleur que ses cheveux bruns crasseux par son travail à la mine.

"Mais voyons , vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en état pour ça ... " La femme de l'homme essaye de raisonner l'homme de la milice mais visiblement sans résultats.

"La ferme ! " La femme aux longs cheveux noirs ferme les yeux en voyant la main de son interlocuteur s'approcher d'elle mais se fait arrêter par son mari sous le choc des deux. " Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?! " Demande-t-il énervé avant de sortir son fouet mais se fait arrêter par Shin.

"Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris de ne jamais frapper une femme ? " Shin arrache le fouet de l'homme et le donne à la jeune femme.

"Qui t'es toi ?! " Shin l'ignore complètement en dirigeant son regard sur le couple d'allemand avant qu'il n'entende l'homme en vert gueuler mais le calme direct en le regardant à nouveau durement.

"Quel est le souci ? " Demande l'adolescent à ceux qui viennent de se faire brimer.

"On doit payer les impôts mais on n'a pas les moyens ... " Répond la femme aux yeux bleus.

"Sinon on doit combattre mais... " Ajoute l'homme en montrant ses blessures qui parcoure son corps au garçon.

"Ils doivent combien ? " Demande Shin envers le milicien qui s'exécute en bafouillant un peu , en entendant le prix les yeux de Shin s'écarquillent "Sérieux ? "

Le couple acquiescent faisant soupirer Shin puis il regarde Chamaru qui se met au travail.

"Voila maitre , le virement est effectué " Shin se retourne vers l'officier de la milice.

"Tu peux partir " Dit Shin en lui tournant le dos pour regarder le couple mais le milicien reste là.

"Mon fouet ... " Dit-il doucement mais un regard du japonais l'oblige à s'en aller.

L'homme s'approche de l'adolescent et lui tend la main. Shin le regarde ainsi que la femme qui lui sourit avant de serrer sa main "Merci de nous avoir aidés "

"Comment peut-on vous remercier ? " Demande la femme envers le jeune garçon qui la regarde sérieusement.

"Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe , ici ? " Les deux sont surpris par la demande du jeune homme alors en regardant l'un l'autre , ils l'invitent chez eux pour une longue discussion.

"Alors par où faut -il commencer ? " Se demande l'homme en se grattant un peu la barbe tandis que sa femme offre une tasse de thé à leur invité sous les protestations du japonais.

"Ne t'en fais pas , on a du thé à foison vu qu'on possède un champ de feuille de thé vert , c'est bien une des seules choses qu'on possède " Shin boit une gorgée de son thé en écoutant silencieusement la femme qu'il complimente au passage vu l'excellent gout du breuvage.

"La situation de la ville date depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Dès 1950 , quand la situation de Leidenstadt souffrait encore des dégâts de cette guerre , la famille Strauss arriva aux pouvoirs et réussi à s'enrichir en dirigeant avec une main de maître cette ville en creusant de plus en plus les inégalités. " Explique l'homme à Shin qui absorbe les informations qu'il entend.

"Pourquoi vous ne partez pas ? "

"Malheureusement , on est tous recensé tous les jours et la milice arrive toujours à nous retrouver , quand elle nous trouve on le regrette " Répond l'allemande.

"Et puis c'est notre ville , hors de question de l'abandonner " Ajoute l'homme en croisant les bras. Shin remarque la mine attristé de la femme.

"Et l'histoire de combattre ? "

"Chaque mois un tournoi est organisé et le vainqueur peut demander ce qu'il veut sil il gagne mais malheureusement c'est toujours le même homme qui gagne , un mercenaire très puissant engagé par le Kaiser "

"Comment on fait pour s'inscrire ? "

"Il suffit de porter un bracelet et de grimper les échelons avant le début du tournoi. Il y a six échelons , allant de F à A. Il faut vaincre le plus de personne possible afin d'atteindre le plus haut rang , plus ta lettre est haute et plus tu vaux de points " Explique l'allemand.

"C'est débile ce système de classement ... La phase finale aura toujours des combattant de classe A donc plus de chance de battre son mercenaire ... Soit il a grandement confiance en son combattant ou soit il est complètement stupide " Réfléchit Shin en mettant sa main sur sa bouche sans voir l'expression étonné des deux personnes en face de lui.

"Comment on se procure le fameux bracelet ? " Demande Chamaru voyant que son maître est en train de réfléchir.

"Chaque famille en possède un mais on a prêté le notre à une fille à qui on à expliquer la situation comme on vous le fais "

"Une fille ? " Répète Chamaru avant de montrer l'image de Anna grâce à un hologramme " C'est elle ? " Le couple acquiesce. Chamaru regarde Shin qui hoche la tête.

Shin se lève de sa chaise en remerciant ses hôtes pour toutes ces précieuses informations. "Une dernière question ... " Dit-il se tenant sur le pas de la porte."Comment vous vous appelez ? "

En entendant la réponse , Shin tourne un peu le buste et la tête. " Très bien Klauss , Alina ... Préparez-vous " Commence-t-il avant de leur lancer un sourire carnassier " C'est l'heure de la révolution ! "

Le couple Allemand reste planté à coté de leur table tandis que Shin sors de la maison accompagné de Chamaru.

"Comment comptez-vous entrer dans la compétition ? Vous n'avez pas le fameux bracelet qui vous permet de grimper dans le classement "

Shin sourit et sors une sorte de bracelet marron avec un cadran dessus puis l'attache à son bras " J'ai bien fait de le prendre au bandit de la dernière fois , en plus il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre alors il à du accumuler des points "

"Nouveau propriétaire ... Réinitialisation du système ... Vous avez zéro points , rang F ... " Annonce le bracelet de Shin qui le fait tomber à la renverse mais reprend vite du poil de la bête.

"C'est parti pour la chasse aux points ! "

Pourquoi c'est sur moi que s'est tombé ?

Voila ce que ce demande celui qui vient de se prendre le poing de Shin dans la tronche.

"Vous avez gagné 200 points ... Rang D ... "

"Quoi ? Ca fait déjà 2000 points que j'amasse et je suis que rang D ? " Shin trouve que le passage d'un rang à l'autre est long , il trouva cela addictif au début mais là...

Shin s'approche de l'homme qu'il vient juste d'étaler et le secoue par les épaules. " Tu connais un moyen pour accéléré le truc ? Gagner plus de points ? "

L'homme au sol à encore la tête dans les nuages alors en plus se faire secouer de la sorte ne l'aide pas " Hein ... ? Y'a l'arène souterraine... " Dit-il avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Le brun le relâche et se relève.

"Une arène souterraine... ? " La joue de Shin ressent une petite pression , il se rend vite compte que c'est le doigt de Chamaru.

"Je ressens effectivement des sources de chaleur en provenance d'en dessous , voulez-vous que je vous montre le chemin ? "

Acceptant la proposition de son petit robot humanoïde , Shin arrive devant une vielle bâtisse abandonné aux allures de quartier de gang.

Tiens , en parlant de gang.

Un jeune adulte approche Shin puis le regarde de haut en bas. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là , gamin ? "

Shin montre la bracelet présent sur son poignet droit et esquive de justesse le coup de poing sortit de nulle part de l'homme en face de lui.

"Il faut me battre pour pouvoir passer ! " A peine qu'il à finit sa phrase que Shin l'attrape par la tête et l'assomme contre le mur.

En le relâchant , l'homme tombe au sol , inconscient. " Ca devrait suffire , je pense " Shin traverse la porte qui l'amène sur des escaliers qui descendent dans la pénombre.

Sans penser , il entame sa descente sans voir l'ombre qui le suit.

Une fois les escaliers descendu , il entend une foule en délire et dès la dernière porte franchis , il se fait éblouir par la lumière.

En s'habituant à la luminosité , il voit une énorme cage fait de grillage de fer entouré par une foule qui est rempli de gens plus fous les uns que les autres.

"Et c'est encore une victoire de Mitch ! 11 victoires d'affilées ! Qui arrivera à vaincre cet homme de rang B ?! " Une voix d'homme résonne à travers la pièce grâce à des hauts parleurs éparpillés.

"J'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me suive , alors montre toi " Dit d'un coup Shin faisant ricaner la personne qui semble le suivre.

"Je me doutais que tu me remarquerais , merci d'avoir ouvert le passage " Dit une jeune femme qui entre dans le champ de vision de l'homme , une jeune femme dont les yeux couleur or lui rappelle quelque chose.

"Voila celle que je recherche , Anna Miller " Dit l'adolescent en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant la raison de sa présence dans le pays.


	4. L'heure des qualifs

**Yo ! C'est Chword avec un nouveau chapitre de la fanfiction NEGIMA ! Si ça vous plait , n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir et de suivre la fic pour ne pas en louper une miette ! Sur ce , amusez vous bien !**

Chapitre 4 : L'heure des qualifs.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : ayant écouter la demande du Kaiser et l'histoire de la ville par Klauss ainsi que sa femme Alina , Shin décide de participer au tournoi qui lui semble suspect.

* * *

Celle qu'il recherche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir ? Maintenant qu'elle y repense , il se trouvait dans le bureau du Kaiser , si ça se trouve il lui a demandé de la capturer.

Alors que toutes ces questions traverse l'esprit de la jeune fille , Shin se met à rire légèrement.

"Q-Quoi ? " Bafouille Anna , se demandant si elle devait rester ou s'enfuir.

"Tu viens de te demander ce que je te voulais , non ? Tu m'a vu dans le bureau du gouverneur et tu pense que je vais te capturer , j'ai raison ? " Vu la couleur brune que prend le visage de la demoiselle , Shin a vu juste. " Ne t'en fais pas , j'ai pas l'intention de te capturer jusqu'a ce que je me fasse ma propre idée."

Anna soupir de soulagement tandis que Shin regarde le fameux Mitch disputer un combat avec un homme qui veut le détrôner.

"Il s'appelle Mitch Myers. 11 victoires à son actif , combat en force. C'est apparemment l'homme à vaincre du moment. " Dit un homme en approchant les deux.

Il a de longs cheveux blonds arrivant jusqu'aux omoplates caché par sa capuche de son pull noir et des yeux bleus océans.

Il est plutôt grand dépassant largement le 1m70 de Shin d'une tête et de corpulence mince que Shin put facilement remarquer malgré son pull ample.

"Qui es-tu ? " Demande Anna en se cachant légèrement derrière Shin , maintenant qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal.

"Je m'appelle Maximilian mais vous pouvez m'appeler Max " S'introduit le blondinet en souriant gentiment envers la fille qui se détend , voyant aucune malice chez l'homme.

"Tu es de quel rang ? " Demande directement Shin , sentant une certaine puissance chez lui.

"Oh , je n'en ai pas. Je ne participe pas , je suis juste bien informé "

Shin laisse Anna parler avec ce 'Max' tandis qu'il regarde le match de Mitch , vu que si il veut participer au tournoi , il faut qu'il engrange des points.

"Vous savez que deux Rang de même valeur ne rapporte pas le même nombre de points ? " Demande Max ce qui attire les oreilles de Shin.

"Voilà le tableau de valeur ! " En précisant qu'il est fait d'après ses propres théories , il montre un cahier avec des gribouillis dessus.

"Un rang F vaut entre 10 et 40 points , Rang E entre 50 et 100 points , Rang D vaut entre 110 et 200 points , Rang C entre 210 et 400 points , Rang B entre 410 et 1000 points "

"Et le rang A ? " Demande Anna en voyant qu'il s'arrête au B.

"Je sais pas , j'ai jamais vu de rang A se faire battre " Répond Max en riant de bon cœur , exaspérant Anna.

"Pourquoi une telle différence de points pour le même rang ? C'est surtout flagrant pour les hauts rangs "

"Très bonne question mon ami ! En fait, ça dépend où tu en es dans ton rang , si t'es sur le point de d'augmenter de rang tu rapporte plus de point "

Sur ces mots , la foule devient électrique. Visiblement Mitch vient de battre son adversaire.

"Non seulement , il vient de battre son douzième adversaire mais il vient aussi de passer RAAAAAAAANNNNG A ! C'EST LE SEUL ET L'UNIQUE MITCH ! "

"Oh ? Ca veut dire qu'il est qualifié pour le tour final "

"Qualifié ? " Demande Anna à quoi Max hoche la tête.

"Oui , dès que tu obtient le rang A tu es qualifié si tu arrive à le garder jusqu'a la fin. Le plus important c'est pas d'être A pendant tout le mois mais de l'être la veille du début du tournoi. " Explique l'encapuchonné tandis que Shin écoute des membres du public.

"C'est fichu , plus personne ne peut le battre maintenant qu'il est de rang A "

Shin sourit et s'avance de la cage en parlant à Max " Hé prépare toi à mettre à jour ton tableau ! " Le japonais saute au dessus de la grille de l'arène sous les yeux ébahis de tous ceux présent ici , surtout celui de Anna.

"Haha je l'aime bien celui-là , il veut affronter un A pour faire gonfler plus vite son score , d'ailleurs il es quel rang , ton petit-ami ? "

"Je sais pas et c'est pas mon petit ami ! " Cri Anna les joues embrunis.

"Rang D " Répond Simplement Chamaru qui est resté en arrière et vole au dessus de la tête d'Anna. Son système de traduction fonctionne à distance , pas bête la mouette.

"Il est rang D et il veut affronter un A ?! C'est de la folie ! "

"C'est vrai que sur le papier , Mitch part gagnant mais ce système de classement à un défaut et à mon avis , ce japonais l'a trouvé " Sourit Max , croyant qu'il était l'un des seul à l'avoir trouvé.

"Un défaut ? " Demande Chamaru.

"Certes un rang A est impressionnant mais il n'est pas forcement fort et inversement , un rang D peut être très bon vu que tout le monde commence avec le même nombre de points , zéro. Le classement est basé sur le nombre de points récoltés et non la puissance dégagé pendant le combat , tu comprend maintenant ? "

Maintenant qu'il est en face de lui , Shin se rend compte qu'il est tout petit. Le japonais arrive à peine au torse de Mitch.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux , Gamin ? " Mitch baisse ses yeux noirs afin de regarder ceux de Shin qui brule d'envie de le combattre.

"T'es de rang A , hein ? Ca te de dit me combattre ? " Lui demande Shin très sérieusement , faisant rire l'homme devant lui , un rire lourd et puissant qui résonne à travers l'arène.

"Tu veux vraiment m'affronter , Moi ? Le grand Mitch ? Tu as quel rang ? "

"Je suis un simple Rang D " Quand Shin lui donne son rang , l'esquisse d'un sourire apparait sur le visage de Mitch qu'il réprime de suite.

"Si tu veux vraiment un combat face au grand Mitch , que ton souhait se réalise ! " Accepte Mitch ce à quoi sourit Shin qui recule de quelque pas d'un seul bond.

'C'est bien ce que je pensais ... '

"Vous avez entendu ! Mitch , le nouveau rang A va affronter le jeune Rang D , Shin ! " Annonce le commentateur qui sait comment rendre dingue la foule.

"C'est bien ce je pensais ... " Murmure Max en croisant les bras , cette remarque n'échappe pas aux oreilles d'Anna.

"De quoi tu parle ? " Chamaru aussi était très curieuse , visiblement Max voit la même chose que son maître.

"Au début , quand ton petit ami s'est proposé , Mitch a fait un peu la tête " Anna lui dit direct que Shin n'est pas son petit ami faisant rire Max , qui adore la faire partir au quart de tour. " Mais dés que Shin lui a dit son rang , il a accepté de suite "

"QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE ! "

Shin sourit confiant en restant debout , les bras le long du corps mais la rapidité de Mitch le remet à sa place.

En un mouvement du pied , Mitch se retrouve devant Shin et lui met une droite que Shin bloque avec ses avant bras.

Hélas le coup est si puissant que Shin se fait envoler et roule sur le tapis avant de se reprendre en faisant une cabriole et de retomber sur ses pieds.

Shin regarde Mitch en souriant qui l'énerve au plus haut point et se jette dans la bataille , Shin l'esquive rien qu'avec le haut du corps.

"INCROYABLE ! Shin esquive les coups de Mitch rien qu'avec le haut de son corps , quelle prouesse technique ! "

"Pourquoi il ne fait qu'esquiver ? Il pourrait attaquer , bon sang " Se plaint Anna en regardant le match tout en revenant de là où elle est partie quelque minutes.

"C'est pas qu'il ne veut pas , c'est qu'il ne peut pas " Dit Max en la regardant du coin de l'œil avant de reposer ses yeux sur le match qui se déroule dans la cage devant lui.

En voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas , Chamaru prend les choses en main. "Regardez bien les bras du maître " Anna focalise son regard sur les bras plutôt bien bâtis de Shin ' A quoi je pense , moi ? C'est à cause de Max et ses allusions ' Elle secoue la tête pour sortir ses idées farfelues "Ses bras sont complètement engourdis par le coup puissant de son adversaire " Explique Chamaru , mais visiblement pas vraiment inquiète pour lui.

Ce que remarque Max. "Je connais les capacités de Maître Shin "

Ayant marre d'esquiver , Shin recule très rapidement voir en disparaissant de Mitch.

Shin sourit "Et si on abréger ce combat ? " Dit-il en se tenant droit comme un I.

"Ne fais pas le malin , je sais que tes bras sont encore engourdis " Rétorque Mitch en essuyant la sueur qui commence à atteindre sa moustache , lui qui enchaine les attaques mais sans jamais le toucher ou alors en le frôlant légèrement.

Shin , en souriant , pousse sur son pied droit et disparait de la vue de tous afin d'apparaitre devant Mitch et lui met un coup de pied bien placé.

Malheureusement pas assez fort pour inquiéter Mitch qui attrape sa jambe et le plaque au sol d'une grande force qui fait sortir chez Shin un petit cri de douleur au contact du sol.

Shin , dos au sol , se voit marcher dessus par Mitch qui admire la supériorité.

"Tu fais moins le malin maintenant , pas vrai ? " Shin serre les dents en essayant de supporter la douleur que lui procure le 50 en chaussure de Mitch.

"Je l'ai un peu sous -estimé et visiblement , ton petit-ami aussi " Remarque Max en attendant la répartie d'Anna mais en détournant les yeux il la vit en train de regarder le match d'un air sérieux et inquiet , pareil pour le petit robot qui accompagne le japonais.

Mitch se délecte de sa supériorité , de ce fait il ne voit pas le petit sourire qu'arbore Shin.

"...Vis Maxima ... " Après avoir murmuré ce mot , Shin sent son corps devenir de plus en plus puissant. Le pied Mitch semble devenir de plus en plus léger.

Alors qu'il est en train de rire , Mitch sent que son pied commence à se soulever tout seul mais il comprend vite que c'est son adversaire qui le soulève.

Alors qu'il pèse facilement ses 200 kilos , Mitch se retrouve entièrement soulevé à une main par celui qui en pèse 55.

En attrapant sa cheville à deux mains , Shin le lance à pleine puissance loin de lui.

Mitch se relève sans trop grande difficulté , par contre sa fierté vient de s'en prendre un coup. Encore plus en voyant Shin enlevé la poussière de ses vêtements en souriant , comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Je te le répète , et si on terminait ce combat ? " Shin disparait à nouveau de la vue de Mitch et apparait juste devant lui qui essaye lui mettre un coup de poing.

Shin esquive en sautant et prend appuis sur le bras de son adversaire pour à nouveau sauter puis met un coup de pied surpuissant en pleine tête de son adversaire.

Mitch s'envole sous le coup de Shin et s'encastre dans le grillage puis tombe au sol , complètement battu par Shin.'J'y suis allé un peu fort quand même , je sais même pas si il pourra combattre à nouveau '

Le commentateur se rend auprès de Mitch afin de confirmer ce que Shin sais déjà. " Victoire époustouflante du nouvel homme à battre , SHIN ! " Annonce l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui crée l'ectasie chez les spectateurs.

"Rang A battu... 1560 points gagné... Passage au rang B " Annonce son bracelet.

Shin prend le micro du commentateur et l'annonce à Max qui rigole et le note dans son calepin. Shin profite un peu de son moment de gloire en levant les bras sous les cris du public qui scande son nom.

"Il a galéré et maintenant , il fait le malin ... " Soupir Anna en s'appuyant sur la rambarde devant elle.

"Galéré ? C'est pas l'impression que ça m'a donné ... Vivement la phase finale du tournoi " Dit Max en partant de l'arène.

Le blond vient à peine de partir que Shin se ramène après sa victoire contre Mitch. A l'instant où Shin atteint le groupe , Chamaru se pose sur son épaule et le félicite pour sa victoire.

"Tu es plutôt fort , en fait ... " Remarque Anna avant que Shin ne lui sourisse , amusé.

"Tu en doutais ? " Anna se retourne en faisant un petit ' hmpf ' avant que Shin ne se fasse appelé pour combattre.

"Déjà ? ... Au moins je vais rapidement atteindre le Rang A " Dit-il en regardant l'arène puis regarde Anna " A tout de suite " Lui dit en lui confiant Chamaru puis rejoins rapidement son adversaire.

Dès le début du combat , Chamaru commence à faire un petit bruit interpellant Anna avant qu'une grande image n'apparaisse et que Eva n'apparaisse à l'écran.

"Hey gamin , je t'ai fais faire Chamaru pour que tu puisse me tenir au courant ! ... Où il est , celui-là ? " Dit-elle avant qu'elle ne remarque Anna à la place habituelle de Shin. " Qui tu es , toi ? "

"Ce n'est pas à ceux qui le demande de se présenter en premier ? "

"Oh ? Tu as du culot de me répondre ... " Dit Eva à l'écran , habillée de l'uniforme de l'école.

"Evangeline-san , voici Anna Miller , Anna-san voici Evangeline Mcdowell , une bonne amie de Maître Shin "

"Ca fait qu'un jour qu'il est en allemagne et il s'est déjà trouvé une fille ... Pas mal , gamin ! " S'exclame Eva faisant soupirer Anna.

"Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour sa petite amie ...? "

"Si vous arrêtiez de lui envoyer des regards lubriques , ça s'arrangerait je pense " Lui dit Chamaru.

"Je lui envoie pas de tels regards ! " Explose Anna pendant que Eva regarde cette scène d'un air blasé que remarque l'allemande et s'embarrasse toute seule.

"Enfin bref , je vois qu'il est occupé , je le rappellerais plus tard " Sur ces mots , Eva coupe la conversation tandis que Anna se demande si elle lui envoie effectivement de tels regards.

"Me revoilà ! " Shin surprend Anna par son retour inattendu.

"Je te regarde pas de façon perverse ! " Cri Anna sous l'incompréhension de Shin , en voyant son expression Anna s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? " Demande Shin envers son amie de voyage qui se pose sur son épaule.

"Sentiments de jeune fille Maitre , vous ne pouvez pas comprendre " Soupire Chamaru.

Mon maître va finir célibataire.


	5. La caverne aux merveilles

Disclaimer : Negima n'est toujours pas ma propriété et n'est pas prêt de l'être. Mais les OC et le scénario de cette fic m'appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La caverne aux merveilles.

Dans le chapitre précédant : Shin retrouve Anna dans l'arène et fais également la rencontre d'un étrange personnage qui se nomme Max. Voulant gonfler au plus vite son Rang , le japonais décide de combattre dans l'arène.

"Je le crois pas ! C'est l'ouverture du tournoi et lui , il est absent ! " Fulmine Anna en marchant à travers les rues de Leidenstadt visiblement énervé et à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Anna commence à s'impatienter en accélèrent le pas. Pendant qu'elle cherche tout autour d'elle , elle voit un homme de la milice juste devant alors sans réfléchir elle se cache rapidement , hors de la vue de l'officier.

Après tout , elle est encore recherchée.

En s'assurant que plus personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait , Anna sors de sa cachette et reprend ses recherches.

En se demandant où il pouvait bien être , un éclair vient frapper à la porte de l'esprit d'Anna alors ni une ni deux elle se met en route là où elle va pouvoir le trouver.

"Shin ? " Répète Arina en séchant la vaisselle qu'elle vient tout juste de terminer puis essuie ses mains dans la tablier qu'elle porte à la taille.

"Il est au nord de la ville " Répond Klauss , assis à la table en bois qui se trouve au centre de la pièce.

"Au nord ? " Anna se demande ce qu'il peut bien se trouver là-bas pour que Shin ne loupe la cérémonie.

"Oui , il y a un endroit interdit mais il est remplit de membre de la milice alors personne n'ose y entrer donc on sait pas ce qu'il s'y trouve "

Un endroit interdit d'accès ? Qui est extrêmement bien gardé par les toutous du Kaiser ? Qu'est-ce que Shin fabriquerait là-bas ?

"La seule façon de le savoir est d'y aller ! Dans tous les cas , j'ai besoin de lui ! " S'exclame Anna en sortant vivacement de la maison et de se rendre en dehors de la ville , direction la forêt.

L'allemande suit le sentier qui parcours la forêt , se disant qu'il mène bien quelque part et elle à eu raison vu qu'au bout d'un moment elle se retrouve devant une sorte de grotte.

Ce n'est pas autant la grotte qui lui fait dire qu'elle est au bon endroit mais les corps des soldats gisant au sol.

Se doutant bien que c'est l'œuvre du Japonais , elle entre tranquillement dans la pénombre en évitant de marcher sur les membres de la milice qui s'en sont pris plein la tronche.

Elle fait quelque pas dans le noir complet avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume brusquement en plein dans ses yeux et l'éblouisse.

"Mon maître se doutait que vous viendriez " Se fait entendre une petite voix tandis que les yeux d'Anna ne s'habitue à la clarté produit par le petit robot et que l'allemande ne distingue la silhouette de Chamaru.

"C'est quoi cet endroit ? " Grâce à la lumière produite par la partenaire de Shin , Anna peut très clairement distinguer ses alentours et remarque très rapidement les trous de différentes tailles , bien qu'elle reste petite , dans les murs.

"Je ne sais pas , il faut le demander à maître Shin " Lui répond Chamaru en se mettant en route en survolant légèrement Anna qui la suit en silence , en essayant de deviner l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Anna a le temps de remarquer plusieurs choses.

Les couloirs sont longs , très long et surtout les nombreux corps de soldats de la milice retrouvés sur son chemin.

Au bout d'un moment , qui semble durer une éternité pour Anna , les deux femmes arrive dans une grande pièce illuminée de couleur bleu-vert.

Elles remarquent que la couleur vient du fait des nombreux points lumineux de cette couleur sur les murs.

"C'est joli... " Admire Anna ainsi que Chamaru , attirant l'attention de l'homme qui se tient devant l'un des murs , fixant son contenu.

"Anna ? " Constate Shin en se retournant tandis que Chamaru se pose sur son épaule.

"Oui c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te rappelle que le tournoi va commencer ! " La bouche de la demoiselle commence à fuser pendant qu'elle s'approche et tapote son index droit sur le torse du jeune garçon.

"Max m'a parlé de cet endroit , alors je suis venu faire un tour et j'ai gentiment demandé aux autres de s'écarter " Répond Shin envers son amie allemande.

"Max ? Visiblement , il sait beaucoup de chose celui-là... " Murmure Anna confusant Shin avant qu'elle enchaine en voyant sa tête. " Sinon tu sais quel est cet endroit ? "

"Pas la moindre idée !" Sourit inconsciemment Shin , faisant soupirer Anna avant qu'il ne recule et s'approche de la paroi. "Mais on va bientôt le savoir " Dit-il en prenant un morceau qui possède la fameuse couleur bleu-vert.

Après avoir prit un petit morceau , qui semble être une sorte de pierre. Shin la donne à Chamaru qui commence à analyser l'objet.

"Cela semble être du Grandidierite , une pierre précieuse extrêmement rare principalement présente dans le sud de Madagascar " Conclut Chamaru en redonnant la pierre à son maitre qui l'observe avant d'halluciner en entendant le prix de revente au carat puis la met dans sa poche.

"Hey j'ai vu ! Tu crois quand même pas que tu va pouvoir la revendre pour te faire de l'argent de poche ! " Hurle Anna en faisant rire Shin qui caresse sa tête , l'embarrassant au passage et la fait s'éloigner de lui.

"C'est quoi la principale activité de cette ville ? " Anna est surpris par cette demande soudaine mais répond honnêtement , d'après ce que lui à dit Klauss.

"Le bois , hein ? Alors c'est surement de là que vient la fortune du Kaiser... De la revente ou un profit personnel ? " Réfléchit Shin en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et en regardant le sol.

Anna admire le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne regarde vers la sortie puis d'un coup , elle se retrouve dans ses bras la faisant rougir.

"Il faut s'en aller " Dit-il avant que lui ainsi que la fille ne s'embrase et disparaisse de la cave.

"Je suis sûr qu'il est là ! Attrapez le ! " Ordonne Shwerstaiger envers ses hommes avant de remarquer que personne ne se trouve dans les parages.

"C'était juste " Rigole Shin en apparaissant à nouveau mais cette fois , juste devant le colisée où est censé se dérouler le tournoi.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?! Tu utilise la magie de feu ?! " Anna ne peut qu'être surprise devant ce tour de magie que Shin vient de lui faire.

"En quelque sorte " Répond Shin , évasif en partant vers l'entrée mais se fait arrêter par quelqu'un que les trois connaissent très bien.

"Tiens ? Mais ne serait-ce pas mes amis Anna et Shin , les tourtereaux ? Toujours ensemble à ce que je vois " Le blondinet , maintenant habillé d'un simple t-shirt bleu accompagné d'un pendentif d'une dent de requin et d'un short noir avec une ceinture blanche , se prend une belle rouste de la part de l'allemande.

"Je suis allé voir la grotte que tu m'a indiqué ... " Entame Shin faisant sourire Max en lui répondant que ça lui fait plaisir qu'elle lui plaise. " Ce qui m'intrigue le plus , c'est comment tu es au courant ? Après tout l'accès est interdit... "

Max tapote sa tempe avec son index " L'information est la clef du succès mon ami. Considère ça comme un remerciement pour l'info que tu m'a donné , me permettant d'étoffer mon tableau. Ah d'ailleurs , je suppose que vous allez faire équipe ? "

"Equipe ? " Demande Shin surprenant Max , lui qui pensait qu'il était au courant. Le blondinet regarde Anna qui détourne le regard.

"Les combats de la phase finale sont en duo " Lui affirme Max , choquant Shin qui pensait qu'il allait remporter le tournoi en solo faisant rire Max , qui adore la confiance qu'il a en lui.

Soudain quelques voix se font entendre "Mais c'est ... " Les oreilles de Max se dressent en entendant ce qu'il se dit autour d'eux.

"Bien sur ce je vais y aller , je compte regarder vos combats alors amusez-moi ! " Et il disparait aussi rapidement qu'il n'est apparu.

"Combat double ? Où est-ce que je vais trouver un partenaire , moi ? Je suppose que tu ne veux pas combattre Chamaru ? Même pour de la figuration ? " Le petit robot secoue la tête , faisant soupirer Shin avant qu'il ne sente sa manche se faire tirer et déporte son regard sur la jeune femme qui se trouve à ses cotés.

"Moi je veux bien être ton binôme " La jeune femme se pointe du doigt en disant ça.

"Tu sais te battre ? " Demande Shin avec une once d'espoir.

"Non " Répond directement Anna faisant tomber à la renverse Shin , se demandant pourquoi elle se propose si elle ne sait pas se battre. " Mais j'ai un pouvoir spécial " Avoue-t-elle en disant secrètement à l'oreille de Shin son mystérieux pouvoir qui le fait sourire , bien excité.

"Ok , allons nous inscrire " Accepte Shin en se dirigeant vers le comptoir , bien qu'il soit de Rang A il faut bien qu'il annonce sa présence avec son duo.

"Ok suivant ! " Annonce la réceptionniste derrière son comptoir avant que le japonais et l'allemande ne s'approche."Votre bracelet , s'il vous plait " Demande la jeune femme en tendant le bras. Shin détache l'objet et lui donne sans sourciller.

"Shin , Rang A. Bienvenue dans le tournoi. A vous , mademoiselle. " Shin s'écarte du comptoir et laisse Anna donner son propre bracelet qu'elle porte à son poignet gauche.

"Anna , Rang C. Vous ne pouvez pas participer au tournoi " Dit la réceptionniste poussant Shin à crier sur Anna qui répond au tac au tac , s'enchaine une dispute de ménage.

"Mais en tant que partenaire c'est possible , le partenaire n'est pas obligé d'être de Rang A pour participer , bien que cela est conseillé. Voulez-vous faire équipe avec Mademoiselle Anna ? " La femme demande envers le japonais qui hoche la tête , n'ayant pas d'autre choix de toute façon.

"Veuillez suivre le couloir sur votre gauche et il vous conduira dans l'enceinte du colisée et après vous saurez quoi faire " La dame indique avec sa main le fameux couloir que Shin ainsi qu'Anna emprunte pour finalement arriver dans l'enceinte du colisée.

"Mesdames ! Messieurs ! Bienvenue dans le tournoi mensuel de Leidenstadt ! " Hurle un homme dans son micro en même temps que les participants n'entre dans l'arène.

La foule hurle de joie en voyant les participants et suivent en chœur le commentateur que Shin trouve qu'il possède une nette ressemblance avec le blond qui commentait les matchs dans l'arène souterraine.

"Voici les règles ! Le tournoi va se dérouler en plusieurs tours de combat duo , c'est à dire deux contre deux ! Les armes blanches sont interdites ! Pas de limites de temps mais si on voit que le combat s'éternise , la victoire sera donnée à l'équipe jugé par le Kaiser lui-même ! " En terminant les explications , le commentateur donne son micro au chef de la ville.

Anna essaye de se cacher derrière Shin , de peur de se faire remarquer et capturer. " Ne t'en fais pas. D'après Klauss , ils ne peuvent pas emprisonner un participant du tournoi alors tu n'a rien à craindre pour l'instant. " Rassure le japonais en croisant les bras , attendant que le kaiser termine son discours afin qu'il puisse enfin combattre dans ce tournoi.

Anna observe les autres concurrent avec appréhension , certains ont l'air assez faible mais d'autre dégage une certaine puissance.

"Tu les trouves comment les autres compétiteurs ? "Demande l'allemande envers Shin qui la regarde du coin de l'œil.

"Certains ont du potentiel mais rien qui puisse m'arrêter " Lui affirme le garçon avant de remarquer que le discours sans vérité du Kaiser vient enfin de se terminer.

"Merci monsieur ! Bien ... Maintenant tous les compétiteurs peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent lors des cinq prochaine minutes , tant qu'on prépare l'arène ! " Comme tous les autres participants du tournoi , Shin se dirige vers la sortie de l'arène avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse s'arrêter.

Ce quelqu'un passe à coté de lui , un long manteau vert foncé avec les manches retournés jusqu'au coudes faisant apparaitre des bandages sur ses deux avant-bras.

Il possède de long cheveux bruns arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux verts partiellement recouvert par ses franges.

Il porte un pantalon blanc qui moule bien ses jambes et des bottines marrons.

"Oh ? Intéressant , celui-là. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué... " Murmure Shin en pensant que finalement ce tournoi ne risque pas d'être si ennuyeux que ça.

"Shin ! Anna ! On est là ! " Les deux partenaires entendent leurs noms être criés quelque part dans les tribunes alors avec un peu de recherche , ils finissent par trouver Klauss et Arina perdus dans la foule qui s'impatiente de minute en minute.

Alors qu'ils rejoignent leurs amis allemand , Shin laisse trainer son oreille parmi les conversations qu'il entend autour de lui.

"J'espère qu'il va y avoir de beaux effets spéciaux , cette année encore ! " S'exclame un spectateur qui à l'air de bien s'amuser envers son ami , enfin c'est ce que suppose Shin.

'Effet spéciaux ? ' Pense l'adolescent pendant que lui et Anna rejoint le couple.

"Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir " Leur dit Anna en souriant.

Klauss s'esclaffe de bonne joie tandis que sa femme est plus modérée. " Deux personnes qu'on connait participe ! On aurait rater ça pour rien au monde ! "

"D'ailleurs , comment vous avez fait pour avoir des billets ? Ils parait qu'ils sont plutôt cher...Me dites pas que vous les avez volés ? " Shin se prend une claque sur l'arrière du crane de la part d'Anna.

"Bien sur que non imbécile ! C'est moi qui leur est donné l'argent ! " L'allemande met ses mains sur ses hanches et bombe le torse , fière d'elle.

"Toi ? T'es plein aux as ? " Demande Shin.

"Avant non mais maintenant oui , grâce à toi " Voyant que Shin ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir , elle explique plus en détail. " J'ai parier sur toi lors de tes combats à l'arène souterraine. Ton combat face à Mitch avait une côtes de 233 contre 1 alors ... Et les suivants avait de bon rendements aussi " Anna rigole dans sa main avec les yeux qui brillent.

"Content de t'avoir rendu riche alors que je combattais au risque de ma vie... " Lui dit Shin.

"On n'a pas la même conception de l'expression "Au risque de sa vie " ... " Les deux commencent à argumenter sous le regard amusé des deux allemands.

D'un coup le public devient fou et on peut comprendre pourquoi.

Le tournoi vient d'être déclaré ouvert et la roue des candidats vient d'être lancés.

Les images sur l'écran apparaissent et disparaissent à une telle vitesse que personne n'a le temps de les distingués.

"Je me demande comment et quand les photos ont pu être prises ..." Se demande Anna en regardant avec anxiété la roue de la fortune.

"C'était au moment de l'enregistrement , une sorte de camera y était installé et il émettait un petit bruit à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'enregistrait " Répond Chamaru juste avant que les images s'arrêtent et que l'homme qui intéresse grandement Shin ne fasse son apparition.

"Milton , Hein ? Voyons voir si il est doué... Pourquoi il est seul ? Il y a un juste un carré noir avec un point d'interrogation dedans à coté de lui " Remarque Shin en le voyant arrivé dans l'arène , seul.

"Ca veut dire qu'il garde l'identité de son partenaire secrète ... C'est autorisé mais faut être confiant dans ses capacités pour utiliser cette stratégie " Explique Klauss. Le japonais aurait bien aimé utilisé cette technique mais hélas il ne le savait pas.

"Que le combat commence ! " A peine que le présentateur ait finit sa phrase que l'arène commence à trembler et que d'immense racine d'arbre n'envahisse l'endroit , puis choppe les deux adversaires du fameux Milton et que les deux tombent , inconscient sur le sol.

"Quelle victoire éclaire ! Le gagnant est Milton ! " Le public d'abord complètement abasourdi parce qu'il vient de voir commence à partir en furie au moment où le gagnant quitte l'arène.

Anna se relève au moment où les secousses se sont enfin arrêter et voit Shin qui n'a pas changé de position puis remarque surtout le sourire carnassier et excité présent sur son visage.

"Quels effets spéciaux incroyable ! " S'exclame Klauss en voyant que le spectacle est fini.

'Effets spéciaux ? C'est loin d'être des effets spéciaux mon ami... C'est de la magie pure et dure ! ' Shin commence à avoir son sang qui bouillonne en imaginant son futur combat contre lui et son mystérieux partenaire.


	6. Chaud down

**Hey ! De retour après un mois d'absence , C'est Chword !**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose alors on passe vite au chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Chaud Down !

Résumé chapitre précédant : Après avoir découvert la véritable source de revenue du Kaiser , C'est l'heure du tournoi qui commence fort dès le départ par le tour de force de Milton.

L'incroyable démonstration de puissance de la part de l'homme complètement inconnu est ce qu'alimente les discussions au sein du colisée lors de ce début de premier tour.

"Tu crois toujours faire le poids ? " Demande Anna à son partenaire qui se retourne vers elle avec un regard qui veut dire 'T'es sérieuse avec ta question ? '

"Moi oui et toi ? " Rétorque le brun en regardant le match qui est beaucoup moins intense que celui d'avant qui lui même l'était moins que celui avant lui et ainsi de suite depuis celui de Milton.

"Je t'avoue que j'avais confiance au début mais là... " Répond honnêtement Anna sous le regard de Shin.

"Ah le match est fini... " Remarque Klauss et effectivement le calvaire est fini. La théorie de Max qui parle du fait d'être Rang A sans être forcement puissant se tient de plus en plus.

"Allez faites que ce soit à nous... " Prie Shin envers le dieu de la chance si il existe. Visiblement dieu là entendu , vu que c'est sa photo ainsi que celle d'Anna qui apparait sur l'écran.

"HAHAHA on dirait que ta prière est exaucé , Shin ! Allez vas y et montre leur qui est le meilleur ! " Shin sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme avant de prendre Chamaru et de la confier à Arina qui promet de faire attention à elle.

"Faites y vraiment attention sinon... " Le regard de Shin prend une telle flamboyance que la femme hoche la tête très rapidement tandis que le petit robot lui souhaite bonne chance en secouant la main.

Alors qu'il commence à descendre les escaliers afin de se rendre dans l'arène , Shin remarque très vite que Anna reste figé en haut des marches , le regard dans le vide.

En soupirant , Shin remonte vers elle et pose sa main sur sa tête , la faisant sortir de sa léthargie et ses yeux dorés rencontre ses yeux marrons.

"Ne t'en fais pas comme ça ! Fais juste de ton mieux et je m'occupe du reste , ok ? " Anna regarde Shin avant de hocher légèrement la tête faisant sourire le garçon avant qu'il descendre à nouveau les escaliers , cette fois suivi par sa partenaire.

"Mesdames ! Messieurs ! A ma droite , Elric et Gustave ! " Le commentateur présente deux hommes. L'un avec les cheveux blonds habillé dans un kimono et l'autre , les cheveux noirs avec les tempes grisonnantes bien habillé avec un chapeau haut de forme et un monocle.

"A ma gauche , Anna et Shin ! " Shin pose le pied dans l'arène avant de regarder la foule et lève son poing en l'air causant l'excitation ainsi que le bruit provoqué par les applaudissements et les tapotement de pied augmenter frénétiquement.

Anna soupir d'exaspération en se tapant la main contre le front.

"On a affaire à un metteur d'ambiance " Le blond nommé Elric tape dans ses poing en observant le jeune japonais , toujours habillé de son uniforme scolaire ouvert sur son t-shirt rouge flamboyant.

"Que le match commence ! " Le gong retentit à travers le colisée.

Anna ravale sa salive en se préparant à subir l'attaque de ses adversaires bien que les cris du public la déstabilise au plus haut point.

"Première fois sous le public ? " Demande Shin sans même la regarder.

"Comment tu le sais ? " Anna ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander , vu qu'elle se trouve dans son dos.

Le japonais montre avec son index son oreille droite. " Ta respiration est saccadée , ton rythme cardiaque est trop rapide et surtout tu es raide comme un piquet " Shin sourit en tournant la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle et de forcer ses épaules à se détendre.

"Prend de grandes respirations et relaxe toi " Lui conseille son partenaire , ce que fait Anna qui semble se calmer petit à petit. " Mais évite de trop te relaxer sinon quelque chose de mauvais risque de sortir " Ajoute Shin embarrassant l'allemande.

"Tu crois que c'est quelque chose qu'il faut dire à une jeune fille ?! " Hurle Anna à son partenaire qui rigole à ses dépends.

"Au moins t'es détendue " Remarque Shin avant de regarder ses adversaires. "Désolé pour l'attente !" S'excuse Shin en se mettant droit , les mains le long du corps avant que la chaleur ne monte un peu dans le stade et que des flammes commence à tourner autour de Shin en partant de ses pieds jusqu'a s'évaporer dans les l'airs au dessus de sa tête.

"Oh ? Contrôle le feu hein ? Dans ce cas... " L'homme en kimono commence à faire des pompes , surprenant ses adversaires qui ne pensait pas voir ça.

Une fois ses pompes et ses abdos finit , Elric commence à ses battre avec le vent. Coup droit , Uppercut , tout y passe avant que Shin ne remarque que l'aura chez son adversaire prend de plus en plus de forme au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échauffe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à danser tout seul ? " Demande Anna à personne en particulier.

"Je ne sais pas ... On dirait qu'il emmagasine du Ki ..." Suppose Shin ce à quoi Gustave confirme en tapant dans les mains.

"Très perspicace cher Shin. Elric possède la particularité d'augmenter son ki au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échauffe " Le spectacle d'Elric dure quelque temps avant qu'il ne soit complètement en sueur et que le ki soit complètement visible , même aux yeux des amateurs.

"Commençons doucement ... " Elric met ses mains devant lui en formant une sorte de croix avant qu'une boule d'énergie commence à se former et devienne de plus en plus grosse jusqu'a dépasser la taille de ses mains.

Avec un sourire , l'attaque part de ses mains pour s'envoler en direction de Shin qui reste planté là en attendant l'attaque.

D'un geste vif et fluide , Shin met un coup de pied dans l'attaque de ki qui s'envole et explose dans le ciel sous le choc des deux adversaires et sous l'admiration du public.

"Ouais... C'est un Hadouken , quoi... " Remarque Anna pas vraiment impressionnée par l'attaque.

"Ou alors un Kamehameha complètement foiré ... " Propose à son tour Shin , pas emballé non plus qui s'attendait à mieux après une telle mise en scène.

"Ok alors si vous voulez jouer comme ça... Très bien , je sors l'artillerie lourde ! " Elric , visiblement piqué dans son amour propre , se remet en position et commence à concentrer de nouveau son ki dans ses mains.

Shin lève sa main droite , paume vers Elric en le regardant sans émotions avant de voir les flammes qui tournaient autour de lui s'enrouler autour de son bras avant de se rassembler devant sa main et qu'une petite flamme se forme au fur et à mesure que du feu n'arrive.

"Hahaha tu compte contrer ma technique par ta petite flamme ridicule ?! Prend ça ! " La nouvelle boule d'énergie , dix fois plus grosse que la précédente , fonce droit vers Shin mais un rayon de feu intercepte la boule d'énergie qui se fait largement engouffrer par la différence de puissance et qui ne freine absolument pas l'attaque de Shin qui frappe de plein fouet Elric , qui se fait encastrer dans le mur du colisée juste en dessous des spectateurs en même temps que les flammes qui laissent au sol , un homme complètement brulé.

"Non ! Elric ! " Hurle Gustave en voyant son partenaire étendu au sol , visiblement hors course.

"Tu comptais sur lui pour gagner ? " Demande Shin en abaissant son bras mais garde toujours ses flammes autour de lui.

"Ne me sous estime pas ... Tu es fort mais je connais ton point faible ! " Dit-il en détournant ses yeux sur Anna avant de sprinter vers elle , qui est visiblement la cible de l'homme au chapeau. " Toujours s'attaquer au faible en premier ! "

Gustave s'approche très rapidement de l'allemande , suivi par Shin mais malheureusement un peu loin pour l'atteindre avant qu'il n'attaque Anna.

"Prend ça ! " Gustave se jette sur Anna , le poing armé avant qu'il ne s'arrête brutalement en entendant quelque chose se brisé.

En baissant les yeux , il remarque le pied d'Anna en plein dans ses partis masculine alors en criant dans un octave très haut , il s'écroule au sol en tenant ses parties génitales.

Shin ne peut que soutenir moralement son adversaire en imaginant l'épreuve qu'il est en train de subir. Tous les hommes dans le public ont prié pour le salut de Gustave.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça Anna ! C'est pas moral ! " Lui hurle Shin à quoi Anna ne comprend pas , après tout elle n'a fait que se défendre face à un homme qui l'attaquait.

"Je croyais que tout était permis dans un combat. " Rétorque la jeune fille en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine mesurant un petit C.

"Oui mais pas à cet endroit " Répond Shin faisant soupirer Anna qui ne comprendra jamais les hommes et leurs attachements à leurs bijoux de famille.

Alors que Gustave est en train de récupérer lentement , Anna l'enchaine le ruant de coup de pied à la tête qui finit par le rendre inconscient.

"Victoire d'Anna et de Shin ! " Annonce le commentateur sous l'acclamation du public , surprenant Anna à qui ça fait extrêmement plaisir. Se prenant au jeu , elle agite la main vers les spectateurs qui le lui rendent en criant encore plus fort.

"T'a fini ? Je te rappelle que d'autre attende leurs tours " Lui dit Shin , Anna rattrape son partenaire et sortent de l'arène soues les cris de joies du public.

"C'était incroyable , Shin ! " Congratule Klauss en tapant bien fort dans le dos du japonais qui s'écroule sous la force du coup.

"Merci Klauss " Shin remet sa clavicule en place suite au violent coup " amical " de l'homme. Chamaru s'approche de son maître tandis que Anna discute avec Arina.

"Vous ne pensez pas en avoir fait un peu trop ? On pourrait croire que vous utilisez de la magie " Chuchote Chamaru au creux de l'oreille de son maître.

"Ne t'en fais pas , tout le monde croit que ce sont des effets spéciaux et puis vu le combat de Milton , le mien n'est pas si extraordinaire " Répond Shin convainquant sa compagne de voyage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux à parler en secret comme ça ? " Taquine Anna en regardant les deux qui discutent dans leur coin.

"On disait à quel point tu es belle " Répond Shin de manière naturelle , sans broncher faisant rougir l'allemande qui commence à bafouiller.

Ne pouvant supporter la tension , elle s'enfuit du stade en insultant Shin qui rigole en la voyant se cogner contre le mur avant de passer par la porte.

"Vous vous disiez vraiment ça ? " Demande Arina qui reçut un non franc de la part du japonais et du robot avant que ces derniers ne sorte à leur tour du stade à la recherche de la jeune fille.

"Alors voilà celui qui t'intéresse , hein ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'avoir une certaine force " Dit Milton en regardant partir le japonais.

"Oui , je suis pressé de le combattre " Lui répond une voix dans l'ombre , impossible à distinguer.

"Bien mesdames ! Messieurs et bien sur les concurrents ! Après plusieurs abandon de la plupart des candidats , on va passer directement aux demi finales mais ce sera pour demain " Après ces paroles , le commentateur commence à se faire huer de tout part et de recevoir des objets à la figure. " Evitez de lancer des objets dans le stade ! Je sais que vous êtes frustrés de voir moins de combat que prévu mais vu la puissance des candidats , pouvez vous encore vous plaindre ? On vous promet des matchs exceptionnels ces deux prochains jours alors d'ici là , restez excités ! "

"Je suppose que vu la démonstration de force de Shin et de ce Milton , c'est compréhensible. Les adversaires de Milton sont encore évanoui à l'hôpital et l'adversaire de Shin s'est fait cramé la tronche " Conclu Klauss en se levant puis met ses mains dans poches en sortant du stade avec sa femme.

"N'oublie pas l'adversaire d'Anna qui vient de perdre toute chance de reproduction " Ajoute Arina qui fait crier intérieurement son mari.

Shin a enfin retrouvé Anna mais elle est encore étrange suite à ce qu'il a dit au stade , ce qu'il ne comprend pas.

Alors qu'ils marchent tranquillement dans la rue , le sol sous les pieds de Shin se dérobe et il tombe dans un trou.

"Shin ! " Hurle Anna en s'approchant de la cavité et regarde dedans , elle ne vit que du noir avant qu'une lueur orange ne grandisse de plus en plus et que Shin ne sorte du trou en volant puis atterrit juste à coté.

Ses oreilles entendent un petit Tch d'énervement avant que ses yeux ne repèrent une ombre qui disparait dès que son regard se soit posé sur elle.

"C'est quoi ça ? " Demande Anna qui zieute encore la profondeur du trou.

"Je ne sais pas mais évite de tomber dedans , il y a des piques au fond. " Conseil Shin faisant reculer Anna très loin du trou. " Je ne sais pas qui à fait ça mais je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on essaye de me tuer " Shin surveille la foule avant qu'un homme n'attire son regard.

"Je vois que toi aussi , tu es visé " Remarque Milton en s'approchant de Shin puis s'accroupit auprès du trou.

"Toi aussi ? Ca veut dire que t'a vécu la même scène ? " Demande Shin gagnant un hochement de la tête de la part de Milton qui se relève.

"Oui il y a juste 10 minutes... Le même genre de trou " Confirme l'homme contrôlant la magie du bois."Mon partenaire s'intéresse énormément à toi ..."

"Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ? " Shin essaye de percer l'identité du fameux combattant énigmatique faisant apparaitre un petit sourire sur le visage d'habitude stoïque de Milton.

"Pour le savoir , il va falloir me combattre dans le tournoi " Milton s'approche de Shin et , étant plus grand , le regarde d'en haut.

"Ne t'en fais pas je compte gagner alors je vais botter le cul de tout le monde , y compris le tien " La tension entre les deux est tellement haute que le vent commence à se lever faisant s'envoler les papiers et la poussière autour d'eux alors que des petites étincelles s'entrechoquent entre eux avant que Milton ne sourisse puis commence à partir.

"Ne me déçois pas " Lui dit Milton avant de partir pour de bon.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus , si c'est le cas , n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et de suivre pour savoir la suite !**

 **Sur ce , Chword est partit !**


	7. Finale ou pas finale ?

**Hello ! Voici la suite de la fanfic Negima ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire ...**

 **Shin : C'est bon , on sait ! Envoie le chapitre !**

 **Asuna : Du calme , Shin. Chword n'est pas responsable de la ressemblance de certains personnage avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé. Tout Negima appartient à Akamatsu , seul Shin et d'autres OC appartiennent à Chword.**

Chapitre 7 : Finale ou pas finale ? Telle est la question.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin et Anna font leur premier pas dans l'arène sous la victoire écrasante de ces derniers. Voyant l'énorme puissance de Milton et de Shin , la plupart des participants abandonnent le tournoi. Shin ainsi que Milton sont visés par des pièges , certainement par l'un des participants qui veut absolument gagner cette compétition.

* * *

"HAHAHA ! Quelqu'un a voulu te tuer en te faisant tomber dans un puits avec des pics ? Quel drôle d'idée ! " Rit Eva envers l'image de son ami qui apparait en hologramme devant elle.

"Je suis bien d'accord mais bon... Je les laisses faire " Répond Shin en voyant Eva se préparer pour aller à l'école. " Tiens ? Tu va en cours ? "

Eva hoche la tête en boutonnant le dernier bouton de sa veste. " Oui c'est l'heure de mettre mon plan en exécution " Eva lui répond avec un sourire sadique qui fais prier Shin pour le salut de Negi.

En lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite , Eva disparait de l'écran avant que ce dernier disparaisse à son tour.

En regardant l'horloge sur le mur en face de lui , Shin s'allonge de tout son corps sur le banc de son vestiaire en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

"Il reste encore un peu de temps avant le début de la demi finale ... " Se dit Shin avant qu'il ne commence à fermer les yeux et s'endorme en deux secondes.

"Je commence à en avoir marre de le chercher ! " S'exclame Anna en marchant à travers les couloirs du colisée d'un pas décidé avant d'arriver devant la double porte du vestiaire qu'elle partage avec son partenaire qu'elle trouve allongé de tout son long , endormis comme un bébé avec Chamaru également endormie sur son torse.

'Notre demi-finale va commencer et lui , il dort tranquillement ... ' Pense Anna en s'approchant du jeune garçon qui dort vraiment sur ses deux oreilles.

Anna est comme attirée par le visage endormis de Shin alors en regardant à droite et à gauche , elle se penche mais s'arrête en entendant Shin faire un petit éternuement.

La jeune fille a cru que son cœur s'était arrêter de battre à ce moment mais ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer une nouvelle fois en voyant les lèvres de Shin légèrement entre ouverte.

"Le premier échec ne vous a pas suffis ? " Demande Chamaru , qui a vu toute la scène , envers Anna qui rougit instantanément en essayant de s'expliquer avant que Shin ne se réveille.

"C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? Même pas capable de dormir en paix ... " Le jeune garçon s'étire en baillant avant de se lever. " C'est l'heure de la demi finale ? " Anna hoche très rapidement la tête sans le regarder dans les yeux , surprenant Shin.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? " La jeune fille secoue la tête avant de sortir de la pièce avec une marche robotique. Shin regarde Chamaru mais ne reçoit aucune réponse de sa camarade alors sans réfléchir , il suit Anna en direction de l'arène.

"Vivement que le combat commence ! Je suis pressé de voir Shin en action " Dit Klauss en s'asseyant à la même place qu'hier.

"T'a entendu ? Il parait que les adversaires du japonais ont gagner leur match par forfait " Les oreilles d'Arina captent de bonnes infos à travers les discussions dans les gradins.

"Oui , les deux adversaires sont mystérieusement tombés malade au même moment , juste avant le combat " Répond l'une des commères à l'autre.

Shin et Anna entre tranquillement dans l'arène. "Allez chérie ! Il faut les encourager ! " Dit Klauss en mettant ses mains aux coins de sa bouche.

Mais il a beau crier , personne ne l'entend sous les cris de la foule en délire.

"SHIN ! SHIN ! SHIN ! SHIN ! " Est le bruit qui résonne à travers l'endroit à la plus grande surprise du jeune garçon qui lève le poing en l'air , rendant encore plus dingue le public.

"Il a pas besoin de tes encouragements , je pense " Remarque Arina envers son mari qui continue quand même de scander le nom de son ami.

"Ecoutez moi ces cris ! On voit qui est le favori dans ce combat ! Donc à ma gauche , l'homme dont le nom est scandé à plein poumon , Shin et sa partenaire Anna ! " Le commentateur baisse son bras en direction des deux personnes concernés avant de présenter leurs adversaires.

Deux femmes entrent dans l'arène , l'une vraiment surprise par la popularité de son adversaire alors que l'autre le fixe avec sévérité.

La femme surprise possède de long cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés avec des yeux bleus océans habillée d'un haut blanc avec un long nœud papillon blanc , plusieurs bouton dorés sur le devant du haut.

Une jupe blanche / bleuté à froufrou et des gants blancs aux bordure dorées.

Un leggings noir recouvert de bottines blanches.

Quand à l'autre femme , elle possède de long cheveux violets tenu en queue de cheval avec une tresse sur le coté gauche de sa tête et des yeux de la même couleur qui n'arrêtent pas de fixer Shin qui commence à l'énerver.

Ce dernier remarque son accoutrement qui lui est familier.

Elle est habillée d'un court haut qui ne couvre que sa poitrine de couleur blanc avec les contours couleur lavande , d'un short de la même couleur que son haut.

Elle porte des légères protection sur les avants bras posé sur des longs gants violets et une écharpe qui cache sa bouche puis pend dans son dos en deux parties.

Et pour finir de simple sandales bleus nuits.

"Tu serais pas japonaise , par hasard ? " Demande Shin dans sa langue maternelle.

"Pourquoi cette question ? " Répond la jeune femme dans la langue de Shin , qui lui fait grand plaisir. " Tu aurais du tomber dans le trou , comme l'autre ..."

"Oh ? Alors c'est toi , la personne qui a creusé ce trou... Je te félicite pour avoir essayer mais pour l'originalité... "

"Hitomi... Tu m'avais promis de ne plus faire ça ... " Dit la jeune fille blonde envers sa partenaire.

"Je suis désolée mais on doit absolument gagner ce tournoi et tu as vu comme moi les autres matchs , on n'a pas le choix si on veut le battre " Répond la japonaise envers son amie.

"Pas le choix ? " Répète Anna.

"Ca ne vous concerne pas ! " Rétorque méchamment la fameuse Hitomi avant que le combat commence.

Hitomi sors rapidement de on ne sait où , une sorte de boule noire qu'elle jette au sol et qu'une épaisse fumée ne fasse irruption dans le stade , recouvrant de plus en plus l'arène empêchant ainsi Shin et Anna de voir où se trouve leurs adversaires.

"Un écran de fumée ?! " S'exclame Anna en toussant légèrement dans sa main avant qu'elle ne remarque deux objets métalliques noir qui file tout droit vers Shin et qui l'encastre contre le mur de l'arène.

Il est en position du christ , attaché par les bras et incapable de se libérer.

"Si jamais tu force , tu va perdre les bras. Ces attaches sont tellement aiguisé qu'ils coupent n'importe quoi " Hitomi sourit quand elle voit qu'elle tient entre ses mains le plus gros obstacle de ce match.

La femme aux cheveux violets sors des petites aiguilles qu'elle tient à travers ses doigts."Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner maintenant "

"Pourquoi vous participez à ce tournoi ? " Demande Anna , faisant arrêter Hitomi dans son avancée vers elle.

"C'est pour moi ... " Dit la jeune fille blonde qui capte l'attention des trois personnes présentes dans l'arène."Je m'appelle Natascha Leidenstadt , je suis la descendante du premier chef de cette ville. "

A cette annonce , Hitomi serre les dents tandis que Shin ainsi que Anna ont les yeux qui doivent ressembler à des assiettes en entendant cette révélation.

"Sérieux ? " Natascha hoche la tête en regardant Anna.

"Oui , mon arrière grand-père , Luka , est celui qui a construit la ville par rapport à son nom. Il l'a construit avec ses amis suite à la seconde guerre mondiale mais quelques années après la construction , Luka tombe malade et meurt de cancer. Suite à son décès , c'est un membre de la famille Strauss qui est devenu chef de Leidenstadt et elle est en sa possession depuis ce jour "

"Et toi dans cette histoire ? " C'est au tour de Hitomi d'être questionnée.

"Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour mon amie ! " Assène Hitomi avant que Natascha n'explique la situation.

"En fait , le grand père de Hitomi s'est marié avec une japonaise et ils ont participé à la construction de la ville avec mes grands parents puis nos familles sont restés en bonne relation malgré la déchéance de la mienne "

"C'est pour ça qu'on doit gagner ! Pour redonner à sa famille ce qui lui appartient ! " Sans prévenir , Hitomi envoie ses aiguilles envers Anna qui esquive à la Matrix avant de sprinter à travers l'arène suivit de Hitomi qui la pourchasse sans relâche en lui lançant de plus en plus d'aiguilles que Anna esquive sans vraiment de difficulté avant que la femme aux cheveux violets n'apparaissent subitement devant elle et lui assène un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui fait quitter la terre ferme.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer , Anna reçoit un coup de poing de la part de son adversaire qui l'a fait s'envoler à travers l'arène et l'a fait tomber lourdement sur le sol.

'Encore un peu ... ' Pense Anna en regardant légèrement vers les pieds de Natascha , cette dernière suit le regard de sa compatriote avant de voir une sorte de cercle jaune qui commence à se former sur le sol.

"Hitomi ! Il y a un cercle jaune qui apparait ici ! " Alors qu'elle s'approche de Anna pour finir ce qu'elle à commencer , Hitomi regarde en direction de son amie avant d'apercevoir le fameux cercle puis se dépêche de fouiller sur elle en comprenant ce que signifie ce cercle.

'Un portail d'invocation ?! ' Pense Hitomi avant de poser un parchemin sur le soi disant portail qui le fait disparaitre immédiatement.

'Voila mon atout majeur qui part en fumée... ' Anna ferme les yeux en voyant aucun espoir pour son équipe.

Elle qui n'a pas de talent pour le combat et en prime , son pouvoir est neutralisé puis Shin qui est encastré au mur.

On a perdu.

"T'abandonne un peu vite , non ? Mais j'avoue que tu t'es bien débrouillée , tu es une bonne partenaire ! Laisse moi faire maintenant ! " Lorsque ses oreilles ont entendu ces paroles , des vagues de flammes envahissent le stade , le transformant en un barbecue géant.

Hitomi ainsi que Natascha se tourne vers Shin qui est toujours accroché au mur mais possède un petit sourire en continuant de regarder Anna , confiant.

"J'avoue que tu possède une puissance hors de commun mais hélas tu ne peux rien faire , à moins que tu ne veuille perdre tes deux bras ? "

"Tu crois que ça me dérange ? " Demande Shin , rendant confus ses deux adversaires avant qu'il ne force sur les attaches et qu'il ne sorte de son emprise avec ses bras qui s'arrache de son corps sous la stupéfaction de tous ceux qui sont présent dans le stade.

"T'es un grand malade ! " Hurle Anna mais Shin n'en tient pas rigueur avant qu'il ne s'approche de Hitomi , les yeux couleurs rubis puis elle voit le feu crée par Shin se déployer et réduire tout en cendre , le stade , le public.

"H-Hitomi... " Avec appréhension et la boule au ventre , la ninja se tourne envers son amie afin de la voir entourée de flamme , la peau qui commence à se désintégrer laissant place aux nerfs et à certains endroit , les os.

"N-Nat ?! " S'exclame Hitomi avec frayeur en voyant l'état de son amie se dégrader de secondes en secondes. " Tu as gagné ! Alors arrête ça ! Je t'en supplie ! " Crie Hitomi mais seul le vent et le crépitement des flammes lui répondent.

La femme aux cheveux violet se dirige expressément vers son amie mais une fois près d'elle , la ninja ne reçoit que les cendres de feu son amie.

En criant au ciel , Hitomi s'évanouit sous le choc émotionnel qu'elle vient de subir.

"Hitomi... ? " Appelle Natascha envers son amie qui regarde le ciel , les larmes aux yeux avant de s'écrouler subitement sur le sol.

Très inquiète , la blonde s'accourt auprès de son amie , rapidement suivi par Shin qui vient de se faire salement gronder par Anna.

"Ne t'en fais pas , elle va bien. Elle devrait se réveiller au bout d'un jour ou deux. " Rassure Shin envers Natascha qui à un peu peur de lui. "Hm ? T'en fais pas , je ne vais pas te blesser puisque qu'on a gagner "

"C'était quoi cette technique ? " Demande Anna , bien curieuse comment son partenaire à fait pour battre Hitomi sans rien faire , du moins sans bras.

"Comme tu peux le voir , j'ai plus d'avant bras alors je l'ai battu émotionnellement. J'ai appelé cette technique ' La crémation du cerveau' , pas mal hein ? "

"Ca craint comme nom ... " Remarque Anna , surprenant Shin qui le trouvait plutôt cool.

"Sérieux ?! Toi aussi , tu le pense ? " Natascha secoue la tête timidement , Shin promet d'en trouver un autre encore plus cool.

"ET C'EST LA VICTOIRE DE SHIN ET D'ANNA ! ILS AVANCENT EN FINALE ! " Annonce le commentateur sous la furie du public.

"Et vos bras... ? " Demande un peu triste Natascha en direction du japonais qui sourit avant que des flammes n'apparaisse autour de ses coudes puis prennent de plus en plus forme afin de voir , sous les yeux ébahis de tous ceux présent ici , deux avant bras flambant neuf.

"Ahh , on se sent mieux avec des bras quand même " Dit-il avant de prendre en mode princesse Hitomi et la reposer dans le vestiaire de ses ex-adversaires.

"Ton but , c'est de récupérer la ville ? " Demande Shin en finissant de mettre Hitomi dans un lit.

"Oui... " Répond Natascha en s'asseyant au chevet de son amie. " Ou du moins évincer l'actuel imposteur "

"Dans ce cas , ça te dirait de nous laisser faire ? Après tout c'est le même objectif que la demoiselle derrière moi " Propose le japonais avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par Anna tandis que la blonde absorbe sa proposition qui faut bien l'avouer , la prend au dépourvue.

"Attend une seconde , comment tu sais que c'est mon objectif ?! "

"Tu vient juste de me le confirmer , merci " Ricane Shin en voyant Anna mettre ses mains devant sa bouche avant de se retourner vers la jeune héritière de la ville.

"Alors ? Tu es d'accord pour nous laisser faire ? " Natascha remarque le sourire attendrissant et réconfortant puis met sa main dans la sienne en rougissant.

"Je compte sur vous ... " Shin sourit à pleine dent avant d'amener Anna à la porte.

"Bien sur ce... Occupe toi bien d'elle et dis lui à son réveille que si jamais elle passe au japon ainsi que toi , n'hésitez pas à venir me voir "

Après l'invitation , Shin ferme la porte puis commence à partir pour aller voir la demi finale mais se fait arrêter par Anna.

"Shin...On peut parler cinq minutes ? "

 **Voilà , c'est fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plu , laissez un commentaire pour que je puisse m'ameliorer ! N'hésitez pas à suivre pour connaitre la suite , sur ce Chword est parti !**


	8. Fin de l'innocence

**YOO , Ici Chword pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Disclaimer : Negima ne m'appartient toujours pas mais Shin et les autres OC's le sont !**

Chapitre 8 : Fin de l'innocence.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après un bon match face à l'héritière de la ville et de son amie dont Shin et Anna sortent victorieux , Shin promet à Natascha de libérer la ville de Leidenstadt. Anna , en voyant la particularité de Shin , décide de lui parler sérieusement.

* * *

"Papa ! Papa ! " Braille une petite fille âgée d'une dizaine d'année en courant à travers le maigre couloir que lui offre sa petite maison mais au moins , sa petite maison est chaleureuse et accueillante.

La petite fille ouvre toutes les portes qu'elle croise à la recherche de son père perdu.

La dernière est la bonne vu qu'elle voit enfin son père , écrire quelque chose sur un papier derrière son bureau.

"Papa ! Regarde ce que je sais faire ! " Le fameux maître des lieux pose ses yeux sur ce que fabrique sa fille et voit rapidement un petit cercle rouge , ressemblant étrangement à un pentacle avant qu'une petite flamme légèrement humanoïde n'apparaisse.

"T'a vu ? T'a vu ?! C'est incroyable , hein ? Je l'ai appelé Flammy ! " Se sent fier la petite fille pendant que son père ne se lève de son siège et pose sa main sur la tête de sa fille.

"C'est incroyable , Anna ! Tu as un véritable talent. "

Juste cette simple phrase prononcé par son père vaut ses dizaines d'heure d'apprentissage , à lire des livres de magie que sa famille possède depuis des générations , rangés dans la bibliothèque familiale.

Alors que père et fille sont en train tranquillement de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi , le téléphone de l'homme sonne.

"Hallo ? ... Maintenant ?... Pas de problème , je me met en route de suite " En ayant entendu la conversation et surtout en voyant le visage de son père , Anna à vite compris qu'elle allait être encore seule.

En mettant un grand impers beige et la moustache en avant , Monsieur Miller sors de la maison en sprintant de tout son être , comme pour éviter quelque chose.

"On est que tous les deux , Frantz ... " Un gros chien marron sors de l'ombre en entendant son nom avant qu'il ne colle son museau sur la paume de la main de la jeune fille.

Anna caresse son Saint-bernard sur sa tête avant de retourner là où elle se sent le mieux.

La bibliothèque.

"Cristallisation... non...Démonisme... non. Ah Esprit élémentaire , le voilà " En fouillant dans les étagères de la bibliothèque qui remplit une pièce à elle toute seule , Anna trouve son bonheur avec un vieux grimoire plein de poussière.

Anna s'installe au bureau présent dans la bibliothèque et commence à lire avec attention son gros livre.

Et comme tous les jours , elle reste le nez planté dans son livre toute la journée.

"Bonsoir ma petite Anna " La petite fille reste absorbée par ce qu'elle lit ."Anna ? " La dame d'un certain âge secoue légèrement Anna , remarquant vite que la petite fille aux cheveux blancs est endormie sur son livre , faisant sourire la bonne dame bien en chair. Maternellement , elle pose sa veste sur les épaules de la petite fille , pour éviter quelle n'attrape froid.

Puis elle ferme doucement la porte de la bibliothèque en éteignant la lumière.

Alors qu'elle finit de préparer la table , la gentille dame voit arriver Anna les yeux dans le brouillard et les cheveux décoiffés.

"Bien dormis ? " Demande la dame en posant sur la table une assiette dont le contenu semble bien chaud vu la fumée qui s'en échappe.

Anna regarde à gauche et à droite , cherchant à savoir si elle est au bon endroit."Bertha ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? "

"Je suis ici pour m'occuper de ma voisine préférée vu que son papa est partit en trombe en direction de son boulot " Bertha tire un peu la chaise qu'elle tient par le dossier vers elle , pour inciter Anna à venir manger.

La petite fille s'installe devant son assiette de Eisbein et commence à manger avec bon cœur.

Après un bon repas et une petite soirée entre filles , l'heure d'aller se coucher est venue pour Anna qui se fait border par Bertha.

"Je vous remercie de vous êtes occupé d'elle , j'ai pas eu le choix d'aller au boulot alors que c'était enfin mon jour de repos " Dit Monsieur Miller en rentrant chez lui et en voyant sa voisine , qui visiblement l'attendait.

"Ne vous en faites pas Thomas , c'est une charmante petite fille , c'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec elle. "

Thomas s'assoit dans son fauteuil en poussant un lourd soupir tout en desserrant sa cravate.

"Dur journée ? " Demande Bertha en voyant son voisin complètement affalé dans son fauteuil.

"Oui... J'ai l'impression qu'ils en veulent plus que d'habitude ... " Répond l'homme avant de remarquer son attitude irrespectueuse envers son invitée alors d'un coup sec , il se met droit " Désolé pour mon attitude "

Bertha ricane légèrement en secouant la main " Ne vous en faites pas , vous êtes fatigué. Je vais m'en aller , il reste du Eisbein dans le four alors n'hésitez pas à vous servir " Sur ces mots , la voisine des Miller rentre chez elle.

En étant plongé dans ses pensés , Thomas regarde sa fille dormir à poings fermés avant de fermer sa porte et d'aller dormir à son tour.

"Anna ! Au tableau ! " En obéissant à sa maîtresse , la jeune fille se lève et répond facilement au problème écrit au tableau avant de se rassoir sous les félicitations de la dite professeur.

L'école pour Anna , pas au point d'être inutile , n'est que distraction vu que ce qu'elle aime , c'est ce que fait son père et c'est ce qu'elle aimerait faire un jour.

De l'alchimie.

Alors depuis qu'elle sait lire , Anna à avaler tous les livres d'alchimie qu'elle à pu trouver. Récemment , elle s'est mise à l'invocation et elle avoue que ça lui plait énormément.

C'est avec des invocations plein la tête que la journée à l'école se termine pour Anna , c'est enfin l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

En sprintant à travers les rues de la ville de Munich , Anna se rend rapidement chez elle. Elle jette son cartable dans un coin du salon et se rend directement dans son jardin secret.

La bibliothèque de son père.

En sortant une craie de sa petite robe à froufrou. Anna trace au sol , un sorte de pentagramme remplit d'inscription en latin.

En joignant les mains et en fermant les yeux , Anna essaye d'invoquer quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment , ses cheveux commencent à se dresser puis un vent commence à souffler dans la pièce , faisant tomber quelques livres avant que de la fumée n'apparaissent de nulle part et que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

"Où suis-je ? " Demande une voix grave avant que Anna n'ouvre les yeux et voit vaguement une silhouette à travers la fumée grâce aux faibles rayons de lumières qui traverse les volets fermés.

"Qui êtes vous... ? " Sa question fait tourner la tête de l'ombre vers elle.

"Je vous retourne la question , mademoiselle. "

"Je m'appelle Anna et vous vous trouvez à Munich "

"Munich ? " Répète l'ombre faisant hocher la tête de son invocatrice" Je me trouve donc en Allemagne ? Et c'est toi , jeune fille , qui m'a invoqué ? " Encore une fois , Anna hoche la tête.

L'ombre observe ses alentours "Bien que ce soit avec un cercle dessiné , ça reste incroyable pour quelqu'un de votre âge de réussir à m'invoquer mais hélas je ne peux rien faire pour vous pour l'instant , j'espère que nos chemin se recroiseront un jour , mademoiselle Anna " Dit l'ombre avant de disparaître dans un flash lumineux.

"Qu'es-ce..qu'il vient de se passer ? " Se demande Anna en allumant la lumière dans la pièce et de ramasser un par un les livres au sol.

"La situation se dégrade de plus en plus ... " Remarque Thomas avant de voir que sa fille n'a pas encore touchée à son assiette. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Anna ? C'est pas bon ? " Il semble sortir sa fille de sa léthargie.

"Si c'est délicieux ! " Anna commence à manger son plat avec véhémence sous le regard étonnée de son père , qui laisse couler en regardant à nouveau les infos dans son journal.

En train de mâcher , Anna repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la journée."Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai pas réussi à le reconnaître dans la fumée et sans lumière "

"Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! " Anna se fait réveillée par un tambourinage à la porte de chez elle. Avec du sommeil plein les yeux , elle voit son père à la porte d'entrée accompagné de deux hommes habillés tout en vert.

"Vous êtes attendu au laboratoire n°3 ! Au nord de la ville ! " Avec un salut militaire , les deux hommes s'en vont frapper à d'autres portes.

"Papa ? " L'homme se retourne brusquement en fermant la porte en entendant la voix de sa fille. " C'était qui ? " Demande-t-elle.

"C'est rien , Anna. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher , il est encore tôt. " Sur ces mots , Anna retourne se coucher sous le regard inquiet de son père.

'Les prochains temps risque d'être dur... ' Pense Thomas en regardant l'horloge puis décide en voyant l'heure de se faire un café au lieu de se coucher.

Thomas regarde la fumée de son café s'évaporer dans l'air en imaginant la suite des événements.

D'abord son pays déclare la guerre à ses pays voisins , lui qui travaille pour enrichir son pays alors qu'il est censé l'améliorer scientifiquement.

Et puis sa fille... Sa mère est morte à sa naissance donc il l'a élevé seul mais maintenant qu'il va être souvent absent ... ? Il y a bien Bertha mais...C'est la voisine , ce n'est pas vraiment une vraie figure maternelle.

Et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose ...?

Ses pensés se font interrompre lorsque qu'il entend la sonnette de chez lui.

"Bertha ...? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici , à cette heure ? " Demande l'homme de la maison envers sa voisine dont les cheveux grisonnant retombe sur ses fortes épaules.

"C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question , vu l'heure qu'il est et votre accoutrement , je présume que vous allez être en retard " Thomas regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est longtemps resté dans ses pensés alors en s'excusant , il s'en va se préparer en quatrième vitesse.

Prêt en cinq minutes , Thomas dit au revoir et s'en va au travail sous l'œil amusé de Bertha qui commence à nettoyer l'endroit.

"Bonjour... " Dit Anna en entrant dans le salon en essayant de retenir un bâillement qui ne peut se contenir.

En la saluant , Bertha pose un bol de céréale devant elle qui commence à manger , l'esprit toujours ailleurs.

"Après avoir mangé ton petit déjeuner , il va falloir te préparer pour l'école "

"J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école " Répond Anna , toujours en train de manger ses céréales.

"Pourquoi tu n'a pas envie d'aller à l'école ? "

"Parce que je sais déjà tout ce qu'on apprend là-bas. Je préfère lire les livres de la bibliothèque , ils sont bien plus éducatifs que le professeur qui nous enseigne "

"Et tes amis ? Tu ne veux pas les voir ? "

"Je n'ai pas d'amis " Anna boit le lait de son bol " A chaque fois que je leur parle , ils me répondent puis ils partent. Je reste seule à la cantine et je fais seule mes exposés. De toute façon , les amis ne sont que des superflus , je n'en ai pas besoin. " Termine Anna en allant se préparer pour aller à l'école.

'Pauvre petite , si intelligente mais tellement seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si elle perd son père , qui est son seul refuge... ' Pense Bertha en regardant Anna aller dans sa chambre.

La journée à l'école se passe comme Anna l'a prédit , facilité déconcertante à l'école et surtout solitude acceptée.

"Pourquoi je n'arrive pas ? Avec le cercle tracé , je l'invoque mais sans je n'invoque que des esprits inférieurs ... " Se demande Anna en lisant à nouveau son grimoire.

"Toujours en train de lire un livre ? " Anna lève son nez de son livre pour apercevoir Bertha avec un regard triste sur le visage puis replonge dans son monde. " Les jeunes filles comme toi devrais s'amuser avec ses amis dans le jardin "

"C'est comme ça que je m'amuse le plus " Répond simplement Anna en tournant la page de son grimoire.

Les années continue comme ça , Anna toujours plongée dans ses livres surveillée par Bertha vu que Thomas est toujours surexploité par son pays.

Un bruit aigu est tout ce qu'entend Thomas après que son bâtiment se soit fait explosé juste après qu'il en soit sortit.

Thomas s'assoit difficilement en regardant les débris de son laboratoire.

Avec la respiration saccadé , Thomas se relève en tenant son flanc droit , là où il est blessé et essaye de rentrer chez lui en titubant.

"Pourvu que tu aille bien , Anna " Se dit l'homme à lui-même en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les troupes ennemis qui commencent à envahir sa ville.

Des bruits de balles qui fusent autour de lui se font entendre avant qu'il ne voit le corps de quelqu'un qu'il connait que trop bien.

"Bertha... " Dit Thomas en voyant le corps inerte de sa voisine puis regarde le bâtiment où elle travaillait enfin il en voit les ruines.

En lui fermant les yeux , Thomas reprend sa marche en direction de chez lui avec sa vue qui commence à se troubler de plus en plus.

"Papa ?! " S'exclame Anna en voyant son père blême , le corps plié par la douleur appuyé contre la porte d'entrée avec la respiration difficile.

"Anna ... Tu va bien...Je suis content " Sa fille vient le supporter en mettant son bras autour d'elle.

"Ne parle pas , je vais t'allonger sur ton lit "

"Pas le temps pour ça , on va plutôt dans la bibliothèque " Surprise par sa phrase , Anna obéit sans poser de question.

En arrivant dans la dite pièce , Thomas tire un livre qui fait pousser une armoire et laisse place à une pièce secrète , dont visiblement Anna n'était pas au courante.

Après un long escalier , Anna et son père arrive dans un endroit allumé par plusieurs bougies.

Si ce n'était pas son père qui l'avait amenée ici , Anna se serait cru endigué par une secte.

"Peut tu te placer dans le cercle , s'il te plait ? " En regardant le sol , Anna remarque le fameux cercle dont la forme ne lui dit strictement rien. Avec un peu d'appréhension , la jeune adolescente se met au milieu du cercle.

"Désolé de te faire ça mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps " Lui dit Thomas avant qu'il ne commence à briller en même temps que le cercle. " Je suis désolé pour ce que tu a subit , Anna. Ne pas avoir de mère et surtout un père souvent absent "

Anna ne sait pas où il veut en venir mais une chose est sur.

elle n'aime pas ce moment.

"Les prochains temps que tu va subir ne vont pas être très sympathique mais je le fais pour ton bien , une fille avec un tel talent doit vivre longtemps et heureuse. " La lumière qui luit de son corps et du cercle commencent à s'intensifier.

"Je sais que tu n'a pas d'amis et pas de place pour l'instant mais je te donne l'opportunité de les trouver un jour alors quand ce moment viendra , ne le laisse pas s'échapper , ok ? "

Anna commence à perdre connaissance sous l'effet du cercle mais peut entendre ce que dit son père.

"Mais sache que je t'observerais et je t'aimerais toujours , ma fille " Sont les derniers mots qu'entend Anna avant de s'évanouir.

"Après cela , je me suis réveillée dans un dortoir entourée d'autre enfant et depuis je erre ici et là " Termine Anna envers Shin qui écoute silencieusement.

"Et donc depuis tu es immortelle ? " Anna Hoche la tête "Je suppose que ton père à du te rendre immortelle à travers l'alchimie ... ou un sort qui m'est inconnu " Réfléchit Shin en regardant le sol en mettant sa main à son menton.

"En tout cas , ça à duré bien plus que cinq minutes " Remarque Shin en regardant l'heure , voyant que le moment de la seconde demi finale est arrivé.

"Tout ça pour dire que ton père s'est sacrifié pour te donner une chance de vivre une belle vie alors ne la gâche pas " Sur ces mots , Shin s'en va voir son prochain adversaire.

'Je ne sais pas si tu es celui dont parlait papa mais je vais le vérifier par moi-même ' Pense Anna en suivant le japonais.


	9. La Finale est arrivée !

**Yo , ici Chword ! Et c'est Parti pour le neuvième chapitre !**

Chapitre 9 : La finale est arrivée.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Anna vient de raconter une partie de son passé à Shin qui est comme elle , serait-ce le début de quelque chose entre eux ?

"Alors comme ça , tu es immortel ? " Demande Klauss dans le couloir du Colisée , vu que cette nouvelle n'est pas forcement une bonne pour les autres personnes qui se trouvent ici.

"Et tu n'a pas peur ? " Répond Shin par une autre question mais à sa plus grande surprise , Klauss s'esclaffe en le tapant sur le dos.

"Tu es qui tu es , mon garçon ! Je ne vais pas te haïr juste pour ça ! " Bien que Shin sait que Klauss le pense réellement , ce genre de personne est une minorité.

"Cette discussion mise de coté , comment s'est passé le match de Milton ? "

"Il a gagné haut la main tout seul , comme d'habitude. " Répond Arina envers Anna dont la confiance s'effrite de plus en plus.

"C'est la finale ! Je m'attendais à ce niveau et c'est tant mieux , je ne me serais pas inscrit pour rien ! " Shin sourit d'excitation en imaginant son combat face à Milton et surtout son partenaire inconnu.

Anna regarde Shin être confiant et se demande d'où vient une telle confiance en lui.

"Tu es bien confiant , mon petit Shin ! Dis moi , quelles sont tes chances de victoire ? " Demande Klauss en mettant son bras autour de son cou.

"Je ne sais pas ! " Les trois amis de Shin tombent à la renverse en entendant sa réponse.

"Alors pourquoi t'es si confiant !? " Hurle Anna.

"Bah je ne l'ai jamais affronté donc je connais pas sa force réelle mais je sais que je vais gagner " Une telle insouciance devrait être interdite.

"Je n'arrive pas à savoir si il a une confiance aveugle en lui ou il est complètement cinglé " Dit Anna en voyant s'éloigner Shin , qui par vers la sortie de l'arène.

"On dit que la frontière entre le génie et la folie est quasi inexistante " Remarque Klauss.

Une balle rebondissante atterrit au pied de Shin , par réflexe le Japonais l'attrape et voit un petit garçon avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs courir vers lui.

"Je te l'ai pas déjà récupéré ta balle ? " Demande l'adolescent envers l'enfant qui est habillé d'un pull noir à capuche.

"Si monsieur Shin , dans le bâtiment du Kaiser "

"C'est exact " Le Japonais commence à parler avec l'enfant Allemand de tout et de rien , la vie dans cette ville , ses amis à l'école et d'autres choses.

"Adrian ! Ne parle pas à ce monstre ! " L'enfant regarde sa mère puis le japonais qui lui indique d'un mouvement d'un tête de rejoindre sa mère.

"Ça ne te fait rien de les entendre dire des trucs comme ça ? " Shin remarque Anna derrière lui , se demandant depuis combien de temps elle se trouve ici.

"Au bout d'un moment , tu ne t'en soucie plus " Shin pose sa main sur la tête d'Anna avant d'aller chez Klauss pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant la finale de demain.

'J'arrive pas à dormir...' Pense Anna au fin fond de son lit avant de s'asseoir dessus et de regarder Shin dormir à poings fermés.

En s'approchant de son lit , Anna secoue légèrement son ami mais il reste endormi.

"Shin...? " Anna secoue à nouveau le japonais qui ouvre un œil lentement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux...? Je dors là ... "

"J'arrive pas à dormir... " Avec un soupir , Shin recule un peu dans son lit en soulevant un peu sa couette , laissant entrer Anna qui se blottit à lui en rougissant.

Shin pose son bras droit sur elle en se rendormant. Anna , elle , ressent une douce chaleur l'envelopper avant de s'endormir comme un bébé dans les bras réconfortant de son père.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se réveille accompagnée des rayons de lumières du soleil avant de remarquer qu'elle est seule dans le lit.

"Bonjour Anna " Après s'être préparée , la jeune fille descend de sa chambre d'ami pour être accueilli par Arina qui nettoie son salon.

"Bonjour Arina... Où sont Klauss et Shin ? " En regardant à gauche et à droite , Anna remarque l'absence des deux hommes du groupe.

"Klauss est partit récolter nos herbes de thé tandis que Shin est partit faire un tour "

Les oreilles de Anna ainsi que celle de Arina entendent un léger sifflement se rapprocher d'elles.

En sortant de la maison de leurs hôtes , Anna remarque Shin en train de tranquillement courir en sifflotant.

"Ah salut , Anna. Bien dormi , j'espère ? " Demande Shin en s'étirant.

"Ça va " Répond Anna en évitant de regarder le jeune japonais qui lève un sourcil.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Le brun met ses mains sur ses hanches en voyant l'étrange comportement de sa partenaire.

"Tout va bien... " Shin trouve l'atmosphère plutôt tendu entre les deux " Alors tu t'entraînais ? "

"Tu parle du footing ? " Anna hoche la tête " C'est juste de l'échauffement mais s'il te plait... Ne me parle pas d'entraînement... J'ai pas envie de m'en rappeler " Shin grimace en se rappelant de l'entrainement qu'il a subit il y a quelque temps. En voyant son visage , Anna veut en savoir plus mais trop tard , le Japonais est partit prendre sa douche.

Après avoir récupéré la compagnie de Klauss , le petit groupe se dirige vers le Colisée , là où se passe la finale tant attendue.

Les quatre se séparent au moment d'entrer , le couple Allemand va dans les tribunes alors que les deux combattants vont dans les vestiaires.

"MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! L'HEURE DE LA FINALE EST VENUE ! VEUILLEZ ACCUEUILLIR SHIN ET ANNA ! " Gueule le commentateur dans son micro qui résonne à travers l'arène tandis que les deux personnes annoncés entre sur le terrain.

Soudain , Shin se prend une bouteille en plastique en pleine tronche.

"Va-t-en , monstre ! On veut pas de toi ici ! Milton va te mettre ta raclée ! " Sont la plupart des phrases criés à l'encontre de Shin qui reste stoïque face à toute cette haine face à lui.

"S'Il vous plait , évitez de lancer des objets dans l'arène ! " Demande le blond au micro.

"Pourquoi ils lancent des objets sur Shin ? " Se fait entendre une petite voix derrière Klauss et Arina.

"Mademoiselle Leidenstadt ! " S'exclame Klauss en se levant de sa chaise.

"S'il vous plait , appelez moi Natascha " Répond la jeune fille blonde avant que Klauss ne lui propose sa place qu'elle accepte en voyant Klauss y tenir absolument.

"Pour répondre à ta question , les hommes ont peur de ce qui est différent d'eux " Répond Arina envers Natascha.

"Différent ? "

"On parle de la particularité physique de Shin " Natascha observe le jeune japonais et ne voit qu'un jeune garçon parmi tant d'autre.

"Shin est ce qu'on appelle un immortel , tu te rappelle de ce qu'il a fait après votre match ? " Natascha hoche la tête , se rappelant du fait qu'il a récupérer ses bras coupés. " Les hommes ne peuvent pas faire cela normalement mais bon... Ces cris de haine n'a pas l'air de le gêner "

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne le montre pas , que ça ne l'affecte pas " Remarque Natascha en fixant son ex adversaire.

'Où que tu aille , il y aura toujours ce genre de personne... ' Pense Shin en regardant autour de lui avant qu'il ne sente une chaleur dans sa main gauche , il remarque que cette chaleur est en fait la main droite de sa partenaire.

"Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent ... Entre immortels , on doit se serrer les coudes "

"Tu essaye de me réconforter ? C'est mignon " Anna rougit avant que le brun ne sourisse et pose sa main sur sa tête. " Ne t'en fais pas pour moi et gagnons cette finale "

Sur cette phrase , une énorme puissance magique se fait sentir vu que Milton vient d'entrer dans l'arène , le regard fixé sur Shin qui ne le lâche pas des yeux non plus.

"ET VOICI LEUR ADVERSAIRE , MILTON ! " Dés que le commentateur finit sa phrase , le public s'ectasie et scande le nom de Milton.

"Allez Milton , écrase ce monstre ! Tu va en faire qu'une bouchée ! Il aura beau se régénérer , il peut rien faire contre toi ! "

Milton s'approche de Shin d'un pas décidé avant de lui tendre la main "Je suis navré de la façon dont le public te traite " D'abord surpris par ce mouvement imprévu de la part de son adversaire , Shin serre sa main avec joie.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça , tu n'y es pour rien " Répond Shin en toute honnêteté.

"Mais sache que je vais y aller à fond pour gagner " Milton met de plus en plus de force pour appuyer ses propos. En souriant , Shin met lui aussi plus de force pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'a pas l'attention de retenir ses coups.

Avec un dernier jaugeage de force , Milton retourne dans sa moitié de terrain.

"Et ton partenaire ? Tu ne compte quand même pas nous combattre seul , si ? " Lui demande Anna.

"Comme promis , il est là pour la finale " En pointant le ciel du doigt , ils virent arriver une silhouette caché par la lumière du soleil.

Bien qu'il vient de faire un saut de plusieurs dizaine de mètre de haut , la silhouette retombe tranquillement sur ses pieds.

"Le dernier et le plus cool des combattants vient d'arriver ! " S'autoproclame l'homme en se tenant droit.

Shin et Anna remarque un homme avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus océans habillé d'un pull bleu ouvert sur son torse sur lequel se trouve une dent de requin tenu en collier.

Il possède un short noir et des sandales.

"Max ?! C'est toi le partenaire de Milton ?! " S'exclame Anna en voyant son ami faire un sourire sponsorisé par Colgate.

"Et oui , ma chère amoureuse transi ! Je suis le dernier boss de ce tournoi " Répond Max en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son short.

"T'a vu Shin ? C'est Max le partenaire de Milton " Seul le vent lui répond"...Shin ? " Répète Anna avant de se faire interrompre par Max.

"Ça sert à rien , nos deux partenaires sont dans leurs mondes et n'attendent qu'un seule chose , le début du combat "

Sur ces mots , le combat commence avec un mur de terre et un mur de flamme qui s'entrechoquent , séparant Anna ainsi que Max de Shin et de Milton.

"Sérieux ? " Demande Anna à personne en particulier en regardant la barrière qui n'a pas l'air de céder de sitôt.

"On dirait que c'est entre toi et moi , ma chère Anna " Max sors ses mains de ses poches en se préparant à se battre avec elle.

En concentrant toute son énergie , Anna retente ce qu'elle a essayer en demi finale.

Max fixe le cercle jaune qui forme à se former près d'elle avant de sourire confiant " Voila le fameux cercle d'invocation , hein ? Je me demande si tu va tenir assez longtemps pour invoquer ce que tu compte faire venir "

De la magie commence à se former près de ses mains avant que de la lumière bleue ne s'assemble autour d'elles et que de la glace n'entoure ses poings.

'De la glace ? ' Pense Anna avant d'esquiver de justesse un pic à glace qui lui était destinée.

Elle commence à sprinter de nouveau sous les lancers intempestif de Max qui la canarde de glace sans arrêt.

En esquivant de la tête un pic , elle ne voit pas arriver le poings de Max qui s'abat sur sa joue et l'envoie au sol.

'Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là ' Pense-t-elle au sol avant de voir une ombre s'élargir sur elle alors sans réfléchir elle roule sur le coté pour esquiver un rocher de glace qui explose le sol , là où elle se trouvait.

Anna sent que l'air se refroidit avant de voir que le sol commence à se geler alors elle essaye de l'esquiver en sprintant encore plus rapidement qu'avant.

elle remarque très vite que son cercle se trouve sous la glace ' J'espère qu'il fonctionne quand même... '

Anna a vite fait le tour de son coté de l'arène alors arrivée à la dernière parcelle de l'arène , elle saute pour laisser Max geler tout le sol mais à sa réception , Anna glisse et se retrouve le cul parterre.

En se relevant , elle voit vite que Max n'est pas seul contre elle.

Il a fait venir des clones de glaces qui s'assemblent autour d'elle et mettent leurs mains en sa direction.

Anna voit vite arriver plusieurs petit rocher de glace qu'elle esquivent avec plus ou moins de difficultés , elle s'en prend plusieurs mais continue à rester à debout et à esquiver tant bien que mal.

"Tu es plutôt résistante , je te l'accorde " Dit Max avant que Anna ne sente un flocon de neige tomber sur elle puis deux puis trois puis ils se transforment en un gros blizzard qui ne lui permet pas de voir à plus de trente centimètre d'elle.

Sans voir d'où il venait , Anna se prend un coup de pied dans la ventre qui la plie en deux avant de sentir sa tête partir en arrière sous l'effet d'un coup de genoux du blond.

Elle tombe au sol mais son clavaire ne s'arrête pas là puisque Max lui saute dessus , le pied sur le thorax qui la fait suffoquer puis elle se fait soulever par les cheveux.

"Tu abandonnes ? " Bien qu'elle ne peut pas le voir , Anna sait très bien que Max est en train de sourire victorieusement.

Alors avec son propre sourire " Avec de tels coups , non et puis...Il est un peu tôt pour abandonner ... pas vrai ? " Au moment où elle finit de formuler sa phrase , Anna commence à marmonner quelque chose que ne comprend pas son adversaire.

Avec un petit bruit d'énervement , Anna sent son corps être lâché par Max et attend son prochain coup.

Qui ne vient pas , puisque une lumière jaune explosa dans l'arène et qu'un rapide mouvement sépare Max d'elle avant d'entendre un bruit sourd , comme si quelque chose venait de percuter autre chose.

Des éclairs commencent à se faire entendre dans le ciel malgré la clarté.

"Vous allez bien , mademoiselle Anna ? " Demande une voix qui s'agenouille près d'elle et malgré sa fatigue et le blizzard , Anna put reconnaître la forme de son ami.

Avec une explosion de magie , le blizzard disparaît d'un coup sec laissant apparaître l'apparence du sauveur de l'Allemande.

Il possède une apparence humanoïde avec un corps qui est l'incarnation littérale de l'éclair , il possède deux grandes cornes sur son front , une queue et transporte une lance de foudre.

"Merci ... Ruin Ishkur "

"Oh cool ! Un spectacle de marionnette ! " Cri l'un des spectateurs en voyant l'esprit de la foudre.

Max se relève difficilement du mur contre lequel il vient de se faire jeter comme une vulgaire poupée.

"Alors voilà ta fameuse invocation ? Là , ça devient intéressant " Dit-il en invoquant une dizaine de clone de glace.

"Alors voici la raison de mon invocation ? " Anna hoche la tête , pour confirmer ce que vient de lui demander Ishkur.

"Très bien , je vais vite en finir " Dit-il en se relevant et balance un sort de foudre qui détruit d'un coup tous les clones de Max.

"Juste une chose ...Tu n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ton arme... " Ishkur regarde son arme puis la fait disparaitre en une amas de boule électrique.

"Pas de problème " Dit-il avant de recevoir un pic de glace en pleine tête mais cela ne lui fait aucun effet enfin si et pas des moindres.

Max vient de gagner son attention.

Max se prépare à lancer un autre blizzard mais hélas , Ishkur est nettement plus rapide que lui et lui lance un sort de foudre tellement puissant qu'il le bat instantanément en détruisant en même temps une partie de l'arène où max se trouve , gisant au sol.

"Ce sort était peut être un peu trop pour lui " Se demande Ishkur avant de se retourner vers son invocatrice. " La prochaine fois , essaye de trouver un adversaire un peu plus valeureux "

"Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien " Répond Anna avant que Ruin Ishkur ne disparaisse comme il est arrivé.

A la vitesse de l'éclair.

Anna s'assoit parterre et regarde le ciel " J'ai gagné mon combat , Shin alors gagne le tien " Dit-elle avant de regarder le mur fait de flammes et de bois.

"Ah j'ai oubliée de lui demander pourquoi il faisait tout ça ... Je lui demanderais quand il se réveillera "

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu , n'oubliez pas de suivre si vous voulez savoir la suite ! Et le petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Chword est parti !**


	10. Fin du tournoi

**Yo , Ici Chword ! De retour pour vous apporter le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire dans l'univers de Negima !**

 **Oui , je sais...Plusieurs mois d'absence mais je suis de retour , c'est le principal !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre !**

Chapitre 10 : Fin du tournoi.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : C'est enfin l'heure de la finale et visiblement ça va être du un contre un. Après un match difficile pour Anna mais facile pour Ruin Ishkur , c'est la victoire pour ces derniers face à Max.

* * *

Les deux ont eu la même idée.

Hisser un mur entre eux et leur partenaire respectifs.

Milton et Shin se sourit mutuellement , en pensant au combat qui allait commencer d'une seconde à l'autre.

"Comment peux tu utiliser ta magie sans clef d'activation ? " Demande Shin.

"J'utilise une magie familiale qui nécessite pas de clef d'activation "

"Tu n'as pas peur pour ta partenaire ? Tu crois qu'elle va pouvoir vaincre le mien ? " Demande Milton envers le Japonais.

"Si je n'avais pas confiance en elle , je ne l'aurais pas choisie comme partenaire " Répond Simplement le brun en s'étirant légèrement , ce que imite Milton.

"Et tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? "

Shin arrête de s'étirer et regarde Milton en souriant , confiant.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit , je ne vais pas te battre " Milton est surpris de la réponse de son adversaire " Je vais te botter le cul ! "

Shin met son pied droit en arrière , comme jambe d'appui. Met son poing droit près de sa hanche droite , paume vers le ciel et tend son bras gauche , main ouverte vers Milton.

'Une pose de combat ? C'est la première fois qu'il se met en position ... Il compte me combattre sans magie ? ...Très bien ' Pense Milton en prenant une garde classique , digne d'un combat de boxe.

Sans faiblesse dans son mouvement , Milton apparait d'un coup devant Shin en utilisant le Shundô.

Alors qu'il pense avoir l'avantage , Milton se doit de réutiliser son mouvement instantané pour esquiver le contre puissant et précis de Shin qui envoie des rafales de vent vers le public au vu de la vitesse du coup de poing.

Shin suit les mouvements de Milton avec ses yeux flamboyants et concentré.

'Il arrive à me suivre rien qu'avec les yeux ...Intéressant ' Pense Milton avant que Shin ne disparaisse et apparaisse devant lui.

Mais hélas pour le japonais , l'anglais l'a vu venir et réplique d'une droite que le brun esquive en baissant le torse avant de reprendre un peu de distance.

L'homme aux long cheveux bruns s'élance vers Shin en donnant un coup de poing que Shin contre avec son propre poing face au sien , brisant le sol sous eux.

Milton prend de plus en plus l'ascendant jusqu'a donner le premier coup du match , son poing sur la joue du Japonais.

Shin réplique avec un crochet du gauche en pleine tempe mais se prend au passage un uppercut dans le ventre qui le décolle du sol.

Milton donne un coup de genoux à Shin en direction de son estomac mais le japonais pose ses mains sur la jambe droite de l'anglais et en faisant un arc de cercle donne un coup de pied en pleine tête de Milton qui s'envole.

Shin atterrit tranquillement avant d'emmagasiner de la magie dans son poing qui commence à s'enflammer puis avec un geste large envoie un déluge de flamme envers Milton qui est toujours en train de planer suite au coup du japonais.

Le torrent de flamme fuse vers l'anglais mais un mur de bois apparait juste avant que les flammes n'atteignent leur cible et ces dernières viennent s'éteindre sur le rempart de Milton.

Une seule chose traverse l'esprit du japonais.

Comment un mur de bois à pu arrêter ses flammes ? Il aurait normalement dû bruler.

"Tu te demandes comment mon mur à pu arrêter ton attaque , pas vrai ? " Demande Milton tout en se relevant.

"Tu penses que je contrôle le bois en supposant sur l'attaque que tu as vu au début du tournoi mais ce n'est pas la définition de mon pouvoir. En réalité , je contrôle la terre et la nature en général " Révèle Milton envers le japonais qui doit revoir sa façon de combattre.

'Ah , là , ca risque d'être chiant 'Pense Shin en voyant Milton qui se craque les os.

"Si tu veux jouer avec la magie , ça me va " Milton tape ses poings tandis qu'une aura verte commence à se former autour de lui et que ses mains se recouvre de terre jusqu'au coude.

Shin , quant à lui , enflamme ses poings pendant que ses flammes dansent autour de lui.

"Juste une question ... " Commence Shin , qui rend curieux son adversaire. " Pourquoi combat tu dans ce tournoi ? "

"Tout comme Maximilien , le Kaiser m'a engagé pour combattre dans le tournoi et le gagner à chaque fois " Répond Milton donnant de la matière à réfléchir à Shin.

Ce dernier , en pleine réflexion , ne voit pas arriver le poing recouvert de terre de son adversaire qui rentre en contact avec son nez et l'amène au sol.

Milton explose le sol où se trouve Shin en lui donnant une droite , faisant soulever la poussière.

'Pas si extraordinaire que ça... ' Pense Milton en se tenant droit , en attendant que la poussière ne s'écarte afin de contempler son travail.

Mais hélas , le résultats n'est pas à la hauteur de ses attentes vu qu'il ne voit que le sol qu'il vient d'exploser.

"Tu possèdes une bonne puissance mais inutile si tu ne peux pas toucher ton adversaire ! " Milton entend son adversaire et ressent surtout son pied dans sa tête qui l'envoie valser dans le mur de l'arène vu l'énorme puissance que vient de mettre Shin dans son attaque.

Shin réapparait sur le terrain entouré d'une aura blanche , mélangé à ses flammes."Ah faut vraiment que je remercie mon maître pour m'avoir appris le Vis Maxima "

Alors qu'il attend que son adversaire vienne lui faire face , Shin se prend une vague de terre en pleine face qui sors du sol en dessous de lui puis se fait capturer par des lianes d'arbre.

"J'avoue que ton coup m'a plutôt fait mal mais c'est terminé pour toi à présent " Se fait entendre Milton avant que Shin ne comprenne pourquoi ses adversaire au premier tour sont tombés inconscient.

Shin sent que sa magie sors de son corps , comme si son pouvoir était absorbé.

Son sort de renforcement se fait vite annulé vu la vitesse à laquelle sa magie se fait avaler.

'Il faut que je fasse quelque chose et rapidement... ' Sans vraiment de plan mis en place , Shin fait exploser son feu dans tous les sens , faisant rapidement monter la chaleur dans l'arène.

"Inutile ...Plus tu feras éclater ton pouvoir , plus vite mes lianes vont l'absorber " Dit Milton mais Shin reste dans la même optique.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " Shin augmente sa magie , des vagues de flammes parcourt l'arène jusqu'au tribune , la moitié de son corps est recouvert de flammes , ne voyant pratiquement plus son visage humain avant que les lianes ne commencent à bruler une par une , surprenant Milton qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. Shin est le premier à vaincre ses lianes.

'Pfiou j'ai réussi mais du coup ... je suis fatigué ' Shin retombe sur ses pieds mais ressent que sa magie est partie en fumée.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

"Je me dois de te féliciter pour l'exploit que tu viens de réaliser " Lui dit Milton " Mais je le ressent aussi bien que toi , ton pouvoir à fondu comme neige au soleil " L'anglais augmente son pouvoir avant de viser Shin avec des blocs de terre qu'il esquive et fait , sans le savoir , comme sa partenaire.

Il sprinte à travers la mitraillette de terre qui lui tire dessus avant qu'il ne ressente que ses jambes sont de plus en plus dures à mouvoir.

En jetant un regard en dessous de lui , Shin remarque que le sol autrefois palpable est devenue une marre de boue et devint vite embourber par la technique de Milton.

'Ah merde... Je l'ai pas vu venir celle là... ' Pense Shin en essayant de sortir de ce piège avant qu'il ne ressente quelque chose s'approcher dangereusement d'en dessous. ' Pas cette fois ! '

Juste avant que les lianes ne l'attrapent , Shin sors ses ailes de feu et s'envole au dessus de l'arène mais se fait poursuivre par l'attaque de Milton.

Et là commence la course poursuite entre Shin et les lianes qui le poursuivent sans arrêt.

'J'ai pas envie de l'utiliser mais il ne me laisse pas le choix...' Pense Shin avant de s'envelopper dans une boule de feu qui brule les lianes de Milton dès qu'elles entre en contact avec la boule.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ...? On dirait un cocon de feu... ' Pense Milton en envoyant un bloc de terre vers le cocon de son adversaire mais son attaque disparait en fumée avant même qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

'C'est dangereux ... ' Remarque Milton avant de rendre son corps plus puissant en le recouvrant de terre.

Au bout de quelques minutes , le cocon de feu change de couleur pour passer du orange classique au rose foncé sous un rugissement très aigu et très puissant , digne d'un rapace.

Au bout d'un moment , le cocon s'effrite puis disparait laissant apparaitre Shin bien différent de ce qu'il était avant.

Shin à maintenant la peau légèrement rouge , les cheveux roses avec les yeux couleur rubis d'un air sérieux limite coléreux.

Deux grandes ailes faites de feu de couleur orange avec des reflets violets , ayant une légère ressemblance avec les ailes d'un oiseau.

Il possède une aura de feu autour de lui , lui donnant des serres acérés à ses mains et trois queues de couleur dorée digne du plus grand oiseau de feu.

Toute cette aura lui donne une allure d'oiseau majestueux.

"Désolé pour l'attente... " Dit Shin d'une voix calme en disparaissant de la vue de Milton avant que l'anglais ne remarque qu'il vient simplement d'atterrir sur le sol , à une vitesse inimaginable.

"Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner... J'ai pas envie de te tuer " Conseille Shin en gardant sa prestance qu'il possède sous cette forme.

Milton , d'abord hésitant en ressentant l'immense puissance que dégage son adversaire , décide de combattre avec tout ce qu'il possède.

Des dizaines de rochers foncent vers Shin mais tous finissent en fumée avant qu'ils ne l'atteigne.

C'est au tour des lianes gobeuse d'énergie de l'attaquer mais même résultats que pour la tentative précédente.

Sans même lever le petit doigt , les lianes brulent jusqu'à disparaitre sans laisser la moindre trace de leur existence.

"Arrête de t'humilier et abandonne... " Conseille à nouveau Shin , bien que son regard soit sévère et sérieux , Milton peut sentir dans sa voix une pointe de tristesse.

Avec un cri pour se donner du courage , Milton se jette sur Shin avec son armure de terre et lui donne un coup de poing surpuissant.

Shin l'arrête avec l'aura sur sa main droite , l'armure de Milton commence à disparaitre sous l'effet du pouvoir de Shin sous cette forme avant que l'anglais ne recule de quelque pas , pour échapper à l'étrange pouvoir du japonais.

"Ne meurs pas ... " Dit Shin en mettant sa main près de Milton qui reforme son armure de terre. La main de Shin commence à briller d'une couleur dorée d'où de la fumée commence à s'échapper vu la chaleur intense qui s'y trouve.

Sans voir l'attaque partir , Milton se voit submergé par des flammes très puissantes et ardentes.

Milton se trouve encastré dans le mur , grâce à son armure de terre qui vient de se faire désintégrer , sans blessures mortelles mais très grave.

Shin regarde sa main qui continue de laisser échapper de la fumée avant d'enlever son mur de feu et détruire facilement le mur de Milton.

"Ah je vois que tu as gagné " Remarque Anna avant de remarquer la dégaine de Shin et reste admirative devant la forme majestueuse de son partenaire. " C'est quoi cette forme ? " Ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'allemande.

Elle admire la splendeur que lui donne cette forme.

"C'est la véritable forme de mon pouvoir" Répond Shin avant que l'aura qui est autour de lui commence à disparaitre sous des petites orbes de feu qui s'en vont en s'envolant puis c'est au tour de ses grandes ailes pour finir par reprendre la forme de tous les jours.

"En fait contre Mitch , tu n'as rien dévoilé... "

"Je n'avais pas besoin de l'utiliser " Dit-il avant de remarquer l'homme étendu de tout son long sur le sol.

"Tiens ? C'était Max ton adversaire ? " Demande Shin en regardant l'adversaire de Anna qui est allongé de tout son long avant de remarquer l'état de l'arène qui d'un coté est recouvert de glace et l'autre transformé en terrain de boue.

"C'est maintenant que tu le remarque ?! " S'exclame Anna faisant ricaner Shin qui pose sa main sur sa tête.

"En tout cas tu as gagnée , je suis content pour toi. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire " Lui dit Shin , lui faisant plaisir et se dire à elle même que son combat n'était pas en vain.

"ET C'EST LA VICTOIRE DE SHIN ET D'ANNA ! VOICI DONC LES VICTORIEUX DE CE TOURNOI MEMORABLE ! " Annonce le commentateur dans son micro avant que le public n'exulte sa joie devant de tels combats.

"Ils vont pouvoir recevoir ce qu'ils...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? " Dit le commentateur avant qu'une énorme secousse ne se fasse sentir dans le colisée et que des centaines de milicien n'accourt dans l'arène à travers les tribunes et les entrées de l'endroit.

Le commentateur se fait arracher le micro des mains. Alors qu'il allait demander à son voleur des explications , ses mots lui restent dans la gorge en voyant la personne qui vient de lui prendre son micro.

Le directeur adjoint Shwerstaiger.

"Shin Raishi ... Tu es soupçonné d'être entré dans une zone interdite et d'avoir dérobé quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je vous prierais de bien nous suivre sans faire d'histoire sinon ... On agira en conséquence " Dit Shwerstaiger en direction du jeune japonais avant qu'il ne regarde Anna " Et vous mademoiselle Miller , vous êtes recherchée pour vous être infiltré par effraction chez le Kaiser mais également pour vous être associé avec Shin dans ses activités illégales. "

Shin et Anna se font rapidement entourés par les membres de la milice.

"T'as un plan ? " Demande Anna en chuchotant envers son ami.

"A part foncer dans le tas ? Non " Lui répond le japonais en essayant de trouver un plan en urgence mais une explosion l'arrêta dans ses imaginations plus dingues que les autres et une fumée commencent à se disperser.

"Partez ! Moi je m'occupe de cet endroit ! " Cri une voix de femme avant que les gagnants du tournoi ne reconnaisse Hitomi armée jusqu'au dent.

"Arrêtez également cette fille ! Elle est la complice de Shin Raishi ! " Ceux qui ont réussi à échapper à la fumée se jette sur Hitomi avant de se faire geler sur place par Max qui semble aller mieux.

"Aller partez les tourtereaux ! On s'en occupe ! " Hurle-t-il avant que Anna ne prenne la main de Shin et l'emmène loin d'ici , le japonais était bien chaud pour participer à cette mêlée générale.

Les deux s'enfuit en battant au passage quelques milicien qui tombe comme des mouches sous le feu de Shin qui malgré son combat peut encore en vaincre quelques un.

"Par ici ! " Les oreilles d'Anna capte une voix avant que Shin ne remarque un enfant qu'il connait que trop bien.

"Adrian ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demande Shin avant qu'il ne mette son index sur sa bouche et conduit les deux combattants dans une cabane dans la forêt en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

"Adrian , c'est ça ? " Le petit garçon hoche la tête " Pourquoi tu nous aide ? " Demande Anna.

Adrian regarde Shin du coin de l'œil qui lui fixe dehors à travers la seule fenêtre de la cabane.

"Parce que je veux pas que Shin aille en prison " Dit le jeune garçon à la jeune fille qui passe inaperçue aux oreilles de Shin.

"Ca devrait aller. Merci Adrian , tu as été courageux sur ce coup là " Shin caresse les cheveux du petit , à quoi il sourit d'un air innocent.

"On devrait se cacher le temps que les choses se calment " Propose Anna.

"Bien sur que non. Si on veut atteindre le Kaiser , il faut profiter du désordre ! " En frappant son poing dans la paume de sa main , Shin sourit excité avant de sauter de la cabane qui se trouve dans un arbre.

* * *

 **Et voilà , c'est la fin du chapitre numéro Zidane...Blague vraiment nulle...**

 **Bref , laissez un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer et savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et follow si vous voulez savoir la suite !**

 **Seeya , Chword est parti !**


	11. L'heure du changement a sonnée !

Chapitre 11 : L'heure du changement a sonné !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Suite à la victoire de Anna sur Max, c'est l'heure de briller pour Shin face à celui qu'il voulait affronter depuis le début de ce tournoi. Dés la fin de la finale, les choses dégénèrent avec l'arrivée de la milice dirigée par Shwerstaiger.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? T'es encore fatigué de ton combat face à Milton et puis comment tu vas faire pour montrer la culpabilité du Kaiser ? " Anna enchaine les questions à l'attention de Shin depuis le balcon de la cabane en bois.

Shin lève la tête et sourit à pleine dent " Je compte sur toi ! " Anna se met la main sur le visage en signe d'exaspération.

"Tu es irrécupérable... " Souffle Anna avant de sauter à son tour de la cabane et d'atterrir près de Shin.

Les deux se mettent en route avant que Shin ne tende son bras, poing fermé vers Adrian."T'inquiète pas gamin, le calvaire est bientôt fini ! "

"Calvaire ? Je te rappelle que c'est le fils d'une bourgeoise " Anna attend qu'ils s'éloignent de la cabane avant de lui dire sa pensée.

"Dans certains cas, c'est aussi un calvaire " Répond simplement Shin en continuant à marcher.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Shin et Anna arrivent aux abords de la ville de Leidenstadt mais remarque que la milice occupe l'endroit et le surveille plutôt intensément.

"Et comment tu espères les passer ? " Demande Anna en regardant Shin, les deux cachés derrière un buisson qui trainait là.

"On va utiliser la technique du lapin qui ramène la proie au tigre ! " Anna aurait mieux fait de ne pas demander comment il comptait faire car juste après lui avoir dit son plan, Shin l'attrape par le col de sa robe et la jette au pied des deux soldats allemands puis se cache.

En gueulant qu'ils l'avaient trouvée, les soldats allemands poursuivent Anna qui court vers l'endroit d'où elle vient de se faire balancer puis se cache habilement.

En la cherchant, les deux soldats tombent sur un Shin qui sourit comme s'il avait attrapé une proie.

En les cognant l'un contre l'autre, ils les assomment.

Anna frappe Shin sur la tête en lui gueulant dessus, du fait que lancer une jeune fille ne se fait pas avant qu'elle ne remarque ce qu'il est en train de fabriquer.

"Pourquoi tu les déshabilles ?! " S'exclame Anna en se retournant, évitant de voir quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas très envie de reluquer.

"Tiens... " Dit simplement le japonais envers son amie en lui tendant la tenue de l'un des deux soldats.

"Tu veux le mettre... " Commence Anna mais ses mots s'arrêtent dans sa gorge en voyant Shin qui commence à enlever ses vêtements.

Le visage de Anna s'empourpre de plus en plus à chaque fois que Shin enlève quelque chose.

'Il est vraiment beau... ' Pense Anna en regardant ses abdos plutôt bien définis, pas les abdos moches des hommes trop musclés juste ce qu'il faut, marqué mais encore fin.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, toi aussi " Dit Shin ne remarquant ou soulevant pas l'effet qu'il fait sur Anna.

En sortant de sa léthargie, l'allemande court se cacher autre part afin de s'habiller en toute tranquillité.

"C'est bon t'as fini ? " Demande Shin en se pointant dans sa cachette, habillé avec la tenue bleue des miliciens mais Anna n'a pas encore fini, elle vient juste d'ôter ses propres habits.

Les joues d'Anna deviennent rouges de colère en voyant que Shin ne détourne pas son regard.

"Arrête de mater, pervers ! " Cri Anna en lui jetant un caillou à la figure.

"Je t'ai rien dit quand tu m'as mater " Fais remarquer Shin en se prenant un autre caillou en pleine face.

"C'est pas pareil ! " Rétorque L'allemande en essayant de cacher ses parties intimes.

"Comment ça c'est pas pareil ? Mater, c'est mater " Renchérit Shin avant que Anna s'énerve pour de bon.

"Laisse tomber ! Va-t'en ! " Anna finit par faire apparaitre son cercle d'invocation sous le départ de Shin.

"Ecoutez moi, Monsieur Shin. La pureté d'une jeune femme n'est pas à prendre à la légère et c'est l'étiquette d'un gentleman de ne pas regarder une femme dénudée si elle ne le souhaite pas " Moralise Ishkur envers le japonais.

"J-J'ai fini " Anna se fait connaître en sortant de son buisson, habillé de la même manière que Shin mais sans son béret noir, sans barrette et avec les cheveux maintenus en queue de cheval.

Ruin Ishkur disparait sous les remerciements de son invocatrice.

"Bien c'est parti pour l'opération ' Tu es chez les Allemands, fais comme les Allemands ' " Anna trouve que Shin à vraiment quelques soucis pour trouver des noms aux choses qu'il invente.

Pour l'instant, ça va.

Shin et Anna viennent d'entrer dans le village et pour le moment, ils ne sont pas démasqués.

"Hé vous ! " Quelqu'un les interpelles en allemand.

"Oui ? " Demande Anna vu que Shin est un peu dépassé quand il s'agit de parler dans une autre langue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a deux fugitifs à retrouver alors bougez vous le cul ! " Anna répond en faisant un salut militaire tout en lui assurant qu'ils s'y mettent de suite.

Avec un air satisfait, l'officier de la milice retourne à ses recherches.

Shin, sans remarquer que quelqu'un vient de s'approcher par derrière, se prend un coup sur la tête.

En enflammant sa main droite, il se retourne et attrape la personne qui vient de le frapper avec sa main gauche. " Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? "

"Hein ? Shin ? " Demande l'homme qui est empoigné par le japonais.

"Klauss ? " Shin le relâche et éteint ses flammes.

"Désolé pour le coup, je croyais que tu étais un milicien. "

"C'est un peu le but de notre accoutrement " Explique Anna envers le quadragénaire.

"Ah ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Alina et moi, on a eu peur qu'il vous soit arriver quelque chose après votre victoire au tournoi " Klauss commence à se lancer dans une discussion avant de remarquer où ils se trouvent, en pleine rue entourée de milicien pas aussi sympa que les deux qu'il à en face de lui.

En étant très discret, il amène Anna et Shin chez lui pour voir la suite des événements.

"Maître, je suis content de vous revoir " Chamaru s'envole vers Shin dès que ce dernier passe le pas de la porte.

Shin accueille le petit robot dans ses bras, bien content de la retrouver.

"Ah Shin, Anna. Je me suis fait du souci pour vous " Leur dit Alina en les voyant arriver dans sa modeste demeure.

" Il ne fallait pas, on est pas du genre à se faire capturer " Répond Shin en même qu'il s'amuse à gratter Chamaru au bord de la nuque, puisqu'elle adore ça.

"Dites-moi, vous savez si le Kaiser à un point faible ? " Demande Anna envers le couple Allemand qui réfléchit.

"Il y a une rumeur comme quoi, le Kaiser possède un carnet où il écrit tout ce qu'il fait " Répond Alina, donnant à Shin et Anna l'objectif de leurs futures actions.

"Bien on a trouvé ce qu'on devait faire alors c'est parti ! " Shin frappe ses deux poings.

"Attend deux secondes " Shin se retourne en direction de Klauss."Tes amis ont été capturés par la milice " Cette nouvelle ne plait pas à Shin, vu qu'ils se sont fait capturer par sa faute.

"Et où ils sont ? "

"Ils doivent certainement être emprisonnés dans les sous terrains du bâtiment de la milice, c'est là que tous les prisonniers importants sont envoyés en attendant leur jugements "

"Ça sent le piège à plein nez " Remarque Anna avant de regarder Shin qui ne prend même pas deux secondes pour réfléchir.

"Ouais... Mais peu importe, je n'abandonne pas mes amis ! " Lui répond le japonais avant de sortir de l'endroit, suivit de Anna.

"Bon du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va d'abord libérer les autres ou on va chercher ce carnet ? "

"Au fait en parlant de carnet secret, tu t'es bien infiltré dans le bureau de Strauss quand j'y étais, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas volé ? " Demande Shin.

"J'ai pas eu le temps, à peine je me suis infiltrée dans la tour que je me suis faite repérée " Shin soupire en la traitant d'amateur " De plus, je n'étais pas au courant de l'existence d'un tel carnet sinon tu penses bien que je l'aurais volé "

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'impliques autant dans cette affaire ? Pourquoi ils te recherchent ? "

"C'est l'heure des révélations ? " Demande Anna avant de continuer " Je te le dis si tu me racontes tes secrets également "

"Toi d'abord " Lui dit Shin avant que Anna ne commence à déballer son sac.

"Alors pour ta première question, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et pour la deuxième, je suppose que c'est pour mon pouvoir d'invocation, mon père m'avait dit que c'est une magie très puissante et j'y suis particulièrement douée." Répond Anna

"A ton tour ! " Exige Anna en direction de son ami.

"Yosh ! Allons sauver les autres ! " Shin se remet en marche sous le choc d'Anna mais elle n'est pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

"Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement ! " Shin pose son index sur sa bouche pour la mettre en veilleuse, ce qui l'a fait rougir.

"J'ai entendu dire que les prisonniers du colisée vont être torturés pour essayer de savoir où se trouve les fugitifs " Anna Traduit en même temps ce que dit le milicien pour Shin qui, sans la présence de Chamaru, ne parle toujours pas Allemand.

"Faut faire quelque chose " Dit Anna avant que Shin ne se presse d'aller vers le QG de la milice de la ville.

En sprintant mais en essayant quand même de passer inaperçu auprès des soldats, Shin ainsi que Anna arrive aux portes du bâtiment qu'ils comptent bien infiltrer.

"Bien, moi je m'occupe du carnet et toi, des autres qui sont certainement au sous-sol " Shin hoche la tête au résumé du plan que vient de faire la jeune fille. " Dès que j'ai fini, je viens te rejoindre alors prend pas de risque inutile "

"Ouais, je t'attendrai " tout en la saluant de la main, Shin prend l'escalier et descend vers sa cible.

"Moi, je vais prendre l'ascenseur " Choisis Anna mais en voyant la horde de soldats qui à eu la même idée qu'elle, elle décide tout à coup de prendre l'escalier.

Elle monte les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible avant de s'essouffler au niveau du septième étages mais tient bon, car la fin de l'épreuve est au bout de la montée.

Une fois le 18eme étages atteint, Anna reprend son souffle avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte de service et de voir qu'il n'y a personne à l'horizon.

En se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds avec la légèreté et la grâce d'un chat, Anna entre dans le bureau et recherche le fameux carnet avant qu'un immense tableau n'entre dans son point de vue.

"Ne me dis pas qu'il est là ...? " Anna se parle à elle-même avant de prendre le tableau et le décrocher pour apercevoir un coffre encastré dans le mur. " Tu parles d'un cliché et de manque d'originalité... "

"Bien c'est maintenant qu'on va voir si les épisodes de Cat's Eyes m'ont été utile " Anna met son oreille contre le coffre fort et commence à tripoter la machine pour pouvoir accéder à ce qu'il contient.

Au bout d'une demi heure d'effort surhumain, Anna parvient à ouvrir ce coffre qu'elle à finit par maudire et entrevoir certainement le fameux carnet.

En prenant le sésame recouvert d'une couverture noir, Anna entend la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

"Je savais qu'une souris s'était infiltré dans mon bureau " Dit Kaiser en voyant Anna avec son carnet dans les mains. Anna jure intérieurement, elle espère que Shin se débrouille mieux qu'elle.

"Depuis quand les bâtiments ont autant de sous sol ? " Demande Shin à personne en particulier en étant enfin arriver à l'endroit qu'il voulait atteindre.

En parcourant un long couloir sombre, illuminé par des vieilles ampoules au plafond. Shin arrive dans une grande salle avec dans un mur recouvert de barreaux, un creux avec plusieurs personnes dedans.

"Je peux comprendre pour Hitomi et Natascha mais ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez pas casser deux, trois barreaux à vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Max et Milton ? " Dit Shin, gagnant l'attention des occupants de la cellule.

"Normalement, non mais ils nous ont mis des menottes étranges qui annule notre magie du coup... " Même si Chamaru n'est pas là, Hitomi permet à Shin de comprendre ce que lui dit Milton.

"T'en as mis du temps à venir ... Trop occupé à flirter avec Anna ? " Max taquine son ami.

"Je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je te libère "

"Fais ce que tu veux avec eux mais libère Nat et moi, au moins " Lui dit Hitomi en japonais avant que le brun n'enflamme ses poings et s'apprêtent à exploser les barreaux.

Mais un clappement de main le fait arrêter dans son élan " J'avoue que la première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi puissant ... Je suppose que l'habit ne fais pas le moine "

Shwerstaiger entre dans la lumière de la vieille ampoule sous le regard pas vraiment surpris du jeune garçon.

"Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de vous voir ici ? " Demande Shin à quoi le directeur adjoint remonte ses lunettes.

"Je ne sais pas, l'intuition ? La clairvoyance ? La chance ? L'envie de l'auteur ? Il peut y avoir plein de facteur en jeu "

"Juste une question... C'est bien vous qui a mis en place le système de note pour le tournoi, pas vrai ? " Shwerstaiger se met à rire en entendant la supposition de Shin.

"J'avais prévenu le Kaiser que tu étais un danger mais tu dépasses toute mes prévisions...C'est exact, c'est bien moi "

Shin compte bien continuer sur sa lancée mais une coupure sur son visage l'empêche de le faire, Shin touche sa joue gauche et voit du sang sur ses doigts.

Tandis que la blessure sur sa joue se referme à vue d'œil, Shin remarque les deux poignards que tient le grand homme aux cheveux gris.

"L'heure de la discussion est terminée " Shwerstaiger fait tournoyer ses dagues avant de se prendre une droite inattendue de la part de Shin qui l'envoie dans le mur et le fais lâcher sa dague avec laquelle il jouait, au sol.

"Ça, c'est sûr ...La discussion est terminée " Shin roue de coup l'homme au costume qui reste debout tel un sac de sable.

Shwerstaiger tente de le lui mettre la dague dans le ventre mais Shin attrape sa main et lui fait lâcher de force son arme avant de continuer à l'enchainer.

Le directeur adjoint n'a pas eu de chance de tomber sur Shin dans un combat de rue rapproché.

"Shin ! Arrête de frapper mon père ! " Ce cri timide fait arrêter Shin dans son enchainement et le fait reculer de quelque pas.

"Père ? " Répète Shin en regardant les prisonniers de la milice.

Hitomi ferme les yeux en attendant la suite.

"Oui, cet homme est mon père, son vrai nom est Glaius Leidenstadt "

"Pourquoi vous travaillez pour Strauss si vous êtes le véritable héritier de cette ville ? "

"Je voulais simplement reprendre la ville en montant les échelons dans la hiérarchie " Shwerstaiger s'assoit, dos au mur, en expliquant ses fais et geste tandis que Shin explose les barreaux.

Natascha rejoint son père et le prend dans ses bras.

"Ah c'est chaud ! " Se plaint Max pendant que Shin fait fondre les menottes qui se trouve autour de ses poignets.

"Arrête de faire ton faible, Max " Shin arrive à le détacher puis il s'occupe de Milton.

"Et du coup, quand j'ai su que j'avais les mains liées, j'ai mis en place le système de Rang pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'assez fort pour pouvoir vaincre ces deux-là " Shwerstaiger montre de la tête les deux finalistes. " Et c'est là que tu es apparu avec ton amie "

"En parlant d'amie, il faut que j'aille aider la mienne " Shin se lève puis confie le reste à Max et à Milton.

"Je suis désolé, chérie " Est la dernière chose qu'il entend de la part de Shwerstaiger et cela fait sourire Shin qui monte dans les étages de la tour.

"Donne-moi le carnet, espèce de gros lard ! " Est la phrase qu'entend Shin avant de voir Anna frapper à coup de pied sans remord le Kaiser qui essaye de protéger quelque chose.

"Shin Raishi ! Protège-moi ! " Strauss se lève et accourt auprès de Shin " Je te donne tout ce que tu veux si tu deviens mon garde du corps ! Femme ! Argent ! Gloire ! Ce que tu veux ! "

"Hm intéressant comme offre " Répond Shin, choquant Anna et faisant apparaitre un gros sourire victorieux sur le visage du Kaiser.

"N'est-ce pas ! Alors ? Que veux tu ? "

"Je veux votre carnet ! " Dit Shin en prenant de vitesse le Kaiser et lui pique le carnet sous ses yeux.

Shin retient le Kaiser qui essaye de reprendre son bien avec une main sur son front pendant qu'il regarde le contenu de l'objet tant convoité.

"On dirait que la légende est vrai " Dit Shin en fermant le carnet. " Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? " Demande Shin envers Anna qui observe le Kaiser, la peur dans les yeux. L'immortel assure qu'il s'en fiche du résultat, le choix appartient à l'invocatrice.

"Il ne sert à rien dans ce monde " Répond Anna avant que les yeux de Shin ne deviennent rouges et que sa main qui retient le Kaiser ne s'enflamme et enveloppe ce dernier.

"N-Non ! Attend ! ne fais pas ... " Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le Kaiser disparait en fumée, absence totale de son existence.


	12. Rentrons à la maison

**Yo, Ici Chword pour le prochain chapitre ! Pas de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Rentrons à la maison.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après avoir gagné le tournoi et s'échapper de l'arène, Shin et Anna décide qu'il est l'heure que les choses prennent fin.

"Tu sais, tu m'as fait peur quand tu as fait genre d'être intéressé par la proposition du Kaiser " Dit Anna envers Shin pendant qu'ils prennent tranquillement l'ascenseur pour sortir du bâtiment.

"Et trahir ma partenaire ? Jamais" Sourit Shin en étant appuyé contre le mur de l'ascenseur avec les bras croisés.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux tandis que l'ascenseur fait son travail.

"Et...Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? " Demande anxieusement Anna.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi " Répond Shin au tac au tac "Mon travail ici est terminé "

Sur ces mots, l'ascenseur arrive au rez de chaussé et ouvre ses portes.

"Tu veux même pas rester encore un peu... ? " Shin trouve étrange son envie qu'il reste.

Alors qu'il allait lui poser la question, un bras musclé s'enroule autour de son cou et commence à l'étrangler.

"HAHAHA ! Alors Shin, en train de flirter avec ta copine ? A peine tu sauves la ville que tu attrapes une donzelle, hein ? " Lui balance Klauss avec pas beaucoup de clarté dans son esprit au vu de la pinte qu'il tient à la main et surtout avec l'haleine alcoolisé que sent Shin en provenance de son ami.

"Tu dois être bien amoché pour ne pas reconnaitre Anna " Lui rétorque Shin avant que Klauss ne se concentre et semble reconnaitre l'Allemande.

Sans attendre, Klauss se jette sur elle et la prend dans ses bras, au plus grand supplice de Anna et sous le rire de Shin. " Mais oui ! C 'est la mignonne petite Anna ! Notre sauveuse ! " Anna n'en peut plus d'avoir la moustache de Klauss sur son visage.

"Ça suffit, Chéri " Dit Alina en arrivant vers eux, accompagnée de Chamaru. Le petit robot rejoint son maitre tandis que l'Allemande prend son mari par l'oreille et l'écarte de Anna.

"Ah mais la voilà, la plus belle de toute ! " S'exclame Klauss en prenant dans ses bras, sa femme.

"Mais oui, mais oui. Tu as un peu trop bu, on va rentrer " Dit Alina avant que Klauss ne s'assoit sous les cris de joie des habitants de la ville.

"Je me dois de boire dans ce genre de moment, si je ne bois pas maintenant, quand vais-je le faire ? " Répond Klauss en buvant sa pinte d'un coup sec.

"On va avoir le droit au discours du pochetron ? " Chuchote Anna dans le creux de l'oreille de Shin qui lève les bras en l'air.

"Il est heureux, laisse-le s'amuser " Shin s'assoit en tailleur devant son ami.

"Ecoute moi Shin. Je suis né ici comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi. On a toujours vécu dans la pauvreté et on s'est toujours contenté du peu qu'on avait. C'est la même situation pour Alina. On a toujours été trop lâche pour faire quelque chose contre cette inégalité et il a fallu une petite fille et un total étranger pour que cette situation change. Alors c'est pour ça ..." Dit Klauss avant de gueuler sur un homme qui lui apporte une choppe de bière que Klauss remplit avec une bouteille qui était là.

"Que je suis fier de boire cette pinte avec toi ! " Dit-il en approchant sa choppe, remplit de bière, vers celle de Shin.

"Il est mineur ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire boire ça " Remarque Alina avant que Klauss ne laisse apparaitre un sourire sur son visage, sans lâcher du regard le Japonais.

"Tu es immortel, pas vrai ? " Shin sourit avant de tapoter sa choppe avec celle de son ami puis la boit d'un coup sec sous le rire puissant de Klauss qui boit également la sienne.

'Tiens c'est vrai... Je me demande quel âge il a ... ' Pense Anna en regardant le japonais qui rigole à plein poumon avec Klauss.

"Comment avez vous su que le plan avait fonctionné ? " Demande Anna envers Alina pendant que Klauss et Shin sont bien trop occupés à s'amuser.

"Les choses vont vite dans cette ville et c'est surtout Shwerstaiger ou plutôt Glaius Leidenstadt qui nous l'a dit "

"C'est la moindre des choses pour essayer d'expier les fautes que j'ai pu faire " Se fait entendre Glaius en rejoignant le petit groupe, accompagné de sa fille Natascha.

"Kaiser " Dit Alina en se levant et se mettre droite devant lui. Glaius secoue la main.

"Evitez de m'appeler comme ça, je ne mérite pas cette place et certainement pas ce nom "

"J'en suis pas si sur " Remarque Shin attirant l'attention du groupe. " Certes ce n'était pas de la meilleure façon mais vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour cette ville et n'est-ce pas ce qu'on demande à un chef ? De tout faire pour sa ville ? "

Ses paroles choquent l'ancien directeur adjoint qui baisse la tête pour cacher ses larmes sous les sourires de ceux présent ici.

"Shin ? " Natascha capte l'attention du brun qui la regarde, en attendant la suite de la phrase de son amie."Est-ce que ça vous dérange de faire un discours ? "

"Pardon ? Moi, faire un discours ? C'est gentil mais non merci " Répond Shin en continuant à boire sa boisson.

"Fais le Shin " Dit Anna envers le brun qui regarde Natascha qui le regarde avec espoir.

Avec un long soupir, Shin se lève pour le plus grand plaisir de Natascha qui le prend par le bras et l'amène sur la grande place puis se met droit sur une grand estrade devant une immense foule.

"Vive notre sauveur ! Vive Shin ! " Hurle la foule dès que Shin monte sur la scène.

"Apparemment je dois faire un discours ... " Commence Shin sous le silence de la foule."Evitez de vous mettre de nouveau dans la mouise, je ne serais pas là à chaque fois " Se moque Shin, faisant rire la foule devant lui.

"Non plus sérieusement ... Vous avez une nouvelle chance pour votre vie future alors écrivez une belle histoire ! Sur ce, profitez bien ! " Shin lève sa choppe sous les cris joyeux de la foule qui imite son geste.

"Tu sais toujours endiguer la foule, toi " Shin sent qu'une main vient de se poser sur son épaule avant de voir le visage de son ami, Max.

"Le charisme joue beaucoup, dommage pour toi " Dit Milton envers son partenaire.

"Tu dis que j'ai aucun charisme ?! " S'exclame Max qui fait sourire Milton et Shin. Les trois s'amusent lors de cette fête improvisée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant ? " Demande Shin envers ses deux compagnons de fête.

"Moi je pense que je vais retourner chez moi, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas revu ma femme " Répond Milton, surprenant les deux autres qui ne le voyait pas marié.

"T'es marié ? " Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Max à quoi Milton hoche la tête.

"Oui depuis quatre ans " Répond Milton se demandant pourquoi ils sont si surpris du fait qu'il soit marié " Et vous ? "

"Moi, je suis en union libre " Répond Max.

"Je vois, un homme qui à peur de s'engager et qui quitte sa copine juste avant la saint valentin " Répond Milton faisant rire Shin, trouvant la relation entre Max et Milton plutôt hilarante.

"Et toi, Shin ? " Demande Max envers le japonais.

"Moi ? Je suis... " Commence Shin mais se fait interrompre par l'arrivé d'un homme plutôt âgé avec les cheveux grisonnant habillé d'un costume trois pièces gris sur une chemise blanche accompagné d'une cravate rouge.

"Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Shin Raishi ? " Demande l'homme qui vient de rejoindre le petit groupe.

"Et vous êtes ...? "

"Ah veuillez m'excusez, c'est vrai qu'au japon, la coutume est qu'on se présente en premier. Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Werner Muller, le ministre de l'économie de ce pays " Se présente Muller en tendant sa main que Shin serre avec appréhension.

"Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

"Vous l'avez déjà fait. Je tiens à vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait pour cette ville, l'Allemagne possède une dette envers vous " Lui dit le ministre.

"Je n'ai rien à vous demander pour l'instant "

"Sachez que dès vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me voir et je ferais ce que je peux " Shin hoche la tête.

"Ah au fait ... " Shin commence en gagnant l'attention du ministre avant qu'il lui jette une petite pierre que le politicien observe avec surprise."La grotte au nord en est remplit "

Le ministre hoche la tête à son tour puis repart directement dans sa belle voiture Allemande.

"Bien sur ce ... Je vais rentrer dans mon pays " Annonce Milton envers ses amis.

"Moi aussi ... je vais rentrer en suède, laisse-moi aller avec toi à l'aéroport " Dit Max envers Milton.

"Juste une question, Shin... Comment est la vie d'un immortel ? Bien que je possède une longue espérance de vie dû à la particularité de ma famille, je vais bien mourir un jour ou l'autre "

Le brun est surpris par la question de l'anglais.

"Tiens, je suis plutôt intéressé ... En tant qu'humain normal, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait "

"Hm, au début tu n'apprécies pas cette condition vue que tous tes amis et ta famille meurent alors que toi, tu restes vivant...Mais au bout d'un moment, tu commences à apprécier ce style de vie qui te permet de rencontrer des gens puissants, intéressant et de pouvoir vivre des aventures éternellement "

Milton et Max sourit en entendant sa réponse puis avec un salut de la main, partent en direction de leurs pays respectifs.

"Bien et si on rentrait aussi ? " Demande Shin envers son petit robot qui hoche la tête alors Shin sort ses ailes de feu.

"Tu ne comptais pas partir sans nous dire au revoir quand même ? " Demande Anna avant que Shin ne remarque que toute la bande est là.

Klauss ainsi que sa femme Alina, Hitomi et sa copine Natascha qui est toujours accompagnée de son père Glaius et pour finir, Anna.

"Et bien ... je suis pas vraiment doué pour les adieux larmoyants "

"Moi non plus alors je vais être bref " Se fait entendre Klauss qui avance d'un pas, pour sortir du groupe et s'approcher de Shin. " Je suis content de t'avoir connu et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour avoir libérer notre ville " Klauss tapote l'épaule de Shin avant de tourner le dos et de rejoindre sa femme qui le conforte légèrement.

"Je suppose que c'est mon tour ... " S'avance Hitomi "Je te retiens pour ce que tu m'as fait vivre en demi-finale...Mais je suppose que ton sauvetage de la ville te permet d'être pardonné "

Natascha ricane en s'approchant de Shin " Je suppose qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle respecte ta force " Explique Natascha faisant rougir son amie " Moi, je te remercie d'avoir rendu la ville à ma famille et d'avoir épargné mon père "

"Je sens toujours tes poings sur mon visage " Remarque Glaius en touchant les hématomes présents sur son visage. "Et j'aimerais savoir quelque chose ... Pourquoi as-tu aidé la population au lieu de faire la mission pour laquelle tu es venu ? "

"Les enfants... " Répond simplement Shin en regardant les enfants de la ville, certains en train de jouer et d'autre qui dorment dans les bras de leurs parents. Les yeux ambre de Shin captent Adrian qui lui fait signe de loin à quoi Shin l'imite.

Et c'est au tour de Anna. D'abord hésitante, elle se fait pousser par Natascha et se retrouve juste devant Shin qui lui sourit.

"Hmm au début, j'avoue que je comptais me servir de toi pour arriver mes fins mais au bout d'un moment je me suis dit que tu étais peut -être la personne que cette ville attendait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, puissant bien qu'un peu pervers sur les bords "

Anna ricane légèrement en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les buissons puis rougit " Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que tu es celui dont mon père parlait... Enfin bref, je voulais te dire que... je... je suis contente de te connaitre et j'espère qu'on va se revoir un jour " Anna termine son monologue avant que Shin ne la prenne dans ses bras la faisant rougir puis elle passe ses bras autour de lui.

"N'oublie jamais une chose... L'immortalité n'est pas une malédiction " Chuchote Shin au creux de l'oreille de Anna avant qu'il ne la relâche et recule de quelques pas.

"Si jamais je vous manque, venez me voir ! Je vous ferais faire une visite guidée de chez moi ! "

Shin invoque ses ailes de flammes et s'envole sous les saluts des Allemands jusqu'au moment où Shin ne disparaisse complètement de leurs vues.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on avait répété ... " Fais remarquer Natascha.

"Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais surement une autre chance de lui avouer ..." Répond Anna en regardant le ciel.

"Sauf s'il se trouve quelqu'un entre temps ..." Dit Hitomi gagnant un regard confus de la part de Anna "Quoi ? Il est beau, fort et Charismatique en plus d'être gentil, il doit avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles "

"Je suis d'accord avec Hitomi " Glaius regarde sa fille qui possède les joues rouges de sa soudaine déclaration.

"Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ... "

"Ça s'est bien passé, pas vrai ? " Demande Chamaru envers son maitre qui s'est installé sur un avion qui prend la même direction que lui.

"Ouais... " Répond simplement Shin en s'endormant, bercés par la douce brise du vent.

"Mais c'est le retour de l'école "

"Ah ! M'en parle pas ! " Se retourne Shin en même temps que Chamaru s'envole, qui ne veut pas se faire éjecter de l'avion par le geste brusque de son maître.

* * *

 **C'est de nouveau moi ! J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin du premier Arc, laissez un commentaire. Suivez pour savoir la suite. A la prochaine !**

 **Chword est parti !**


	13. Un nouvel arc !

**Hey ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Walibizero : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et tout ceux qui suivent jusqu'au dernier.**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Début d'un nouvel arc ?!

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après avoir libéré la ville de Leidenstadt et des adieux larmoyant, Shin est sur le chemin de retour pour Mahora.

"Ahahah, tu t'es fait battre par un gamin ?! T'es tombée bien bas ! " Se moque Shin quand Eva lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé lors de son absence.

"C'est à cause de la fin de la panne électrique ! Sans ça, je l'aurai vaincu "

"Ça, c'est sur " Lui répond Shin en se levant de son fauteuil puis va se coucher afin d'être en pleine forme pour l'école.

Un bâillement raisonne à travers le couloir de l'école provoqué par Shin qui enlève les traces de fatigue autour de ses yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa classe.

Mais il remarque très rapidement que les filles qui se trouve dans cette salle ne sont pas celles de la sienne.

Shin regarde le nom de la salle mais c'est bien la bonne classe alors il se sent un peu perdu, son absence n'était pas bien longue pourtant…

"Shin ! " Le brun entend son nom être crié puis voit Eva qui se dirige vers lui. " On est en troisième année, maintenant "

"Ah bon ? Montre la voie, alors " Eva emmène son ami au bon endroit, c'est à dire la salle de classe de la 3A.

Arrivés devant leur objectif, Shin ouvre la porte avant de remarquer la frénésie qui se passe dans sa classe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? " Demande Shin avant que quelque chose ne lui rentre dedans et il s'aperçoit bien vite qu'il s'agit de Konoka.

"Shi-chan! Tu es de retour ! " S'exclame Konoka en s'écartant légèrement du brun.

"Salut Kono-chan, pourquoi une telle énergie ici ? " Réplique Shin avant qu'une belle jeune fille blonde ne s'approche d'eux.

"Ah Raishi-kun, je suis bien contente que tu daignes venir à l'école, en tant que déléguée je ne peux accepter une telle absence mais je suppose que certaines personnes ont des dérogations " Ayaka commence à faire son discours avant de taper dans ses mains.

"Mais laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne, Monsieur Negi a décidé que le voyage scolaire se passera à Kyoto et vu que de nombreuses personnes dans cette classe ne sont pas japonaises, ce serait bien pour leur montrer la culture de notre pays "

'Kyoto ? ' Pense le brun en regardant d'abord Eva qui lui sourit de façon innocente puis il regarde Konoka qui se trouve à ses cotés " Oui c'est une bonne idée " Avoue le brun avant de rejoindre sa place au fin fond de la salle avant que le cours ne commence.

"Et c'est pour ça que cet homme est considéré comme l'un des plus grands dirigeant de son temps " Récite Gandolfini envers la classe 3A.

"Tu parles...C'était qu'un vieil homme trop pervers pour son bien être " Marmonne Shin avec le menton sur sa main, pas vraiment intéressé par ce que lui raconte son prof.

En tout cas, sa remarque lui à valu un ricanement de la part d'Eva.

"Qui pourrait traduire ce passage d'anglais ? " Demande Negi en voyant que pratiquement tous les membres de la classe ne regardent d'un coup l'extérieur de la salle.

Negi pose ses yeux sur Shin avant que ce dernier ne monte tellement sa puissance magique qu'il fait peur à son professeur " Asuna-san, tu veux bien le traduire ? "

"Pourquoi moi ?! " S'indigne l'élève avant de soupirer et de faire ce que son prof lui demande, du moins ce qu'elle peut avant que Konoka ne prenne la relève.

"C'est moi la sadique ? " Demande Eva envers son camarade de classe qui se trouve derrière elle.

"J'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas " Rétorque le brun en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Bien vite, la sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours sonne au plus grand bonheur des élèves qui l'exprime rapidement à travers cri de joie et mouvement enjoué.

"...Shin-san ? " S'adresse le petit garçon envers celui qui le dépasse de plusieurs têtes qui tient son sac à la main sur son épaule.

"Oui ? "

"Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas venir avec nous à Kyoto ... " Dit Negi, choquant le brun.

"Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? "

"Beaucoup trop d'absence, résultats scolaires catastrophique, tu ne fais même pas partie de cette classe officiellement " Enchaine Negi faisant déprimer Shin avant qu'il n'entende un rire et qu'une main ne se pose sur l'élève de sexe masculin.

"Haha dommage pour toi, Gamin ! "

"Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu restes ici " Rétorque Shin envers sa colocataire.

"Oui mais moi, contrairement à toi, je men fiche " Eva s'en va sur cette phrase mais surtout avec son rire qui résonnent encore un bon moment dans la salle de classe.

"Haa, je voulais revoir Eishun moi... Ou même Tsuruko avec un peu de chance " Déprime Shin sur les marches devant le grand arbre de Mahora.

Alors qu'il est plongé dans ses pensés afin de trouver un moyen de s'inviter dans le voyage, Shin reçoit un truc en pleine tête qui le sort de sa léthargie.

"C'était quoi... ? " Réagit-il en cherchant autour de lui ce qu'il vient de recevoir avant qu'un autre se dirige vers lui que Shin attrape juste avant qu'il ne l'atteigne puis en attrape un autre et encore un autre à une vitesse ahurissante.

"C'est pas très sympa de canarder ses amis " Dit Shin à voix haute à quoi apparait une jolie jeune femme à la peau bronzée.

"Depuis quand on est amis ? " Rétorque Mana en s'approchant de Shin avec un fusil sur l'épaule.

"Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? " Shin commence à accumuler de la magie, obligeant Mana à faire disparaitre son arme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à te morfondre ? Ça te ressemble pas... " Demande-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de son ami tandis qu'il éteint ses flammes.

"Je me morfonds pas " Bougonne l'adolescent.

"C'est parce que tu ne viens pas à Kyoto ? " Suppose Mana.

"Je peux aller quand je veux à Kyoto..."

"Alors c'est quoi... ? " Mana ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi Shin fait une drôle de tête avant de voir cette fameuse tête à dix centimètre de la sienne.

"Vous allez vous amuser pendant plusieurs jours alors que moi, je vais devoir réviser et passer des contrôles comme un dingue ! En plus je suis sûr qu'avec ma poisse légendaire, ça va être avec Nijuin ! "

Shin soupire en baissant la tête, comme s'il avait abandonné tout espoir.

"Mana... " Commence Shin attisant la curiosité de son amie, vu le ton qu'il vient d'employer " Vu que je ne vais pas être là, je compte sur toi si jamais il y a un problème..."

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Monsieur Negi ? "

"C'est pas pour le gamin, je te parle de Setsuna et Konoka " Lui répond Shin.

"D'accord mais il va falloir payer les honoraires "

"Met ça sur le compte de Setsuna, c'est elle que tu vas sauver, pas moi " Ricane Shin, gagnant un petit sourire de Mana qui s'en va en voyant une folle furieuse arriver en courant.

"Salut Shin ! " Gueule Asuna en arrivant le pied vers le brun qu'il esquive habilement causant Asuna de voir sa figure dire bonjour au sol.

"Salut à tous... Vous avez fait les magasins ? " Shin remarque les sacs aux poignets de Konoka et Negi.

"Oui, pour le voyage de Kyoto... C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne viennes pas " Shin sourit en voyant la compassion de Konoka.

"Demande au prof de me laisser venir " Dit Shin en montrant de la tête Negi avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de la part de Asuna.

"Comment oses tu m'esquiver ?! "

"Fallait pas m'attaquer " Répond Shin en recevant un paquet de la part de Asuna. En l'ouvrant, il remarque des petits gâteaux à la fraise.

"C'est pour te remonter le moral et pour que tu ne nous oublie pas ! " Asuna commence à partir avec Konoka qui regarde le brun en suivant son amie.

Shin commence à ouvrir le paquet avant de remarquer que Negi est resté avec lui." Oui ? "

"Shin-san...Tu es un mage ? "

"C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ? " Negi hoche la tête. " Je ne suis pas vraiment un magicien à proprement parler mais je fais partie de ton monde, je suppose "

Negi ouvre la bouche avant de se faire interrompre par Asuna qui l'appelle au loin, obligeant Negi à la suivre.

Shin prend un gâteau du paquet et le mange.

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la fraise ? " Se fait entendre une voix derrière le brun avant qu'il ne voie Eva s'assoir à ses cotés.

"Je n'aime toujours pas ..." Répond Shin en tendant le paquet vers Eva " Gâteau ? " La petite blonde en prend un volontiers.

"Regarde-moi ça...Les deux vieux qui discutent ensemble, assis sur les marches du grand arbre "

Les deux amis regardent tranquillement les élèves de Mahora faires leurs petites affaires.

"Hé Eva... " Dit doucement Shin, captant l'attention de la loli."Je ne te l'ai pas souvent dit mais... Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait "

Eva, d'abord surprise par la déclaration inattendue du brun se met à sourire puis à rire de bon cœur en frappant l'épaule droite de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Gamin ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi émotif ! "

"Rien de spécial, ça m'a juste traversé l'esprit "

Eva se lève tranquillement pour aller on ne sait où "Je suis bien contente que tu sois apparu sur mon chemin... " Murmure Eva qui s'en va sous l'incompréhension de Shin qui n'a pas bien entendu de ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

'Ça me saoule, ce truc ! ' Pense Shin en regardant sa copie puis lève ses yeux pour voir Negi qui le surveille sans le lâcher des yeux.' Je pourrais partir mais ce serait pas très sympa envers lui qui reste après les cours, juste avant son voyage à la recherche de son père, enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Eva. '

Shin pose à nouveau ses yeux sur sa copie avant de voir à nouveau ces mots qui signifie rien pour lui " AHH Je ne comprend rien ! "

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? " Demande Negi en s'approchant de Shin, qui se trouve juste devant le bureau du prof."Ah ce passage ? Il suffit d'utiliser le suffixe qu'on a vu avant et de changer de place ses deux mots ci " Negi emprunte le stylo de Shin et écrit sur la feuille comment faire pour réussir cet exercice.

"Ah je vois... " Dit Shin faisant sourire son prof qui retourne à son bureau.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Shin termine les exercices que lui a concocter Negi avant qu'il s'effondre sur sa table.

Negi prend la feuille que vient de remplir Shin avant de commencer à la noter.

"3 sur 10 ... " Lui annonce Negi, choquant Shin qui pensait avoir fait un super bon score.

"Quoi ? J'ai pourtant fait comme tu m'as dit ! "

"Cette façon de faire fonctionne sur les trois premières questions mais les suivantes demandent une autre logique "

Shin soupire puis met sa tête entre ses bras, affalé sur sa table." A quoi ça me sert d'apprendre l'anglais ? J'ai Chamaru avec moi ..."

"Et si elle n'est pas avec toi quand tu auras un problème ? Tu feras comment ? " Shin pose ses yeux sur le petit prof avant de se remettre sur sa copie.

Negi corrige à nouveau la copie du brun "2 sur 10 " Shin se tape la tête contre sa table.

"Ça ne rentre pas, hein ? " Remarque Negi avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement et que Asuna ne rentre dans la salle.

"Salut Negi et Baka Gold ! "

"Baka Gold ? " Répète Negi avant qu'il comprenne de qui elle parlait.

"Oui, il est tellement con qu'il fait partie de notre groupe ! " Confirme Asuna en tapotant l'épaule de Shin.

"Et tu viens faire quoi, sinon ? " Demande Shin en mettant sa tête dans sa main avec son coude sur la table.

"J'embarque Negi pour qu'il fasse sa valise ! "

Malgré ses protestations et son travail de professeur qu'il veut faire, Asuna l'attrape par le col de son costume et l'emmène avec elle.

"Je plains le gamin mais au moins je suis libre " Se dit Shin mais avant qu'il ne fasse un pas, Takamichi entre dans la salle.

"Salut Shin, je prends la place de Negi " L'adulte prend place à son bureau tandis que la tête de Shin tombe sur sa table.

"S'il vous plait, achevez-moi..."

"Tout le monde est là ?" Demande Negi mais sa voix se fait couvrir par le brouhaha causé par les filles qui sont impatiente de partir en voyage.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, pas vrai ? " Demande Shin envers Kazumi.

"Bien sûr, le dossier 'Les dessous de Kyoto ' " Répond Kazumi avec un petit sourire malicieux.

"Je te ramènerai des souvenirs " Dit Konoka envers Shin qui est venu pour leur souhaiter bon voyage.

"Passe le bonjour à ton père pour moi, ce sera bien suffisant " Répond le brun avant qu'il ne remarque que son amie à les yeux braqués sur Setsuna. Soudain, Konoka sent ses joues se faire doucement pincer.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Shi-chan ?! " Konoka se retourne vers le brun avec les joues toutes rouges et le regard coléreux.

"Parce que c'est drôle " Ricane Shin avant qu'il ne chuchote dans l'oreille de son amie " Profite de ce voyage à Kyoto pour parler avec Setsuna, ok ? " Konoka hoche la tête quand Shin recule la sienne.

"Bien sur ce... Fais attention à toi " En posant un léger baiser sur sa joue qui fait plaisir à son amie, Shin commence à s'en aller.

"Et nous ? Tu ne nous souhaites pas un bon voyage ? " Demande Asuna.

"A la prochaine ! " Répond Shin en lui faisant un salut de la main sans se retourner, Asuna fume de colère en le voyant partir sous le ricanement de Konoka.

"Setsuna ! " La fille à la queue de cheval sur le coté se retourne en entendant son nom être crié et aperçoit Shin qui se rapproche d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shin ? Je dois prendre un train, contrairement à toi " Se moque ouvertement Setsuna en mettant sa main droite sur sa hanche.

"Moi qui voulais te souhaiter un bon voyage ... "

Setsuna se retourne afin de monter dans le train.

"Essaye de te rapprocher de Konoka pendant ce voyage " Setsuna s'arrête dans sa lancée avec son pied gauche sur la marche du train."Tu lui manques énormément, tu sais ? "

"Et toi ? " Demande Setsuna en montant dans le train, surprenant Shin.

"Moi ? Je vous aime toutes les deux alors je veux que vous soyez heureuses " Répond Shin en souriant à pleine dent, faisant légèrement rougir Setsuna qui voit la porte du train se fermer juste devant elle sans qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer.

Shin dit au revoir d'un salut de la main envers Setsuna qui l'imite pendant que le train est en train de s'en aller.

"J'espère que tout va bien se passer...Au pire y'a le gamin et Eishun " Se dit Shin à lui-même en sortant de la gare, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

 **C'est la fin ! En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre, on se voit pour le prochain ! N'oubliez pas de commenter, partager et de laisser un Poce bleu...Comment ça, y'a pas de pouce bleu ici... Bah faites comme ci il y en avait un.**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	14. Glace vs Feu !

**Yooooo ! Ici Chword pour la suite de l'histoire de Shin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ce coup ci ce couillon ? Je vous laisse le voir dans ce chapitre ! On se voit à la fin, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Glace vs Feu.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : En rentrant à Mahora, Shin apprend très rapidement que le plan de Eva a échoué puis que le voyage de l'année se passe à Kyoto mais suite à ses résultats catastrophiques et ses absences à répétition, Shin est condamné à rester à Mahora pour ses examens.

Ça fait déjà quelques jours que les membres de sa classe sont partis pour Kyoto alors que lui a dû lire et relire, apprendre et réapprendre ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir réussir l'examen.

"Et c'est l'heure de poser le stylo " Annonce Takamichi en même temps que Shin termine sa phrase pour la dernière question.

En lâchant un gros soupir, Shin s'étire de tout son long. "Ce calvaire est enfin fini ! "

"Seulement si tu as réussi " Rappelle Takamichi que Shin balaye d'un revers de la main.

"Je ne suis pas idiot non plus "

"Tu n'es pas idiot... tu n'es pas vraiment du type scolaire, c'est tout " Répond Takamichi en ramassant les copies du jeune garçon." Au fait, comment s'est passé la mission en Allemagne ? "

Shin regarde son prof du coin de l'œil qui veut dire ' T'es débile ou quoi '

"Tu as lu le rapport envoyé par Glaius, non ? Alors tu devrais le savoir "Takamichi ricane légèrement, un rire qui aurait fait fondre Asuna.

"C'est vrai " Shin se dirige enfin vers la sortie de la salle.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait mais visiblement Takamichi n'est pas du même avis.

"Quoi ? " Demande le brun en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Negi " Toujours les mains dans les poches, Shin se met bien en face de Takamichi mais reste sur le pas de la porte alors que le professeur de Mahora se trouve devant le pupitre de la salle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire ? Qu'il ressemble à son père ? " Questionne à son tour Shin mais ne reçoit aucune réponse de Takahata, il a même droit au regard qui signifie qu'il attend toujours sa réponse.

En se grattant les cheveux avec sa main droite, Shin répond à son prof " Il a vaincu Eva et même si elle n'est pas en grande forme, ça signifie quelque chose mais il n'est clairement pas au niveau de son père ou moi "

Shin commence à partir "Mais c'est un bon prof " Termine ce dernier sous le sourire de Takamichi qui regarde les copies de son élève.

'Il a l'air d'avoir la moyenne ' Pense l'homme à lunettes.

'Quand je ne suis pas en mission ou avec les autres, je m'ennuie grave ' Pense Shin en étant assis sur les marches du grand arbre, comme à son habitude.

On devrait appeler cette place, la place de Shin...

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, il va en parler avec le directeur.

Le brun soupire en voyant l'école complètement vide, non seulement sa classe est partie en voyage mais la plupart des autres classes aussi.

Alors qu'il se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire, Shin se mange un coup de pied dans l'arrière de la tête qui le fait tomber des escaliers.

"Pourquoi tu rêvasses comme ça en pleine journée, gamin ? " Demande Eva en s'asseyant sur les marches à la place de son ami, qui reste allongé sur le sol et en profite pour regarder le ciel.

"Je ne rêvasse pas, je m'ennuie... " Répond-t-il avant de porter son regard sur la blonde et d'apercevoir la culotte de cette dernière " Noire, hein ? Plutôt adulte pour une petite fille comme toi ..."

"Tu veux mourir ? " Eva concentre sa magie alors que sa tempe est sur le point d'exploser, Shin rigole avant de regarder de nouveau le ciel bleu sans un nuage.

"T'as qu'à t'entrainer pour faire passer le temps " Propose Eva en faisant disparaitre sa magie.

"Dans ce cas, ça te dit de t'entrainer avec moi ? " Propose à son tour le brun sans voir l'étonnement sur le visage de Eva.

Cette dernière pèse le pour et le contre avant de sourire, excitée par l'idée. " Oui pourquoi pas ...Je veux bien voir tes progrès depuis le temps " Eva se lève puis saute afin d'atterrir au pas des marches Puis d'un regard, les deux se trouvent dans l'esprit de Eva dans le même contexte.

Shin se relève comme un artiste martial avant de se mettre dans sa position de combat.

"C'est quand tu veux " Dit Eva en levant les avants bras au ciel.

En utilisant le Shundô, Shin s'approche très rapidement de son adversaire en donnant un coup de pied circulaire.

Eva attrape sa jambe puis d'un mouvement rapide de la hanche, l'envoie valser plus loin d'elle.

Le brun se réceptionne sans difficulté sur ses deux jambes.

En levant le bras, Shin envoie des boules de feu que la blonde esquive plutôt facilement avant de remarquer que le brun n'est plus dans son champ de vision.

'Il est où ? ' Pense Eva en essayant de le trouver avant que ses oreilles entendent un rapide mouvement très léger.

En utilisant ses reflexes surhumain, Eva évite un coup de poing de la part de Shin qui exprime son mécontentement en faisant claquer sa langue.

"Utiliser la Pyroportation sur son propre pouvoir...Plutôt ingénieux " Félicite Eva.

Shin commence à faire jaillir de son corps ses flammes qui l'enveloppe et tourne autour de lui.

'Oh il commence à prendre ce combat au sérieux ...'

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac, Nivis Casus " Prononce Eva avant que de la neige commence à se former au dessus de Shin qui commence à former un bouclier de feu qui voit une énorme avalanche lui tomber dessus.

"Tu pensais pouvoir vaincre mon feu avec ça ?" Demande Shin avant que Eva ne laisse apparaitre un sourire victorieux.

Shin ressent un tremblement de terre sous ses pieds avant de se faire empaler par un énorme pic de glace.

Les joies de l'incantation interne.

Le corps de Shin commence à s'embraser puis disparait dans les flammes avant qu'il n'apparaisse de nouveau mais cette fois dans les airs, grâce à ses ailes de feu.

"Tu es trop confiant, Shin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es immortel que tu es invincible " Eva croise les bras en voyant ses pics de glace poursuivre sans relâche le brun qui s'envole de plus en plus vite.

"Tu devrais suivre tes conseils ... " Eva entend la voix de Shin près de son oreille avant qu'elle ne se fasse trancher en deux par une vague de flammes qui la traverse horizontalement de part en part.

Shin atterrit près de son clone de feu puis se tape chacun dans la main de l'autre avant que le faux Shin ne disparaisse.

Eva se reforme sans trop de problème avant de voir Shin lui sourire d'un air innocent.

"Comment tu as fait ? " Demande Eva envers le brun.

"Quand je me suis téléporté à travers mes flammes, j'ai invoqué un clone de feu qui a attendu le bon moment "

"Petit enfoiré..." Eva sourit avant de concentrer sa magie.

"Lic lac la lac lilac, Iaculatio Grandinis ! " En faisant éclater son pouvoir, Eva invoque des dizaines de lances de glace juste derrière elle avant de les envoyer vers le brun.

"Remercie le vieux bouquiniste pour ça ! " Cri Shin avant de mettre ses poings en avant, paume l'une contre l'autre "Feu du soleil. Que toutes tes flammes me rejoignent et deviennent qu'une ! " Des flammes venant de toutes les directions commence à venir se former au niveau des poings de Shin avant qu'un cercle de Magie n'apparaisse " Explosion solaire ! " En prononçant ses mots, un faisceau de flammes ardente fonce tout droit vers l'attaque de Eva.

"Quoi ?! Une incantation ? Depuis quand tu fais ça ?! " S'exclame Eva, visiblement surprise par ce que vient de lui sortir son ami.

Le feu et la glace se rencontre à mi chemin de plein fouet avant que le feu ne fasse fondre la glace mais la puissance de son sort n'est pas assez grande pour qu'il puisse atteindre Eva.

"Ah mince, je pensais que la puissance de ce sort suffirait ... Même avec l'incantation, je suppose qu'il reste moins puissant que sous mon autre forme... "

'Ce sort ? Ça signifie qu'il en possède d'autre ? ' Pense Eva avant de rejoindre le brun.

La petite loli frappe Shin en plein ventre alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

"Depuis quand t'as des sorts comme ça, toi ? En plus sans clef d'activation ? "

"Après l'entrainement que la vieille m'a fait faire, j'ai remarqué que si je disais certains mots clef je pouvais faire des super sorts comme celui ci. Mais je suis pas magicien vu que je n'utilise pas de clef d'activation "

"Les clefs d'activation sont pour les sorts occidentaux abruti, toi tu utilises des sorts orientaux de toute évidence ...enfin je crois... J'en sais rien, en fait t'as vraiment un pouvoir étrange. Je suis bien curieuse de savoir d'où il vient, dis-le-moi ! "

La seule réponse que reçoit Evangeline de la part de Shin est un petit sourire, il est bien content de la faire tourner en bourrique.

"Allez ! Tu l'as bien dit à l'autre obsédé aux bouquins ! Tu peux bien me le dire, à moi qui t'ai sauvé ! "

"Désolé, j'ai pas envie " Répond Shin qui attise la colère de la loli qui saute sur lui pour avoir des informations avant de se faire interrompre par Takamichi qui arrive au moment où Eva mord l'oreille de Shin.

"Désolé de vous interrompre mais le directeur aimerait te voir, Evangeline et puisque tu es là vas y aussi, Shin "

En soupirant, le brun suit la blonde et le prof au bureau du directeur.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire " Dit Eva en plaçant une pierre sur son goban, le plateau de jeu de son jeu favori.

Le jeu de Go.

"T'es encore là dessus ? Tu le sauras le moment venu " Shin observe le coup de son adversaire et une chose est sûr.

Il va bientôt perdre.

"Et quand ? " Demande Eva avant que Konoemon ne tousse légèrement pour avoir l'attention des deux élèves présents dans son bureau.

"Le sort est prêt alors si tu pouvais y aller " Dit le vieil homme derrière son bureau avant que Eva ne place son coup et aille se mettre dans le cercle.

"Bon tu viens ? " Demande Eva en voyant que le brun essaye de trouver comment la loli à pu lui mettre une branlée aussi rapidement.

"Hm ? Pourquoi je devrais venir ? Ça me concerne pas " Shin bouge les pierres afin de trouver une stratégie qui aurait pu le faire gagner.

"Si tu viens, tu pourras passer le reste du voyage à Kyoto avec eux "

"Bon, on y va ?! " S'exclame le brun qui se trouve juste derrière Eva en une fraction de seconde en levant le poing.

Les deux accompagnés de Chachamaru et de Chamaru disparaissent de la pièce sur un secouement de la tête d'Eva qui sourit en même temps.

Shin ainsi que ses compagnons de voyage arrivent au-dessus d'un lac. Ils voient très rapidement une grosse bestiole qui n'a pas l'air très sympathique. Evangeline lui ordonne de la laisser s'en occuper toute seule avec Chachamaru.

Shin se contente de reculer en silence alors qu'il se trouve dans les airs avec ses ailes de feu. Il observe les alentours et aperçoit Negi et les autres membres de sa classe entourés par plein de monstres. Bien qu'ils soient protégés par Mana et Kufei, il décide d'intervenir avant que Chamaru ne prenne la parole.

"Maître ...Je sens une présence derrière les arbres... " Dit Chamaru envers Shin tandis que Eva ainsi que Chachamaru s'occupe de Sukuna.

"Comme si j'allais laisser la fameuse Evangeline gêner mes plans ... " Shin entend une voix cachée derrière les arbres un peu plus loin. En se dirigeant vers elle, il aperçoit un jeune garçon avec les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus qui commence à lancer un sort avant que très rapidement en invoquant ses flammes, Shin le coupe en deux.

"Un clone d'eau ? " Remarque Shin avant que le jeune garçon ne le remarque.

"Super ...Après la vampire, l'empereur des flammes...Dans ce cas, je m'en vais vraiment " Sur ces mots, le gamin s'en va sans laisser de trace.

"Il me plait pas, celui-là ... " Se dit Shin à lui-même avant qu'il n'approche ses camarades de classe qui se trouvent par ici.

"Merci d'être intervenue, Mana " Remercie Shin envers la fille à la peau bronzée qui vient de dégommer une armée de démon avec sa comparse, Kufei.

"Si j'avais su que tu venais, je ne l'aurais pas fait... "

"C'était pas prévu " Ricane Shin en mettant les mains dans les poches.

"Shi-chan ! Tu es là ! " Konoka saute dans les bras de son ami, bien contente de le voir ici.

"Oui ... " Répond Shin avant qu'il ne remarque les deux grandes ailes qui se trouvent dans le dos de Setsuna " Ca fait bien longtemps que je les ai pas vus... " Sourit à pleine dent Shin, faisant un peu rougir Setsuna.

"Ne les fixe pas ...C'est gênant "

"T'as vu Shi-chan ? Secchan est un ange ! "

"Un ange, hein ? C'est bien possible " Remarque Shin avant que Konoka n'aille voir Asuna qui se trouve un peu plus loin, avec Negi " Secchan, hein ? " Setsuna détourne le regard " ça va aller maintenant " Dit-il avant qu'il ne mette son bras autour des épaules de son amie " Sinon il est où l'hôtel ? J'ai faim ! "

Setsuna secoue la tête, elle est sûre d'une chose, c'est que Shin ne change jamais même après plusieurs années…

Shin se fait réveiller par des bruits ou plutôt des cris de filles alors l'esprit encore en plein brouillard, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte puis voit Asuna, Setsuna ainsi que Eva et Konoka.

"On vous sauve la vie et c'est comme ça qu'on est remerciés ? C'est quoi le souci ? " Shin frotte ses yeux afin de faire partir le sommeil qui est encore présent.

"Setsuna veut partir loin de Konoka mais veut également rester près d'elle " Shin soupire en entendant encore cette histoire.

"Ça fait des dizaines de fois que tu pars et tu reviens. Alors restes et fais un peu ton boulot de protectrice que je fais depuis que tu es en vadrouille, d'accord Secchan ? " Dit Shin avec un petit ton moqueur sur la fin de sa phrase avant de retourner se coucher en prononçant des choses incohérentes que Eva doit connaitre vu son horreur d'être réveillé pour rien.

Il ne voit pas les regards surpris de ses camarades de classe.

Setsuna serre son katana sous le regard de Asuna qui croise les bras."Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui le dis, ça à moins d'effet sur toi ? "

"Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas Shin, Setsuna le tient en haute estime " Réplique Eva qui rigole en voyant les joues de Setsuna s'enflammer légèrement quand tous les regards retombent sur elle.

"Pas…Pas du tout ! " Crie Setsuna en s'enfuyant à toute jambes.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin... pour le moment ! Si vous avez aimé, faites comme d'hab. Petit commentaire et follow si vous voulez savoir la suite.**

 **Bye bye bouh, comme dirait Akio, notre maître à tous !**


	15. Vie Ordinaire

**Ici Chword ! Voici un petit chapitre pour noël ! J'espère que vous allez passer de bonnes fêtes et on se voit l'année prochaine !**

 **Walibizero : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Content de voir que tu as aimé le combat et ne t'en fais pas, d'autres arrivent très bientôt.**

Chapitre 15 : Vie ordinaire.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Ayant fini de passer ses tests, Shin décide de s'entrainer avec Eva afin de passer le temps. Après un bon combat, le directeur demande à ces deux derniers d'aider leurs camarades de classe à Kyoto.

Shin essaye de réprimer un bâillement dans sa main en suivant ses amies ainsi que son prof en direction de la maison du père de ce dernier.

"T'es fatigué, Shi-chan ? " S'inquiète Konoka en regardant son ami.

"Quelle idée de se lever aussi tôt ...Il me manque au moins trois heures de sommeil ..."

"Désolé mais je veux vraiment venir ici " Répond Negi avant que le groupe n'aperçoive le père de Konoka qui les attends au bout du chemin, une cigarette à la main que Konoka écarte très rapidement.

Eishun amène tout le groupe dans l'ancienne demeure du père de Negi qui ressemble à un manoir envahi par les lierres.

'Ça a bien changé ... ' Pense Shin entrant dans la maison après tous les autres.

Eishun raconte un peu l'histoire du groupe de Nagi envers son fils ainsi que Asuna, Setsuna et pour finir Konoka qui ne suit pas trop avant que ces derniers ne soient appelés par Kazumi pour une photo commémorative.

"Tu n'as pas changé ... À part la taille bien sûre, tu es légèrement plus petit qu'avant " Dit Eishun envers Shin qui observe ses amis en bas, dans le grand salon.

"Et toi, tu as pris quelques rides " Ricane Shin, faisant sourire Eishun.

"Comment va la vie à Mahora ? "

"je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cette brillante idée que tu as eu " Ironise Shin faisant rire son ami de longue date.

Les deux se racontent leurs vies avant que le brun ne se fasse appeler par Negi car il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

"De quoi as tu parlé avec Eishun-san ? " Demande Setsuna envers Shin qui se trouve à sa droite avec sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon.

"Oh..De ma vie à l'école principalement " Les deux commencent à parler de tout et de rien en souriant avant qu'un petit bruit ne se fasse entendre sauf par eux.

Shin se retrouve dans le train avec sur son épaule droite la tête de Konoka et sur son épaule gauche celle de Setsuna, toutes les deux endormies.

"Regarde-moi ce roi avec ses deux concubines ! " S'exclame Eva, qui est assise en face de lui, avec Negi à ses cotés.

"Tu peux parler avec ton gamin " Remarque Shin en voyant le visage endormi du prof qui se rapproche de la loli.

* * *

"C'est un gamin ! Prend le comme disciple ! " Hurle une voix qui réveille le brun qui sort de son lit avec peu d'envie.

Il arrive dans le salon "D'accord viens samedi prochain et je te ferrais passer un test " Bien content, Negi sourit de joie avant de baisser la tête et de partir avec Asuna sans voir Shin.

"Tu prends le gamin comme disciple ? Tu as changé, mamie " Eva remarque son acolyte du coin de l'œil.

"Faut déjà qu'il réussisse le test ... " Eva ricane diaboliquement.

'Bonne chance, petit... ' Pense Shin en retournant se coucher.

"Un bowling, sérieux ? Pourquoi j'ai dit oui, moi ? " Demande Shin en entendant la proposition que vient de faire Asuna envers Negi et Ku-Fei.

"Tu ne peux rien refuser à Setsuna ou Konoka " Dit Asuna.

"Tu serais resté chez Evangeline, à dormir toute la journée " Rétorque Setsuna.

"C'est pas faux... Dans ce cas, amusons-nous ! "

"HAHAHA ! 4eme strike pour moi ! " S'exclame Ayaka avant de voir Ku-Fei qui enchaine également les strike " Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien ..." Remarque Ayaka avant de la maudire dans son fort intérieur.

'C'est vite devenu n'importe quoi ... ' Pense Shin avant de voir Setsuna essayer de lancer sa boule.

Le brun s'approche derrière elle et indique la bonne marche à suivre en la coordonnant." Essaye d'avoir un mouvement fluide et souple " Conseille Shin sous les sifflements des autres filles et un léger rougissement de Setsuna qui hoche la tête.

"Oh ? Y'a de la tension là ... " Remarque Shin avant que le regard de Setsuna ne suive le sien. Negi qui est devant Kufei avec le regard fuyant, comme s'il allait demander quelque chose d'outrageant.

"Monsieur Negi est amoureux de Kufei ? " Demande Setsuna en voyant la scène de loin.

"Si c'est le cas, ça risque d'être drôle ! "

"Il va se déclarer ! " S'exclame Haruna pendant que Ayaka essaye d'intervenir.

"Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes les bases du Kenpo ! " Avoue Negi en serrant le poing, d'un air déterminé.

Toutes les filles qui s'intéresse à cette histoire tombe à la renverse en entendant la phrase de Negi tandis que Shin se roule au sol en se tordant de rire.

* * *

Shin fait un footing matinal comme à son habitude dans l'enceinte du collège Mahora en portant un pull noir avec une capuche blanche, un jogging noir et des basket blanches.

Il porte cet accoutrement tous les week-ends.

En passant par le grand arbre, il aperçoit Negi qui s'entraine en répétant certains pas d'un art martial dans la lumière du soleil qui commence à se lever.

Il décide de l'observer en s'asseyant aux marches du grand arbre.

'Au moins on peut lui accorder quelque chose ...C'est qu'il est déterminé...Bon retour au footing ' Pense Shin avant de se faire remarquer par Negi.

"Salut, Shin-san "

"Je vois que tu t'entraines à combattre dans le style de Ku-Fei ...Tu ne veux plus être l'élève d'Eva ? "

Negi s'excite en agitant énergiquement les bras "Si bien sûr mais je veux apprendre plein de style différent alors je me renseigne sur tout "

Shin sourit "C'est bien ...ça me rappelle un peu le style de mon maître de combat "

"Tu as un maître ? "

"Oui. Un chinois excentrique et un peu trop perfectionniste pour son bien-être mais très fort, avec une technique quasi parfaite mais bon...Il est mort maintenant. Il a incorporé dans sa technique, plein de style de combat différent allant au arts martiaux chinois aux combats de boxe "

"C'est plutôt ingénieux ... " Negi plonge dans ses pensées en se demandant comment Shin se bat avant qu'il voie ce dernier qui commence à partir.

"Shin-san ! Est-ce que tu veux bien m'apprendre ce style de combat ? " Demande Negi, surprenant Shin.

"Non " Negi tombe à la renverse en entendant la réponse nette du brun alors il lui demande des explications " Ce style ne te vas pas. Il n'a pas de forme à proprement parler donc il ne va pas à quelqu'un de très scolaire comme toi. Mon style fonctionne à l'instinct, interagissant avec son environnement. Tu fonctionnes avec ton cerveau quand tu combats apparemment alors vous n'allez pas ensemble. "

'Enfin je dis ça mais même mon style possède des bases du Kenpo ... '

"Dans ce cas ...Tu veux bien me le montrer contre moi ? " Negi se met en position de combat, ne laissant pas vraiment le choix à son élève.

Avec un soupir, Shin se met également en position qu'il a pris face à Milton.

La main gauche devant avec son pied droit en arrière comme appui et son poing droit près de sa hanche. La main gauche ouverte en direction de Negi.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'enchanter ..." Conseille Shin ce que fait Negi en chantant son Cantus Bellax.

"Vas-y à fond, s'il te plait ! " Negi sprinte vers Shin avant de lui donner un coup de paume de la main droite. Shin écarte son bras avec son coude gauche avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Negi pour le tenir en place puis de lui mettre un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

'Il va m'attaquer au visage ' Pense Negi au moment où Shin le relâche en mettant ses bras devant sa tête avant de sentir une vive douleur au niveau de la gorge.

Negi suffoque tandis que Shin récupère son poing après son attaque puis enchaine le garçon avec une droite - gauche en plein visage et le termine avec un crochet du droit ascendant en pleine de tête du petit garçon qui l'assomme au sol, craquelant légèrement le béton.

'J'y suis allé un peu fort ... ' Pense Shin en voyant le petit prof au sol, complètement dans les vapes.

Le brun s'agenouille puis en regardant à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouve dans les parages, il recouvre Negi de flammes qui fait disparaitre les dégâts que vient de subir son adversaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Negi se réveille suite à ce qu'il vient de subir.

"Enfin tu émerges ? Désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer mais tu m'as dit d'aller à fond "

"C'était incroyable ! " Cri Negi en prenant les mains de Shin. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. " Une telle rapidité, je n'ai rien vu venir ! "

"Tant mieux si cela t'a fait plaisir ..."

"C'est vrai que ce style ne me va pas vraiment ...Les coups ne sont pas dans un ordre précis ..." Negi commence à marmonner en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

"Tu penses que j'ai une chance face à Chachamaru ? "

"Aucune " Shin répond aussi sec, déprimant le petit prof "Mais si tu t'entraines à fond et tu que tu t'améliores alors peut-être ... "

"Tu crois ? " Negi regarde Shin avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

"Personne n'est invincible "

"Donc je pourrais te battre ? "

Shin explose de rire devant le cran du petit prof " Il y 'a des limites quand même ! " Shin caresse les cheveux de Negi avant de partir en riant.

"Tu veux absolument qu'il soit mon disciple ? " Dit Eva qui vient de regarder toute la scène, bien cachée à la vue des deux.

"Non pas vraiment ...Juste qu'il réalise ses objectifs " Répond Shin alors qu'il met sa capuche sur sa tête puis repart courir.

* * *

"Shi-chan ! Tu paries sur qui ? " Konoka demande au brun qui est assis sur la rambarde à ses cotés pour voir le combat de Negi face à Chachamaru.

"Si on ne se fie qu'aux statistiques, Chachamaru remporte ce combat haut la main..." Répond Shin envers tout le groupe qui s'inquiète d'un coup pour Negi " Mais le gamin est tenace alors ...Il a une chance " Sourit l'adolescent.

Le combat est commencé depuis quelques temps déjà et Negi commence à être fatigué.

"Ce combat tourne à la correction ... " Remarque Shin avant qu'il n'entende Makie qui exprime haut et fort que son prof va gagner ce combat.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait grâce à une faute d'inattention de Chachamaru qui en paye le prix d'une droite en plein dans sa joue.

"Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un renversement de situation...Peu importe comment c'est, une victoire reste une victoire... "

* * *

"T'es sérieuse ? Je vais vraiment devoir me farcir le discours d'initiation, là ? " Se plaint Shin assis autour d'une table en bois à coté de Setsuna.

"Tais-toi, gamin ! Tu écoutes ! " Eva balance une craie sur Shin mais l'objet fini en cendre avant d'avoir la chance de l'atteindre.

En soupirant, Shin pose sa tête sur la table tandis que Setsuna le caresse gentiment sur l'épaule.

"Tu as le choix entre magicien et chevalier magicien "

"Le magicien combat à l'arrière, protéger par ses assistants tandis que le chevalier magicien combat en même temps que ses assistants avec son corps renforcé de magie "

"Moi même ou l'abruti ici présent sommes des chevalier magicien " Shin marmonne quelque chose comme " L'abruti ici présent t'emmerdes "

"J'aimerais savoir si... "

"De quelle catégorie était ton père ? C'était un chevalier magicien mais il avait tellement de puissance qu'il pouvait battre n'importe qui sans l'aide de personne "

En laissant Negi réfléchir pour quelle classe il devrait opter, Eva s'en va avec Konoka.

"Shin ? " Appelle Setsuna après que Negi soit parti afin de s'excuser auprès de Asuna suite à leur dispute.

Setsuna remarque vite que le brun s'est endormi sur la table.

La brune regarde l'adolescent dormir à poings fermés "J'avais quelque chose à te demander mais je suppose que ça va attendre "

* * *

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " En se réveillant, Shin remarque une sorte de couverture qui est sur lui avant de remarquer qu'il vient de de dormir toute une nuit, affalé sur une table.

La première chose qui frappe au moment du cours, c'est la fatigue de Negi qui est marqué sur son visage.

"L'entrainement le fatigue à ce point ? " Un murmure se fait entendre dans la salle jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles du brun.

'Pas seulement je pense...Il doit y avoir quelque chose en plus pour qu'il soit dans cet état...Connaissant Eva, il doit y avoir un prix à payer qui joue dans la balance '

"Shin ! " Gueula Asuna quand elle voit le brun rentrer chez lui.

"Mmh ? "Shin se retourne en entendant son nom être crié avant qu'il voie une armada de jeune fille le rejoindre. " Tu sais où sont Eva et Negi ? "

"Oui " Répond Shin avant de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était en les laissant en plan.

"Montre-nous si tu le sais ! " Asuna et sa clique poursuit l'adolescent qui les amènes chez Eva. Ils entrent comme s'ils étaient chez eux puis le brun les amènes au sous sol avant de voir une boule de cristal avec à l'intérieur un grand palais.

Avec un sourire, Shin disparait d'un coup de leurs vues.

* * *

Alors qu'il est allongé sur un transat, Shin remarque que les filles de sa classe sont de plus en plus agitées.

"Practe bigi nar ardescat ! " Les filles font tournoyer une petite baguette en répétant sans cesse cette formule sous le rire moqueur de Shin.

"Arrête de rire Shin ! Montre-nous si t'es si doué ! "

Shin s'approche du groupe avant qu'un torrent de flamme n'apparaisse tout autour d'eux et que tout le palais soit envahi par une forte chaleur.

"Ça te va ? " Demande le brun sous l'excitation des membres de sa classe.

"Oui enlève les maintenant ! Il fait trop chaud ! " Ordonne Asuna en essayant de s'éventer avec son uniforme.

"Shin contrôle le feu, c'est facile pour lui " Précise Eva sur les pouvoirs de son ami.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? " Demande Shin, les yeux dans le brouillard vu l'heure qu'il est. Il aperçoit tout le groupe, agglutiné devant le bouquin de Nodoka.

"On regarde le passé de Negi grâce à mon pouvoir " Répond le rat de bibliothèque.

"Sans son accord...? Faites-moi une petite place "

* * *

"Shin... " Alors qu'il est en train de faire une sieste, Setsuna essaye de le réveiller doucement en le secouant légèrement mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.

"Debout, fainéant ! " Asuna latte Shin en dehors de son transat.

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Shin cherche à droite et à gauche avant de voir Asuna et Setsuna" Ah c'est vous ...Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? " Demande-t-il en se mettant de nouveau sur son lieu de sieste.

"J'aimerais que tu nous entraines " Demande Setsuna, surprenant Shin qui connait que trop bien le niveau de Setsuna.

"Non " Répond Shin de façon clair et net avant de se tourner pour mieux s'endormir.

Asuna s'énerve puis sort son grand éventail.

Shin arrête à main nu l'arme de Asuna dont le coup lui était destiné.

"Ok ...Setsuna tu es très forte je n'ai rien à t'apprendre quant à toi Asuna... Apprends de Setsuna, Fin. " Leur dit Shin avant de se recoucher.

"S'il te plait Shin...Tu as vu comme nous le passé de Negi, non ? " Les yeux de Shin s'ouvre en entendant ce que vient de dire Asuna. " Tu es très doué et nous avons besoin de force pour aider Negi à retrouver son père "

Shin se lève avant de voir quelque chose de surprenant.

Setsuna et Asuna qui baisse la tête vers lui.

"Ok ... " Accepte Shin faisant sourire ses deux amies.

Shin sorte une carte de on ne sait où que les deux amies connaissent très bien.

"Adeat ! " La carte de Pactio prend feu avant que les flammes ne prennent la forme d'une grande épée qui rivalise avec celle de Asuna.

Celle de Shin est une grande épée avec la poignée bleue qui se termine sur une serre dorée qui possède une chaine faites de losange doré.

La garde forme une sorte de demi aile argentée qui recule un peu sur la poignée.

La lame est incurvée en deux parties, en arc de cercle avec des pointes qui sépare les deux parties puis la lame se finit en pointe.

La lame est séparée en deux par un long segment doré qui la parcourt avant de s'arrêter juste avant la fin de la lame.

Le coté tranchant de la lame est de couleur rouge alors que le dos est de couleur noir.

La lame est parcourue de symbole et de trait mystique dorée.

"Bien ... Evaluons d'abord votre niveau ! " Sourit Shin en mettant son arme devant lui horizontalement avec sa main gauche juste au dessus de son épée.

Asuna et Setsuna se mettent également en garde devant cet adversaire qui risque d'être plus dur à vaincre que tout ce qu'elles ont vus.

 **C'est la fin du chapitre ! Shin dans la vie de tous les jours à Mahora en version petite scénette Tales of. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire et n'oubliez pas de suivre pour savoir la suite !**

 **Chword est parti !**


	16. Festival Mahora !

**Bonjour à tous ! Ici Chword pour le chapitre numero 16 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Festival Mahora !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin est de retour dans sa vie de tous les jours à l'école Mahora.

"T'as une idée de comment le vaincre ? " Demande Asuna à son amie en regardant Shin qui fait tournoyer son arme à une main avec un sourire confiant.

"Pas la moindre ..."

"Dans ce cas... On fonce dans le tas ! " Gueule Asuna en se jetant sur Shin, accompagnée de Setsuna.

Les deux donnent un coup vertical l'une à coté de l'autre que Shin pare en mettant son arme horizontalement.

L'impact est assez puissant pour faire souffler la poussière et craqueler le sol sous les pieds de l'adolescent.

Setsuna voit un petit sourire se dessiné sur le visage du brun " Écarte toi ! Vite ! " Hurle Setsuna en s'éloignant.

Asuna n'a pas le temps de comprendre que des flammes enveloppent l'arme du brun qui en faisant un coup large envoie un torrent de Flamme en pleine tronche de Asuna à bout pourtant.

"C'est une débutante, tu aurais pu y aller doucement " Se plaint Setsuna avant de voir Shin qui fonce sur elle et à peine eu le temps de le voir arriver qu'elle soit obligée de parer un déluge de coup d'épée qu'elle renvoie un par un.

En accélérant de plus en plus, Shin se dédouble jusqu'à ce que Setsuna puisse le voir en six exemplaires.

Setsuna tranche le premier Shin qui arrive avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le vent et qu'une force puissante ne la plaque au sol.

Setsuna entend l'épée de Shin qui se plante dans le sol juste à coté de sa tête.

Elle pose son regard sur celui de Shin et elle voit ses yeux, d'habitude, joyeux et plaisantin de manière froide et cruel comme celui d'un prédateur qui tient sa proie.

"Règle n°1 : Ne jamais prendre un combat à la légère même celui d'un entrainement. Tu dois mettre ta vie en jeu dans chaque combat que tu disputes "

"Je te tiens ! " Crie Asuna qui se trouve maintenant dans les airs avant qu'elle ne retombe sur Shin, l'épée en avant.

Asuna coupe le bras gauche du brun sous le choc de cette dernière mais le bras de Shin se reforme aussi tôt et attrape Asuna au vol par le cou.

"Règle n°2 : Annonce ton arrivée que si t'es sûre de pouvoir vaincre ton adversaire " Shin relâche Asuna en l'envoyant un peu plus loin puis utilise le Shundo afin de reculer de quelques mètres.

Shin met son épée en l'air en emmagasinant du Ki sous le regard suspicieux des deux filles avant que Setsuna ne reconnaisse la technique et saute sur Asuna.

"Zankôsen ! " En prononçant ce mot et abattant son épée d'un geste brusque et vif, Shin envoie une énorme salve de Ki qui traverse le terrain et va percuter le palais blanc qui le détruit partiellement.

Asuna regarde le résultat de l'attaque pétrifiée " Tu voulais nous tuer ?! "

Shin les regarde à travers les mèches de ses cheveux bruns " Je suis sérieux ... Si vous voulez devenir plus fortes et m'avoir comme maître, il va falloir vous battre à fond " Shin les observes avec les yeux ambre enflammés.

"Shin ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! T'as détruit ma tour ! Attend que je te trouve ! " La voix d'Eva en colère résonne à travers l'endroit avant que Shin ne sourît bêtement et s'enfuit de l'endroit sous le regard incrédule des deux filles.

"C'est quoi ce changement de personnalité ? "

"Je vois que c'est la première fois que vous l'affrontez " Remarque Eva en s'approchant de Asuna et Setsuna.

"Shin n'est sérieux dans un combat que quand il reconnait la valeur de son adversaire. Plus il sera sérieux et utilisera sa force, plus vous serez du même niveau que lui." Dit Eva.

"Hm ? " Shin remarque une énergie qui lui est étrangère entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école.

"Tu l'as ressenti ? C'est un démon...Tu comptes faire quoi ? " Demande Eva en regardant Shin qui mange son dîner tranquillement.

"Je vais laisser le gamin s'en occuper ... Je vais pas me déplacer pour un ennemi d'un si faible niveau "

"Haa, ça me gonfle ce genre de réunion ... Je peux tous les vaincre si vous le voulez " Se plaint Shin en s'adossant au mur tout en croisant les bras.

"C'est pas si mal de temps en temps " Répond Takamichi avant que Negi et Setsuna ne s'approche d'eux.

En voyant que Setsuna le regarde, Shin lui dit bonjour de la main qu'elle répond avec un petit sourire.

Le vieux Konoemon commence à faire un discours sur les pouvoirs du Grand arbre avant qu'un des mages n'abatte un avion à reconnaissance.

"Les débiles ... " Souffle Shin en souriant.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, les filles.

"Et je suis encore en duo avec toi ...On est condamné à être ensemble ? " Dit Shin sur un toit auprès de Mana qui est en train de viser un élève avant de lui tirer dessus, l'empêchant de se déclarer.

"Même si tu dis ça, je sais que tu es content d'être avec moi... Mais je sais que tu veux être avec quelqu'un d'autre " Répond Mana en chargeant de nouveau son arme.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles " Shin tire sur une élève avec une balle de feu qui l'égratigne légèrement.

Mana lève les yeux au ciel avant d'en viser un autre " Bon moi je vais m'amuser lors de ce festival ! " Dit Shin avant de sauter du toit et d'atterrir sur ses deux jambes sous les applaudissements des élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité.

'Fais semblant de ne pas le savoir mais tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement devant cette vérité, Shin... ' Pense Mana en continuant à faire son travail.

Shin se promène de stand en stand lors de ce festival avant que quelqu'un ne lui rentre dedans.

"Attention où tu va ! " Shin baisse légèrement les yeux afin de voir une fille avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux dorée habillée d'un t-shirt blanc avec une veste noir en cuir ouverte qui moule le haut de son corps.

Un pantalon également noir et des bottines de la même couleur.

Et toujours son fidèle béret.

"Anna ? " L'allemande regarde bien celui qu'elle vient de bousculer pour enfin apercevoir l'homme qu'elle est venue voir.

"Shin ! " La jeune fille saute sur le brun qui se retrouve le nez dans la poitrine bien fourni de son amie.

"A peine arrivée que tu lui sautes dessus ? Ah les relations longue distance... " Se fait entendre un jeune homme en se rapprochant des deux adolescents.

Il possède de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombe au dessous des omoplates avec des yeux bleu océan partiellement cachés par ses mèches.

Il porte une veste bleue ouverte sur son torse plutôt musclé avec sa dent de requin qu'il porte en permanence à son cou.

Il porte un short de surfeur noir avec des bandes rouges sur les cotés et des baskets de couleur noirs.

"Et toi ? Tu pouvais pas rester dans ton pays ? " Rétorque Anna en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et en regardant le blondinet qui fait au moins trois têtes de plus qu'elle.

"Je fais ce que je veux ma petite mais si tu veux que je te laisse avec lui en privé pour faire des choses pas très catholiques ... " Anna rougit devant l'allusion que fait Max en mettant son pouce entre son index et majeur.

Les deux arrêtent de se chamailler quand ils entendent Shin ricaner." Vous n'avez pas changé ... "

Les trois se racontent leurs vies depuis qu'ils se sont quittés " Je travaille pour la AMO maintenant " Lui dit Max, fier de lui.

"Moi je m'occupe de la reconstruction de la ville ... D'ailleurs t'as le bonjour de Klauss et des autres, ils voulaient venir mais ils sont très occupés "

Shin secoue la main en disant qu'ils le verront la prochaine fois.

"Ah Shin ! Je te cherchais " Shin se retourne en entendant son nom et voit Kazumi qui se dirige vers lui. " On aurait besoin de toi pour la maison han... " Ses mots restent dans sa gorge quand elle remarque Anna mais surtout Max qui lui tape dans l'œil instantanément.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Kazumi Asakura " Se présente la rouquine vers Max qui comprend ce qu'elle dit grâce aux capacités de Zone de Chamaru.

"Enchanté...Moi c'est Maximilien mais tu peux m'appeler Max " Se présente le blond envers la japonaise qui la trouve un peu trop proche de lui.

"Sinon, pourquoi tu me cherches ? " Demande Shin mais Kazumi est trop occupé à prendre des photos de Max.

"Sur ce, je suis parti ! " S'enfuit Max à toute jambe suivit de Kazumi.

"Chamaru ...Suis les, sans toi ils ne pourront pas se comprendre ... " En hochant la tête, Chamaru s'envole et suis les deux adolescents par la voie des airs.

"Et si on faisait un tour ? " Sans le savoir, Shin propose à son amie un rendez vous.

"D-D'accord "

Shin et Anna visite ensemble la fête de Mahora, jouant par ici, manger un bout par là... Tout ce qu'on fait lors d'une fête.

Shin aperçoit Negi pas loin de lui mais quand il lui fait signe, il se fait royalement ignorer.

"Ce petit... " Shin serre le poing sous le ricanement de Anna.

"Salut, Shin-san ! " Dit Negi derrière le dos du brun qui se demande comment il a pu passer d'en haut de la colline à derrière lui aussi rapidement. " Une amie à toi ? "

"Je m'appelle Anna Miller, enchantée " L'allemande se présente en première avec courtoisie, comme le veut la tradition au Japon.

"Vous êtes allemande ? Votre Japonais est très fluide ... Ah je m'appelle Negi springfield, je suis le professeur principal de Shin " La présentation de Negi est un peu hasardeuse mais au moins il fait sourire Anna.

"J'ai du sang japonais dans les veines " Précise Anna avant de remarquer la fille japonaise derrière le petit prof qui la dévisage un peu trop. " Et vous êtes ? "

"Je m'appelle Setsuna Sakurazaki, une vieille amie de Shin " Anna et Setsuna se serrent la main.

Shin regarde ce qu'il se passe devant lui avant que ses yeux ne lui jouent des tours, en effet il voit un troisième Negi un peu plus loin.

'Je suis en train de devenir fou... '

"D'ailleurs Shin-san, il fallait que je te voie... J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter " Dit le petit magicien envers le brun qui regarde d'abord Anna avant de lui répondre.

"Là je suis un peu occupé... "

"Non c'est bon vas y " Dit Anna ce que proteste Shin vu qu'elle est venue ici juste pour le voir. " Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un autre guide " Dit Anna avant que ses yeux ne fixent Setsuna.

"D'accord... " Répond l'adolescent en suivant son prof.

"Bien ...Maintenant que le principal intéressé n'est plus là... On va pouvoir parler " Dit Anna qui rend Setsuna confuse, qui ne voit pas où elle veut en venir mais elle va vite le comprendre.

Les deux garçons sortent un peu du campus Mahora pour aller dans la forêt voisine.

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? " Demande Shin qui continue toujours de suivre son prof avant qu'une ombre ne se déplace furtivement dans les arbres et attaque vivacement Shin.

Le brun stoppe le poing qui lui était destiné à quelques centimètres de son visage " Bien essayé " Shin le lance loin de lui, le faisant tomber sur la plage.

"Ahahah t'es aussi doué que le prétend Negi ! " S'exclame un garçon qui est habillé de la même manière que Shin sauf que lui possède un t-shirt blanc.

"Tiens ? T'es le pote loup de Negi qui vient de Kyoto, non ?"

"Je suis un demi chien ! "

"Je sais pas si c'est mieux... " Réplique Shin énervant le jeune garou.

"Désolé pour ce guette apens, Kotaro a insisté " S'excuse Negi alors qu'il n'y est pour rien.

"Hm ? Alors tu veux tester ta force contre moi ? ...Ça ne me dérange pas "

"Cool ! J'ai mon combat sans même le demander ! " Kotaro se met en position de combat avant de voir Shin qui lui fait signe de l'attaquer.

Kotaro se jette à pleine vitesse sur le brun qui esquive chaque tentative du loup avant que Shin ne fasse reculer le brun d'une petite tape sur le torse.

"Enfoiré... " Kotaro emmagasine du Ki dans sa main droite " Inugami ! "

Shin fait apparaître ses flammes autour de sa main droite et intercepte l'attaque de Kotaro faisant soulever des bourrasques de vent avant qu'un faisceau de feu n'engouffre l'attaque du Hanyo et engouffre également ce dernier.

L'image de Kotaro qui est en train de souffrir dans les flammes disparaît d'un seul coup avant que l'ami de Negi n'apparaisse derrière Shin et ne lui met un coup de griffe qui le blesse au dos.

"Kotaro à battu Shin-san ! "

"Hmpf pas si bon que ça finalement..." Remarque Kotaro qui est un peu déçu du niveau de son adversaire vu sa réputation.

"J'avoue que c'est ce que je me suis dit à ton sujet " Rétorque Shin dans l'oreille de Kotaro tandis que l'image de l'adolescent, blessé au dos ne disparaisse dans le vent.

Kotaro n'a pas le temps de réagir que sa tête ne se retrouve enfoncé dans le sable.

"Bien si ta curiosité est contentée, je vais partir " Dit Shin en se frottant les mains.

"Attend ! " Hurle Kotaro en sortant sa tête du sable avec l'aide de Negi. " Inscris-toi au tournoi de Mahora ! "

"Non " Répond sec Shin.

"Pourquoi ?! Laisse-moi reprendre ma revanche ! " S'exclame Kotaro en serrant le poing et en souriant comme un malade de combat qu'il est.

"Je viens de te battre d'une main, tu crois que tu peux me vaincre dans deux jours ? " Demande Shin faisant baisser par dépit la tête de Kotaro. " Bien sur ce... " Shin s'en va sans laisser son reste.

"C'est vrai je te dis " Dit Setsuna qui est assise avec Anna à l'une des tables du Chao Bao ZI.

"Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ..." Remarque Shin en s'asseyant sur la chaise libre qui reste autour de la table en commandant à manger auprès de Satsuki.

"Setsuna me parlait de tes exploits quand tu étais petit ...Surtout le moment où elle t'a mis une déculotté dans un combat d'épée..."

"Merci pour la super image de moi que tu donnes aux autres... " Setsuna ricane en entendant ça avant que les deux ne commencent à parler de tout et de rien.

"Je vais vous laisser ...Il faut que je retrouve Max " Dit Anna en se levant puis en disant à bientôt à Shin, s'approche de Setsuna.

"N'oublie pas de ce que je t'ai dit...Si tu ne te dépêches pas, c'est moi qui vais l'avoir " Murmure Anna avant de partir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? " Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Shin pendant que sa commande arrive à point nommé. C'est à dire un énorme plat remplit de Baozi.

"Rien... " Répond Setsuna en buvant son thé tout en regardant discrètement Shin qui savoure son Baozi.

Shin mange tranquillement dans la bonne humeur avec Setsuna avant qu'il ne ressente une présence familière.

Le brun remarque très rapidement un homme encapuchonné et même si son visage est caché, Shin sait très bien que cet homme est en train de lui sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la foule.

'Lui ?! '

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et n'oubliez pas de suivre si vous voulez savoir la suite !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	17. Ça, c'est du festival !

**Salut à tous les amis, c'est Chword lafarge Negima~ ! ( _Coucou ! )_ C'est un plaisir de vous retrouver pour vous livrer un nouveau chapitre de votre immortel préféré ! Sans plus de blabla, on se retrouve à la fin, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Ça, c'est du festival !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Le festival Mahora vient de commencer et chacun essaye d'en profiter à sa manière.

Shin frappe tellement vite dans le vent que personne ne peut voir ses coups sans avoir l'œil aguerri.

Le brun semble esquiver quelque chose avant de contre attaquer puis évite de nouveau en utilisant le Shundô. Shin enflamme sa main avant de lancer un torrent de flamme vers l'océan qui fait disparaitre une partie de l'eau qui se transforme en vapeur.

Alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ses genoux, essoufflé. Shin écarte d'une main une flèche magique qui ne lui était pas forcement destinée.

"Fais attention où tu balances tes sors ! " Gueule Shin envers celui qui vient de l'attaquer accidentellement, Negi s'excuse rapidement.

En faisant claquer sa langue, Shin retourne s'entrainer avec acharnement.

"Pourquoi il s'entraine comme ça ? Il ne participe pas au tournoi " Dit Kotaro en voyant l'immortel se battre contre un adversaire invisible.

"Il suffit de lui demander ! " S'exclame Asuna en rejoignant le brun mais elle se prend un coup de poing par reflexe de son ami qui reste concentré dans son entrainement.

"Pourquoi tu t'entraines comme ça ?" Demande Setsuna.

Le brun arrête son coup de poings le bras tendu, qui fend la mer en deux vu la rafale de vent que provoque son attaque.

"Je veux le vaincre ... " Répond Shin avec les yeux sérieux, plein de détermination avant de reprendre son entrainement.

"Le vaincre ? De qui tu parles ? " Demande Negi avant qu'une main ne se pose sur sa tête.

"C'est pas ton problème, gamin " Dit Eva avant qu'elle ne frappe le brun, le faisant arrêter.

Shin a le souffle saccadé en courbant le dos tout en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, la sueur qui coule de son front jusqu'à tomber sur le sable.

"Ça fait des jours que tu fais ça, tu ne fais que t'épuiser ... Et si tu continues, tu vas te chauffer et détruire à nouveau ma demeure ! "

Shin se contente de la regarder sans rien dire avant qu'une fille avec couettes tenus par des clochettes ne s'approche de lui.

"Dis... " Commence Asuna en s'approchant de Shin.

"Désolé pour...le coup... J'étais parti et impossible de m'arrêter quand... je commence à faire mon Shadow boxing "

"Shadow boxing ? " Répète Asuna.

"Un style d'entrainement qui... consiste à s'entrainer contre un adversaire que tu imagines " Explique Shin qui récupère peu à peu son souffle " Sinon...Que puis-je faire pour toi ? "

"Je voulais un petit conseil pour mon combat contre Setsuna ... " Shin se passe la main dans ses cheveux mouillé par la sueur de son entrainement.

"C'est vrai que je suis ton prof ... Je vais être franc. Niveau technique, vitesse et même expérience du combat, Setsuna te surclasse à tous les niveaux " Répond honnêtement Shin, anéantissant les maigres espoirs de l'humaine. "Mais je vais te donner son point faible "

Asuna reprend espoir quand le brun lui annonce cette bonne nouvelle. " Le point faible de Setsuna est son état d'esprit. Setsuna possède un mental assez faible et le devient de plus en plus en ce moment d'ailleurs... " Shin laisse trainer sa phrase en regardant l'héritière de la technique Shinmei.

"Oh~ Je vois quelqu'un qui regarde un peu trop souvent la même fille ..."

"Arrête tes insinuations et va te prendre ta raclée " Termine Shin en laissant seule Asuna sur la plage.

Shin se trouve dans l'arène accompagné de Anna en observant le tournoi de Mahora qui bat son plein.

"Shin ... Il faut que je te parle " Dit Takamichi envers l'adolescent qui se trouve dans les gradins du stade.

"Tiens ? Mais ne serait-ce pas le super professeur Takahata qui vient de perdre contre un enfant ? " Se moque ouvertement Shin qui est assis aux cotés de Anna.

"Il est très doué pour son âge, il pourrait bientôt te surpasser " Répond Takamichi faisant rire Shin."Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir ... " Takamichi reste évasif en faisant bien comprendre au brun qu'il devrait venir avec lui.

Shin suit le professeur à lunettes qui le conduit vers un endroit qui s'enfonce sous la terre, accompagnés de Mini Setsuna.

"Tu prends ce coté et nous celui ci " Lui dit Takamichi qui part vers la gauche, accompagné du Shikigami.

'C'est quoi cet endroit ? ' Pense Shin en longeant les couloirs sombres, éclairé par les faibles rayons de lumière qui arrive à illuminer son chemin.

Une petite lumière clignote dans l'ombre attirant l'attention de Shin avant que ce petit bip ne se transforme en un véritable rayon laser digne du meilleur Star Wars.

L'ayant pas vu venir, Shin se prend l'attaque de plein fouet qui le fait reculer de quelques pas mais il reste debout.

Shin réussit à apercevoir une sorte de robot qui sort de l'ombre avec les cheveux en pétard et des lunettes de soleil avant que Shin ne le crame complètement d'un faisceau de feu sorti de nulle part.

"Chacun son tour, l'attaque surprise ... " Dit Shin avant que des pas ne se fasse entendre et qu'une jeune fille ne s'approche de lui.

"Nihao " Shin comprend rapidement qu'il s'agit de Tchao.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demande le brun qui fait apparaitre un petit sourire sur le visage de la chinoise.

"Il faut que je te parle, Shin ... "

"Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il va rater la finale ! " Demande Anna qui est assise dans les gradins avec Max en attendant que le combat entre Kuneru et Negi commence.

"Où il se trouve ne te concerne pas, gamine. " Répond Eva qui s'approche d'elle en attendant anxieusement le début du combat.

"Va-t-elle faire sa déclaration ? " Questionne Ayaka cachée derrière un buisson avant qu'une lumière ne brille brusquement et que Shin ne tombe accidentellement sur Setsuna.

'Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ' Plein de chose passe dans sa tête avant qu'il ne remarque dans quelle situation il se trouve.

"Shin... " Setsuna rougit quand elle voit le visage du brun à seulement quelques centimètres du sien mais surtout sa main droite sur son sein gauche qui l'a fait rougir.

"Tu as bien grandi ... " Dit Shin en profitant de la situation faisant gémir légèrement Setsuna ayant le visage encore plus écarlate qu'il n'était avant qu'elle ne le frappe au visage avec son poing remplit de Ki.

"Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? "

"Asuna va se déclarer " Répond Kaede qui attire la curiosité du brun qui se cache à son tour derrière le buisson.

Au vu du visage de Asuna et la mine attristée de Takahata, ils se doutent bien qu'elle vient de se faire rejeter, surtout vu la fuite que vient de prendre Asuna poursuivi par les filles.

"C'est pas gentil de briser le cœur d'une jeune fille, Takamichi " Dit Shin, les mains dans les poches en s'approchant de son professeur et ami qui regarde Asuna s'enfuir loin de lui " De toute façon, tu te doutais de ce qu'elle allait te dire, pas vrai ? "

"Même en le sachant, ce n'est pas facile. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? Toi aussi, tu l'as vu grandir "

"J'aurais certainement fait la même chose ... Pour ça que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir "

"Regarde-moi cette réunion de vieux ... " Se fait entendre Albireo Imma en apparaissant aux coté de Shin et de Takahata.

"Al ! Je te cherchais ! Affronte-moi ! " Gueule Shin en s'enflammant.

Littéralement.

Al se téléporte derrière le brun en mettant sa main sur sa tête " C'est pas le moment, mon jeune élève ..."

Takamichi rajeunit en voyant ces deux là.

"Ça vous dit un verre ? " Propose Takamichi en partant suivit de ses deux amis et ancien camarade avant que son portable et celui de Shin ne sonne en même temps. Le prof répond à son téléphone avant que Al ne remarque que Shin disparait en se pyroportant.

"Une réunion ? Maintenant ? Ok j'arrive " Raccroche Takamichi avant de remarquer l'absence du brun.

"T'as du travail ? Dans ce cas, vas-y " Dit Al avant que Takamichi ne parte à son tour.

"Haha ! Tu fais un Kosumi ici ? Tu n'as pas peur ! " S'exclame Evangeline en voyant le coup que vient d'employer son adversaire.

"Tu devrais te concentrer ou je vais prendre ton territoire, Eva " Rétorque Shin qui agace la vampire.

"Tu es bien confiant mais au vu de la partie, la victoire m'est presque acquise " Eva sourit en plaçant sa pierre qui coince le territoire de Shin qui grimace légèrement. " Et sinon ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses des événements ? "

"Eh bien... Ton coup d'avant était brillant "

"Je te parle pas de la partie de Go, abruti ! Mais l'affaire avec Tchao "

"Ah ça ? Je lui ai promis de ne pas intervenir donc...Et puis personnellement, que la magie soit révélée ou non ne change pas ma vie alors peu m'importe qui gagne même si le fait de forcer les choses ne me plait pas beaucoup. Même si je t'avoue que me faire téléporter comme une vieille chaussette à mon insu ne me plait pas forcement… Du coup, je vais m'amuser un peu lors de son plan " Répond Honnêtement Shin alors qu'il essaye de prendre à l'envers son adversaire.

"Hm ? " Shin ressent des sensations étranges en dehors du palais de son amie.

"HAHAHA ! C'est ma victoire comme d'habitude ! " S'exclame Evangeline avant de voir qu'elle se trouve seule devant son Goban.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? " Demande Shin en survolant son école avec ses ailes de feu.

Il voit d'énormes et très nombreux robots de tout part.

Il esquive un laser qui lui était destiné " Tu oses m'attaquer, ferraille ? " Shin sort son pactio et invoque son épée de feu.

D'un geste large, il envoie une vague de flamme qui détruit le robot tout droit sortit de Gundam.

"Shin ? " Setsuna remarque l'arrivé de son ami grâce à son attaque qui passe peu inaperçu.

"Les gars ! Le roi est arrivé pour nous aider ! Il faut l'aider à vaincre l'armée de robot ennemi ! " Crie Asuna faisant élever la voix fière et prête des combattants qui redoublent d'effort pour repousser la charge ennemie.

'Roi ? Bah peu importe ! J'avais promis à Tchao de ne pas intervenir dans son plan mais je peux bien m'amuser un peu, non ? Vengeance par rapport au fait de m'avoir viré comme un malpropre ' Pense Shin en assemblant du Ki dans son épée rassemblant autour d'elle de l'électricité.

"Shin Raikôken ! " Hurle Shin avant qu'une énorme puissance électrique ne sorte de son épée et la balance sur les robots et en détruit une douzaine sur son passage, créant un trou béant après son attaque.

"Hey ! Fais attention où tu vises ! " Crie Asuna envers le Japonais mais ça passe par son oreille et passe par l'autre.

"Hahaha ! C'est sympa comme jeu ! " Gueule Shin en s'envolant vers d'autre cibles.

"On l'a perdu... " Soupire Setsuna avant qu'une autre explosion n'atteigne ses oreilles, venant surement d'une attaque du brun.

De plus en plus de robots s'approche d'eux avant qu'une vague d'eau ne fasse irruption et détruit plusieurs robots à la suite.

"Hahaha ! C'est vraiment sympa les fêtes japonaises ! Faudra revenir l'année prochaine ! " S'exclame Max accompagnée de Anna et de Chamaru.

"Toutes les fêtes ne sont pas comme ça ! Tu les prends pour qui ?! "

"Il m'avait dit qu'il n'interviendrait pas ...C'est pas comme si cela change quelque chose... " Réagit Tchao avant de se préparer à combattre son prof.

Après un combat acharné entre Tchao et Negi, que Shin trouve au passage un longuet, il l'aurait terminé en deux minutes trop chrono, Tchao fait ses adieux au moment de retourner dans son époque.

Shin regarde du ciel, ses camarades de classe se battre pour un bouquin qui raconte la généalogie de Tchao.

"Quelle bande de folles ..." Murmure Shin avant qu'il ne remarque Tchao qui le regarde de loin.

Shin la salue d'un geste de la main furtif.

"On se reverra un jour ! " Crie Tchao en disparaissant dans un flash lumineux.

"C'est gentil d'être venus " Dit Shin envers Anna et Max à l'aéroport.

"Pas de souci ! C'était très amusant, on reviendra ! " Max et Shin se font un brofist en souriant.

"Essaye d'être plus attentif aux gens qui t'entoure, Shin " Dit Anna dans le creux de l'oreille après qu'elle l'ait pris dans ses bras.

Un peu confus par les propos de Anna, Shin leur dit au revoir au moment où ils embarquent dans leurs avions respectifs.

"Maitre, vous êtes demandé par le principal " Dit Chamaru pendant que Shin sort de sa classe, ce qu'entend les autres élèves de sa classe.

"Shi-chan est attendu par papy ? "

"Maintenant que l'affaire Tchao est terminé, il va surement retourner faire des missions à travers le monde..." Explique Setsuna qui le regarde partir avec un regard mélancolique.

"Oh~ Je vois quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie que son amour ne s'éloigne d'elle " Taquine Asuna envers la guerrière Shinmei.

"H-Hein ? " Le visage de Setsuna brunit en comprenant la remarque de son amie.

"Secchan est amoureuse~ " Ricane Konoka en tapotant légèrement le visage de son amie.

'Moi ? De Shin ? Impossible !... Impossible ...'

"Merci d'être venu, Shin " Dit le principal au moment où Shin arrive dans le bureau du directeur. Le brun remarque rapidement une femme qu'il n'a jamais vu avant.

Une belle femme plus grande que lui ayant un corps élancé avec la peau bronzée et de longs cheveux noirs qui arrivent à la moitié de son dos.

Elle possède des yeux jaune vif, habillée d'un haut moulant gris qui épouse sa poitrine généreusement développée avec une ceinture beige sur son pantalon de la même couleur que son haut qui termine sur des bottines noirs et pour finir une veste en cuir noire.

"Je te présente Félia, c'est elle qui a besoin de tes services " La belle femme s'approche doucement de Shin avec un regard très sérieux.

"Alors voici le fameux Shin Raishi ...? Je m'appelle Feliasius Gomanelis Pyries "

"Je vais rester avec Félia ... Et donc ? En quoi puis-je t'aider ? "

"J'aimerais que tu nous aides à chasser quelqu'un de nos terres "

Shin porte son regard sur le directeur de l'école Mahora " En quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce que je recherche ? "

"Ecoute la suite et tu le sauras " Répond le grand père de Konoka.

"L'homme qu'on veut voir partir dirige une bande de sauvages qui pillent les environs et surtout kidnappent nos enfants ..." Félia laisse trainer sa phrase pour que l'adolescent comprenne bien à quel genre d'homme il a affaire.

"Un homme qui kidnappe des enfants ...? " Répète Shin avant d'accepter la mission.

"Très bien...Dans ce cas, rendez vous demain à la gare " Termine Félia en sortant du bureau.

"Hey gamin ! "

"Shin-san ? " Répond Negi en voyant le brun qui se dirige vers lui.

"Fais de ton mieux dans le mundus magicus "

Negi est surpris par ce qu'il vient de lui dire " Tu ne viens pas ? "

"Pourquoi je viendrais ? Je ne fais pas parti de ta petite armée " Répond Shin en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Quoi ?! Tu t'en vas, Shi-chan ?! " S'exclame Konoka en rejoignant Negi et Shin avec Setsuna.

"Oui, pour une mission. Je pars demain. " Répond simplement le brun.

"Donc tu ne viens pas au festival... " Souffle Setsuna.

"Dans ce cas, passe l'après-midi avec Secchan ! "

"Mademoiselle ?! Ça ira ... Je suppose que Shin à plein de chose à faire avant de partir "

"Pas très longtemps mais oui pourquoi pas ... Tu veux passer l'après midi de demain avec moi, Setsuna ? "

D'abord surprise par la proposition du brun, Setsuna rougit légèrement " Avec plaisir... "

 **Alors ? C'était sympa ? N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout de suivre si vous voulez savoir la suite.**

 **Chword est parti !**


	18. Rendez-vous !

**Quoi ? Comment ça un chapitre à peine une semaine après le dernier ? Tu es malade ?**

 **-Non, tout va bien, j'ai juste décidé de passer à une publication hebdomadaire, on va essayer de tenir le rythme ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous ! Et on se retrouve à la fin, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Rendez-vous ?!

Résumé du chapitre précédant : La fête Mahora se termine sur la confrontation avec Tchao, c'est l'heure de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

"T'es sérieux, Shin ? Tu as un rendez-vous avec Setsuna et tu restes dans ton uniforme ? " Remarque Asuna en épiant de loin l'adolescent avec Konoka et Negi.

"On ne le change pas " Répond Konoka en voyant Shin être adossé contre le mur près d'un magasin quelconque.

"Désolée pour le retard... " Dit Setsuna en s'approchant du brun, sous la fixation de ce dernier qui l'a fait légèrement rougir.

Elle est habillée d'un haut noir qui laisse apercevoir le bas de son ventre mince, d'une veste légère blanche ouverte à capuche.

Une jupe en jean gris clair qui s'arrête juste au dessus des genoux.

Des bottes marron clair qui laissent entrevoir des collants qui montent jusqu'a la moitié de ses jambes.

"Elle aurait quand même pu détacher ses cheveux ..."

"Non ...C'est très bien comme ça " Rétorque Konoka avant de remarquer que les deux en rendez-vous ne se déplacent alors en restant discret, ils les suivent pour savoir la suite.

"Un ciné, ça te dit ?" Propose Shin pendant que Setsuna regarde les films qui passent actuellement avant qu'ils ne voient Mana.

"Une place pour collégienne, s'il vous plait "

"Ne te moque pas de moi, une place adulte " Répond l'homme qui est aux caisses.

"Mais c'est vrai ! Regardez, j'ai ma carte qui prouve que j'en suis une " Mana colle aux vitres qui la sépare de l'homme la même carte que possède Shin et Setsuna.

"Ça vous fera 1850 Yen s'il vous plait, le prix d'une place adulte "

"Tiens ? Tu vas voir un film ? " Mana se retourne pour apercevoir Kaede derrière elle, habillée civilement.

"Oui mais il ne veut pas me donner une place Collégienne "

Kaede pose sa main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre de la laisser faire. Magiquement, Kaede se retrouve dans son uniforme scolaire et s'approche du caissier.

"Une place collégienne, s'il vous plait "

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Du cosplay ? Ça vous fera 1850 Yen "

Shin éclate de rire en voyant la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux, sortie tout droit d'un Show comique. Même Setsuna ne peut retenir un rire qu'elle étouffe dans sa main.

Mais leur état empire quand ils voient les jumelles Narutaki entrer dans le cinéma avec des billets pour élève en primaire.

Shin se roule au sol en tapant du poing tandis qu'une larme coule sur la joue de Setsuna.

"Haa, ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup... " Remarque Shin en se promenant dans les rues, accompagné de son amie.

"Surtout depuis ce qu'on a vécu avec le festival Mahora " Shin hoche la tête pour montrer son accord avant qu'il ne remarque que Setsuna vient de s'arrêter devant un magasin de vêtement.

"Ecoute Secchan " Setsuna se rappelle de la discussion qu'elle à eue avec Konoka et ses amis ce matin " Shi-chan n'est pas un garçon qui fait attention aux détails, il va aller droit au but alors c'est à toi de faire avancer le rendez-vous "

"E-Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

"J'ai la solution ! " Negi pose sur la table un magazine ' Comment réussir son rendez vous ! '

"Ça fonctionne ? " Setsuna est un sceptique au sujet de ce genre de magazine potin.

"C'est bourré de cliché mais ça peut aider " Sans attendre, Asuna et Konoka se mettent à essayer de faire de ce rendez vous un chef d'œuvre.

"Setsuna ? " Shin agite sa main devant les yeux de l'épéiste qui réussit enfin à capter son attention.

"O-Oui ? "

"Tu veux aller dans un magasin de vêtement ? " Setsuna se racle la gorge en se souvenant ce qu'elle devait dire.

"C'est surtout pour toi " Le brun regarde son accoutrement puis celui de Setsuna pour enfin hocher la tête et entrer dans la boutique suivit de la brune.

Shin se contente de suivre son amie a travers les rayons de vêtements avant de la voir prendre un par un, plusieurs vêtements qu'elle met dans les bras du brun puis le pousse dans une cabine d'essayage.

Après plusieurs tenues d'essai, Shin se retrouve habillé d'un t-shirt noir avec un énorme kanji rouge qui veut dire feu avec un col en v laissant apparaitre son magatama rouge qu'il porte en collier.

Un jean gris près des jambes avec une chaine sur le coté gauche du pantalon.

Des chaussures montantes de couleur marron clair.

"Ça me va pas vraiment... " Dit Shin en retouchant ici et là son t-shirt avant de remarquer le regard fixant de Setsuna.

"Ça me va ou pas ? " Demande le brun faisant sortir Setsuna de sa léthargie, les joues légèrement brunit.

"C'est pas mal ... " Dit Setsuna en évitant le regard de son ami.

"Merci de votre achat ! " Déclare la vendeuse au même moment que les deux collégiens ne sorte du magasin avec Shin qui porte sur lui ses nouveaux habits tandis que son uniforme se trouve dans le sac qu'il tient à la main.

Alors qu'il se demande ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire, Shin se fait trainer dans un aquarium par la main de Setsuna.

"Un aquarium ? " Dit Asuna en voyant les deux entrer dans le bâtiment.

"Je suppose que cela colle bien avec Secchan "

"Vite ! On va les perdre dans la foule ! " S'exclame Negi avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Asuna et Konoka ont vite compris que Negi veut juste s'amuser.

Shin tire la langue contre la vitre qui le sépare d'une race de poisson qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Bien qu'elle secoue la tête en voyant son immaturité, Setsuna sourit en regardant les autres spécimens.

"C'est l'heure du spectacle de dauphin " Dit Shin en prenant machinalement la main de l'épéiste.

"Mais c'est que ça avance bien " Remarque Konoka avant qu'elle ne parte avec Asuna à la poursuite de Negi, lui aussi parti voir le fameux spectacle qui fait la renommée de ce parc aquatique.

On peut comprendre pourquoi ce spectacle fait autant fasciner les spectateurs.

Les dauphins sautent et s'amusent avec les plongeurs pour le bonheur des grands et des petits.

Shin regarde Setsuna du coin de l'œil. Setsuna est émerveillée par le spectacle qu'elle est en train de voir avec les yeux qui pétillent.

Le brun ricane légèrement ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles de l'épéiste " Quoi ? "

Shin caresse doucement les cheveux de son amie en souriant gentiment avec le regard doux " Rien, je me disais juste que tu es très mignonne "

"Trop cool les dauphins ! " Gueule Negi, enlevant toute l'atmosphère qui était en train de s'installer entre les deux.

"P-Professeur, mademoiselle ... " Le groupe se fait rapidement grillé par Setsuna avant que les deux filles ne rient légèrement et sprinte loin d'ici avec Negi sous le bras, qui voulait voir la fin du spectacle.

Setsuna regarde à nouveau le spectacle avec les joues enflammés mais se retourne de temps en temps pour voir s'ils sont là.

"Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? " Demande Shin qui pose son regard sur elle, lui non plus n'aime pas trop être surveillé.

"Non c'est bon ... " Répond la brune en continuant à profiter de son rendez vous avec Shin.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, le petit couple font une dernière visite de l'aquarium avant de sortir de l'établissement.

"On a encore un peu de temps ...Tu veux faire un tour ? " Propose Shin avant que les yeux noirs de Setsuna ne voient une salle d'arcade. Elle qui à toujours voulu y entrer au moins une fois, l'occasion est parfaite.

Sans demander l'avis de l'adolescent aux cheveux marrons, ils se précipitent dans l'endroit rêvé de tous les geeks.

A peine entrée dans le centre de jeux que Setsuna se précipite sur un jeu de pistolet qui se joue à deux.

'Une vraie enfant ... ' Pense Shin en souriant avant de rejoindre la jeune fille pour lui mettre sa première raclée à un jeu vidéo.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit avant de voir le score affiché sur l'écran, résultant son écrasante défaite.

"C'était amusant ! " Setsuna s'amuse comme une folle en reposant le pistolet en plastique dans son socle et d'aller voir d'autre jeux.

'Je me fait trop vieux pour ça ... '

"Hé Shin ! C'est quoi ça ? " Demande Setsuna en montrant à Shin une espèce de grosse boite assez grande pour y entrer de couleur violette.

"On dirait une sorte de divination " Setsuna entre dans la machine puis soulève le drap pour inciter Shin à entrer avec elle.

En levant les yeux au ciel, Shin la suit dans son aventure.

Comme c'est demandé par le jeu, Shin et Setsuna mettent leurs mains sur l'autre sur une zone qui clignote.

"Choisissez qu'elle est votre relation " Demande la voix robotisée de la machine.

En faisant rouler la barre qui permet de faire son choix, Setsuna choisit la relation amoureuse à la plus grande surprise du brun.

Ce dernier à les joues rouges et une expression choquée sur le visage " Voilà, c'est cette expression que je voulais voir ! Tu as toujours un coup à l'avance, tu n'es jamais surpris alors ça fait plaisir"

Sans le savoir, la machine commence à "deviner" le pourcentage de réussite entre les deux.

Un énorme cœur rose apparait sur l'écran avec écrit 100% dedans.

"Ce genre de machine n'est qu'une arnaque " Dit Shin en sortant de l'attraction pendant que Setsuna ramasse le papier qui donne le résultat du test.

"Je repense encore à ta tête dans le jeu de divination " Sourit Setsuna tandis que Shin s'appuie sur une rambarde qui se trouve dans le parc en hauteur en admirant la vue du soleil couchant qui se trouve devant lui.

'Que dois-je faire...? ' Pense Shin en caressant son magatama rougeâtre entre son index et pouce droit.

"Tu sais... Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton collier ..."

"Mmh ? ...Je t'en parlerais surement un jour... " Shin reste évasif sur ce sujet ce qui ne plait pas forcement à Setsuna mais laisse passer quand même.

"Shin... " Le brun dont le nom vient d'être prononcé se retourne en remarquant le ton que vient d'employer son amie.

Il la voit le regard fuyant et les joues pourpres.

'Oh ?! Elle va le faire ! ' Est la pensée des trois curieux cachés dans les buissons du parc.

"Je voulais te dire...que je.. "

"Fais attention à toi dans le mundus magicus " Interromps Shin surprenant Setsuna qui à les yeux grands ouverts avant qu'elle ne sourisse tristement.

"Toi aussi lors de ta mission ..." Shin s'approche lentement de la brune en détachant son collier puis met ce dernier autour du cou de Setsuna.

"Ça te portera chance "

"Garde le pour toi, non ? "

"Tu en as plus besoin que moi " Rétorque le brun.

"Tu dis que tu es plus fort que moi ? " Demande Setsuna avec les mains sur les hanches, touchée dans sa fierté.

"Oui " Shin répond sec avant que Setsuna ne ricane sous l'incompréhension du brun.

"C'est la deuxième chose que tu me donnes ...Je vais finir par être trop gâtée " Sourit Setsuna avant que le brun ne touche légèrement l'élastique qui tient la queue de cheval de la jeune fille.

D'un coup, Shin approche Setsuna vers lui et pose un léger baiser sur son front. D'abord surprise, Setsuna se laisse aller dans la douce chaleur que lui procure Shin.

"Fais bien attention à toi ... " Chuchote le brun avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un amas de flamme.

"C'est quoi ce boucan ? " Marmonne Eva en se dirigeant vers la porte de chez elle avant que Asuna n'entre comme une folle.

"Où il est ?! " Hurle Asuna en cherchant dans tous les coins tandis que Setsuna entre dans la maison de manière formelle en disant bonjour à la maitresse des lieux.

"Hein ? " Baragouine Evangeline en se frottant les yeux avant de se faire secouer par Asuna.

"Je te demande où est Shin ?! Comment ose-t-il rejeter une belle jeune fille comme Setsuna ! "

"Il est en mission...Comment ça rejeter Setsuna ? "

Asuna lui explique toute la journée d'hier.

"Je peux comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça ... " Répond Eva faisant énerver Asuna avant que l'immortelle ne remarque le Magatama autour du cou de l'épéiste " Mais elle est en bonne voie, je suppose... "

* * *

 **Quoi ?! Shin rejette Setsuna ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Remboursez ! Du calme, vous comprendrez les agissements de Shin plus tard, enfin j'espère XD**

 **Passons à la bonne nouvelle, j'ai un compte Twitter sous le nom de Chword, dorénavant ! Si jamais vous voulez connaitre l'avancée de mes histoires ( Roman, FF ) c'est là bas que je donne des nouvelles, et des anecdotes amusantes ( et du Basket, beaucoup de Basket XD ) Sinon, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire et suivre l'histoire pour connaitre la suite si le coeur vous en dit !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	19. Destin ?

**Yo ! Ici Chword pour le nouveau chapitre ! Moins de BlaBla et plus d'actions, c'est parti pour le chapitre 19 !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Destin ?

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Demandé par leur amie respectif, Setsuna et Shin passe la journée ensemble avant que ce dernier ne parte en mission.

* * *

"Pourquoi prendre le train ? On serait déjà arrivés si on était partis en volant " Se plaint Shin en croisant ses bras tout en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège.

"Un voyage tranquille de temps en temps, ça fait plaisir " Rétorque Chamaru qui se fait fixée de l'œil par Félia qui est très intéressée par le petit robot.

"C'est...Fascinant " La femme à la peau matte approche sa main du petit robot avant que Shin ne l'écarte ressentant une étrange sensation venant de celle ci.

Plus précisément des bagues qu'elle porte aux doigts.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Shin montre du menton les objets qui se trouve sur les doigts de Félia.

"C'est une partie de ma magie " L'acolyte de l'adolescent reste évasif sur ce sujet.

Shin croise de nouveau les bras en regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre en pensant à une certaine épéiste.

Shin semble être transparent sur ses pensées, vu que la femme aux cheveux noirs remarque assez facilement, la disparition spirituelle du brun.

"À quoi tu penses ? " Le brun regarde Félia du coin de l'œil avant de continuer à regarder le paysage qui défile sous ses yeux.

"Mon maître pense à Setsuna " Répond Chamaru, indignant Shin qui ne pensait pas être trahi par sa partenaire.

"Je ne connais rien de toi... " Commence Félia, stoppant les arguments entre l'homme et le robot. " Mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas renier ce que te dis ton cœur "

Shin reste stoïque pendant quelques minutes avant de sortir son téléphone, de taper un quelconque message puis de le ranger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! " Une voix forte résonne à travers le wagon du train jusqu'a parvenir aux oreilles du groupe.

"Je suis désolée... Je ne vous avais pas vus ..." Répond une petite fille avec des couettes augmentant sans faire exprès la colère chez l'homme en face d'elle.

"Tu oses me répondre ?! " L'homme habillé d'une veste en peau de bête, de l'ours ou un animal dans le genre hurle avant qu'il ne lève la main mais juste avant que son geste n'atteigne l'enfant, une main l'arrête.

" Ça suffit ...On est pas là pour ça " Lui dit son acolyte qui semble le calmer avant que les deux hommes aux airs un peu louche change de wagon.

"Je suggère de faire attention à ces deux hommes " Conseille Chamaru en voyant une femme qui enlace la petite fille qui à faillit se faire gifler.

Son conseil brasse le vent vu que Shin est en train de dormir paisiblement, au fin fond de son fauteuil.

"Il est étrange, celui-là ... " Se dit Félia en voyant l'adolescent dormir à poings fermés, semblant n'avoir aucun intérêt pour le monde qui l'entoure.

Les deux comparses restent dans le silence, à attendre que le train atteigne sa destination avant qu'il ne mette à émettre un bruit strident et à trembler de part en part.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! On va mourir ! " Sont les principales phrases prononcées par les passagers du train.

"Je suis maudit ? Ne pourrais-je jamais passer un seul moment sans me faire réveiller ? " Shin sent son corps être secoué dans tous les sens au moment où il se réveille.

"Vous avez bien dormi ? " Chamaru et Shin commence à parler de tout et de rien alors que les secousses commencent à être de plus en plus puissantes, affolant les voyageurs.

"Comment pouvez vous parler normalement alors que le train est déraillé ? Et en plus se dirige sur une centrale nucléaire "

"Ah oui, c'est exact " Confirme Shin en mettant sa tête en dehors du wagon à travers la vitre ouverte " Quelle idée d'en mettre une, ici ... "

"Selon mes données, si jamais le train entre en collision avec la centrale, une grande partie de la zone sera détruite et les passagers de ce train... À part vous, bien sûr "

"Promis, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je t'envoie au SAV de Hakase " Promet Shin envers son petit robot.

"Bon ...Pendant que vous parlez tranquillement dans votre coin, je vais essayer de sauver la situation " Annonce la femme à la peau matte avant de sauter du train en marche à travers la fenêtre.

Après le saut de l'ange de Félia, Shin regarde les gens qui sont au bord du train qui risque de se prendre une explosion nucléaire.

Certains sont accroupis dans leur coin, attendant l'heure fatidique. D'autres qui s'accumulent aux portes mais ces dernières ne s'ouvrent qu'au moment de l'arrêt.

Il y a même quelques excentriques qui essaye de sauter par la fenêtre mais peu ont le courage de le faire.

Shin voit même un homme enrobé qui se trouve bloqué dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre.

Le brun pose une main sur la tête d'un enfant devant lui en marmonnant quelque chose puis continue sur les autres.

"Flans paries aerialis ... Flans paries aerialis ... Flans paries aerialis... " Shin lance le sort à chaque fois qu'il touche quelqu'un sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte.

Il continue son petit manège avant qu'il ne finisse par arriver au fond du train, qui est également la locomotive du TGV.

"Vous avez pas l'air d'être des conducteurs de train... " Les deux hommes, fêtant leur triomphe, se retourne en entendant le son de la voix du brun.

"Mais c'est... ? " Marmonne l'un des hommes, le brun, envers son compère.

"C'est...? " Répète Shin, surprenant le duo.

"C'est quoi cette ouïe de Vulcain ? " Shin sourit en faisant le signe mythique du peuple.

"C'est notre cible ! Attaquons-le ! " Gueule l'un d'eux avant qu'ils n'attaquent Shin qui sourit en voyant leur tentative.

"On te tient ! " Juste au moment où leur crochet allait toucher leur cible, Shin disparait de leur vu avant qu'ils ne sentent le poing de l'autre sur leur figure.

"Fais attention où tu frappes, débile ! " Le brun du duo gueule sur l'autre en tenant son nez.

"C'est toi aussi avec ton Shundô super nul ! Pour ça que je déteste travailler avec un Noob ! " Rétorque le blond avant que les deux ne s'attrapent mutuellement par le col.

Mais ça, c'était avant de voir une ombre planée au dessus d'eux et de voir Shin arborant un sourire carnassier en faisant craquer les os de ses poings.

"On va bien parler, tous les trois " Chamaru ferme la porte de la locomotive en s'excusant par avance de la gêne occasionnée.

Les membres du wagon voient la porte de la locomotive se faire tambouriner, des cris d'horreur et des bruits sourds avant que Shin ne sorte tranquillement de la pièce avec Chamaru, gisant derrière lui deux hommes avec des bosses sur le corps.

"C'est interdit dans de nombreux pays, Maître "

"M'enfous " Rétorque l'adolescent avant qu'il n'entende un cri d'animal super puissant et qu'il ne sente ses pieds qui quittent le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que ? " En regardant par la fenêtre, il se rend vite compte que ce ne sont pas ses pieds qui ont quittés le sol mais bien le train qui vient de se faire propulser dans les airs.

Ayant juste le temps d'agripper Chamaru et la collée près de lui, Shin se prend les chocs de l'accident de plein fouet en le nom de chaise, table, toit... enfin tout ce qui se trouve dans le wagon.

'J'y suis allée un peu fort... ' Pense Félia en voyant le nombre de tonneau que vient de faire le train avant qu'il ne soit stable sur le coté.

En s'approchant de la carcasse du TGV, Félia entend un bruit aigu avant qu'une petite tronçonneuse ne traverse le métal et commence à découper le TGV.

Une fois la tronçonneuse disparue, le carré de métal découpé s'envol à bon coup de pied avant que Shin ne sorte avec Chamaru.

"Ils n'ont rien ... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'abimé, à peine le lendemain, les vêtements que m'a acheté Setsuna ..." Shin enlève la poussière de ses habits avant de se tourner vers le trou " Tout va bien, là-dedans ? " Après un léger oui, le brun rejoint Félia qui est restée aux abords du TGV qui est bon pour la casse vu le trou que vient de faire Chamaru et surtout la cavité dans un wagon qui était vide.

"Tu aurais pu faire attention, quand même ...Certains n'aurait pas survécu si je n'avais rien fait " Bien qu'il dise ça, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir vu que lui aussi utilise des méthodes peu orthodoxes.

"C'était le moyen le plus rapide et efficace et puis ils sont vivants, c'est le principal " Répond simplement Félia en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

'Pragmatique, hein ? ' Pense Shin avant de retourner vers le TGV. Chamaru fait comme ce qu'elle à fait juste avant, c'est à dire découper la paroi de métal comme du beurre.

"Ecartez vous derrière ! " Gueule Shin puis attend quelques secondes avant de mettre un coup de pied monumental qui fait s'envoler la tôle qui atterrit en pleine tête d'un passager. " Je vous avais dit de vous écarter ... "

Shin fait le même tour pour chaque wagon du train sous le regard de son employeur " Pas si insensible que ça, finalement ... "

La foule commence à se ressembler autour de Félia, Shin et Chamaru.

"Merci de nous avoir sauvés ...Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? " Demande l'un des passagers au nom de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le train.

"Soit vous attendez une aide quelconque de la part du Shinkansen soit vous marchez en suivant les rails, priant que la prochaine ville ne soit pas trop loin "

Certains décident de tenter le service technique du numéro un dans le domaine ferroviaire tandis que d'autres choisissent de marcher en suivant le chemin de fer.

"Il faut que nous aussi, choisissions la suite des événements " Remarque Félia avant que Shin n'aille dans la carcasse du train et ne revienne avec deux hommes dans les mains.

"Qui c'est ceux là ? "

"Ce sont des sous fifres d'un dénommé Tengu et ils ont eu comme mission de m'éliminer, quoi de mieux que de lancer un train sur une centrale nucléaire pour le faire " Shin répond pour les deux acolytes qui sont encore endormis après l'interrogatoire de l'adolescent.

"Ils font partis de la bande de brigands qui nous pillent " Confirme Félia avant que Shin ne s'accroupisse devant eux et leur met une grosse baffe en plein visage, les réveillant.

"Ça fait mal ! " Se plaint le blond en se tenant la joue.

"Tant mieux, c'était le but. Dites-moi où se trouvent votre base" Ordonne Shin avant que les deux prisonniers ne lui tirent la langue. Le collégien invoque du feu au niveau de son index avant de le poser sur le front du brun.

L'homme se demande ce qu'il fabrique avant qu'il n'entende un 'Shhh ' et que le haut de sa tête ne commence sérieusement à chauffer.

"Ça brule ! " Hurle le brigand mais Shin continue son moyen de persuasion.

"Ok je vais te le dire ou mieux, on va t'y emmener mais arrête de lui faire subir ton truc ! " Supplie l'acolyte de celui qui est en train de voir son front fondre.

"T'es un monstre ... " Souffle le brun, les larmes aux yeux sous le sourire innocent de Shin qui prend le blond sous le bras en invoquant ses ailes de feu puis s'envole à travers le ciel.

En ayant oublié de prendre en compte Félia, il se retourne afin de la voir juste derrière lui avec le deuxième homme dans ses bras, qui a l'air bien content d'être à sa place.

"C'est là ? " Demande Shin ce qui fut confirmer par le blond qu'il ne le jette au sol devant un château que même l'adolescent trouve glauque.

"Fais attention, il est très puissant " Dit Félia en voyant que Shin comptait y allait tranquillement

Shin lui adresse un petit sourire " Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi " Félia voit Shin entrer dans la pénombre du domaine de Tengu avec Chamaru

"On te tient ! " Gueule une dizaine de bandits dès que le brun pose un pas dans la demeure.

'Sérieux ? Le même piège que les deux autres ? ' Les courageux hommes se font arrêter par une barrière de feu qui les envois valser bien loin du collégien.

"Chamaru ? Un peu de lumière, s'il te plait " Sans attendre, une petite lumière apparait faisant apparaitre un long couloir que s'empresse d'emprunter l'immortel, accompagné de Félia.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche et quelques claques misent à des bandits, Les trois amis arrivent dans une salle principalement sombre avec jusque quelques rayons lumières qui traverse les vitres brisées du grand manoir.

Et non, château ...Excusez Shin, il n'est pas très doué au niveau de l'architecture.

"Je t'emmerde ! " Gueule d'un coup Shin, envers personne en particulier qui choque ses partenaires.

"Tu parles tout seul ? " Shin laisse couler quand il voit l'homme assis sur un trône qui colle bien à l'ambiance de la demeure.

Il possède de longs cheveux noir ébène qui descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux noirs plein de haine ainsi qu'un teint blême qui renforce l'impression noir que l'on percevoir de lui.

Il est habillé d'un long manteau noir fait de plumes de corbeau avec, sous ce dernier, une chemise blanche.

Un pantalon de la même couleur que le haut et des chaussures qui ressemble à des bottes noires, pour ne pas changer.

Il est accoudé sur son trône avec sa tête dans sa main, un sourire hautain sur les lèvres.

"Je savais que ces deux abrutis échoueraient ... Après tout, cela fait des années que tu survis "

Félia regarde d'abord Tengu avant de ressentir une explosion de puissance qui fait trembler tout le manoir, des flammes qui jaillissent de tous les cotés.

Elle voit Shin, le regard plein de haine avec les dents serrées et la veine de la tempe prête à exploser.

"Enfoiré ! " En utilisant le Shundô à pleine puissance et le regard fixé sur Tengu, Shin se jette sur lui avant de se prendre un coup de pied surpuissant en pleine tête, l'envoyant dans le mur.

Un homme blond, qui semble être un mercenaire, s'interpose entre l'immortel et sa cible.

"Il va falloir d'abord vaincre mon subordonné " Dit Tengu avant qu'un sort de feu ne tombe sur lui et explose tout ce qui s'y trouve.

"Je m'enfous de ton pion ! C'est toi que je veux ! " Dit Shin en serrant les dents puis met ses mains en avant en emmagasinant de l'énergie.

Tengu se retrouve à l'étage supérieur du manoir " C'est bien sympa de t'avoir revu mais je vais devoir y aller "

"T'iras nulle part ! " Ordonne Shin avant qu'un énorme faisceau de feu très intense ne se dirige vers Tengu mais il réussit à disparaitre dans les ombres avant que le sort ne puisse le toucher, ce qui n'est pas le cas du mur et une partie du toit qui est réduit en cendre.

"Si tu as fini, on va pouvoir s'amuser " Dit le subordonné de Tengu avant que Chamaru ne remarque l'état actuel de Shin.

"Vite, madame Félia ! " S'écrit Chamaru avant de partir avec Félia.

Shin serre les poings tellement forts que du sang commence à couler et on peut voir ses yeux prendre un rouge si intense qu'il ferait peur à n'importe qui.

Du feu doré commence à l'entourer.

"ENCULEEEEEEEEEE ! JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEERRR ! " Félia et Chamaru ont tout juste le temps de sortir du manoir que ce dernier explose dans une tornade de feu surpuissante et très intense qui monte jusqu'au ciel et qui s'écarte sur plusieurs mètres.

La tornade dure bien quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse petit à petit, laissant au milieu de rien Shin qui semble s'être calmé.

"Maître...? " Même elle, ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de lui prendre. Shin la regarde avec le regard encore brulant de meurtre et de haine.

Une chose est sûre... La prochaine fois que ce Tengu le voit, il signe son arrêt de mort.

* * *

 **Mais quelle vulgarité Shin ! Quel est cet homme contre qui l'immortel semble avoir beaucoup de rancœur ? On se le demande ~**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et de suivre l'histoire pour savoir la suite ! Et viendez sur mon twitter, on s'amuse bien, Ça parle Basket et histoire, on est bien !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	20. A la poursuite du méchant !

**Hey ! Voici la suite de l'histoire de Shin ! Sans plus de Blabla, bonne lecture ! Et Bonne fête de la saint-Patrick !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : A la poursuite du méchant.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Alors qu'il se dirige vers la destination de sa mission avec Félia, Shin rencontre un homme qui a l'air d'avoir un certain passé avec le collégien.

"Vous allez bien, maître ? " Shin se trouve au milieu de l'endroit où se trouvait la demeure de Tengu, lâchant de grande respiration afin de calmer son envie de meurtre qui se fait encore sentir.

"En pleine forme ! " Le brun sourit d'un air innocent en regardant les deux filles qui l'accompagnent.

"Il a disparu... Il va falloir le retrouver " Dit Félia en ne voyant aucune trace de son passage après la crise de colère que vient de piquer Shin, qui semble avoir un certain lien avec cet homme.

Shin sort son portable de la poche de son pantalon "Laisse moi faire " Après avoir composé le numéro, Shin met son appareil au niveau de son oreille en attendant que son interlocuteur ne réponde.

"Ja ? " Le japonais reste quelques secondes sans comprendre avant qu'il ne réalise quelque chose d'important.

Il ne parle toujours pas allemand.

En approchant l'appareil de Chamaru, elle répète à l'homme qu'elle a au téléphone ce que lui dit son maître.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Chamaru, je suis la partenaire de Shin Raishi "

"Ah, bonsoir. Je suis Werner Muller. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? " Répond le ministre allemand.

"Je voudrais localiser quelqu'un ... Je me permets d'utiliser la dette que vous me devez " Demande Shin par l'intermédiaire du petit robot.

"Bien sur... Tengu c'est ça ? ... La dernière fois qu'il a était aperçu, c'était au moyen orient " Renseigne le ministre de l'économie allemande contre la dette du japonais " J'espère que ça valait le coup "

Shin sourit derrière Chamaru " Bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer " Répond le brun avant de raccrocher.

"Le moyen orient ? Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire dans un tel endroit... " Se demande Félia.

"Il doit surement se diriger vers le portail magique oriental, c'est à dire la porte de Babylone " Répond Shin en voyant clairement où vont passer ses prochains moments.

Le Mundus Magicus !

"C'est parti, Chamaru ! " S'écrit Shin pendant que son petit robot ne monte sur son épaule " Ne t'en fais pas Félia, il ne vous embêtera plus " Rassure Shin en faisant apparaitre ses ailes de feu. 'Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé ... '

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Shin s'envole à une vitesse vertigineuse, disparaissant très rapidement de la vue de Félia.

"Ecoutez moi les gars ! Cette porte ne s'ouvre qu'une seule fois par semaine, on a déjà loupé la première tentative à cause d'un certain Tengu alors pas question de rater cette fois ci ! " Un homme masqué motive ses troupes qui sont cachés derrière une dune de sable avant de crier à plein poumon.

"POUR A... " Commence le groupe avant de voir une lumière rougeâtre se diriger vers eux à toute vitesse.

"Dégagez ! Dégagez ! " Gueule Shin avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec les hommes suspects et qu'une grosse explosion de feu ne fasse éruption au moment de l'impact.

"Atterrissage parfait ! " Shin enlève le sable qui se trouve sur ses vêtements, entouré de corps de dizaine d'hommes sur le sol.

"Vous venez de faire un strike, Maître " Blague Chamaru en restant très sérieuse.

"Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être sur mon chemin... " Répond Shin en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean avant de rejoindre la porte de Babylone, lui permettant de se rendre dans le Mundus Magicus.

"Chef ... Tu ne veux pas changer de cible ? ...Il y a trop de fous, ici " Demande l'un des soldats en s'évanouissant, accompagné de son supérieur.

"Hé...Mais c'est ... "

"Ouais. C'est l'empereur des flammes, Shin " Plusieurs personnes habillées en tenue de mage commencent à parler entre eux au moment où l'homme aux cheveux châtains est arrivé devant la porte.

"Hey toi ! " Shin se retourne pour voir un garde du portail magique se précipiter vers lui." Que fais tu ici ? Dans cette tenue ?! Allez va-t-en ! "

Shin est impressionné par l'audace du jeune garde en face de lui " T'es nouveau, non ? "

Le garde est surpris qu'il le sache " Oui j'ai commencé hier, comment vous le savez ? "

"Juste une impression ..."

"Peu importe ! Vous devez avoir une permission et la tenue officielle pour pouvoir passer le portail ! " Le garde reste obstiné avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de poing sur le sommet du crane de la part d'un autre garde "Aie ! Ça fait mal, Michael ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? "

"T'es con ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu lui interdis le passage ? Tu ne le connais pas ? " En voyant la tête d'ahuri du nouveau, le fameux Michael vient d'avoir sa réponse " Je vois...Désolé Shin, il est tout nouveau "

"Pas de soucis, faut bien commencer un jour "

"T'es quelqu'un de connu ? " Le jeune garde que Shin appelle Kevin en rajoute une couche.

"Mais tu vis dans une grotte ? Shin est un mercenaire très prisé et convoité, capable de réussir n'importe quelle mission ! " Renseigne Michael causant un regard sceptique de la part de Kevin. "Bref, le départ est bientôt " Shin lui fait signe qu'il a bien compris.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, le cercle de transportation apparait et en une fraction de seconde, tout ce petit monde se trouve dans le Mundus Magicus.

"Bien, trouvons-le et faisons le disparaitre " Se dit Shin avant qu'il ne ressente une énergie pas loin de lui.

Son sixième sens a raison, vu que le toit où il se trouve est en train de lui tomber dessus.

En gardant les mains dans les poches, Shin commence à marmonner quelque chose "L'oiseau de feu céleste hurle ... Son hurlement cause des destructions ...Puisse-t-il abattre le mal " En ayant finit son incantation, des dizaines de piller de flamme faisant plusieurs mètres de diamètre font leur apparition avant de réduire en cendre ce qui était en train de leur tomber dessus.

"Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! " Gueule un des mages en pointant un énorme monstre venu d'ailleurs, une grosse boule grise avec un énorme œil multicolore au milieu.

'C'est franchement moche ' Remarque Shin qui n'a pas l'air plus inquiet que ça en voyant le monstre détruire une partie du portail magique.

L'énorme boule regarde les personnes présentes devant elle avant de lancer un énorme jet de brouillard qui envoie valser des dizaines de personnes à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Répliquez ! " Crie un des magiciens avec une petite baguette puis le monstre se voit prendre une pluie d'attaque magique de tous les côtés, faisant soulever la poussière.

"On l'a eu ! " Est le cri prononcé par la petite bande qui se félicite.

'Tu plaisantes ? Un tel monstre ne va pas disparaitre aussi facilement ' Le brun a vu juste puisque dès que la fumée disparait, le globe refait son apparition.

Le groupe de mage et les gardes sont pétrifiés et encore plus quand le démon accumule de l'énergie.

"On est foutus " Remarque Kévin avant que l'attaque ne fuse vers eux. Un bouclier de feu apparait juste à temps pour bloquer l'attaque.

Le jeune garde lève sa tête de ses bras pour voir Shin devant lui, le corps enflammé qui contient toujours l'attaque du monstre.

"T'abandonne vite, le bleu ! " En mettant plus de force dans son bouclier, Shin écarte l'attaque faite de brume vers le ciel.

Le brun remarque vite qu'en plus de la grosse bestiole, d'autre démon sont venus pour faire la fête. ' Si je dois protéger Kévin en même temps, ils vont vite me gêner ceux là ' Pense Shin avant qu'un soupire ne se fasse entendre à ses cotés et qu'il ne voit un grand homme avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux noisette qui possède une certaine ressemblance avec lui.

"Dire qu'on venait pour les vacances et on doit se coltiner une bande à abattre " Se plaint le jeune garçon qui fait une tête de plus que Shin.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude et puis à ce niveau... Peut on appeler ça des ennemis ? " Rétorque une magnifique jeune rousse aux formes voluptueuse qui fait baver tous les hommes possédant des yeux bleus qui ferait tomber amoureux n'importe qui.

"Je prends ceux de droite et toi ceux de gauche, ok ? " Propose le brun à quoi son amie hoche la tête avant qu'il ne disparaisse à une vitesse ahurissante et qu'une lueur dorée ne détruise des démons à la pelle.

"J'y vais sinon il va tous les détruire " C'est au tour de la rousse de partir à l'assaut. Bien qu'elle soit moins rapide, ses attaques font bien plus mal et en détruit plus que son compagnon.

"Et moi dans cette histoire ? " Se dit Shin envoyant les deux amis abattre sans peine toute la horde de démon.

"Combien ? " Demande l'homme envers la rousse au moment où ils ont terminé de démontrer leurs puissances

"72 et toi ?"

"Bordel ! 65 " S'énerve l'homme sous le sourire triomphant de la rousse.

"C'est toi qui paye le diner, mon chéri " Fière de sa victoire, la rousse s'en va avec l'homme qu'elle vient de battre.

"Pour la peine, on va dans un Kebab " Dit l'homme avant qu'il ne se ravise en voyant le regard de sa copine " Ok pour le resto, Rias... "

'Ils sont bizarre, ceux-là ... ' Pense Shin en voyant les deux congénères mais un cri lui rappelle qu'il lui reste encore un truc à faire.

Battre le gros méchant monstre.

'Testons le un peu ... ' Le brun s'embrase avant qu'il ne concentre son feu dans sa main droite tandis que son adversaire lui lance une rafale de brume sortit de nulle part.

Avec un sourire dont les crocs sont visible, Shin contre attaque avec son propre pouvoir à quelques centimètre de lui avant que les deux attaques ne s'annule , faisant soulever la poussière et voler les cheveux de Shin.

"Oh ? Je t'ai un peu sous-estimé ... Je ne pensais pas l'utiliser aussi tôt ... " Le brun joint ses mains devant lui, comme s'il priait avant que ses cheveux, devenu Rose, ne se relève sous l'effet de la puissance qu'il dégage puis des flammes commencent à envahir l'endroit avant de voir un énorme cercle magique de couleur dorée apparaitre sous le démon.

Ce dernier, sentant la puissance magique venant de l'humain, décide de l'attaquer à pleine puissance en lui envoyant une vague de brume surpuissant qui se fait stopper in extremis par une barrière venteuse.

"Vas y ! " Gueule Kévin à bout de souffle avec les autres mages.

Shin lui sourit avant de regarder à nouveau le monstre avec ses yeux couleurs rubis " C'est fini pour toi ! "

La puissance magique de Shin monte encore plus, à tel point qu'il ferait exploser n'importe quel mesureur d'énergie.

"Aussi puissant que le BigBang, aussi rapide que Nagi quand il s'enfuit, aussi chaud qu'une fille en été ! Sous la chaleur cuisante du soleil, Spécial Shin ! " Gueule le brun avant que la chaleur dans le portail ne monte de plusieurs crans puis un gigantesque rayon de feu venu du ciel s'abat sur le Démon, d'abord résistant il finit par se faire engouffrer par l'attaque qui le réduit en cendre, laissant derrière lui un énorme cratère de plusieurs mètres.

Shin s'assoit un peu sur le sol "Fiou, elle est vraiment crevante cette attaque " Se dit Shin.

Un homme se tient dans l'ombre, sans lâcher le brun du regard. 'Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, Shin...Voilà qui corse un peu les choses mais on va pouvoir terminer ce combat 'Pense l'homme masqué avant de disparaitre sans voir le petit sourire qui s'affiche sur le visage de l'immortel.

'Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, Dynamis... ? Désolé mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis ici mais pour affaires personnelles ...'

* * *

 **Et c'est fini ! Alors, sympa ce petit échauffement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ? N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et de suivre l'histoire afin de connaitre la suite ! Et n'oubliez pas de me suivre sur mon Twitter, on est bien !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	21. En direct du Mundus Magicus !

**On est Samedi ! Il est l'heure du nouveau chapitre ! Sans plus de blabla, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez de venir voir mon Twitter ! Basket, écriture, Anime, on est bien !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : En direct du Mundus Magicus.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Le portail par lequel voulait entrer Shin se fait attaquer par un démon géant, invoqué par Dynamis. Une fois le démon détruit, le brun entre dans le Mundus Magicus.

En sortant de la salle du portail magique, Shin met les pieds dans une bonne dune de sable. En regardant autour de lui, il ne voit que du sable, du sable et encore du sable.

"Un désert ? " Le brun met sa main sur son front pour essayer de faire un peu d'ombre à la lumière éblouissante du soleil.

Bien qu'il fasse une chaleur accablante, Shin n'a pas l'air plus affecté que ça, surement grâce à sa condition.

"Vous vous trouvez sur la petite île de Al Jamila, maître " Renseigne le petit robot en se servant de son GPS intégré qui fonctionne à la fois dans ce monde ci et dans son propre monde.

"Alors la porte de Babylone nous fait atterrir ici ... " Voila quelque chose à garder en tête. Bien qu'il sache que c'est un portail, il n'est jamais passé par celle-ci.

Sur ces mots, Shin se met en route vers la ville la plus proche sans savoir vraiment vers où il se dirige.

Alors qu'il est à la recherche de la ville désertique, Shin se prend de plein fouet quelque chose dans le ventre qui le fait rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

"Qu'est-ce que ?! " Shin s'arrête de gueuler quand il aperçoit la chose qui vient de le bousculer.

Une petite fille d'une douzaine d'année arrivant à peine au torse de Shin. Elle possède de longs cheveux bleu nuit avec des yeux de la même couleur.

Elle a la peau blanche légèrement écaillée autour des yeux jusqu'au milieu des joues, limite malade.

Habillée d'une sorte de Kimono mauve usé par le temps vu les déchirements au niveau des manches et du bas.

Elle regarde Shin avec les yeux dans le brouillard, elle a la respiration saccadée et une forte fièvre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, petite ? " Demande gentiment le brun avant que la petite fille ne se recule brusquement des bras de l'adolescent avec une expression de terreur avant que Shin ne remarque le collier qu'elle porte autour du cou.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la fille ne commence à s'enfuir à toute jambe.

En la voyant partir, Shin remarque que quelque chose sous le sable ne la suit alors sans réfléchir, le brun utilise le Shundô afin de sauter sur la fille esquivant au passage une attaque du poursuivant de cette dernière.

"C'était juste... " Dit Shin avant de remarquer le regard surpris de la jeune fille " Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien " Rassure le brun avant qu'il ne ressente le besoin d'éloigner la fille de lui.

Il l'éloigne rapidement avant de se prendre un coup de queue qui l'envoie loin mais il se rattrape facilement en mettant sa main sur le sable puis retombe sur ses pieds.

"Tu vas voir, ver de terre ! " Shin s'enflamme avant de s'envoler vers le monstre désertique et lui fonce dedans sans aucun scrupule.

Le coup est tellement puissant que le ver de sable sort de son territoire et s'envole sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille.

"Feu du soleil ! Que toutes tes flammes me rejoignent et deviennent qu'une ! " Un cercle de magie dorée se forme devant les poings de Shin avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup imprévu en pleine face qui l'envoie au sol.

Shin se relève afin de voir que l'ennemi qu'il combat n'est pas venu seul puisque c'est cinq vers de sable géant qu'il doit vaincre.

Shin regarde en arrière pour voir si la jeune fille va bien mais il ne voit que du sable 'Elle est partie ? ...Vaut mieux ça qu'elle se fasse manger ' En se renforçant de magie et de feu, Shin se prépare à vaincre les vers.

Un des vers tente de le frapper avec sa queue que Shin attrape à bout de bras puis l'envoie valser loin de lui avant d'esquiver l'attaque surprise d'un de ses compagnons. Shin atterrit sur ce ver avant de courir sur toute sa longueur et d'enflammer son poing " Et voilà le premier ! " Shin saute afin d'avoir plus d'impact lors de son coup mais se fait cueillir par la queue d'un autre vers.

Le brun se fait étreindre par le monstre qui compte l'emmener avec lui sous le sable mais le brun n'en a clairement pas envie.

En faisant éclater son pouvoir, la chaleur de ses flammes le libère de l'emprise de la bête.

"Bon la rigolade est terminée ! " Shin commence à augmenter sa magie puis commence à s'envelopper de sa coquille de feu avant qu'un rugissement puissant ne l'arrête et qu'il ne voit arriver un énorme dragon de couleur bleu survoler la scène de toute sa splendeur.

"Après les vers de sable, un dragon ?! Faut pas exagérer ! T'as compris, je suis peut-être fort mais je ne suis pas tout puissant ! " Se plaint Shin envers le ciel en direction de quelqu'un mais ce quelqu'un a l'air de s'amuser à le torturer de cette façon.

Le dragon commence à inspirer tandis que Shin s'invoque un bouclier de feu avant que le dragon n'envoie une rafale de vent qui détruit tous les vers de sable, à la plus grande surprise du brun.

'Du vent ? Normalement un dragon crache du feu, non ? ' Se demande Shin envers lui même avant qu'il ne voie le dragon s'illuminer et que la jeune fille de tout à l'heure ne lui tombe dans les bras.

"Une demi-humaine ? " Demande Chamaru en voyant Shin qui ausculte la jeune fille avant que plusieurs personnes ne s'approchent d'eux.

"Mélyane ! " Crie une jeune fille en s'agenouillant auprès de la demie humaine qui s'est évanouie.

'Mélyane ? ' Répète en pensée Shin avant qu'il n'esquive un coup de pied venu de nulle part, l'homme qui vient d'essayer de l'attaquer tombe de manière ridicule dans le sable avant de pointer le brun du doigt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! " Gueule l'inconnu, fatiguant très rapidement Shin qui l'ignore complètement. " M'ignore pas ! "

"ça suffit, Camael " Ordonne une femme qui commence à vieillir envers l'homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noirs qui exprime clairement son mécontentement, qui passe inaperçu aux oreilles de la femme sous le ricanement de la jeune fille.

"Je m'appelle Gabrielle, voici ma fille Uriel et l'autre abruti est mon fils Camael. Cette jeune fille que tu tiens dans tes bras est ma fille adoptive, Mélyane " Shin regarde les trois inconnus qui viennent d'arriver avant de sentir la main droite de la petite fille, toujours évanouie, serrer encore plus son emprise sur sa veste.

"J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est malade " Remarque Shin en essayant tant bien que mal à donner la petite à sa famille.

"On sait ... On était en train de faire un voyage quand elle est tombée malade, du coup on rentre à la maison " Explique Gabrielle en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

En apprenant qu'ils se rendent en ville, Shin décide de les accompagner afin de pouvoir quitter ce désert qui commence à lui taper sur le système.

"Et nous y voilà ! " Annonce Camael en montrant à Shin une immense ville entourée d'eau.

Des aqueducs et des fontaines de partout, des bâtiments faits de sables et de pierre sont recouverts de lierre parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau.

"Je ramène la petite avec moi, tu peux lui faire visiter la ville, Camael ? " Demande Gabrielle mais c'est plus un ordre vu le ton qu'elle vient d'employer et sans laisser le temps à son fils de répondre.

Shin remarque l'air triste du garçon avant qu'il ne sourît de nouveau. " T'es prêt ? " Demande le rouquin, légèrement plus grand que l'adolescent.

"Il me semble qu'une ville de l'île de Al Jamila possède une fontaine porte bonheur " Dit Chamaru sous la plus grande surprise de Camael.

"Oh ? La demoiselle est cultivée ! C'est exact, notre ville possède plusieurs attractions touristiques dont cette fameuse fontaine. Il est dit que si deux amoureux déclare leur amour devant cette fontaine en s'embrassant, ils resteront ensemble pour toujours "

Chamaru regarde du coin de l'œil son maître qui se demande où elle veut en venir.

"On possède aussi un immense casino qui est le plus grand du monde et des merveilles archéologiques qui font le bonheur des chercheurs du monde entier "

Shin est plutôt impressionné par la ville qu'il découvre au fur et à mesure de la balade avec Camael.

"C'est une erreur, je vous le jure ! Jamais, je n'oserais faire quelque chose comme ça ! " Se défend un homme devant deux grands hommes habillés de noir.

"Dehors, on vous a pris en flagrant délit " Une scène devant le casino attire l'attention du brun.

"Je vous en prie, laissez-moi parler avec monsieur Tengu ! " Insiste le vieux qui se fait recaler par l'un des deux gorilles en costumes.

"Tengu ? " Répète Shin à l'attention de Camael.

"C'est le gérant du casino, un homme très respectable et bien apprécié par ici " Répond le rouquin sans voir le regard de Shin qui à une toute autre opinion de cet homme. " Enfin bref, on continue le tour ? " Propose Camael à quoi Chamaru est bien enthousiaste.

En visitant la ville, les trois compères tombent sur une grande statue d'une magnifique jeune femme à la peau bronzée, visiblement une magicienne vue l'accoutrement qu'elle porte.

"Cette statue s'appelle " La magicienne à la virginité intacte " Crée par le sculpteur Fabriccio en 1927 " Présente le rouquin avant que les deux neurones de Shin ne se touchent.

"Ah alors c'est à ça que cela ressemble ? La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce vieux, il tapait comme un fou sur un gros rocher ..." Shin Ricane en se rappelant de ce moment sans voir le regard suspicieux de Camael.

Chamaru met un petit coup de coude dans les cotes de son maitre qui voit l'expression du rouquin avant qu'il ne se gratte la tête.

"Oh ?! C'est quoi ça ? " Camael se retourne afin de savoir de quoi parle le touriste.

"Bien que le bâtiment soit un vieil édifice de très bonne qualité, c'est juste une boulangerie " Répond l'habitant du Mundus Magicus mais il ne parle qu'au vent puisque le brun a disparu avec Chamaru " Shin ? " L'homme cherche autour de lui mais aucune trace du terrien.

"Vous avez failli vous faire démasquer, maître " Remarque Chamaru que Shin balaye d'un revers de main.

Comme un couple de touriste, ils se promènent dans la ville avant d'apercevoir un immense bâtiment qui à l'air d'être dans le monde des affaires, faisant vraiment tache dans cette belle ville aux airs d'orient.

"Quartier général de l'esclavage légal ? " C'est ce que lit Shin sur la devanture de l'établissement.

"Le Quartier général de l'esclavage légal ou QGL est l'association d'esclave la plus influente du Mundus Magicus. C'est elle qui à mis en place le système de collier et de dette, rendant l'esclavage légal et contrôlé. C'est également ici que la plupart des ventes d'esclave se font avec plusieurs méthodes d'obtention comme le remboursement de dette ou par le soin, par exemple " Renseigne Chamaru en fouillant dans sa base de données.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Shin entre dans le bâtiment pour être directement accueilli par une belle jeune femme habillée en soubrette avec un collier autour du cou.

"Bienvenue, maître " Shin écarte son regard de son sourire étincelant pour apercevoir un jeune homme habillé de la même tenue mais pour garçon, ayant surement le même rôle si c'est une femme qui entre.

'Joli choix commercial ... Donne un avant gout pour donner envie d'en avoir ... ' Pense Shin avant de voir s'approcher une femme dans la quarantaine avec des cheveux roux qui tendent vers le gris.

"Ah, Shin. Quelle joie de vous revoir, j'espère que la visite de la ville s'est bien passée ? Mon fils ne vous a pas trop posé de problème ? "

"C'était très gentil de sa part "

"Tant mieux ! Tant mieux ! Et si je vous faisais visiter nos installations ? " Propose Gabrielle qu'accepte Shin avant de chuchoter au creux de l'oreille de Chamaru.

En hochant la tête, Chamaru s'éloigne " Qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les deux ? " Demande Gabrielle en lui adressant un petit sourire amical.

"Je lui ai demandé d'aller voir mon banquier, savoir si j'ai encore beaucoup d'argent sur mon compte pour m'offrir une gentille demoiselle au sein de votre établissement."

Gabrielle rigole légèrement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche " Même pour vous, les fins de mois sont difficiles " Remarque la femme avant de prendre Shin par le bras " Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver nos prix très attractifs "

'Je compte sur toi, Chamaru ' Pense Shin avant de se faire emmener de force par la quadragénaire.

C'est l'heure de faire son David.

En se collant aux murs, se cachant dans l'ombre, espionnant les conversations. Chamaru apprend vite que ce bâtiment n'est pas aussi net qu'on pourrait le prétendre.

Le petit robot se planque dans un coin sombre en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher " Le boss est vraiment ingénieux ... Ramener des humains de l'autre monde pour en faire des esclaves ici "

"Ouais et en plus, on peut participer à leurs 'éducations', héhéhé. C'est le pied, ce métier " Les deux sortent du champ de vision de Chamaru en riant.

En essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, Chamaru continue d'avancer dans les couloirs sombres du sous sol du bâtiment du QGL.

Tout en suivant son chemin, Chamaru entend des bruits secs fendre l'air. En jetant un petit regard à travers la pièce grâce à une porte pas très bien fermée.

"Comment oses tu t'enfuir ?! " Gueule une femme aux traits du visage durs et sévères envers une jeune fille dénudée qui est attachée par les poignets qui l'oblige à rester debout malgré la faiblesse de son corps.

En adressant un hochement de la tête vers l'homme qui se trouve à ses côtés, la jeune fille au dos dénudée commence à ressentir de puissante douleur au fur et à mesure que des coups de fouets résonne dans la pièce.

La jeune fille que reconnait facilement Chamaru ne montre pas de signe de faiblesse mais les larmes qui se trouvent aux coins des yeux de la fille aux cheveux bleus montre à quel point elle souffre.

'C'est la jeune fille dragon... ' Pense Chamaru en voyant le calvaire de la jeune fille qui continue.

"Vous deux ! Vous êtes attendus dans le bureau de Madame Gabrielle ! " La femme et l'homme au fouet se retourne, apeurés avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce en courant.

Une fois les deux partis, la jeune fille laisse couler ses larmes de tout son cœur en souhaitant que ce calvaire prenne fin.

Et c'est le cas en la présence de Chamaru qui se met à ses cotés sous la surprise de la jeune fille qui à les yeux rouges remplit de larmes.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller maintenant " Lui promet Chamaru avant que sa main droite ne s'illumine de Ki et ne casse les chaines qui la retienne captive.

La jeune fille s'affale sur le sol dû à l'épuisement mais malheureusement, le temps leur est compté.

En puisant dans ses dernières forces, la demi-humaine nommée Mélyane suit Chamaru en silence qui continue à rester le plus discret possible.

Mais le destin en a voulu autrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demande Uriel en voyant Mélyane avant que ses yeux ne se pose sur Chamaru " Tu es la partenaire du mec dans le désert, non ? " Le petit robot reste silencieuse avant que la jeune femme comprenne la situation et ne sorte de sa poche une sorte de Talkie-walkie.

Hélas pour Uriel, elle n'a pas le temps de l'utiliser puisque Chamaru détruit l'objet d'un coup grâce à son poing remplit de Ki.

"Je suis désolée mais je ne peux me permettre de vous laisser faire ça. Mon maître m'a expressément demandé de visiter cet endroit et de lui faire un rapport " Chamaru explique son geste avant de regarder la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus " Et si je trouve la jeune fille demi-humaine, de la ramener auprès de lui "

Mélyane est contente que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas vienne lui venir en aide. Tout le contraire de Uriel qui montre son vrai visage aux deux filles devant elle.

"Attention ! " Crie Mélyane en voyant Uriel qui se jette sur le petit robot alors qu'elle est de dos.

Chamaru disparait juste avant que Uriel ne puisse l'attraper et réapparait derrière elle.

"HAHAHA ! Pourquoi tu sauverais une telle nullité ?! Elle ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts ! " S'exclame de toute son âme Uriel, brisant encore plus le cœur de Mélyane qui est déjà bien amoché.

"Mon maître a toujours des idées délirantes mais elles ont toujours un sens alors s'il veut sauver Mélyane, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison et cela me suffit pour l'aider " Répond en toute honnêteté Chamaru faisant éclater de rire son opposant.

"Mon maître ! Mon maître ! Tu n'as que ça à la bouche, tu es son esclave ?! Tu n'es qu'une poupée qui ne peut rien faire sans lui ! " Rétorque Uriel, du venin plein la bouche.

"Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis sa partenaire ! "

"Ah oui ?! Alors dis moi qu'il n'a jamais travaillé avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Une autre fille ! " Continue d'argumenter Uriel, en faisant planer le doute dans l'esprit de Chamaru qui se rappelle des interaction de Shin avec Anna, Eva et surtout Setsuna.

"Je sais qu'il... " Commence Chamaru avant de se faire interrompre par l'ennemi.

"Tu ne sais rien ! Ton maître adoré va t'abandonner, te jeter dans une poubelle comme le robot inutile que tu es ! C'est ça la vérité, ma petite ! Et tu ne peux rien faire pour lutter contre cette destinée ! " La blonde continue d'enfoncer le clou, enlevant toute envie de combattre du petit robot sous le sourire triomphant de Uriel qui s'approche lentement mais surement de son opposant.

'Je suis inutile ... Je ferais mieux de laisser mon Maître avec des personnes qui pourront le rendre heureux ... ' Pense Chamaru avant qu'une voix ne s'élève contre elle.

"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne l'écoute pas ! " Chamaru entend d'un coup la voix cristalline de Mélyane qui crie de tout son cœur malgré la faiblesse de son corps qui fait grincer des dents Uriel mais elle s'en fiche royalement.

"Je n'ai pas longtemps vu ton Maître mais il m'a sauvé alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire alors je ne pense pas qu'un homme comme lui ne t'abandonnera un jour ! Surtout pour des raisons aussi futiles ! " L'argument de Mélyane fait apparaitre des flashs d'image dans l'esprit de Chamaru et qui défile sous ses yeux.

(Flashback )

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? " Demande Shin envers son amie vampire qui le conduit dans un endroit vraiment glauque. Des robots désarticulés, des ordinateurs détruits ou en fumée dans les recoins et surtout des cris qui résonnent à travers l'endroit. " Si c'est pour profiter de mon corps, cela ne me dérange pas de le faire avec toi mais pas dans cette forme et surtout pas ici "

Evangeline étouffe un petit rire " Comme si tu étais un bon coup, puceau-kun " Se moque ouvertement la blonde sous le rougissement de Shin avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une grande pièce remplit d'ordinateur en tout genre qui fonctionne à plein régime faisant un tel boucan que cela blesse les oreilles de Shin.

"Hakase ? Tu es là ? " Demande Eva avant qu'un fantôme n'apparaisse subitement dans la pièce, faisant ni chaud ni froid aux deux immortels avant qu'ils ne remarquent qu'il s'agit de la personne que recherche la loli.

"Aucune réaction de la part des deux...Serait-ce un magnifique sang froid de leur part ou mon déguisement qui n'est pas terrible ? " Satomi commence à gribouiller quelque chose sur son calepin sous le regard sceptique du garçon.

'Franchement... ? Les deux, j'ai envie de dire '

"Sinon que puis-je faire pour toi, Evangeline ? " Demande Satomi envers la vampire tandis que le garçon visite un peu la pièce remplit de bric à brac avant que ses yeux ne remarquent un truc intéressant.

"J'aimerais que tu lui construises un Chachamaru " Eva lui annonce la raison de leur visite, excitant la scientifique qui se trouve chez Satomi.

"Oh oh ? Tu veux une deuxième version de mon plus grand succès ? " Eva hoche la tête tandis que Satomi se remonte les manches de sa blouse avant que Shin ne leur montre un petit robot qui ressemble à Chachamaru mais dans un sale état.

"C'est possible d'avoir elle ?! " Demande Shin mais Evangeline à bien compris que ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre bien dissimulé vu l'envie qu'il a dans ses yeux.

"Cette fabrication est un échec, il faut former un contrat avec elle en lui insufflant une énorme quantité de magie. Personne n'en est capable alors je l'ai mise de coté " Répond Satomi en remontant ses lunettes.

"Je m'en fous, c'est elle que je veux ! " En soupirant, Satomi regarde Eva qui hausse les épaules avant qu'elle ne les amène dans la pièce adjacente.

En quelques heures, Satomi répare complètement le petit robot qui ressemble à Chachamaru mais en miniature.

En mettant le petit robot dans un pode d'une énorme machine qui sort du futur, Satomi indique de la main le pode opposé à celui du petit robot " Installe toi "

En faisant comme elle l'indique, le brun s'installe confortablement dans le siège avant qu'elle ne le plante avec une aiguille qui est relié à la clef du petit robot.

"Tu es prêt ? ça va être long et douloureux " Satomi donne une dernière chance à Shin qui lui dit de commencer avant qu'elle ne pousse une manette qui fais débuter l'opération.

Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle n'a pas menti.

Shin ressent une immense douleur qui lui fait serrer les dents, comme si on retirait une épée édentée du corps tout doucement, en touchant délibérément les organes.

De la sueur commence à sortir de sa peau et mouiller ses vêtements.

"On n'est qu'à 24% et il n'en peut déjà plus, on va arrêter là " Satomi pose sa main sur le levier avant de se faire stopper par Eva.

"Laisse-le continuer " Ordonne Eva sous les protestations de Satomi avant que la blonde ne lui dise de regarder le regard de Shin, cette dernière voit ses yeux briller de mille feux qui lui fait raviser son avis mais dit bien que si elle voit le moindre danger, elle l'arrête de suite.

"Hey " Commence Shin un peu essoufflé avant que Satomi ne lui demande ce qu'il veut à travers un micro " Est-ce...que c'est cher comme machine ?"

Satomi se demande où il veut en venir avec cette question avant que Eva ne lui prenne le micro en souriant " Tu peux y aller à fond "

Shin sourit de manière carnassière en faisant apparaitre ses incisives avant que ses yeux ne deviennent Rouge et ses cheveux roses. Une puissance magique phénoménale se déverse dans la machine faisant affoler le compteur magique et que la barre de progression ne se remplissent en moins de temps qu'il faut dire " Quelle puissance ! "

Les yeux de Chamaru s'ouvrent pour la première fois sur ce monde " Je suis le modèle 2178, veuillez me donner un nom " Dit le petit robot avant que Shin n'entre dans son champ de vision, tout en sueur mais bien content de la voir en vie.

"Un nom, hein ? Vu que tu es plus petite que Chachamaru, tu seras Chamaru ! " Décide Shin tandis que Eva se frappe le front, exaspérée par le manque d'imagination de son ami.

"Chamaru ? " Répète le robot sous le sourire à pleine dent de Shin.

"Ouais ! Moi, c'est Shin ! Enchanté de te rencontrer, partenaire ! " S'exclame Shin tout sourire en montrant son poing à Chamaru qui se demande quoi faire alors par instinct pose son propre poing sur le sien qui fait plaisir à l'immortel.

(Fin)

Alors qu'elle est sur le point de l'attraper, Uriel voit encore une fois le petit robot disparaitre de sa vue.

"C'est vrai ... Un jour, quelqu'un prendra ma place, deviendra la nouvelle partenaire de mon maître pour une partie de sa vie ... " Uriel sourit en voyant qu'elle à encore de l'emprise sur l'esprit de Chamaru " Mais jusqu'a ce que ce jour arrive et que mon maître me dise qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi, je resterai auprès de lui ! J'étais, je suis et je resterai la partenaire de Shin Raishi ! CAR JE LUI DOIS MA VIE ET MA VIE C'EST LUI ! " Hurle Chamaru en faisant éclater son KI qui illumine l'endroit de sa lumière.

Une fois qu'elles ont récupérée leur vue, les deux femmes voient à la place du petit robot une belle femme qui à l'air d'avoir la vingtaine avec de long cheveux orange qui descend jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux de la même couleur avec un corps élancé habillée d'un haut violet qui épouse ses formes et d'une jupe à froufrou de couleur noirs et des bottes noirs qui monte juste un peu avant le milieu des jambes.

Chamaru est étonnée de voir sa nouvelle forme avant qu'elle ne réagisse à l'instinct au coup de poing de Uriel qu'elle esquive d'un pas sur le coté avant qu'elle n'enflamme son poing et ne l'abatte sur le visage de l'ennemi qui se fait écraser au sol, complètement vaincue.

Mélyane regarde avec émerveillement la belle femme aux cheveux ardents s'agenouiller à coté d'elle puis la prendre dans ses bras " Allons retrouver mon Maître "

Une chose est sûre, il est facile de retrouver Shin... Il suffit de suivre les corps qui gisent au sol.

"Tu sais où on va ? " Demande Chamaru en continuant à porter Mélyane tout en suivant le chemin tracé par Shin comme le petit poucet.

"On se dirige vers le bureau du directeur " Répond la demi-humaine qui n'a pas vraiment envie de le voir.

En sprintant à travers les couloirs, Chamaru rentre dans le dos d'un homme un peu plus petit qu'elle.

"Fais attention où ... Chamaru ? " Le robot est étonnée de rentrer, littéralement, dans son maître avant qu'elle ne soit gênée par le regard fixant de ce dernier. "Sympa le nouveau style, j'aime bien "

Chamaru a le regard fuyant dés qu'il croise son regard " M-Merci beaucoup, maître " Shin sourit avant de remarquer la demi-humaine dans ses bras.

Mélyane est un peu intimidée par le brun avant qu'il ne caresse doucement et affectueusement ses cheveux " Laisse-nous faire, d'accord ? " Mélyane hoche timidement la tête avant que Shin ne continue son chemin, cette fois suivi par sa partenaire.

"Du coup tu peux changer de forme à volonté ? " Demande Shin ce que confirme Chamaru en hochant la tête " Tant mieux ...Même si j'aime bien ta forme humaine, je préfère ta véritable forme " Sourit le brun qui fait sourire Chamaru sous le regard de Mélyane.

"Vous ne passerez pas ! " Shin et compagnie voit devant la porte du directeur, Camael qui joue le rôle de gardien.

"Pousse toi ... " Demande gentiment Shin avant que Camael ne s'enchante et court vers lui. Shin le claque d'une main et l'encastre dans le mur, la tête la première avec juste les pieds qui pendent dans le vide.

"Désolé mon ami ... Mais j'ai une vengeance à accomplir " En le laissant planter dans le mur, les trois entre dans la pièce avant de voir un bureau rempli d'objet inestimable, allant du vase au tableau.

"Bien. Chamaru, aide-moi à trouver quoi que ce soit qui me permet de le localiser " Chamaru hoche la tête et commence à chercher des indices avec l'aide de Mélyane.

Les recherches durent plusieurs minutes avant que Shin ne tombe sur un cahier qui attire son regard, en l'ouvrant il découvre toutes les transactions de Tengu " Le syndicat du crime paye plutôt bien ... Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre ... " Avec cette remarque, Shin à le droit à un regard méprisant de la part des deux filles " Ça va, je plaisante "

Shin continue de fouiller dans le cahier avant de voir une inscription intéressante " Don d'un demi million pour le compte de cosmo entelecheia ... Remise de chèque de la part de Strauss ... Pot de vin de la part d'un adjoint du sénat de MégaloMésembria...Il a une grosse influence... " Shin continue de lire le cahier avant de se faire interrompre.

"J'ai trouvé...quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser... " S'adresse poliment Mélyane envers Shin en lui donnant un calendrier électronique. Shin félicite la jeune fille, lui faisant plaisir avant de regarder dans l'agenda.

En fouillant à l'intérieur, Shin tombe sur quelque chose qui fait bouillir son sang et augmenter sa colère.

En faisant exploser sa magie, Shin détruit le mur du bureau avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse avec ses ailes de feu.

En se demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer, Chamaru ouvre l'agenda sous le regard curieux de Mélyane " Rendez vous avec Cosmo entelecheia pour contrer l'Ala Alba ... Un groupe plein d'humain dont plein d'esclave potentiel... Surtout une épéiste qui vient du même clan que moi, je vais en faire mon esclave personnelle, HAHAHA "

En prenant Mélyane dans ses bras, Chamaru s'envole à la poursuite de son maître qui risque de faire un massacre.

* * *

 **Il était long ce chapitre ! J'en connais un qui va en prendre plein la tronche !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et de suivre l'histoire pour savoir la suite !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	22. Combat tant attendu !

**Heeeeeeello ! Ici Chword et vous savez quel jour on est ?**

 **-Samedi !**

 **-Et Samedi, c'est le jour ... ?**

 **-Des Raviolis !**

 **-Non ! Enfin oui mais non, c'est le jour du nouveau chapitre ! Et sans plus de Bla Bla, le voici !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Combat tant attendu.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin se retrouve dans le Mundus magicus et se voit de suite affronter des vers de sable pour sauver une petite fille qui finit par le sauver en se transformant dans sa véritable forme. En voyant la popularité de Tengu dans cette ville, Shin décide de voir les dessous de la ville. Chamaru sauve Mélyane des griffes du QGL avant que Shin ne s'envole en colère après avoir découvert le plan de Tengu.

"Félicitation Secchan ! Tu as gagné ! " Félicite Konoka en se jetant dans les bras de la fatiguée mais non moins heureuse Setsuna qui rougit légèrement de la proximité avec sa Ojô-sama.

Remettons les choses dans le contexte, Setsuna vient de vaincre une alliée de cosmo entelecheia qui vient de la même école qu'elle, Tsukuyomi dont l'esprit était contrôlé par l'épée Hina, une épée légendaire et dangereuse dont seule l'école Shinmei est au courant de son existence.

Alors que le tout le monde s'éclate de la victoire de la guerrière Shinmei, un clappement de main se fait entendre à travers la place.

"Je savais que tu avais le potentiel pour être une bonne esclave mais tu dépasses toutes mes espérances " Le groupe se retourne au son de la voix glauque et pleine de malice puis voit un homme à la peau pale de grande taille plutôt mince avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme l'ébène, un regard froid et cruel.

Ses longs cheveux s'arrêtent au bas du dos sur sa veste noirs faites de plumes de corbeau, sur une chemise blanche avec une légère collerette sur le col de son haut.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tengu ?! Tu devais assister Dynamis ! " Tsukuyomi rappelle à l'ordre l'homme qui vient d'arriver sur la scène, ce dernier lui adresse un regard cinglant qui la fait taire instantanément.

"Les faibles n'ont pas le droit à la parole alors ferme là, épéiste de troisième zone. Ne fais pas copain-copain avec moi. " Dit le fameux Tengu d'un ton sec et condescendant, comme si Tsukuyomi n'était qu'une mouche pour lui.

L'homme s'approche du groupe avec son épée, dans son fourreau, à la main.

En ne lâchant pas d'une seconde Setsuna du regard, un bruit sourd atteint ses oreilles et par instinct esquive une balle qui lui était destinée.

"Tch, je l'ai raté ! " Se plaint Yûna avant de mettre de nouveau en joue Tengu mais celui ci à disparu du viseur de son pistolet.

Une légère respiration dans le creux de son oreille fait monter des sensations étranges dans le dos de la collégienne " Rectification, tu ne m'as pas raté ... Je t'ai esquivée " La peur s'empare de la jeune fille qui n'a pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle ressent une immense douleur dans son dos qui la fait tomber au sol, inconsciente.

"Une de moins ... " Dit Tengu en léchant le sang de Yûna qui se trouve sur son épée tandis que le groupe s'agroupe autour de la jeune fille pour voir dans quel état elle se trouve.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te soigner ! " Rassure Konoka en se transformant en prêtresse sous les yeux plein d'envie de Tengu qui disparait très rapidement puis arrive dans le dos de Konoka qui s'apprête à faire son rituel de soin avant de se prendre un coup dans le cou qui la met hors d'état de nuire puis se trouve dans les bras de Tengu.

"Ojô-sama ! " Hurle Setsuna en voyant Tengu s'éloigner d'eux avant d'enfermer la fille Konoe dans une sphère d'ombre.

"Cette fille est intéressante ... Elle fera une bonne esclave ou alors une bonne vente, je verrai en fonction de la demande " Tengu sourit de façon machiavélique en tapotant la sphère avant qu'une explosion de Ki ne se fasse sentir et qu'une petite épée n'érafle la joue de Tengu qui fait couler un léger filet de sang qui l'excite au plus haut point au vu de son sourire extatique qui s'affiche sur son visage.

Tandis que la blessure se soigne d'elle même à une vitesse plutôt lente, Tengu aperçoit Setsuna entourée de KI qui prend forme tellement il est dense, le regard emplit de haine mais son corps est encore faibli par son précédant combat contre Tsukuyomi.

"Rend-la moi ! " Ordonne Setsuna en s'approchant lentement de Tengu qui se met en garde en se léchant les lèvres, bien prêt à "gouter " cette nouvelle proie.

En s'appuyant légèrement sur son pied, Setsuna fonce à pleine vitesse en donnant un cou ascendant que bloque facilement Tengu avec un sabre japonais incrusté de joyaux et une lame polie d'une incroyable finesse et perfection.

"Cette épée ... " Setsuna semble reconnaître l'arme que possède l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Ce dernier ricane en léchant son arme avec un regard que seul un fou possède.

"Comment trouves-tu mon Honjo Masamune ? Plutôt bien fait, pas vrai ? " Demande Tengu bien fier de son arme qu'il abat sur Setsuna qui pare facilement le coup en l'écartant d'elle puis elle met un coup de pied dans le ventre de Tengu qui se fait légèrement lever du sol avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

"Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez entre les mains ?! Il s'agit d'un trésor national de mon pays et vous l'avez volé ! "

"Voler est un bien grand mot, ceci est un cadeau de la part d'un membre de ton pays " Rétorque l'ennemi en ricanant tout en observant son arme qui brille d'un éclat étincelant.

Setsuna, agacée par le comportement de Tengu, se jette dans le cœur de la bataille, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue et l'envie de libérer Konoka.

Tengu répond à chaque attaque de Setsuna sans perdre de terrain, Setsuna tente de lui affliger un coup en diagonale sur son torse mais sans comprendre, son épée part de l'autre coté.

Alors qu'elle se demande ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle ne voit pas le sourire de Tengu qui abat son sabre sur elle qu'elle esquive de justesse d'un pas de coté.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jamais, je ne ferais un truc pareil ... Suis-je autant fatiguée ? ' Pense Setsuna en regardant sa main tremblante avant de serrer son sabre puis d'entendre un rire qui résonne à travers l'endroit.

"HAHAHAHA ! De mieux en mieux ! Tu me plais de plus en plus ! Je jure que tu vas m'appartenir ! " Tengu s'apprête à utiliser le Shundô pour atteindre Setsuna avant de la voir le sabre en l'air en accumulant du Ki qui fait un bruit strident au fur et a mesure que l'épée s'abreuve de puissance.

Le regard déterminé, Setsuna abaisse son épée d'un mouvement sec " Hiken ! Hyakka Ryôran ! " Une vague de KI surpuissante accompagnée de pétale de rose file tout droit vers Tengu qui ne sourcille pas et se prend l'attaque de plein fouet.

"C'est tout ? ...Je suis un peu déçu quand même " Alors que l'attaque fonçait tranquillement sur Tengu, la vague de Ki s'arrête net sur l'épée de l'homme avant qu'il n'écarte l'attaque loin de lui d'un geste vif du bras et qu'elle explose une tour qui se trouvait là.

Tengu utilise le Shundô pour s'approcher très rapidement de la guerrière Shinmei avant de planter sa main dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui crache du sang au moment de l'impact.

"Setsuna ! " Crie la plupart de ses amies sous le sourire victorieux de l'homme avant que son sourire ne se transforme en une expression de surprise quand il voit le sourire de Setsuna, cette dernière disparait dans un nuage de fumée avec à la place, un Shikigami.

"Ojô-sama ! " Crie Setsuna en sprintant de toutes ses forces vers la sphère d'ombre avant de planter son épée dedans, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit vu que la pointe de son épée reste sur la peau incassable de la prison de Konoka.

Alors qu'elle met toutes ses forces dans son arme, aucune égratignure ne se fait sur le sort de Tengu.

"Tu crois vraiment que ce cure dent va percer la défense de ma sphère ? " Demande Tengu avant que Setsuna ne fasse à nouveau éclater son pouvoir et qu'elle ne sorte une carte.

"Adeat ! Take... " Elle n'a pas le temps de finir son invocation que ses forces l'abandonnent et qu'elle commence à tomber au sol mais sans compter Tengu qui la frappe au niveau du ventre et qu'il l'éloigne de la sphère.

"Bien, maintenant que cette mascarade est terminée ... C'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses ... " Dit Tengu en s'approchant de Setsuna tout en se léchant les lèvres en imaginant ce qu'il se trouve sous ses vêtements.

'Je n'ai plus aucune force... Mes muscles refusent de m'obéir ...Ojô-sama... Shin... ' Pense Setsuna au moment où Tengu ouvre le premier bouton du haut de la jeune fille " SHIIIIIIIIIIN ! " Hurle Setsuna au ciel sous le rire de Tengu.

"Vas y, crie ! Hurle son nom ! Il ne viendra... " Tengu n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un pied entre en contact avec son visage en l'envoyant valser dans le décor.

"NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! " Hurle Shin en atterrissant devant la japonaise avec ses grandes ailes de feu majestueuse avant de se pointer du pouce " Un seul homme à le droit de la déshabiller et cette personne, c'est moi ! " Un silence s'installe après la remarque perverse de Shin pourtant venu sauver l'épéiste, Setsuna rougit en lui assurant que non, même lui n'a pas le droit.

Même Chamaru se frappe le front en l'écoutant.

Shin regarde les alentours puis remarque rapidement l'état des choses. Yûna au sol dans un sale état, une sphère d'ombre avec surement Konoka à l'intérieur et surtout Setsuna qui est à moitié déshabillée avec un visage fatigué.

"Chamaru... Occupe toi de la sphère " Dit Shin tandis qu'il se dirige vers Yûna. En posant Mélyane au sol près de Setsuna qui se demande qui est cette petite fille, le robot se rend auprès de ladite sphère en enflammant son poing et d'un coup vif mais puissant, elle explose la prison d'ombre puis accueille Konoka, encore évanouie, dans ses bras.

"Shin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? " Demande Natsumi en le voyant s'approcher d'elles puis s'agenouille avant de faire parcourir ses flammes sur le corps de Yûna.

"Natsumi...Dès que j'ai fini de soigner Yûna, utilise ton artefact pour partir d'ici, toi et les autres...Allez rejoindre Negi ou autre chose, je m'en fous mais partez " Leur dit Shin en finissant de soigner Yûna.

Shin se relève puis leur tourne le dos afin de combattre Tengu " On peut t'aider Shin ! Avec nos artefacts, on peut... " Commence Natsumi mais se fait vite interrompre par Shin.

"JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR ! " Hurle Shin en faisant exploser sa magie qui fait apparaitre ses flammes qui envahit tout l'endroit, apeurant Natsumi avant que Setsuna ne pose une main sur son épaule qui lui demande de lui obéir alors en hochant la tête, Natsumi fait apparaitre son masque qui fait disparaitre toutes les filles ainsi que Chamaru et Mélyane laissant Shin seul avec Tengu.

Tengu sort des débris en retirant la poussière de sa veste "Je suis pas vraiment content que tu ais fait fuir mes futurs esclaves " Lui dit l'homme en se craquant le cou.

"Comme si t'avais l'endurance pour toutes les satisfaire " Rétorque Shin avec ses flammes qui dansent autour de lui.

Tengu laisse alors apparaitre sur son visage, un petit sourire malsain " Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Asuka ... " Cette phrase provoque une colère immense chez Shin qui s'envole à pleine vitesse vers Tengu en s'enveloppant de feu.

En prenant appuis sur sa jambe gauche, l'adolescent lui met une droite qui fend la mâchoire de Tengu puis enchaine en lui brisant les cotes et ainsi de suite mais Tengu l'arrête en captant le poing de Shin avec sa main gauche.

Les dix seconds cadeaux sont écoulés " Annonce Tengu avant de mettre un coup de genoux en plein thorax de Shin puis lui met un coup d'épée le long du torse qui le fait reculer.

La blessure que vient de subir Shin se soigne automatiquement sans problème.

"Ah c'est chiant d'affronter un immortel, il se soigne tout le temps mais d'un autre coté je peux lui infliger des blessures éternellement donc... ça a ses bons comme ses mauvais cotés "

Tengu se jette sur Shin, le sabre en avant que le brun intercepte avec sa propre arme sortit de son pactio. Les deux hommes se rendent coup pour coup avant que Shin prenne peu à peu l'ascendant sur son adversaire.

En poussant l'arme de Tengu loin de lui, Shin assène un coup vers son ennemi avant que son bras ne change de direction sous le sourire de Tengu qui décapite littéralement Shin.

Après quelques roulements, la tête de Shin s'embrase ainsi que son corps pour voir apparaitre un Shin flambant neuf.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ...? J'ai eu l'impression que mon bras s'était fait tirer en arrière ... ' Pense le brun avant de voir à nouveau Tengu foncer sur lui avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Le même duel qu'avant se déroule à nouveau avec de nouveau Shin qui tente de lui affliger une blessure avant que Tengu n'utilise la même tactique qu'il y a un instant mais les deux neurones de Shin se touchent alors en s'enflammant encore plus, Shin illumine autour de lui avant que son épée ne tranche Tengu.

L'homme lâche un cri de douleur en voyant la blessure le long de son torse que son adversaire vient de lui infliger.

Shin sourit victorieusement en posant son épée sur son épaule droite " Tu contrôle les ombres, pas vrai ? J'en ai eu la puce à l'oreille en me rappelant la sphère qui retenait prisonnière Konoka " Shin est bien content de sa trouvaille avant qu'il ne voie la blessure de Tengu se refermer lentement mais surement.

"Je l'avais prévenue que rendre immortel un gamin tel que toi n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle ne m'a pas écouté... " Dit Tengu en soignant sa blessure " Elle m'a dit de te capturer car tu étais celui qui avait le plus de chance de réussir son expérience mais j'aurais dû te tuer en même temps que le reste, en même temps que tes amis et ta famille ! "

Alors qu'il était sûr de voir son adversaire péter un câble et se jeter sur lui, il remarque que Shin reste calme en baissant son épée le long de son corps.

"Tu sais... Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à ma famille ou à Asuka mais... " Shin sourit en sachant ce qu'il allait dire " De nouvelles personnes ont pris leur place... Je parle notamment de l'Ala Rubra et ses énergumènes plus fous les uns que les autres, la 3A dont les filles me rendent le temps moins long avec Eva et même Setsuna qui à pris la place de Asuka sans oublier Mrs Freeze bien que cela fasse un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue "

Mais le sourire de Shin fait place à une expression sérieuse et déterminée " Mais pour que tout soit fini, il faut que tu disparaisses ! "

La moitié du corps de Shin s'enflamme en mettant son épée devant lui.

Tengu, d'abord le visage le crispé, commence à rire de plein cœur avant qu'il ne disparaisse lentement dans l'ombre, laissant seulement son rire être présent.

Shin cherche autour de lui avant de se prendre un coup venu de nulle part puis un coup d'épée et un autre puis encore un autre.

Bien qu'il sache que ce genre d'attaque n'a aucune incidence sur lui, cela commence à taper sur le système de Shin qui commence à accumuler des flammes puis fait exploser son pouvoir qui forme une énorme sphère de feu qui explose tout sur son passage et éclaire toutes les ombres, faisant apparaitre Tengu que Shin attrape à la gorge.

"Tu ne m'échappera pas ! " Promet Shin en serrant son emprise sur le cou de son adversaire. Tengu arbore un sourire sadique avant que son corps soit emplit de spasme qui fait relâcher l'emprise qu'a Shin sur lui.

Tengu tombe au sol toujours pris de crise qui le fait taper le sol au moment où son corps change couleur pour tirer vers le mauve, son comportement étrange lui fait arracher sa veste et sa chemise le laissant torse nu violet avec des runes magiques de couleur noirs qui parcourent son corps.

Ses crocs s'allongent les laissant entrevoir même la bouche fermée et des pupilles jaunes.

Deux grandes ailes noires apparaissent dans son dos.

Shin recule au moment où les spasmes se sont arrêtés mais pas assez rapidement car Tengu l'attrape à la gorge et l'amène dans le mur qui explose sous la puissance du coup.

"HAHAHAHAHA ! C'est ta fin, gamin ! " Cri Tengu avec ses ailes de corbeau noirs déployées.

Shin sort des débris avant de remarquer que Tengu a disparu mais une puissance magique au dessus de lui se fait sentir avant de voir Tengu qui à une boule d'énergie noire géante au bout des mains que l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs envoie sur Shin.

Ce dernier s'enveloppe dans son feu au moment de l'impact de l'attaque magique qui explose tout sur son passage sous le rire extatique de Tengu qui voit l'énorme cratère que vient de créer son attaque.

"J'avoue que c'est pas mal ... " Dit Shin d'un ton calme.

Shin possède sa forme phénix, des yeux rouges rubis et des cheveux roses avec la peau légèrement rouge entouré d'une aura rouge lui donnant des griffes acérées et trois queues de Phénix.

Il possède ses deux grandes ailes majestueuses faites de feu orange avec des reflets violets.

"C'est la fin " Shin annonce la fin du combat en faisant éclater son pouvoir qui forme un énorme cercle de feu qui les entours avant qu'un énorme phénix doré fait de flammes plane au dessus d'eux ne laissant aucune ombre dans la zone.

Shin lève la main au ciel avec des flammes qui s'enroulent autour du bras puis tourbillonnent au dessus de sa main et ses flammes divines forment une boule de feu qui grossit de plus en plus faisant cinq fois leurs tailles " Entei " Annonce Shin en lançant la boule de feu géante sur Tengu.

"Tu crois me vaincre avec ça ?! " Déclare Tengu en essayant d'intercepter mais il ne fait que se bruler les bras qui deviennent cendre avant que ce ne soit autour de son corps "NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! " Tengu hurle à la mort avant de se faire réduire en cendre.

Littéralement.

…

Pas assez. Ce n'est pas assez pour lui.

Alors Shin se dirige vers le tas de cendre avant d'enflammer sa main et la pose sur les cendres. Le tas commence à s'illuminer puis prendre forme et Tengu est revenu à la vie.

"Qu'est-ce que ?! " Tengu n'a pas le temps de réagir que Shin l'attrape au visage.

"Ma vengeance n'est pas fini ... Ce que tu as fait à mes amis n'est pas encore vengé ... " Shin chauffe sa main et commence à bruler le visage de Tengu qui commence à perdre la peau et finit par voir ses os, les yeux commencent à fondre.

"Feu du soleil. Que toutes tes flammes me rejoignent et ne font qu'une. " Récite Shin avant qu'il n'envoie l'homme en l'air qui n'est rien de plus qu'une poupée sans vie puis ses mains en direction de sa cible tandis qu'un cercle doré se forme " Explosion Solaire ! " Un énorme faisceau de feu engouffre Tengu qui se fait littéralement emporté par l'attaque avant que celle ci ne sorte de la stratosphère et entre en contact avec la seule chose qui est plus ardent que ses flammes.

Le puissant astre stellaire qu'on appelle communément le soleil.

Shin désactive son mode phénix en mettant les bras le long de son corps en regardant le ciel.

Natsumi désactive son pouvoir qui montre qu'elles ne sont jamais parties et ont vu l'intégralité du combat.

Setsuna s'approche de Shin qui ne se retourne pas " Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir ? "

Silencieuse, Setsuna met ses bras autour de Shin et l'enlace tendrement " Laisse toi aller... " Souffle-t-elle dans le cou du brun.

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, seuls les légers reniflements de Shin se font entendre.

* * *

 **** **Ça** **a du lui faire du bien de le cramer ! Mais maintenant que** **Tengu est mort, qu'elle est la suite de l'histoire ? Et bien, je vous donne rendez-vous Samedi prochain ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et de suivre l'histoire !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	23. Retournons dans le passé

**Salut tout le monde ! Ici Chword pour le chapitre de cette semaine ! Sans plus de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Retournons dans le passé.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après être arrivé dans le mundus magicus, Shin finit par tué Tengu et accomplit sa vengeance.

"Et...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? On attend qu'ils finissent ? " Demande Yûna en voyant Shin et Setsuna toujours dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

Kazumi prend des tonnes de photos pour immortaliser ce moment tandis que Konoka possède une expression heureuse en mettant sa main sur sa joue en voyant cette scène.

L'adolescent et l'épéiste reste comme cela encore un peu avant qu'un sifflement ne se fasse entendre et que Rakkan ne s'approche d'eux en s'asseyant sur la rambarde qui se trouve là " ça devient chaud là ! Fais attention à bien mettre une protection, ok ? "

En voyant ses allusions, les deux s'écartent avant que Shin ne commence à attaquer Rakkan qui rend coup pour coup " C'est pas ce que tu crois ! "

"HAHAHA ! T'es sur ? Ça m'en avait tout l'air ! " Les coups de poings commencent à fuser de tous les cotés entre les deux combattants " N'ai pas honte, mon petit Shin ! C'est bien d'être amoureux ! "

"J'te dis que c'est pas ça ! " Shin commence à enflammer son poing avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule et le calme de suite.

"Du calme, mon jeune élève ... Evite de faire un chahut après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer " Lui dit Al qui surprend la plupart des personnes présentes autour d'eux.

'Il l'a calmé en deux secondes ?! ' Est la pensée de tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas la relation entre eux. Connaissant le caractère de Shin, c'est quelque chose que peu de personne est capable de faire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que j'ai un vieux caractère ?! " S'exclame Shin, choquant les gens autour de lui qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

"T'arrêtes un peu de gueuler sur ce pauvre garçon ? " Dit Evangeline. Shin claque sa langue pour montrer son mécontentement.

"C'est quoi cette réunion de malade ? " Demande Natsumi en voyant Shin interagir comme si de rien n'était avec les membres de L'Ala Rubra.

"Sinon, Shin... " Commence Albireo Imma en étirant ses bras pour remettre ses manches de sa toge de magicien beige en captant l'attention du Phénix. " Il me semble que tu voulais te battre contre moi, non ? Ça te dit un petit affrontement rapide ? "

Shin est bien content en voyant les futurs événements, il va enfin pouvoir de nouveau se battre contre celui qu'il n'a toujours pas vaincu.

"Mais ça va pas ?! Si vous vous battez, tout cet endroit va exploser ! " S'exclame Kurt Gödel en imaginant les dégâts que causerait une confrontation entre ces deux puits de puissance.

Les filles de la 3A se demande à quel point ces deux êtres sont puissants mais en voyant la puissance magique qui déverse d'eux et qui commencent à prendre forme leur indique qu'ils ont un certain niveau.

"HAHAHA ! Ça me plait ! Un bon spectacle pour finir cette journée en beauté ! " Rakkan est bien content de la suite des choses alors en s'asseyant bien confortablement en s'éloignant un peu, il va bien profiter de ce que vont lui montrer ses deux camarades.

"Et puis dans l'état où est le palais... " Lui dit Evangeline en zieutant autour d'elle pour voir la plupart des bâtiments partiellement détruit, seul le palais en lui-même est, par miracle, encore debout " Et toi, gamin ? Ça te dit un combat entre ces deux là ? "

"Hé bien... J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et en tant que professeur principal de Shin-san, je ne peux permettre ce combat mais en tant que combattant, j'aimerais bien voir... " Répond Negi en titillant ses index entre eux en regardant le sol avant d'être emmené vers Rakkan par Evangeline qui rie de bon cœur.

Shin se met en position de combat en invoquant ses flammes qui dansent autour de lui et embrase la moitié de son corps tandis que Albireo tend ses bras et fait apparaitre des petites sphères de couleur noirs.

"Essaye de ne pas avoir honte devant ta copine " Taquine Al qui fait partir son adversaire au quart de tour qui apparait juste devant lui avec un Shundô en tentant d'assener un coup envers Al qui esquive gracieusement puis l'écarte d'une main.

Le phénix esquive de justesse une sphère gravitationnel qui explose le sol et laisse un cratère où se trouvait anciennement Shin.

Il commence à recevoir des attaques de Al de tous les cotés qu'il arrive à esquiver plus ou moins avant qu'il ne sorte sa carte de pactio.

"Adeat ! " Alors que tout le monde pense qu'il va sortir son épée de sa carte, le feu commence à prendre une forme longue et ronde " Admirez ma super batte de l'enfer ! " D'un coup sec et vif, Shin frappe dans une boule de gravité avec sa batte de baseball et renvoie l'attaque vers Al qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et se la prend de plein fouet.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon Homerun ?! " Alors qu'il est fier de lui, il ne voit pas le visage d'ahuri que sont en train d'arborer les spectateurs de ce combat.

"HAHAHA ! Qu'il est con ! " Se marre Rakkan en pointant Shin du doigt qui fait disparaitre sa batte.

"C'est lui le maître dont tu es si fière ? " Demande Mélyane qui fait soupirer Chamaru qui hésite à lui dire oui.

"Sois sérieux cinq minutes, Shin... " Se plaint Setsuna au coté de Asuna qui s'amuse bien en voyant ce combat ridicule.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, Shin... " La voix d'Al résonne dans le palais alors qu'il sort de la fumée qui l'entoure suite à l'explosion " Je me rappelle encore de la tronche que tu faisais quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois "

L'adolescent se jette sur son maître, le poing en avant que Albireo esquive naturellement puis réplique que Shin esquive en se baissant pour tenter un coup ascendant du droit que tente de parer Al avec ses bras mais le poing disparait avant que l'homme à la toge beige ne ressente une douleur dans le ventre.

'Il l'a eu avec une feinte ! ' Pense Rakkan en voyant le coup extraordinaire que vient d'employer Shin.

Alors qu'il sourit en voyant que son plan vient de fonctionner, Al glisse littéralement sur le poing de Shin avant que ce dernier ne ressente une douleur au niveau du thorax et qu'il ne s'envole sous l'effet du coup de paume de Al.

Shin atterrit quelques mètres plus loin tandis que Al tend son bras vers Shin puis une énorme boule de gravité fonce sur l'adolescent qui sourit tout en l'esquivant sur le coté.

Du moins c'est ce que croit son cerveau mais ce n'est pas le cas de ses jambes qui reste cloué au même endroit.

Le phénix voit arriver de très près l'attaque avant qu'il n'aperçoive brièvement un petit sourire sur le visage de son maître.

'Enfoiré ! ' Sourit Shin en formant un bouclier de feu in extremis avec ses bras avant de se prendre l'attaque qui l'envoie valser loin du palais et traverse une colonne de pierre qui se trouvait là.

Le brun atterrit de force sur le sol avec deux bras en moins. Il a tout juste le temps de reformer ses membres que plusieurs sphères gravitées tombent du ciel tandis que Shin murmure quelque chose.

"Le ciel brunit, le feu tombe du ciel. Que la chaleur reforme le monde. Jugement céleste ! " Shin envoie une boule de feu vers le ciel juste avant qu'il ne reçoive les sphères sur la tronche faisant soulever la poussière et qu'elles n'explosent une très grande partie du sol.

"Et c'est fini ! " Déclare Evangeline en voyant la défaite cuisante de Shin qui lui fait plutôt plaisir puisque qu'elle commençait à prendre l'habitude qu'il ne perde jamais.

"Comme quoi...Il n'est pas invincible " Remarque Negi avant que le ciel ne commence à s'assombrir et prendre une teinte rougeâtre qui n'annonce rien de bon " C'est quoi ? " Mais Negi reçoit vite la réponse à sa question vu qu'une petite lueur rouge puis deux puis trois commencent à descendre du ciel pour prendre la forme de plusieurs boules de feu qui ont différentes tailles, allant de la petite main d'une fille à la taille d'un immeuble.

"On s'écarte ! " Gueule Asuna en s'enfuyant au plus vite avec ses camarades de classe.

'Ah...ça risque de faire mal, ça... ' Pense Al en se prenant des dizaines de boules de feu en pleine tronche détruisant son bouclier puis le brule à plusieurs endroits de son corps mais rien qui ne puisse n'être soigné.

"C'est vraiment fatiguant de se battre contre toi ... La seule façon que j'ai pour te vaincre serait de te réduire en cendre mais j'en ai pas vraiment envie donc...J'abandonne " Déclare Shin en apparaissant auprès de Rakkan tout sourire en voyant Al sortir du nuage de fumée sans aucune égratignure.

"Même dans ta forme phénix, j'aurais surement gagné " Provoque Al à quoi Shin enflamme sa main et augmente la chaleur dans l'environnement tandis que Al augmente sa magie en gardant son sourire espiègle.

"Calmez-vous, d'accord ? " Dit Gödel en arrivant à les calmer puis soupire " Au moins, le palais est intact ... " Ajoute-t-il en regardant la bâtisse qui se fait détruire sous ses yeux par une énorme boule de feu de Shin qui tombe du ciel, un peu en retard avant que le ciel ne redevienne bleu.

"Ahahah désolé pour ça ! " Shin s'excuse en se grattant la tête sous les yeux sans pupilles et la bouche grande ouverte de Kurt qui n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Setsuna regarde Shin rire à plein poumon avec Rakkan alors qu'il se fait crier dessus par Gödel avec plusieurs sentiments en elle " Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Setsuna lève la tête afin d'apercevoir Al qui se trouve à ses cotés.

"Ce n'est rien...Je trouve juste que Shin sourit et rigole beaucoup plus quand il est avec vous tous ... " Al écoute et regarde attentivement Setsuna avant qu'il ne sourît en regardant de nouveau le jeune garçon.

"Moi, je me demande qui lui a redonné le sourire... " Commence Albireo en gagnant l'attention de l'épéiste " Je me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois où il a esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un seul sourire la première fois qu'on a voyagé ensemble " Lui dit Albireo avant que Setsuna ne regarde à nouveau Shin qui la remarque avant qu'il ne lui sourît en levant le pouce avant de parler de nouveau avec Rakkan et Negi.

"Je me demande comment était sa vie ... " Souffle Setsuna à elle même mais cela ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Albireo qui lui promet de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ça, sans laisser le temps à Setsuna de répliquer, l'androgyne appelle Rakkan qui accourt auprès de lui avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Avec un hochement de tête, l'homme musclé appelle Shin qui vient vers lui avant de se prendre une énorme corde à linge qui le met KO au sol en un instant avant que Rakkan ne le prenne sur l'épaule et l'amène avec lui, accompagné de tous les autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? " Demande Asuna pour tout le monde qui se trouve dans une immense pièce toute noire avec un immense écran à coté de Shin, toujours évanoui, avec un casque sur la tête.

"On va vous montrer quelque chose que seul Rakkan et moi sommes au courant " Lui répond Albireo tandis que Rakkan confisque la caméra de Kazumi sous ses contestations.

"Interdit de filmer ce qu'il va se dérouler ici ! " Lui annonce Rakkan en détruisant sans aucune compassion le précieux objet de la rousse qui pleure la disparition de l'objet mais se fait un peu consoler par Chisame qui lui dit qu'elle a tout sauvegardé sur son ordinateur portable.

Konoka lève la main comme une bonne élève qu'elle est avant d'être interrogée par Albireo " Et qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ? " Demande t-elle faisant sourire les deux membres de l'Ala Rubra.

"Oh rien en particulier...Juste le passé de ce jeune homme ! " Leur dévoile Albireo tandis que Rakkan tapote l'épaule de Shin, qui n'est pas près de se réveiller sous le choc des personnes ici présentes.

"C'est pas trop tôt ! " S'exprime Evangeline qui est bien excitée maintenant, en sachant qu'elle va enfin apprendre le passé de son protégé.

"Vous êtes prêts ?! " Demande Rakkan en s'asseyant avec énergie dans son siège devant l'écran qui n'attend qu'une chose.

Dévoiler les plus sombres secrets de Shin Raishi.

Avec plusieurs cris d'envie, Rakkan appuie sur le bouton de sa télécommande qui fait afficher un compte à rebours.

"5...4...3...2...1, Rakkan film's Present : Le passé de Shin ! "

* * *

 **Bah enfin ! On va enfin savoir l'origine de ce débile ! Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et suivez l'histoire S=si vous ne voulez rien rater du prochain arc,**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	24. L'innocence de la jeunesse !

**On est dimanche ? Bah Samedi, dimanche, c'est le même jour ! Blague à part, le chapitre est là et il vous attend !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : L'innocence de la jeunesse.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin se fait assommer par Rakkan car c'est l'heure des révélations.

"On est le dix-sept mai mille sept cent vingt-neuf et c'est le printemps, le soleil brille de toute sa splendeur haut dans le ciel, les arbres commencent à se recouvrir de feuilles et les oiseaux chantent de tout leurs cœurs. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de particulier à signaler " Ecrit un homme dans un cahier avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas très pressé qui résonne dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de sa porte " Mais cela ne va peut-être pas durer... " Soupire l'adulte aux cheveux noirs en refermant son cahier.

Les oiseaux ferment leurs becs et s'envolent très rapidement au moment où un petit garçon avec les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des yeux de la même couleur sors en courant de chez lui.

Il est habillé d'un haut blanc surmonté d'une veste de Kimono ouverte bleu foncé et d'un bas de kimono bleu nuit. Il porte des sandales marron.

"Jeune maître ! Jeune maître ! " Le petit garçon s'arrête de courir quand il voit une magnifique jeune femme qui l'interpelle par le surnom qu'elle utilise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tsubame ? " Demande le petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années envers la femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts envoutant habillée d'un magnifique kimono de couleur violet.

"Vous oubliez votre déjeuner, jeune maître " Tsubame donne une sorte de boite enveloppé dans un drap noir de très grande qualité.

Le petit garçon remercie la femme en prenant l'objet de ses mains avant de partir en courant en la saluant de loin.

Moniwa Tsubame regarde avec attention l'un des héritiers de la famille qu'elle sert en se demandant dans quel genre d'aventure va-t-il encore embarquer ses amis.

Le garçon emplit d'énergie sprinte à toute vitesse à travers le village où il vit en évitant les voyageurs de passage, les commerçants qui le saluent poliment à son passage pour arriver dans la forêt verdoyante qui bordure son village.

"Il est en retard... " Se plaint un jeune garçon bien en chair habillé d'un kimono vert qui n'aide pas son corps imposant à rester inconnu aux yeux des autres. Il possède des cheveux courts, limite rasé et des yeux noirs. Il est en train de jeter des cailloux dans la rivière devant lui en attendant visiblement quelqu'un sous le regard d'un autre garçon qui attend calmement, assis sur un gros caillou.

"Arrête un peu de te plaindre Mitsuyoshi ... " Soupire le jeune garçon un peu maigrichon pour son bien être mais en pleine forme tout de même, habillé d'un kimono comme son ami mais bien plus usé et surtout moins tape à l'œil.

"Répète, Kanjuro ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui je suis ? Je suis ... " Le gros garçon n'a pas le temps de finir de sa phrase qu'un coup de pied dans son dos l'envoie direct dans la rivière.

"Un gros dans l'eau " Le garçon aux cheveux chatain clair et au teint pale termine la phrase de son ami en tapant la main d'un troisième garçon qui vient d'entrer sur la scène.

Mitsuyoshi sors la tête de l'eau et voit le garçon aux cheveux noirs qu'ils attendent depuis un certain moment " Non seulement tu es en retard mais en plus, tu me fais tomber dans l'eau de cette rivière ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils du Daimyô que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Shin ! " Hurle le garçon trempé en pointant du doigt le jeune garçon qui rie de bon cœur en lui tendant la main, l'aidant à sortir de l'eau.

"Et sinon... ? Pourquoi nous avoir demandés de t'attendre ici ? " Demande le petit garçon chétif tandis que le gros garçon essaye d'enlever le maximum d'eau qui se trouve dans ses vêtements en les essorant de toute ses forces.

"Pour vivre une aventure, bien sûr ! " Répond Shin tout sourire en levant son poing au ciel sous le sourire un peu moqueur de Kanjuro mais suis toujours Shin dans ses délires.

Mitsuyoshi, lui, est un peu plus réservé " Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demande -t-il en ayant finit de sécher ses habits mais Shin se contente de partir, accompagné de Kanjuro " Ne m'ignore pas ! "

Les deux s'en vont en riant, suivi de Mitsuyoshi qui commence à en avoir marre d'être le dindon de la farce avec ces deux-là.

Les trois jouent d'un rien dans la forêt, comme à leur habitude avant que Mitsuyoshi ne remarque qu'ils s'éloignent de plus en plus de leur village, ce qu'il fait remarquer aux autres.

"Ne fais pas ta chiffe molle, sois un peu plus aventureux " Shin ricane en entendant ce que vient de dire Kanjuro mais cela ne plait pas pour le fier Mitsuyoshi qui trouve qu'il lui manque de plus en plus de respect.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa bouche, il se fait couper l'herbe sous le pied par une voix qui résonne à travers la forêt verdoyante " Halte ! Vous vous trouvez sur un territoire qui vous est interdit sans décret officiel ! Veuillez quitter les lieux ou on ne garantit pas votre survie ! " Dit la voix avec une intonation clair et nette qui ne laisse pas de place pour la négociation, mais ce qu'essaye de faire quand même Mitsuyoshi.

"Attendez une seconde ! Nous sommes accompagnés du fils du Daimyo de Mutsu, Date Shin ! " Annonce l'enfant en surpoids en montrant le sujet de sa phrase.

"C'est ça et moi je suis le fils de Nakamikado-sama ! Je le redis, partez ou vous le regretterez ! " Répond la voix d'homme avec plus d'aplomb.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Shin ? " Lui demande Kanjuro à quoi sourit Shin de manière extatique qui lui donne sa réponse. Sans attendre, le garçon aux cheveux noirs fonce dans la partie sombre de la forêt.

Les deux amis se regarde l'un l'autre avant qu'une flèche ne les frôles et se plante dans l'arbre derrière eux, tournant la couleur de leur visage au blême.

Pris par la peur, les deux enfants partent à la poursuite de Shin qui à disparut de leurs champs de vision depuis bien longtemps.

Mitsuyoshi et Kanjuro courent cote à cote en esquivant les flèches qui fusent de tous les côtés, égratignant légèrement leur vêtement.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH " Mitsuyoshi entend un cri strident de la part de Kanjuro puis remarque, en se retournant, que ce dernier à disparut, le laissant seul dans cette forêt aux allures de plus en plus glauque.

"Et voilà le deuxième, plus que le gros " Dit la voix avant que l'écho n'atteigne les oreilles de Mitsuyoshi et ne le rende encore plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était avant.

Voulant sauver sa peau et sachant que ses deux compères sont aux mains de l'ennemi, Mitsuyoshi sprinte du mieux qu'il peut en zigzaguant entre les arbres, comme un lapin.

En ayant le souffle coupé et le front dégoulinant de sueur, Mitsuyoshi se planque derrière un gros rocher en essayant de trouver une solution pour qu'il se sorte de ce merdier.

"Cela ne sert à rien de se cacher ! Nous pouvons vous sentir, sentir votre peur ! " Mitsuyoshi ressent pressement l'envie de changer de place. En le faisant, il esquive une flèche qui ricoche sur le rocher qui oblige le gros garçon à courir de nouveau en pleine forêt pour essayer de rester vivant.

Il devrait peut-être arrêter les Zunda mochi ...

Il commence à fatiguer de plus en plus et ralentir mais des tirs de flèches qui retentissent aux creux de ses oreilles lui fait de nouveau accélérer le pas.

Avec ses yeux qui faiblissent et son cœur qui prie pour qu'il arrête de courir, Mitsuyoshi aperçoit une lueur qui grandit et qui finit par l'aveugler.

En s'habituant à la luminosité, l'enfant habillé d'un kimono vert se trouve dans une immense clairière entourée d'une rivière et d'arbre qui respirent la joie.

Le petit gros remarque un autre enfant assis en tailleur en plein milieu du champ de fleur qui le regarde en souriant " 2 heures et 36 minutes ... Tu peux faire mieux quand même ! " Lui dit Shin qui regarde sa montre gousset qu'il tient dans sa main droite.

Mitsuyoshi à bien envie de le frapper mais la fatigue l'en empêche avant qu'il ne se rappelle quelque chose " Et Kanjuro ?! On s'est perdus de vue pendant la course dans la forêt ! J'ai bien l'impression qu'il est tombé dans un trou ! "

Shin ricane sous l'incompréhension de son ami avant qu'il ne fasse un signe de la main et qu'un homme n'apparaisse en ces lieux avec un enfant maigrichon sur l'épaule gauche.

Un enfant se trouve à ses cotés ayant de long cheveux noirs ébouriffé qui descend jusqu'a ses hanches avec des yeux verts. Il est habillé d'un kimono noir avec un ceinturon rouge et des sandales rouges.

Il a un arc sur l'épaule et un carquois, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Tu peux nous laisser, Saizô " Dit l'enfant avant que l'homme ne pose Kanjuro sur le sol puis hoche la tête envers son seigneur juste avant de disparaitre en un clin d'œil, comme le bon ninja qu'il est.

"Un arc ? ... Ne me dis pas que tu es celui qui nous tire dessus depuis tout à l'heure ?! " Hurle Mitsuyoshi en pointant l'étranger du doigt qui ne répond pas mais garde son petit sourire ce qui ne plait pas au noble.

"Enflure ! Je vais enlever ce sourire de ton visage ! " Promet l'enrobé en courant vers l'enfant, toujours souriant et qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce, avec le poing en avant mais tombe au sol au pieds de l'archer par un croche pied de la part de Shin.

"A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça " Lui dit Shin en s'asseyant sur lui " Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir d'ennui avec le Daimyô de Higashidori, pas vrai ? "

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?! Tu vas me faire croire qu'il est daimyô à son âge ?! " Hurle Mitsuyoshi en essayant de lever la tête pour voir l'enfant à l'arc.

"Bien sur que non, imbécile. Il est le fils de Sôma Takatane, Sôma Ashura. Il est le prochain daimyô, si tout va bien " Présente Shin, choquant Mitsuyoshi qui se relève puisque son ami s'est écarté puis regarde attentivement Ashura.

"Enchanté ! " Lui dit le fils du daimyo en souriant à pleine dent.

"Désolé de t'avoir fait faire ça " S'excuse Shin envers Ashura tandis que Mitsuyoshi essaye de réveiller Kanjuro.

Ashura balaye la phrase de son ami d'un revers de la main " Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'avoue que c'était drôle et puis, ça m'a fait passer le temps. Entre la cérémonie du thé, Kenjutsu et les cours de poésie ... C'est sympa de s'amuser de temps en temps "

"T'as poésie, toi ? Moi j'ai l'étude du pays ... " Soupire Shin faisant rire Ashura qui le tape amicalement dans le dos, qui comprend parfaitement ce qu'il ressent.

Tandis que les deux nobles discutent entre eux, la belle au bois dormant se réveille et flippe en voyant le visage de Mitsuyoshi à deux centimètres du sien.

"Ah ? Tu es réveillé ? Tu es sacrement faible pour t'évanouir en glissant dans un trou " Se moque légèrement Ashura en ricanant faisant rougir Kanjuro.

"C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim, moi ! " Dit Shin en s'asseyant en tailleur près de la rivière qui parcoure la forêt.

Shin ouvre son déjeuner confectionné par Tsubame tandis que Ashura se penche vers lui pour voir quelle surprise à le droit son ami cette fois " Un sabre ? Ça change ... D'habitude, ce sont des animaux " Remarque le jeune noble d'Higashi en riant avant qu'il n'attaque son propre déjeuner.

Les quatres mangent dans la bonne ambiance avant que Shin ne remarque que Kanjuro ne mange pas, d'un coup d'œil il remarque que son déjeuner est terminé.

"Tiens" Shin offre le reste de son repas à son ami, Kanjuro refuse poliment mais le brun ne lui laisse pas le choix " Tsubame en met toujours trop alors soit tu le mange soit ça va à la poubelle " D'abord hésitant, Kanjuro accepte l'offre de Shin puis commence à se remplir la panse sous le regard de son ami et le sourire de Ashura qui continue de manger son repas.

Après une bonne après midi passé entre amis, les trois habitants de Mutsu rentre dans leur village en passant par la rue principale remplit de magasin dont certains commence à fermer leur porte vue que le soleil commence à se coucher.

En marchant en regardant autour de lui, Shin entre en contact avec une personne faisant tomber un carton.

"Fais attention où tu vas ! " Shin lève un sourcil en voyant le ton que vient d'employer la petite fille, cette dernière tapote le torse du fils du Daimyo " Il aurait pu y avoir des objets précieux dedans ! "

Une fois la colère passée, Shin remarque qu'il s'agit d'une petite fille d'environ son âge. Elle possède des cheveux rouges flamboyants soyeux arrivant jusqu'a ses omoplates.

Des brillants yeux ambre envoutant, un visage angélique qui sera encore plus beau en grandissant.

Habillée d'un simple kimono brun pour femme du peuple et des sandales marrons.

"Hé ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?! Il s'agit de ... " Commence Mitsuyoshi avant qu'il ne se fasse interrompre par Shin qui place son bras devant lui.

"Laisse..." Lui dit Shin avant de porter son attention sur la petite fille " Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir bousculée " S'excuse le brun en ramassant le carton " J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ... " La petite fille prend son carton des mains de Shin et entre chez elle sans demander son reste.

"Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté, Shin ? Elle t'a clairement manqué de respect " Demande Kanjuro en voyant Shin partir en direction de chez lui, c'est à dire la plus grande résidence du village.

"Ce n'est pas grave ... Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le fils du Daimyo que tout m'est permis... C'est sympa de voir quelque chose dont je n'ai pas l'habitude " Il arbore un petit sourire en se rappelant du visage de la petite fille.

'Elle est mignonne '

* * *

 **Et c'est la fin, c'est le début des aventures du petit Shin ! Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et suivez l'histoire pour ne rien rater de la suite !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	25. Une vie tranquille !

**Salut salut ! Ici Chword pour un petit chapitre et la bonne journée en plus, elle est pas belle la vie ? On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour la note d'au revoir !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Vie tranquille.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin passe une bonne journée avec ses amis avant de faire la rencontre d'une jeune fille au tempérament bien trempé.

"Qui est la première impératrice de notre pays ? " Questionne une belle jeune femme aux cheveux noirs soyeux, glissant sur sa peau blanche dont la frange ondulée s'arrête aux dessus de ses yeux violets plein de compassion et plaisantin.

"...Himiko ? " Répond Shin juste avant de se prendre un coup de cahier sur le sommet du crane au vu de sa mauvaise réponse.

"Un peu de politesse premièrement, ce n'est pas Himiko mais Himiko-sama de plus il s'agit de Suiko-sama " Le premier coup étant pour son impolitesse, Shin s'en prend un deuxième au même endroit pour la mauvaise réponse.

"SHINNN ! Viens jouer ! " Plusieurs voix se font entendre en dehors de la pièce par l'enfant et la femme. Cette dernière aperçoit le regard brillant de l'enfant qui à vraiment envie d'aller jouer avec ses amis.

En soupirant, la femme s'approche de la fenêtre grande ouverte de façon gracieuse. " Désolée les enfants mais Shin ne peut pas venir, il a des devoirs à faire " Les enfants du quartier sont un peu déçus et s'en vont jouer sous le doux sourire de la femme mais ce sourire disparait dès qu'elle s'aperçoit que Shin en a profité pour filer en douce " Mon fils ne tient jamais en place... "

"Pour l'instant, tout va bien " Se dit le brun en se cachant dans la pénombre que lui procure les coins de couloir en essayant de s'échapper des griffes de sa mère qui essaye de lui apprendre l'histoire de son pays.

"L'espionnage n'est pas votre point fort, jeune maître " Shin sursaute en entendant une voix qui chuchote dans son oreille. En s'écartant, il aperçoit un bel homme avec de longs cheveux gris avec une légère tresse derrière l'oreille gauche.

Des yeux gris clair clairvoyant, habillé une chemise blanche ample surmonté d'un veston à carreaux violet clair et foncé.

Il possède deux gants noirs sur les mains puis d'un pantalon noir ample.

"Jakob ! Tu m'as fait peur ! " Shin essaye de ralentir la vitesse ahurissante à laquelle bat son cœur après cette frayeur non voulu de la part de son serviteur.

"Désolé maître Shin mais c'est l'heure de votre entrainement au Kenjutsu et comme votre père est indisponible, c'est moi qui serai votre instructeur aujourd'hui " Lui dit Jakob avant que Shin ne se remette à essayer de sortir sans se faire repérer, sachant que Jakob ne l'empêchera pas.

'Hop...Une roulade et j'arrive au niveau de la cuisine ' En faisant sa petite cabriole, il évite de se faire repérer par le cuisinier qui nettoie le repas de ce midi avant de remarquer que Jakob l'imite.

"Tu comptes me suivre longtemps comme cela... ? " Chuchote Shin en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

"Vous allez au terrain d'entrainement, non ? Autant vous suivre " Répond Jakob en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, comme s'il disait un secret. Shin se frappe le front en voyant la naïveté de son valet.

Il ne va pas du tout à l'endroit auquel pense Jakob, vu qu'il compte aller jouer avec ses amis du quartier.

"Jeune maître ! Vous séchez une fois de plus votre entrainement ! " Shin baisse la tête en entendant la voix autoritaire de Tsubame qui l'a remarqué sans trop de soucis, enfin c'est surtout Jakob qui s'est fait remarquer.

Bah oui, essaye de te cacher quand tu fais plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

"Voici votre Bokutô " Tsubame lui tend un sabre en bois de couleur noir que Shin attrape en soupirant avant de commencer à partir en direction du jardin en compagnie de ses deux serviteurs.

Le petit brun pratique ses Kata avec assiduité malgré ses protestations d'il y'a quelques minutes. C'est le type d'enfant qui a du mal à s'y mettre mais une fois mis en route, il est inarrêtable.

Tsubame regarde son jeune maître sans le lâcher d'une semelle et voit l'aura de Ki autour de lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas s'en servir " Il sera un grand homme, un jour " Pense-t-elle à voix haute qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Jakob qui pense la taquiner un peu.

"Oh oh ? La charmante servante serait-elle tomber amoureuse de son jeune maître ? Cela mériterait presque d'être un ouvrage qu'on intitulerait ' Tsubame ou la passion interdite ' "

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles d'embarrasement avant de frapper Jakob au sommet de son crane " C'est pas ce que tu crois ! " Jakob ricane en lui demandant si elle était sûre, démarrant un combat d'argument plus fous les uns que les autres.

'Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? ' Se demande Shin en voyant ses deux domestiques être dans un débat enflammé avant qu'il ne reprenne son entrainement.

"Et toi ? " Demande Tsubame une fois calmée envers Jakob en continuant à surveiller le bon déroulement de l'après-midi de Shin "Comment vois tu notre jeune maître plus tard ? "

Jakob est surpris de la question de sa collègue et amie, après tout cela ne fait que 2 ans qu'il est à son service alors qu'elle c'est toute une famille sur plusieurs générations qui est au service de la famille Date. " Il est destiné pour quelque chose de grand mais est-ce que ce sera au sein de cette famille ? Je l'ignore... "

Jakob se rappelle encore du jour où Shin l'a trouvé sur la plage, complètement amnésique et l'a fait entrer à son service alors qu'il ne parlait pas un mot dans sa langue. Il lui sera toujours redevable pour ça.

Alors qu'elle se demande où veut en venir Jakob, elle sent une présence dans son dos qui lui fait de l'ombre " Je vois que ça bosse dur "

Ils se retournent afin d'apercevoir un grand homme dans le début de la trentaine avec de long cheveux noirs qui lui arrive au bas du dos un peu piqué, des yeux noirs qui sont fixés sur son fils.

Il est habillé d'un Kosode Rouge clair et un Hakama Noir. Simple mais efficace.

"Seigneur Murasen ! " S'exclame les deux en se levant et en s'inclinant respectueusement. Le chef de la famille rit de bon cœur en tapotant l'épaule des deux serviteurs de son second fils.

"Relax ! " Leur dit Murasen en sortant de sa demeure pour rejoindre son fils qui se trouve au milieu du jardin.

Alors qu'il est extrêmement concentré dans son entrainement, Shin ne s'aperçoit qu'à l'instant que son père pare toutes les attaques qu'il lance.

"Père ? " Murasen lui dit de continuer à l'attaquer en se mettant en position avec son propre Bokutô. Shin s'avance en tenant un coup d'estoc que pare facilement son paternel en lui mettant un léger coup sur la tête mais Shin ne se laisse pas abattre et continue son offensive mais son père ne fait qu'esquiver en dansant autour de lui en le frappant ici et là.

En observant les mouvements de pied du Daimyo, Shin frappe au moment de la rotation de la cheville pour le prendre à contre pied mais Murasen utilise la souplesse de son corps pour éviter l'attaque puis le désarme facilement et finit par ébouriffer ses cheveux.

"Tu manques d'appuis et de vivacité mais tu as de très bons yeux, continue comme ça et tu vas vite me dépasser ! " Lui promet son père en souriant à pleine dent qu'imite son fils, surement une particularité de la famille. " Tu veux continuer ? " Lui propose Murasen qu'accepte Shin avec grand plaisir.

"Mais Seigneur ?! Je croyais que vous aviez un rendez -vous avec Nakamikado-sama et qu'il fallait que vous partiez ? " Lui demande Tsubame à quoi Murasen balaye la question de la main.

"Il a été repoussé donc j'en profite pour m'entrainer avec mon fils " Lui répond le daimyo en esquivant la charge de Shin qui ne se préoccupe guère de ce que raconte son père. " Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer "

"Sauf votre respect...Peut-on continuer de regarder l'entrainement ? " Demande Jakob pour les deux, Murasen accepte du moment que leurs taches du jour soient accomplies.

L'après midi passe très rapidement pour le père et le fils, au début les deux serviteurs regardaient un entrainement au sabre classique mais ça s'est vite transformé en une partie de jeux avec eux.

"Moi aussi, je veux jouer ! " S'exclame un petit garçon un peu plus petit que Shin avec des cheveux court de couleur noir avec des yeux violets qui s'accroche à la jambe de son père.

L'homme le prend par les bras en riant puis le pose sur son épaule qui lui promet de jouer avec lui la prochaine fois.

"Père, Shin. Il est l'heure de passer à table " Leur annonce Date Murasami, le dernier fils de la famille et également l'ainé. Il possède des cheveux noirs ondulé, limite au bol avec des yeux noirs cachés derrière une paire de lunettes de couleur violette.

"Wou-Hou ! A la bouffe ! " Gueule Shin en se précipitant à l'intérieur de la demeure, poursuivit par Tsubame.

"Jeune maître ! On surveille son langage, surtout devant votre père ! " Un Jakob qui cache un rire accompagne un Murasami qui sourit en voyant le comportement de son petit frère, suivit par Murasen qui est content de voir que l'ambiance est toujours animée chez lui.

"Sur ce ! Bonne appétit ! " Annonce Shin en dévorant ce qu'il se trouve dans son assiette, toujours aussi content de la cuisine du chef de la famille.

En étant un peu plus civilisé, le reste de la famille mange tranquillement en racontant leurs journées.

"Comment était ta journée, Murasami ? " Demande Kazumi, la femme de Date Murasen et par conséquent la mère des trois garçons à table.

"Excellente Mère, je suis l'un des premiers de ma classe et bien sûr, je ne néglige pas mon entrainement au Kenjutsu " Répond fièrement l'ainé de la famille Date, en bombant le torse faisant rire ses parents.

"Et toi, Shin ? " Demande son père. Shin se gratte en souriant bêtement, ce qui répond à la question de Murasen.

"Monsieur me dit que c'est Himiko-sama la première impératrice de notre pays ... " Explique Kazumi faisant rire Shin mais fait soupirer son grand frère.

"C'est Kôgyôku-sama, non ? " Répond Murasen, exaspérant sa femme qui ne sait plus quoi faire de cette famille. Le chef de la famille envoie un petit clin d'œil discret envers Shin qui sourit.

"Une petite partie de Go, Shin ? " Propose son grand frère en remontant ses lunettes à la fin du repas, au moment où les domestiques débarrassent la table.

"Oui si tu veux "

La soirée passe tranquillement, les deux frères en train de jouer au Go avec une victoire facile de Murasami tandis que Kazumi lit une histoire à Muranobu et le père est tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil au coin du feu, en train de lire une missive.

Une soirée familiale classique dans cette demeure.

* * *

 **Sympa la famille de Shin, pas vrai ? Ce dernier est con depuis sa jeunesse mais ça, on le savait, n'est-ce pas ? N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et puis de suivre l'histoire si vous voulez savoir la suite !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	26. L'heure du changement !

**Yo ! Ici Chword pour le chapitre hebdomadaire du Samedi ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : L'heure du changement.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin passe une journée des plus classiques dans sa vie de tous les jours.

"Il est trop mignon quand il est petit ! Mini-Shi-chan " Réagit Konoka en regardant le passé de Shin sur l'écran plat.

"Alors comme ça...C'est un gosse de riche " Remarque Asuna en mangeant son popcorn en appréciant le film.

"Mais si Shin-san est en réalité de la famille Date... ça signifie que lui et Konoka font partie de la même famille ? " Remarque Negi, captant l'attention des filles qui veulent en savoir plus, surtout Konoka qui pourrait avoir un lien familial avec son ami d'enfance. " La famille Konoe et la famille Date descendent toute les deux de la famille Fujiwara alors de très loin mais Konoka-san et Shin-san sont cousin germains " Ils sont tous surpris mais c'est Konoka qui est la plus surprise, il va falloir qu'elle en parle avec son papy.

Setsuna ne peut s'empêcher de déporter son regard du Shin qui se trouve sur la chaise, dans un état proche du coma sur celui qui est affiché sur l'écran de télévision. Elle se demande bien quel genre d'épreuve a -t-il bien pu subir.

"C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas ressentir directement ce qu'il se passe ..." Remarque Evangeline avant que Rakkan ne sourit et ne sorte deux casques qui ressemble à celui qui se trouve sur la tête de l'immortel.

"Il suffit de demander ! Voici deux casques qui permet de rejoindre le passé de Shin sous une forme astral ! " Propose Rakkan qui intéresse grandement la petite vampire qui se jette dessus mais Rakkan l'empêche de l'atteindre " C'est 100 Drachma la minute "

Eva et les autres présents dans la pièce sont indignés que l'homme ici présent puisse se faire de l'argent sur le dos de son ami " Quoi ? Faut bien que je gagne ma vie ! " Répond Rakkan avant qu'il ne se prenne un léger coup de la part de Albireo.

"Ça suffit, laisse-les utiliser ces casques " Ordonne presque Al. Rakkan donne un casque à Eva qui sourit d'un air machiavélique.

"Qui veut le deuxième ? " Une horde de main se lève mais hélas, il ne reste qu'un seul casque.

"Etant celle qui l'a sauvé, j'ai une place assurée ! " S'exclame Eva en levant le casque au ciel, comme si c'était une récompense faisant soulever un ensemble de huée et de mot comme ' Tyran ! Planche à pain diabolique ! '

"Silence ! Il me doit loyauté donc j'ai tous les droits ! " Evangeline rit de bon cœur avant de regarder l'assemblée devant elle " Le deuxième casque revient à Setsuna " La prénommé est surprise du choix de la loli.

"Moi ? Non merci ça ira... Donne le à Monsieur Negi ou Ojô-sama "

"Tu es sûre ? " Répond Evangeline en sondant l'âme de l'épéiste " Ne veux tu pas connaître l'importance du collier que tu portes ? Ne veux-tu pas connaître Shin comme lui, il te connaît ? De ressentir au même moment ce qu'il a ressentit ? De vivre ce qu'il a vécu ? Cette chance ne viendra qu'une seule fois ...Et cette chance, c'est maintenant " La fille à la queue de cheval serre le magatama qui se trouve sur sa poitrine.

Mais est-ce que Shin veut qu'elle sache ? S'il ne lui dit rien, c'est qu'il y a une raison ... Mais elle veut savoir ... Elle veut tout connaître de lui.

En s'asseyant sur une des deux chaises proches du brun sous le regard de la vampire, Rakkan met les deux casques sur les jeunes filles, les envoyant dans le passé de Shin.

"Après avoir mis les feuilles, tu les écrases avant de mélanger avec le Chasen " Kazumi tend vers son fils le petit fouet en bambou qui permet de confectionner correctement le thé de manière élégante et raffiné.

"Tout à fait le style de Shin" Remarque Eva en voyant la tronche que tire son élève...Elle comprend maintenant pourquoi il a toujours refusé de faire partie de son club de thé.

En touillant maladroitement sa concoction, Shin sort un peu la langue pour se concentrer sur son exercice " Rentre ta langue, il faut être parfaitement serein et sûr de ce qu'on fait " Le brun remet son attribut buccal à sa place.

Après moult et moult raté, Shin parvient enfin à atteindre la dernière étape de l'exercice. Sa mère qui juge la qualité de son thé.

En portant le bol à sa bouche sous le regard anxieux de Shin, Kazumi ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion au moment où la boisson coule dans sa gorge.

Elle repose le bol vide comme si c'était une sentence pour Shin " C'est pas trop mal " Dit-elle faisant sourire son fils " Encore des progrès à faire mais pour un débutant, c'est bien " Félicite Kazumi qui caresse les cheveux de Shin qui sourit innocentement, bien content d'être chouchouté par sa maman.

"Bonjour ! C'est la poissonnerie Miyagi ! " Les deux membres de la famille Date entend une voix qui résonne à travers la demeure.

La mère et le fils se regarde dans le blanc des yeux en se demandant ce que peut bien vouloir ce visiteur et surtout ce que fabrique les serviteurs.

"J'avais oublié que la plupart des domestiques sont absent aujourd'hui et ce qui reste sont occupés à faire leurs taches habituelles " Au moment où sa mémoire est revenue, Kazumi se lève afin d'aller ouvrir la porte et d'éviter de faire poireauter le livreur de poisson.

"Oui ? " Kazumi aperçoit deux cageots remplit à ras bord de poisson frais de tailles et de race différentes. " Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

"C'est bien ici, la demeure des Date ? " Demande la jeune fille gagnant un petit hochement de tête de Kazumi avant que Shin ne s'excite.

"Ah ! Tu es la fille de la poissonnerie ! " Dit-il en pointant la rousse du doigt ce qu'imite la jeune fille en faisant tomber au passage, sa livraison qui chute avant que Jakob ne les attrapes miraculeusement à deux centimètres du sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! " Questionne la rousse sans tact, comme si c'était son voisin sous la surprise de sa maman qui ricane dans sa manche.

"Comment ça " Ce que je fais là " ? J'habite ici " Répond Shin, choquant la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit un noble vu les fréquentations qu'il a et surtout son comportement.

"Mais... Tu es avec... et surtout ... " Bégaye la livreuse faisant sourire l'enfant qui se trouve en face.

"Je suis le second fils de Date Murasen, Date Shin ! " Se présente avec fierté Shin en se montrant du pouce.

"Je suis désolée, Shin-sama ! Je ... Ah, je suis ...Non je me nomme Asuka Miyagi, enchantée de vous rencontrer ...Mais on s'est déjà rencontrés ... Désolée de ne pas m'être présentée ! ... " Bafouille Asuka en essayant de faire de son mieux mais elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'interagir avec un noble.

Shin, lui, par contre en profite bien et rigole de bon cœur en voyant la maladresse de la jeune fille.

"Arrête de me vouvoyer et surtout n'utilise pas de suffixe, je déteste ça...Sois comme la première fois qu'on s'est vu " Lui dit Shin à quoi Asuka relève la tête.

"Dans ce cas, tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?! Ça aurait évité que je me ridiculise ! " Hurle Asuka sur Shin qui est surpris de l'explosion de la rousse mais sourit légèrement en la voyant.

"C'est mieux " Dit-il avant de commencer à rentrer chez lui " Puisque tu es là, viens boire un thé... Jakob ? " Shin jette un regard du coin de l'œil sur son serviteur qui tient encore les cageots de poisson.

"Avec plaisir, jeune maître " Le bel homme aux cheveux gris s'empresse d'aller en cuisine.

Asuka hésite d'entrer dans la demeure du Daimyô de son village, elle qui n'est qu'une fille du peuple mais le doux regard de Kazumi la pousse à entrer et à suivre Shin qui l'emmène dans la salle principale de sa maison.

"Mon fils qui amène une fille à la maison ... "

On retrouve Asuka qui regarde tout autour d'elle, bien qu'elle soit chez un noble, elle n'en a clairement pas l'impression.

Bien qu'elle soit plus grande que les autres, la demeure abrite une famille comme les autres. Actuellement, Kazumi raconte des histoires plus folles que les autres sur les aventures extravagantes de Shin qui fait rire la rousse tandis que Shin est au bout de la table, allongé sur ses coudes en regardant le plafond.

Il a l'habitude que sa maman raconte toute genre d'histoire.

"On se tient droit à table, Shin " Lui dit Kazumi mais cela passe par une oreille et ressort directement par l'autre.

"On écoute ce que dit sa mère ! " Réprimande Asuka en tapant légèrement le poing sur la table ce qui fait relever, lentement mais sûrement, Shin qui se met droit.

Asuka réalise seulement maintenant ce qu'elle vient de faire " Désolée, j'ai abimé votre table " S'excuse la jeune fille en baissant la tête mais la relève dès qu'elle entend un petit ricanement de la part de Kazumi, étouffé par la manche de son kimono.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, elle est vieille, on comptait en changer de toute façon " Lui rassure Kazumi en buvant le délicieux thé préparer par Jakob qui reste derrière Shin, comme à son habitude.

"Grand frère ! Viens, on va à la pêche ! " Propose énergiquement Muranobu en débarquant dans la pièce après sa journée à l'école.

"Je ne peux pas, j'ai une invitée " Lui répond Shin en lui tapotant légèrement le front d'un geste affectif en lui faisant remarquer la présence d'Asuka.

"Vous êtes qui, mademoiselle ? La petite amie de mon frère ? " Demande Muranobu ayant encore l'innocence de l'enfance alors que Shin et Asuka ont atteint l'adolescence, d'ailleurs ça se voit en regardant leurs visages cramoisis dû à la remarque du petit garçon.

Alors que les deux adolescents expliquent leur relation au petit garçon, Jakob ainsi que Kazumi ricane en voyant les deux qui s'excitent pour pas grand chose.

"Tu peux emmener Asuka-chan avec toi et Muranobu, Shin " Dit Kazumi envers son deuxième fils " Enfin si cela ne te dérange pas ? " Ajoute-t-elle en déportant son regard sur la jeune fille.

En répondant que ce serait avec plaisir, Shin emmène Asuka avec un sac sur le dos accompagné de son petit frère, bien content de cette petite escapade.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ? " Demande Asuka en esquivant les branches d'arbres en suivant les deux frères Date qui semblent savoir où aller puisque qu'il se dirige dans la forêt avec une certaine aisance.

"Patience " Lui répond Shin en écartant des lianes qui bloquent le passage en laissant passer Asuka. En passant la première, elle voit qu'elle se trouve à deux centimètres d'un immense lac qui brille de beauté.

"Bienvenue dans notre coin secret ! " S'exclame Muranobu en écartant les bras sous le sourire de Shin qui remarque qu'Asuka ne détache pas ses yeux du paysage angélique qui se trouve devant elle.

Tandis qu'elle reste dans sa bulle, les deux frères installe leur petit coin de pèche avant qu'ils ne commencent leur petite activité hebdomadaire.

Asuka remarque vite la canne à pèche de Shin et surtout la façon dont il s'en sert " C'est pas comme cela qu'on pèche un poisson ! " En voulant montrer comment s'en servir, Asuka se place derrière lui en se collant en le guidant, faisant rougir l'adolescent.

"Vous savez ... Mon frère ne vient pas forcement pour pécher mais surtout pour se détendre " Remarque le cadet de la famille Date faisant rougir Asuka qui s'écarte très rapidement du noble qui continue de pécher dans le silence.

"C'est comment d'être le fils d'un Daimyo ? " Demande Asuka envers Shin qui continue de fixer son bouchon qui flotte sur la surface de l'eau.

"J'aimerais être à ta place ... " Lui répond Shin, choquant Asuka qui pose sa main sur son bras droit qui est caché par la manche de son kimono " De votre point de vue, ça peut être idyllique mais je n'ai aucune liberté, je ne fais qu'apprendre toute la journée des choses qui ne m'intéressent pas. J'ai le droit de pécher qu'une seule fois par semaine, pareil pour jouer avec mes amis. Toujours bien se comporter en société et être présent aux réunions longues et fastidieuses "

Asuka serre les dents en l'écoutant parler avant qu'elle n'explose " Comment oses tu dire ça ?! Tu as une famille qui t'aime, t'apprécie et tu oses me dire ça ?! " Shin est étonné de la réaction de la rousse.

Pourquoi je lui parle comme ça, moi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal " Tu as une vie que tout le monde rêve ! Alors que moi ... ! Ma famille... ! " Asuka essaye de retenir des larmes qui se forment aux coins de ses yeux.

Shin se retrouve désemparé devant la réaction non attendue de son amie alors en agissant par instinct, il passe ses bras autour d'elle et la laisse vider ses émotions qui humidifie son haut.

Au bout de quelques minutes de larmes et de reniflements, Shin relâche Asuka qui à maintenant les yeux rouges et le nez coulant qui fait pouffer Shin mais le cache bien avant que Muranobu donne un mouchoir à la rousse qui l'en remercie.

"Désolée pour ça ... " S'excuse Asuka mais Shin ainsi que Muranobu laisse filer.

"Sinon, tu as un problème avec ta famille ? " Bien qu'il sache qu'il marche sur une mine, Shin est très curieux.

Un peu trop pour son bien être. La rousse lui répond que ce n'est rien d'important en caressant plusieurs parties de son corps.

"Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais ça te dirait de venir vivre chez moi ? " Propose Shin tandis que Muranobu, étant un gentil petit frère, range les affaires de pèche après la demande de son grand frère.

Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, un groupe d'homme apparait près d'eux " Je ne crois pas, non. Le gentil papa de la demoiselle nous a gracieusement payé pour que l'on l'a lui ramène alors tu vas être bien gentil et tu vas gentiment t'en aller, ok ? " Dit l'un des bandits en s'approchant de la jeune fille avant qu'il ne se fasse repousser par celle ci.

"Ne vous approchez pas ! " Dit-elle en essayant de lui mettre une claque mais l'homme attrape facilement le poignet de la rousse.

"Lâchez-là ! " Ordonne Shin en courant vers le gang avant de se faire frapper fortement qui l'envoie valser dans les arbres à une vitesse fulgurante.

"Shin ! " Gueule Asuka en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'homme qui la retient de force.

"C'est quoi cette force ? " Se demande Shin à voix haute, faisant rire les bandits ce que ne comprend pas les trois enfants.

"Tu ne connais pas le Ki ? T'as vécu dans une grotte ?! " S'exclame l'un des bandits en s'approchant de Shin qui tente de le frapper qu'esquive facilement l'adulte avant d'emplir son poing de Ki et l'abat sur l'enfant qui s'écrase sur un sol complètement fissuré.

"Ne touche pas à mon frère ! " Crie Muranobu en se jetant dans la mêlée mais se fait attraper par le cou et facilement soulever par le bandit.

"Lâche mon petit frère ... " Souffle Shin en se relevant sous le regard des bandits. Il a le corps penché en avant avec les bras ballants et le regard vide " Rend moi ASUKA ! " Une explosion de Ki se fait ressentir, explosant le sol sous ses pieds et fait déraciner quelques arbres autour de lui.

Les bandits voient une aura blanche qui entoure le jeune garçon qui a le regard vide mais reste fixé sur les bandits avant qu'il ne disparaisse de leurs vues et que celui qui tenait son frère ne s'envole rapidement puis tombe dans l'eau avant que Shin ne rattrape son frère qu'il pose au sol.

Shin se tourne vers le bandit qui retient Asuka avant de se faire attaquer en traitre par un de ses complices que Shin esquive puis lui met un coup de pied retourné en pleine face qui l'envoie dans la forêt.

"C'est quoi ce monstre ?! " S'exclame le chef en voyant Shin qui bondit d'un coup sur lui alors d'un geste défensif, il met Asuka devant lui. Le coup de poing de Shin s'arrête à quelques centimètres du visage d'Asuka, surprenant l'adulte qui en profite pour le frapper au visage.

Le poing reste sur le visage de Shin qui résiste au coup avant d'entamer la contre-attaque mais l'aura de Ki disparait et Shin tombe au sol, complètement inconscient.

"Il m'a fait peur " Se dit l'homme avant qu'une épée ne le transperce et le tue sur le coup.

"On ne touche pas à mes enfants " Dit Murasen au cadavre du bandit avant de voir la fillette terrorisée par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

L'homme habillé d'une légère armure rouge sang s'agenouille auprès d'elle " Asuka, c'est ça ? " La petite fille hoche la tête avec les yeux plein de larmes ce qui fait légèrement grimacer le Daimyo " Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt fini " Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

En poussant un cri d'encouragement, les bandits se jette sur le nouvel arrivant " Ferme les yeux un instant " Asuka obéit très rapidement et n'entend que des bruits secs et rapide qui fusent de tous les cotés puis des bruits de sang qui giclent se font entendre, accompagné de cris de douleur.

"J'ai fait le tour, père. Tous les bandits cachés dans la forêt sont hors d'état de nuire " Dit Murasami en arrivant près de Murasen avec deux dagues dont du sang coulent des lames.

"Très bien " Répond son père en prenant ses deux fils sur ses épaules puis demande à Asuka de lui expliquer la situation tout en rentrant au village.

"C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?! " Hurle un homme en frappant sa fille en pleine tête qui tombe au sol, fracassant un vase qui la blesse à la main. " Aussi inutile que ta mère ! " Ajoute le brun en la frappant dans le ventre qui la fait suffoquer. Il allait continuer si seulement un frappement à la porte ne l'avait pas en empêcher.

"Oui ?! " S'exclame l'homme visiblement avec un coup dans le nez avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'est le Daimyô qu'il a en face de lui, qui le regarde de toute sa splendeur.

"Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion " Murasen s'introduit tranquillement chez le poissonnier fraichement débarquer.

Murasen jette rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du foyer ' Cette maison n'est pas agréable... ' Pense -t-il avant de voir Asuka et sa maman dans un piteux état.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ? " Demande L'homme en se frottant les mains, après tout la visite du chef est toujours une bonne chose, non ?

Mais visiblement pas pour lui...

"Monsieur Miyagi ! Par le pouvoir que me procure ce document officiel et par les dires de mon fils Shin Date et ceux d'Asuka Miyagi ici présente ! Suite à de nombreux actes de violence, je vous condamne à l'exil ! " Murasen abat sa sentence et l'effet prend immédiatement.

Le poissonnier se voit escorter hors de la maison par deux hommes du Daimyo " Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais me plaindre auprès de l'empereur ! " Promet l'homme faisant sourire le chef de la famille Date.

"Allez-y ! Mais la seule chose que vous allez y gagner, c'est l'écartèlement " Après tout, le décret est signé par l'empereur lui-même.

"Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Chef Murasen ! Que puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? " Demande, supplie presque, la mère de Asuka.

"Donner la main de votre fille à mon fils ! " S'exclame Murasen en blaguant, faisant rougir la jeune fille.

"Vous allez me le payer, la famille Date ! " Promet le père d'Asuka en courant à travers la forêt après s'être fait jeter comme un malpropre par les deux guerriers de Murasen.

"Courez ! Courez ! Vous ne m'échapperez pas ! " S'exclame une voix qui fait écho dans la forêt avant que Miyagi ne voie un bel homme avec de long cheveux gris qui est éclairé par la lumière lunaire.

"Qui êtes vous ? " Demande Miyagi mais n'a pas de réponse à sa question puisqu'il se fait exécuter dans les règles de l'art.

"Jakob mais j'ignore le reste " Dit le serviteur de Shin en nettoyant son arme qui est trempé du sang immonde de l'homme qu'il vient d'abattre " Mais je sais une chose... On ne touche ni à mon jeune maitre ni à son entourage " Finit-il avant de partir de la scène.

Un étrange personnage regarde Shin dormir à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, habillé d'un long manteau noir " Tu es intéressant... Tu mérites d'être un immortel ...Et mon prochain hôte " Dit-il avant de disparaitre dans la pénombre.

* * *

 **Ça commence à devenir sérieux tout ça ! Que va-t-il se passer pour qu'un jeune garçon aussi insouciant devienne l'immortel que l'on connait ? Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout suivez l'histoire afin de rester à l'affût du prochain chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	27. La vie de noble, c'est terminé !

**Yo ! On est samedi et qui dit samedi dit chapitre ! Le voici, prêt à être lu !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : La vie de Noble, c'est terminé !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : En passant l'après midi avec Asuka et son frère, Shin se voit se faire tabasser en règles par des bandits avant qu'il n'utilise la première fois son Ki qui le laisse fatiguer sur le sol.

En sentant les rayons de soleil qui titille ses paupières, Shin ouvre lentement les yeux en papillonnant pour s'habituer à la clarté du jour qui vient le frapper de toute sa splendeur.

"Ah tu es réveillé ! Ça fait déjà deux jours que tu dors ! " S'excite une jeune fille dont la partie supérieure de son corps surplombe celui de l'enfant qui est au fond de son lit. L'adolescent aperçoit un petit objet qui pend du cou de la jeune fille, il ressemble à un croc d'animal de couleur vert.

Shin se redresse légèrement en se tenant la tête tout en grimaçant de douleur, il a l'impression que quelqu'un tambourine l'intérieur de son crane.

"Tu as mal à la tête ? " Demande Asuka mais en voyant la grimace qui se forme sur son visage, elle a sa réponse.

Tout en blablatant, elle cherche quelque chose dans la trousse à médicament que lui a donné Kazumi qui permettrait de calmer la douleur.

"Qui es tu ? " Asuka à failli faire tomber le cachet et le verre d'eau qu'elle tient dans la main au moment où cette question est sortie de la bouche de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs.

"...Shin ? "Elle se retourne afin d'apercevoir le regard sans expression de son ami avant qu'il ne regarde autour de lui, pour observer l'endroit dans lequel il se trouve. Il fixe avec attention la chambre dans laquelle il dort toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs années.

"Où est-ce que je suis... ? " L'enfant plonge ses yeux noirs vide de sens dans les yeux surpris et effrayé d'Asuka qui se jette sur son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, Shin ?! C'est une blague ? " Asuka pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant qui ne réagit pas et garde son regard vitreux.

"Shin ? C'est mon nom ? " Questionne l'enfant envers la jeune fille qui à l'air de bien le connaître.

Asuka semble réaliser que Shin a l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire alors en s'écartant de lui, elle ouvre la porte en trombe " Kazumi-san ! Murasen-san ! " Appelle Asuka avant qu'elle n'entende un pouffement de rire et qu'elle voit Shin qui explose littéralement de rire.

"Hahaha ! Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait ! " Shin attrape un tel fou rire qu'il se tient les cotes en pleurant.

Mais son fou rire s'arrête net dès qu'une main entre en contact avec sa joue. Shin se tient la source de la douleur avant de voir Asuka, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Tu sais ce que ça fait sur les autres ?! " Hurle la rousse sur le jeune membre de la famille Date qui est choqué de la réaction de la jeune fille.

"Je suis dés..." Shin n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Asuka ne le réduise en silence en posant ses lèvres charnus et douce sur celles du brun qui a les yeux grands ouverts et le corps figé en laissant faire la jeune fille.

Après quelques minutes de pur délice, Asuka se recule légèrement, perdant la chaleur de Shin en ouvrant les yeux " Tu n'as pas envie de voir la personne que tu aimes t'oublier du jour au lendemain ..."

Les yeux noirs de Shin sont plongés dans les yeux ambre d'Asuka avant qu'ils ne glissent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille puis regarde la fenêtre " Je...suppose " Répond-t-il tout doucement en rougissant faisant ricaner Asuka.

"Tu es mignon quand tu es embarrassé ! " S'exclame la rousse en se jetant dans les bras de son homme qui ne s'y attendait pas et bascule avec elle dans le lit.

"Tu es d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit ? " Demande Evangeline vers Setsuna en voyant la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Même si Evangeline trouve cela plutôt amusant à regarder, elle est bien pressée de savoir le fin fond de l'histoire sur l'origine de son pouvoir.

"...Oui " Répond faiblement l'épéiste qui regarde cette scène d'un regard que Eva ne pourrait décrire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es jalouse ? Du fait qu'il est déjà embrassé une fille ? " Taquine Eva en riant à plein poumon aux dépends de son amie. " Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours puceau ! "

"Je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir ! " Rétorque la jeune fille avant que les deux parents de Shin n'entrent dans la pièce pour voir Asuka affalé sur Shin.

Kazumi porte sa main droite sur sa joue avec une expression rêveuse tandis que Murasen serre le poing en gueulant " Bien joué, Shin ! T'es bien le fils de ton père ! "

En s'excusant et lui disant qu'elle le verrait plus tard, Asuka sort de la pièce sous le regard confus de Shin qui ne comprend plus rien aux événements qui se passe devant lui.

"Mon fils est amoureux " Dit Kazumi en regardant son fils qui se trouve encore dans son lit, la tête penchée vers le sol avant qu'il ne pose ses yeux sur elle.

"Amoureux ? Répète Shin qui semble perdu, bien sur il sait ce qu'est l'amour, il n'est pas complètement débile mais amoureux ?

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Voilà ce qui est dans la petite tête du brun, ce que remarque facilement ses parents.

"L'amour est un sentiment indescriptible, tu le reconnais dés la première que tu le ressens. Les choses que tu vois te semble plus magnifique qu'avant, ce que tu mange possède un gout beaucoup plus merveilleux que la fois d'avant. " Explique Murasen envers son fils. Shin sait tout ça, après tout Tsubame le lui a déjà expliqué.

"Comment je sais que ce que je ressens est effectivement de l'amour ? "

"Tous les poèmes d'amour prennent un sens " Répond Kazumi avant que Shin ne sorte de son lit et file vers son étagère tandis que ses parents sortent de la pièce en souriant.

"Il me semble que j'avais laissé mon recueille de poème par ici... " Se dit l'adolescent en fouillant dans ses livres avant qu'il ne trouve son bonheur.

En feuilletant son livre, le brun lit plusieurs textes différents qui lui donnent tous la même réponse " Je suis amoureux d'Asuka " Dit-il en fermant le livre.

"C'est étrange que grande sœur ne soit pas venue, elle vient toujours d'habitude " Dit Muranobu en portant sa canne à pèche en suivant son grand frère à travers la petite forêt qui les amènes dans leur coin de pèche favori.

"Visiblement, elle doit parler de quelque chose avec mère " Répond Shin qui à maintenant 16 ans en arrivant au près de la rivière.

"Ça fait déjà deux ans que tu es en couple avec elle " Lui dit son petit frère tout en se mettant en place pour faire une bonne récolte.

"Et toi, alors ? Ça avance avec la fille du libraire ? " Demande Shin en essayant de détourner la conversation sur les aventures amoureuses de Muranobu.

"Elle a déjà quelqu'un en vue ... " Déprime le cadet de la famille Date tandis que Shin le tapote sur l'épaule, lui disant qu'il va bientôt trouver chaussure à son pied.

Un doux silence s'installe entre eux, l'intérêt de la pèche. Les deux frères apprécient ce moment rien que pour eux, plutôt rare depuis l'arrivée d'Asuka dans la famille.

"Petit frère ... " Commence Shin attirant l'attention de Muranobu qui pose son regard sur lui alors que Shin reste concentré sur son flotteur. " Si jamais il arrive malheur à moi et Murasami ...Je compte sur toi "

Cette phrase de Shin lui glace le sang, Ses deux grands frères ... Disparaitre ?

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! " Shin est étonné par l'explosion soudaine de son petit frère qui se lève sans prévenir, en faisant presque tomber sa canne à pèche. " C'est impossible que vous disparaissiez ! Vous êtes tellement fort que personne ne ... "

Shin ricane en écoutant Muranobu qui lève un sourcil " Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? " Shin pose sa main sur la tête de son frère.

"C'est toi qui me fait rire... Tu as raison, je ne suis pas près de te laisser seul ... Ah, tu as une touche ! " Lui dit Shin en pointant le flotteur de Muranobu qui s'agite fortement. Ce dernier se précipite auprès de sa canne et commence à ramener le poisson sous le sourire de son frère.

' Il a raison ...Mais quel est cette sensation que je ressens depuis quelque temps... ? Comme si une ombre planait sur nous et attendait le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Je déteste ce genre de situation ' Pense Shin en voyant son frère qui est fier de sa prise.

Ce soir, c'est Sushi !

Les deux frères passent une bonne après midi autour d'une bonne partie de pêche, leur permettant de parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

"Je te jure ! Quand elle a fait ça, j'y croyais pas ! " Assure Shin envers son frère tandis qu'il porte sur le dos, le sac remplit de poisson et son matos de pèche tandis que Muranobu porte le sien.

"La chance ! Moi aussi, je veux une copine ! " S'enflamme Muranobu ayant atteint la puberté en levant le poing au ciel sous le fou rire de son grand frère.

Mais ce fou rire s'arrête en un instant quand une odeur inquiétante atteint ses narines. En se stoppant, il voit de la fumée qui s'élève au delà de la forêt et semble provenir de son village.

Muranobu entre en contact avec le dos de son frère " Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes aussi subitement ? " Demande-t-il en se frottant le nez.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Shin voit un jeune homme qui s'agenouille devant eux " Maitre Shin ! Maitre Muranobu ! " S'exclame Jakob qui n'est pas du tout dans son état habituel. Son flegme habituel a laissé place à de la peur et de la tristesse.

Shin remarque rapidement les habits déchirés de son majordome. La tête en sang et le bras gauche dans un état déplorable. Le noble se demande même comment il peut être encore conscient dans cette condition.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jakob ? " Demande Muranobu envers le loyal second de Shin.

"Le village est attaqué par des bandits ! C'est une véritable boucherie ! " Leur répond Jakob ne mâchant pas ses mots pour décrire la situation que subit Mutsu.

"Il faut y aller, grand frère ! Père est en déplacement ! " Muranobu commence à aller vers son village avant que Shin ne l'attrape par l'épaule et ne le fasse reculer derrière lui.

"Non, toi tu vas chez Ashura avec Jakob " Muranobu est étonné par ce que vient de lui dire son frère, même Jakob ne peut cacher sa surprise en entendant la suite. "J'y vais seul "

"Ne soyez pas fou, jeune maître ! Même si je dois avouer que vous vous êtes énormément améliorer ses dernières années, vous ne faites pas le poids face à des dizaines de bandits qui contrôle aussi bien le Ki que vous ! " Jakob essaye tant bien que mal de raisonner le second fils de la famille Date.

Ce dernier sourit à pleine dent " Je sais, merci. J'ai juste l'intention de voir comment se passe les choses et de faire de mon mieux avant de vous rejoindre chez Ashura "

"Dans ce cas, laisse-moi venir avec toi ! " Hurle Muranobu sur son frère avant que ce dernier ne réponde du tac au tac sur le même ton.

"Hors de question ! " Shin place son poing sur le front de son petit frère " Si jamais c'est grave, il faut qu'un de nous survive pour que la famille puisse continuer d'exister. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de mourir ! " Lui promet son grand frère en lui lançant un sourire familial que lui rend Muranobu avant que Shin n'emplisse son poing de Ki et donne un léger impact qui fait tomber Muranobu dans les vapes.

"J'espère que tu auras une belle vie, mon petit frère " Dit Shin en commençant à partir tandis que Jakob ramasse l'adolescent avec son bras valide.

"Jeune maître ! " Jakob interrompt Shin dans son mouvement avant que ce dernier ne se retourne " Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir sauvé et mis à votre service, m'évitant ainsi une mauvaise vie... Je voulais juste vous dire que toutes ces années en étant votre second ont été très agréables "

"J'espère que tu seras aussi loyal et gentil avec lui que tu l'as été avec moi ! " Sur ces mots, Shin part en courant vers son village tandis que Jakob s'enfuit vers le village voisin sans retourner.

"Je me demande s'ils savaient que cela était la dernière fois qu'ils allaient se voir ..." S'exprime Setsuna à elle-même.

"Vu les événements ...ça m'en a tout l'air " Eva répond à la question non posée de l'épéiste tandis quelles suivent Shin qui parcourt son village qui subit des vagues de flammes de partout. Des corps calcinés, démembrés, tranchés de tous les côtés qui gisent au sol sans le moindre signe de vie.

"ASUKA ! " Cri Shin en défonçant la porte de la maison de sa petite amie. En arrivant dans le salon, il aperçoit sa belle maman attachée par les poignets, les pieds décollés du sol.

Quasiment dévêtus avec des marques de brulures sur plusieurs parties de son corps, certainement dû à une séance de torture.

Les marques sur son cou indiquent très clairement la cause de la mort de la femme.

Craignant pour la vie de sa famille et d'Asuka, Shin traverse les rues à pleine vitesse avant d'arriver la grande demeure de la ville qui est également sa maison.

Ses craintes se font de plus en plus grandes quand il voit la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

La première chose qu'il voit lui glace le sang.

Tsubame est allongé sur le sol de l'entrée complètement nue avec les traces de passage des bandits sur tout son corps, et non seulement ça mais elle s'est également fait trancher la gorge.

En serrant les dents et en retenant ses larmes, Shin ferme les yeux de sa défunte servante avec ses doigts.

En continuant son chemin, il aperçoit plusieurs cadavres de bandits qui gisent au sol avant de voir son frère Murasami.

Ce dernier a ses deux dagues à la main complètement ensanglanté mais également accroché au mur avec une épée planté dans sa gorge qui le fait pendre dans le vide. Son sang, qui a surement giclé dû à la pénétration de l'épée, à repeint le mur tout autour de lui.

"Grand frère ! " Hurle Shin complètement apeuré en voyant tout ce spectacle. Il a du mal à tenir debout quand un sentiment puissant le prend à la gorge et provoque un vomissement de sa part.

Avec le souffle saccadé, Shin se met à la recherche de sa mère en s'appuyant contre les murs de chez lui avant d'atteindre le salon.

Et il la voit enfin.

Enfin c'est grâce à ses habits qu'il la reconnait puisque sa mère s'est fait décapiter dans les règles de l'art.

"Mère ! "

Sa vue commence à se troubler au moment où il commence à s'approcher de Kazumi avant qu'une main ne mette fin à son calvaire en le rendant inconscient.

"Il est chiant celui-là ... " Dit une voix rauque et froide avant de parler dans une sorte de parchemin magique " Ici Tengu ... Je l'ai " Dit-il avant qu'une voix féminine ne lui dise de le ramener à la base.

En le prenant sous le bras et surtout en récupérant son épée qui se trouve dans la gorge de Murasami, Tengu disparait dans l'ombre des flammes qui continue d'incinérer le village d'enfance de Shin.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est le début des galères pour Shin. Quelle cruauté quand même, il en prend plein la tronche, héhéhé. N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir et de suivre l'histoire pour ne rien louper !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	28. L'emprisonnement, c'est pas cool

**Yo ! Ici Chword pour le nouveau chapitre du samedi, sans plus de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : L'emprisonnement, c'est pas cool !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Les craintes de Shin se sont confirmées au moment où il a vu tout son village être mis à feu et à sang.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH " Hurle Shin en se réveillant, tout en sueur avec le visage blême. Il regarde tout autour de lui avec les yeux remplit de peur avant qu'il ne se passe la main sur le visage pour essayer d'oublier de ce qu'il vient de voir en rêve.

"Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? " Demande gentiment Asuka qui s'assoit près de lui tandis qu'il ferme les yeux avec la main sur le visage tout en récupérant son souffle.

"Le même, tous les soirs... " Lui répond Shin en la regardant avec des yeux fatigués avec les veines apparentes et les nerfs qui commencent à lâcher. " Encore et encore...Celui où ma famille est morte dans d'atroces souffrances... "

Asuka le prend dans ses bras, elle met sa tête sur la sienne tout en murmurant gentiment que cela va passer.

'Ça fait deux mois, Shin... ' Pense Asuka en regardant l'immense baie vitré qui surplombe la grande pièce en pierre. Derrière cette grande vitre se trouve plusieurs hommes en blouse blanches qui ont l'air plus louches les uns des autres.

Mais celui qui remporte la palme d'or de la loucherie, c'est l'homme tout vêtu de noir qui n'arrête pas de fixer Shin, partout où il va.

Asuka sent Shin qui essaye de s'écarter. Elle le laisse faire en ouvrant ses bras.

"Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici " Dit le brun en se levant de sa botte de foin puis regarde autour de lui afin de voir toutes les autres personnes qui sont enfermés ici, avec lui.

Des centaines de personnes qui essayent de survivre du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Ils scrutent la salle de fond en comble pour essayer de trouver une brèche, ce qu'a fait Shin en arrivant mais à laisser tomber au bout d'une semaine sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien.

"Sortir d'ici ? Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible ! " Se fait entendre Mitsuyoshi qui s'approche de Shin, le visage endolori par les épreuves qu'il est en train de passer.

Shin pose sa main sur son épaule, lui assurant que tout va bien se passer. Mitsuyoshi écarte son bras et le frappe au visage, le faisant tomber au sol avant qu'il n'attrape Shin par le col de ses vêtements et ne le soulève à ses yeux.

"Ouvre les yeux ! On ne va jamais s'en sortir ! On va mourir comme les 42 autres personnes qui sont mortes le mois dernier ! On va mourir comme des porcs, des animaux destinés pour l'abattoir ! "

Les yeux plein de colère et de rancœur de Mitsuyoshi reste plongé dans le regard perdu de Shin avant que Kanjuro n'oblige l'adolescent à la forte corpulence à relâcher Shin qui tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Mitsuyoshi s'en va sans demander son reste tandis qu'Asuka rejoint Shin qui est toujours assis au sol "Désolé pour ça, Shin " Lui dit Kanjuro avant de partir de son coté.

"N'y fais pas attention. La peur et la fatigue lui fait dire n'importe quoi " Rassure Asuka avant que la grande porte blindée de la salle ne s'ouvre brutalement et que deux bandits n'entre.

"Date Shin ! " Le nom du jeune garçon résonne à travers la pièce vu la voix grave que possède le bandit.

Le brun soupire avant de difficilement se lever et rejoindre les deux bandits qui l'emmène avec eux sous la violence. Au début ils résistaient mais une fois bien tabassés et quelques exécutions dans les règles de l'art, ils finissent par obéir.

"Pour ce garçon ... " Le scientifique en chef qui surveille le bon déroulement des tests détourne son attention de ses chiffres vers la personne qui vient de parler. Cette dernière lui tend une fiole avec un liquide rouge à l'intérieur " J'aimerais que vous lui injectiez ceci "

En prenant la fiole et en analysant rapidement son contenu, les yeux du scientifique s'écarquillent en comprenant de quoi il s'agit " C'est...C'est du sang de Phénix ! Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?! "

"Je l'ai récupéré sur un Phénix que j'ai vaincu dans un lieu où c'est la tempête perpétuellement " Répond le personnage vêtu d'un immense manteau ébène comme si cela était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours tandis qu'il suit le passage de Shin.

"C'est toujours là... " Se dit Shin en sortant de la pièce en regardant du coin de l'œil des petits et légers éclairs rouges qui surgissent de temps en temps.

"HAHAHA ! Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser la porte ouverte aussi longtemps ! " S'exclame Mitsuyoshi en écartant Shin de son chemin puis se dirige vers la porte au fond du couloir.

Shin remarque l'attitude des gardes qui laissent faire le jeune garçon et qui même arbore un petit sourire, que comprend le brun.

"Attend Mitsuyoshi ! " Gueule le brun mais trop tard. En courant, Mitsuyoshi percute trois fils qui le découpe en quatres morceaux et l'électrifie sur le coup.

A la fin du spectacle, le corps de Mitsuyoshi est une bouillie.

Shin serre les dents et ferme les yeux en suivant les deux bandits qui l'emmène dans la salle d'essai.

"Mais quel abruti ..." Souffle Kanjuro en essayant de retenir ses larmes tout en serrant ses poings. Jamais il ne s'est sentit aussi faible et impuissant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH " Un hurlement de douleur résonne à travers le bâtiment, Asuka et Kanjuro reconnaisse très facilement la voix de Shin qui semble souffrir le martyre.

La jeune fille n'en peut vraiment plus. Elle se lève de sa botte de foin et regarde l'immense baie vitrée.

"Pourquoi vous faites cela ?! On vous a fait quelque chose de mal ?! Ça fait des mois qu'on est ici, enfermé ! Abusé ! Fatigué ! A quoi rime ce cirque ?! "

Asuka continue de maudire ces scientifiques avant qu'un grésillement ne se fasse entendre et une voix d'homme ne retentisse " C'est pour l'humanité "

Pour l'humanité ? De quoi il parle, celui-là ? En quoi les enfermer a-t-il un rapport avec 'l'humanité' ?

Alors qu'elle a encore plein de question à poser, le scientifique termine la conversation en lui disant que le reste ne la concernait pas.

C'est à ce moment que revient Shin, porté par l'un des bandits qui le jette sur son lit avant qu'Asuka ne remarque son état.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! " Asuka veut des réponses mais les deux hommes se contente de sortir de la pièce en silence.

La respiration saccadée de Shin fait revenir Asuka sur terre et lui fait remarquer l'état fiévreux de son copain qui empire de plus en plus.

En arrachant la manche de son kimono, Asuka trempe le vêtement dans la bassine d'eau qui commence à croupir avant de le poser sur le front de Shin pour essayer de baisser sa température.

'Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? ' Pense -t-elle en caressant la joue brulante du jeune garçon qui est complètement dans les vapes.

"Asuka Miyagi ! " La jeune fille se retourne en entendant et voit rapidement que c'est son tour. En glissant un regard discret à Kanjuro, elle se dirige vers les deux hommes tandis que le garçon prend sa place au chevet de son ami.

Le soir arrive bien vite et tout le monde est endormi pour essayer de récupérer des forces pour pouvoir survivre au lendemain.

Tout le monde sauf un qui brandit un caillou tranchant et se dirige vers Shin qui est encore bien fiévreux.

"Désolé...Mais c'est pour le groupe " S'excuse la personne d'une voix masculine avant d'abattre le caillou sur Shin mais il est rapidement écarté par Asuka qui lui saute dessus, évitant la mort du brun.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! " Aboie Asuka en étant sur le corps de l'homme qui essaye de se débattre, réveillant les autres occupants de la cellule faites de pierre.

"Il est malade ! Il faut nous en débarrasser avant qu'il nous contamine tous ! " Répond l'homme avec les yeux remplit de peur, complètement perdu dans la folie.

"Il est juste fiévreux ! Ça ira mieux demain, tu verras ! " Shin regarde la scène avec les yeux demi ouverts et flou.

"Tu n'es pas objectif ! Ton mode de pensée est biaisé du fait que tu le connaisses ! " Rétorque celui qui a voulu assassiner Shin en essayant toujours de prendre l'ascendant sur la jeune fille qui résiste.

"Et toi tu es apeuré ! N'importe quel événement qui sort de l'ordinaire te semble dangereux ! " En voyant qu'il n'oppose plus aucune résistance, Asuka se relève avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée.

"Je sais que c'est difficile ! La peur et la fatigue nous envahit au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, cela nous fait faire n'importe quoi ! Mais il ne faut pas céder à la panique ! Il faut garder espoir et s'entraider, c'est de cette façon qu'on pourra s'en sortir ! " Déclare Asuka en essayant de galvaniser ses troupes.

Une fois les choses calmées, elle se retourne vers Shin afin d'apercevoir Kanjuro qui tient un morceau de tissu rouge sur le poignet du brun qui est encore un peu fiévreux.

"Apparemment, il s'est fait entailler le poignet " Lui dit Kanjuro en continuant la pression. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'hémorragie se calme et les deux voient la plaie qui se soigne rapidement mais laisse une cicatrice de quelques centimètres sur son poignet gauche.

"Je comprends pourquoi Shin est tombé amoureux de cette fille ... " Dit Evangeline en la regardant prendre soin du brun " Elle est douce et aimante mais a également du caractère et un certain charisme " Evangeline sourit en regardant du coin de l'œil l'épéiste avant qu'elle ne jette un regard froid sur la baie vitrée.

'Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre ennemi soit le même '

Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont enfermés ? Ils ont perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'ils ont arrêté de compter les jours.

"Tes yeux et tes cheveux changent de couleur " Fait remarquer Kanjuro envers Shin.

"Sérieux ? " Demande Shin en essayant de voir ses cheveux en levant les yeux mais il n'a pas les cheveux assez long.

"Oui tes yeux deviennent couleur ambre et tes cheveux marron clair bien qu'il y ait encore un peu de noir " Le maigrichon commence à décrire juste avant que ne revienne Asuka les yeux vides suivit des deux bandits puis elle s'assoit en silence dans un coin, en boule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Asuka ? " Demande Shin en s'approchant puis en s'agenouillant devant elle mais n'obtient aucune réponse.

Par contre il reçoit une réaction de sa part au moment où il approche son bras mais pas celle qu'il voulait.

"Ne me touchez pas ! " Hurle-t-elle en écartant le bras du garçon avant qu'elle ne pose ses yeux apeurés et remplit de larmes sur lui " Shin ?... Laisse-moi seule, je t'en prie " Supplie la jeune fille. Shin hésite un instant puis décide de s'écarter en voyant le regard que lui envoie la jeune fille.

"Alors ? " Entend le scientifique qui regarde les résultats des tests avant qu'il ne voie le chef du projet qui est toujours habillé de son long manteau noir apparaitre derrière lui.

"C'est un échec monsieur... Aucun des sujets ne correspond à ce que nous recherchons " Répond le scientifique en chef en remontant ses lunettes.

"Et celui à qui je vous ai demandé de faire des expériences différentes ? "

"Aucun changement génétique apparent "

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. L'expérience est un échec.

"Dans ce cas, je peux tous les tuer, pas vrai ? " Demande un homme en sortant de l'ombre en se léchant les lèvres.

Cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs prend le silence du boss comme un oui et sort de la salle en souriant comme un maniaque.

"Vous êtes sûr de vouloir lui laisser faire ça ? Il va tous les éliminer sans distinctions " Questionne le scientifique en chef envers l'homme qui regarde par la baie vitrée.

"Si ça se trouve, il va faire marcher mon plan " Répond-t-il en laissant faire l'homme qu'il vient de rendre immortel par un procédé que lui seul connaît car cela était dans l'accord de départ, le rendre immortel en échange de kidnapper plusieurs personnes.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que son immortalité est aussi puissante que celles de ses Hommonculus.

"Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et le plus rapidement possible " Dit Kanjuro envers Shin qui regarde Asuka d'un air inquiet avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne voit entrer un grand homme à la peau blême avec plusieurs hommes.

"Faites ce que vous voulez des autres mais laissez-moi ces trois là " Dit Tengu en sortant une petite épée tandis que ses sous fifres ne font un massacre avec les habitants de la cellule qui commencent à crier, courir en provoquant un chaos monumental.

Asuka est effrayée par l'apparition de cet homme, elle se colle au mur en se recroquevillant sur elle même.

Kanjuro tombe au sol, complètement apeuré devant le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux grands ouvert.

Shin tremble comme une feuille en voyant Tengu qui s'approche de lui mais essaye de résister à sa peur en serrant les poings, il doit protéger ses deux compagnons derrière lui.

"Pourquoi... ? " Demande-t-il. Tengu s'arrête à deux centimètres de lui en le laissant finir sa question.

Oui, il est d'humeur magnanime.

"Pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi faire un tel massacre ?! Nous Kidnapper ? Vous recherchez quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ? " Enchaine Shin à quoi Tengu pouffe légèrement avant d'éclater de rire en pleine face du brun.

"Pourquoi, tu me demandes ? " Tengu sourit avec un air de psychopathe avant de montrer toute la salle d'un geste large du bras " Parce que c'est amusant ! Regarde ! "

Shin à la nausée et la chaleur qui lui monte en voyant ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Des personnes qui se font trancher la tête sans remords sous le rire des bandits.

Les femmes se font prendre de tous les cotés par eux sous le regard impuissant de leurs copains ou mari avant de se faire assassinés par la suite.

Les enfants sont tués sans distinctions.

Les murs et le sol commencent à prendre une teinte rouge au fur et à mesure des exécutions.

"Ce spectacle est magnifique, pas vrai ? " Dit Tengu à Shin qui n'entend pas tellement il est apeuré par ce qu'il voit " Laissez-moi quelques femmes, les gars ! " Gueule le chef sous les cris puissants de ses hommes.

Tengu se lèche les lèvres en regardant Asuka qui prend peur, bien plus qu'avant. Soudain, un poing frôle la joue de Tengu qui vient d'esquiver l'attaque inattendu de Shin.

"Enfoiré ! " Shin retente sa chance avant que son poing ne soit attrapé par Tengu qui lui met un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoie voler dans le mur en lui coupant le souffle.

"Trop faible... Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle voit en toi ..."

Shin serre les dents en essayant de se relever mais retombe sur le sol, complètement épuisé par les années d'enfermement.

Kanjuro regarde l'état fébrile de son ami avant de se jeter sur Tengu de toutes ses forces mais cela ne conduit qu'a une décapitation rapide de la part du bandit, la tête de Kanjuro roule légèrement sur quelques centimètres tandis que le corps tombe à la renverse.

"Kanjuro ! " Hurle Shin qui arrive enfin à tenir sur ses deux jambes sans fléchir mais a le regard flou et les yeux qui se ferment tout seul.

Mais il est encore lucide pour voir Tengu qui soulève Asuka par les cheveux, le regard vers lui.

"Arrête ... " Souffle Shin en faisant difficilement un pas vers lui tandis que l'adulte lèche la joue d'Asuka avec une expression lubrique sur le visage puis pose son couteau sur sa gorge.

"Shin... " Souffle difficilement Asuka attirant l'attention de Shin qui la voit le sourire gentiment avec les yeux brillant " Je t'aime "

Sur ces mots d'Asuka, Tengu lui tranche la gorge d'un geste vif, lui ôtant la vie en riant à plein poumon.

L'homme aux cheveux longs balance le corps de la jeune fille sur le sol qui se vide complètement de son sang pendant que Shin la rejoint, sous le regard enjoué de Tengu qui lèche le sang d'Asuka qui se trouve sur sa lame.

"Asuka... " Dit Shin en la prenant dans ses bras qui ne croit pas à ce qu'il voit et essaye de la réveiller " Asuka... ? Asuka ... "

Il a beau la secouer ou l'appeler, le sang qui s'échappe de son cou commence à imprégner le vêtement de Shin.

Tengu est bien content de ce petit spectacle avant qu'il ne ressente une fluctuation près de lui et en provenance de Shin.

"ASUKAAAAAAAAAAA ! " Shin hurle à la mort en même temps qu'une explosion de Ki ne sorte de lui et qu'il ne prenne forme autour de lui tellement il est dense.

Shin se relève avec les yeux emplit de rage tandis que des bourrasques de vent se projette de lui.

"Tu va... " Shin n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Tengu le plante avec son épée puis le fait de nouveau à plusieurs reprise jusqu'a ce que la manifestation de Ki ne cesse. Au bout d'une dizaine de coup, Shin tombe au sol avec son sang qui coule des trous dans son corps puis après ceux de ses amis, c'est à son cœur d'arrêter de battre.

"Il était dangereux, celui-là " Tengu secoue son arme pour retirer le sang de Shin qui atterrit sur le sol.

Le bandit met un coup de pied dans le cadavre de Shin qui s'éloigne de sa bien aimée " Dégage ! Laisse-moi en profiter encore une fois " Il se penche au dessus du corps qui commence à refroidir d'Asuka " J'espère qu'elle aussi agréable morte que vivante " Dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa ceinture avant qu'il ne trouve qu'il commence à faire chaud dans cette pièce.

'Mon expérience est un succès ' Pense le mage noir avant de partir d'ici, bien content des événements avant qu'un cri strident et puissant ne retentisse dans la forteresse.

L'index gauche de Shin spasme au moment où des vagues de flammes ne surgissent dans la pièce et n'envahisse l'endroit, le transformant en une fournaise.

Shin se relève dans un état de transe " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH " Gueule le brun en même temps qu'un oiseau fait de flamme ne surgissent au dessus de lui. Le sol se craquelle puis explose sous ses pieds, les murs se fissurent brisant l'immense baie vitrée.

Shin regarde Tengu les yeux sévères malgré les larmes qui coulent et s'envolent puis disparaissent au dessus de lui avant qu'un spasme ne le prenne subitement et que ses flammes ne brulent tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui sans qu'il n'en soit conscient.

'A la prochaine ... ' Pense Tengu en disparaissant dans l'ombre avant que l'endroit ne soit empli de flammes.

Une immense colonne orange apparait dans les environs et seul Shin reste debout à l'endroit où se trouvait la forteresse qui le tenait prisonnier.

Au bout de quelques minutes intenses et une forêt ainsi qu'une plaine brulée plus tard, Shin se calme et reste planté là, le regard dans le vide avant qu'une présence derrière lui ne se fasse ressentir.

Quel déchainement de puissance ... Tu es bien le résultat d'une de mes expériences, peut être même du même niveau que la petite fille que j'ai transformé en vampire " Dit le mage noir en s'approchant de Shin qui le regarde de ses yeux vitreux.

Sans prévenir, Shin tombe au sol sous le coup de la fatigue.

Alors qu'il allait prendre Shin par le col, des voix et des sors magiques l'oblige à s'en aller, lui qui n'a pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

À bientôt, mon petit Phénix.

"Là ! Il y a un survivant ! " Crie une voix avant que plusieurs personnes ne s'agroupent autour du brun.

"Ah ! Il se réveille " Dit une jeune fille au moment où Shin ouvre les yeux et remarque qu'il se trouve dans un lit dans une toute petite maison en bois, chauffé par une grande cheminée.

"Comment va-tu ? " Demande un homme avec une belle barbe qu'il caresse en posant ses yeux sur le jeune adulte d'une vingtaine d'années.

Shin regarde autour de lui avant de remarquer quelque chose sur la table de chevet qu'il prend dans ses mains.

"On l'a trouvé près de toi, dans les décombres ... On s'est dit qu'il t'appartenait " Explique le maître de la maison avant que Shin ne serre fort le magatama maintenant de couleur rouge et l'approche de son torse en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Asuka... " Shin ne peut s'empêcher de répéter sans lasser son nom tandis que ses chaudes larmes tombent sur sa couverture.

Le cœur de Setsuna se brise en voyant l'état fébrile dans lequel se trouve celui qui a réussi à capturer son affection.

En voyant l'état du jeune garçon, les deux habitants de la maison s'excusent et sortent de la pièce sous les pleurs du jeune garçon qui continue de se maudire, n'ayant rien pu faire pour elle alors qu'elle a tout fait pour le protéger.

Même si elle sait que cela ne rime à rien, qu'elle n'est pas censée être là et que cela ne lui ferait aucun bien.

Setsuna s'approche de Shin et l'enlace par derrière en posant sa tête sur celle du garçon en essayant d'apaiser son chagrin tandis que Evangeline regarde cette scène en silence.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le voici seul au monde. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et n'oubliez pas de suivre pour connaitre la suite !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	29. Immortalité, bonheur ou pas ?

**Yoooo ! Et voici le samedi tant attendu ! Comment ça, j'en ai loupé un ? Excusez pour cette absence, j'ai eu un WE assez rempli mais je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Immortalité ... Bonheur ou pas ?

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après moult épreuve, Shin finit par être immortel au prix de nombreuses vies importantes pour lui mais il doit vivre avec, tel est la vie d'un immortel.

"Elles sont belles mes pommes ! Bonne et juteuse ! Qui veut de mes belles pommes ? " Gueule un marchand d'une grosse voix près de son étalage pour attirer le plus de client possible.

Cela semble fonctionner puisque plusieurs personnes s'arrêtent afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la marchandise.

Alors qu'ils sont en train de faire leurs emplettes, les clients du vendeur de pommes ainsi que ce dernier ressentent une douce brise qui passe presque inaperçu puisqu'ils n'y font pas plus attention que ça.

Dans la rue adjacente, un homme habillé d'une tenue de magicien blanche dont la capuche recouvre sa tête se lance à lui-même une pomme qu'il vient tout juste de chaparder.

Il s'assoit contre le mur en enlevant sa capuche permettant de voir ses cheveux marron clair avec des reflets noirs et des yeux ambre légèrement fatigué qui regarde sa pomme avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Mais avant qu'il puisse croquer dedans, il aperçoit une petite fille âgée d'une douzaine d'année accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui ne doit même pas avoir dix ans.

Ces deux enfants regardent l'adulte en ravalant leurs salives, enfin c'est surtout ce que possède l'adulte dans sa main qui attire leur regard.

D'un geste du poignet, l'homme envoie l'objet qu'ils convoitent vers la petite fille qu'elle attrape à l'aide de ses deux mains.

Elle regarde l'objet avec ses yeux remplit de surprise avant de voir l'ancien possesseur de la pomme remettre sa capuche.

Les deux enfants le remercient chaudement avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur leurs têtes puis qu'il parte en les entendant dévorer la pomme.

L'encapuchonné entend son ventre qui crie famine " Il va falloir que tu attendes un peu "

En marchant dans les rues de la ville, l'homme entre en contact avec quatres individus. En s'excusant, il essaye de se frayer un chemin entre eux mais hélas, ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ce choix.

"Tu bouscules mon pote et tu veux partir comme si de rien n'était ?! " S'exclame l'un des garçons du groupe qui attrape l'homme par le col à la figure avant de lui enlever sa capuche. Celui qui est agressé continue à rester silencieux avant de se prendre un coup en pleine face qui le fait tomber au sol.

"On va s'occuper de toi " Dit le chef du groupe en allant dans une ruelle peu fréquentée suivit par ses potes qui traine le brun au sol puis ils commencent à le ruer de coup. Au bout de cinq minutes de défouloir et déçu qu'il n'est rien sur lui, les quatres hommes s'en vont sans demander leur reste.

L'homme essuie le sang qui est au coin de sa bouche en couvrant de nouveau son visage puis disparait très rapidement de cet endroit pour arriver dans une forêt, près d'un lac.

L'homme regarde la pureté cristalline de cette étendue d'eau en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais essayé de cette façon.

En marchant tranquillement vers son salut, l'homme disparait complètement sous la surface laissant apparaitre quelques bulles.

Au bout d'un moment, les bulles arrêtent de remonter à la surface avant que l'homme ne vienne de nouveau à l'air libre en restant comme une étoile de mer en regardant le ciel.

Ça ne fonctionne pas non plus.

Avec les vêtements trempés, le jeune adulte continue sa route vers son objectif.

Après plusieurs jours de marche et le ventre un peu remplit par les fruits qu'il a trouvé sur le chemin, il arrive dans un charmant village remplit de personnes avec le sourire qui lui dit bonjour en passant.

Il fait comme dans toutes les villes qu'il visite, il vole de la nourriture pour survivre. Alors qu'il allait commettre son larcin, il voit une horde entouré quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

En se frayant un chemin dans la foule sans s'excuser, il entend autour de lui qu'il s'agit d'une habitude ici, un homme qui tabasse sa fille.

L'homme en question sort un immense fouet avant qu'il ne frappe la fille qui se recroqueville.

L'homme regarde ce spectacle avant qu'une immense douleur lui prenne la tête. Il serre les dents en se tenant la tête qui lui fait de plus en plus mal.

ASUKA !

Soudain, des vagues de flammes s'échappe de lui, incinérant tous les gens autour de lui avant d'englober les maisons alentour puis c'est au tour du village en entier de se noyer sous le feu involontaire de l'homme.

Des cris de douleur et de panique est ce qu'entend l'homme qui souffre encore de son étrange douleur qui continue de libérer son pouvoir sans en avoir conscience.

Au bout de quelques minutes pris de douleur, le jeune adulte reprend conscience pour constater que seul quelques flammèches et un terrain calciné se trouve autour de lui sur un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

Il ne reste plus rien du village accueillant qu'il y'avait à cet endroit.

L'encapuchonné s'échappe de la scène avant que quelqu'un ne puisse le repérer, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que cela lui arrive.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je vivant alors que tous les autres sont morts ? Toutes ces pensées traversent son esprit en serrant son collier.

Aide-moi, je t'en prie !

Mais hélas, personne ne lui répond. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, adossé contre un arbre avec sa tête enfoui dans ses bras tandis que la nuit tombe.

C'est au moment où il commence enfin à trouver le sommeil que l'arbre qui lui sert d'oreiller se fait fracasser. En se rétamant littéralement la tronche sur le sol, l'homme voit arriver vers lui un ours enragé qui lui met un énorme coup de griffe sur le torse qui le blesse et le fait saigner abondamment.

Mais la blessure se referme facilement, ce que fait soupirer le jeune adulte.

L'homme regarde la bête enragée avant d'écarter les bras sans le lâché du regard en lui lançant un message très clair.

Amuse-toi !

En lâchant un gros rugissement, l'animal se jette sur l'homme avant de se prendre un pic de glace qui le tue en un coup.

L'homme baisse les bras, étonné de voir le gros nounours tomber sur le sol avant qu'il ne regarde les alentours mais ne voit rien du tout.

En soupirant, l'homme reprend sa marche vers le lieu qu'il souhaite rejoindre.

Cela fait combien de temps qu'il marche ? Qu'il vole les biens des gens qu'il croise car le destin lui interdit de mourir.

Il disparaît d'un coup, faisant soulever le vent qui secoue les branches des arbres.

Il est enfin arrivé où il voulait être afin d'apercevoir un grand rassemblement de personne venant de milieu différent, certains de la haute au vu de leurs habits flamboyants et d'autre un peu moins haut.

Mais tous ont la même expression sur le visage, de la tristesse.

L'homme encapuchonné ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et se rapproche légèrement du groupe sans se faire remarquer avant qu'il n'entende ce qu'il se raconte.

"Vous ne devez pas pleurer, vous êtes le nouveau chef de la famille " Dit un homme qui commence à avoir les cheveux grisonnant avec gentillesse en caressant l'épaule de l'homme à ses cotés.

"Je le sais, Jakob ! Je le sais mais... Normalement ce ne devrait pas être moi ... " Répond l'homme dans la vingtaine avant qu'il ne soit appelé à faire un discours sur le pupitre, juste devant le corps allongé et apparemment sans vie de son père, Date Murasen.

Muranobu a le visage blême et il est sur le point de pleurer au moment où il prend la parole " Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de venir ici, j'aurais préféré vous accueillir pour des raisons plus festives mais le temps en a décidé autrement ... " L'homme encapuchonné s'enfuit très rapidement de la scène afin d'échapper à tout ce cauchemar mais malheureusement pour lui.

Tout ceci est réel.

L'homme se retrouve dans la clairière de son enfance, là où il venait jouer avec sa famille et ses amis.

Il enlève sa capuche et on pouvait voir les larmes qui coule de ses yeux ambre avant qu'il ne regarde le ciel.

Je vous en prie ! Prenez-moi ! Tout le monde disparaît autour de moi, tout le monde à disparu ! Pourquoi suis-je le seul à rester vivant ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter cette malédiction ?!

Je ne veux que revoir ma famille et Asuka ... C'est tout ... Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement.

Mais hélas, seul le silence lui répond. Shin s'écroule au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps comme un enfant.

Le chagrin qu'il ressent ne connait aucune limite.

"On est aujourd'hui assemblé sur l'hôtel de ville pour l'exécution de ce jeune homme ici présent ! " Dit un homme en tendant la main vers Shin qui est attaché à une poutre de bois verticale sur un tapis de foin, avec un air blasé sur le visage.

"Cet homme est accusé pour des meurtres de masse ! Il a incendié plusieurs villages entiers ! Et il est accusé de larcin à travers le pays ! " Dit l'homme sous les cris approbateur de l'audience, bien pressé que l'exécution commence.

Sans attendre, Une torche lui est apporté par un membre de son groupe avant qu'il ne mette le feu au foin, la chaleur se propage pour le plaisir des spectateurs avant que Shin ne disparaisse dans un rideau de flamme.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'incendie, tout le public et les membres d'exécution s'en vont, le devoir accompli.

A la nuit tombée, quand tout le monde est couché et plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Les cendres du bucher commencent à s'illuminer puis prend la forme d'un corps avant que Shin ne soit complètement reformé.

Il remet sa capuche comme si de rien n'était avant de s'enfuir rapidement de cet endroit.

Shin commence à perdre la notion du temps qui passe " Excusez moi monsieur ... Est-ce que vous savez en quelle année nous sommes ? "

L'homme que vient d'interpeller l'immortel le regarde d'un air incrédule, encore un bourré se dit-il avant de répondre à l'étrange question qu'il vient de lui poser.

1802 ? Ça fait déjà 62 ans que je ne peux pas mourir, hein ?

On retrouve Shin assis contre le mur d'une maison dans une ruelle peu fréquenté, entrain de réfléchir de quelle façon il peut mettre fin à sa vie.

"Tu ne crois pas que 153 tentatives suffisent à te faire comprendre que tu ne peux pas mourir ? " Au son de cette voix, Shin lève les yeux afin d'apercevoir une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus glacé qui semble le regarder au plus profond de son âme avant qu'il ne perde la tête.

Littéralement.

La tête de Shin roule sur le sol avant qu'elle ne s'embrase et qu'elle ne revienne sur son cou " T'es folle ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! "

La jeune fille sourit avant de se poignarder elle même puis s'écroule sur le sol sous le regard surpris du brun.

"Je suis comme toi ... Une immortelle " Lui glisse-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'apparaître devant ses yeux en pleine forme, comme si de rien n'était.

"Et alors ? " Demande l'homme qui surprend un peu la blonde qui ne pensait pas qu'il allait réagir de cette façon " Tu vas surement me dire que l'immortalité c'est quelque chose de bien, ce n'est pas une malédiction "

"Non " C'est maintenant autour de Shin d'être surpris " Tu prends l'immortalité comme tu le souhaites, je veux juste te montrer les bons cotés ... Et je pense que si tu as des amis de la même nature que toi, tu redeviendras le garçon que tu étais avant "

Le jeune immortel pense à ce que vient de dire la blonde, le garçon qu'il était ? Comment peut-elle savoir ça ?

"Que souhaites tu ? " Demande de nulle part l'immortelle en regardant de haut le jeune garçon qui est assis devant elle. "Que veux tu pour que ta vie d'immortel soit moins difficile ? De l'argent ? Des amis ? "

"Avoir une place " Répond Shin en regardant le ciel.

C'est ça qu'il veut ... Etre de nouveau important pour quelqu'un.

La jeune fille sourit en lui tendant la main " Viens avec moi et je te trouverais une place pour le restant de tes jours !"

Le brun regarde la jeune fille qui lui sourit avant d'attraper sa main et de se relever.

Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer...

"Je m'appelle Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Mcdowell " Se présente la jeune fille.

"Moi c'est Shin ... " Commence à se présenter le garçon avant que ses yeux ne captent quelque chose "...Raishi. Shin Raishi, enchanté de te connaitre "

En suivant cette inconnue, Shin commence sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'immortel.

"Mais franchement ...C'est trop long comme nom, je vais t'appeler Eva "

Evangeline sourit avant qu'elle et Shin ne mettent la capuche de leurs tenues " Comme tu veux "

* * *

 **Shin, en pleine déprime, rencontre Eva. Le début d'une longue amitié ! Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé puis suiviez pour ne rien louper !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	30. Coquille vide

**Yoooo ! On est samedi, meilleur jour de la semaine, meilleur jour du week-end et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'un nouveau chapitre est prêt à être lu alors à vos marques, prêts ? Partez !**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Coquille vide.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Attristé par la mort de ceux qui l'entourent, Shin tente le suicide à plusieurs reprises sans succès jusqu'à la rencontre de la jeune fille répondant au nom de Evangeline.

"La suite, moi je la connais " Se dit Evangeline en enlevant son casque. Elle le garde en main tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle vient de voir.

Cela surpasse tout ce qu'elle a bien pu imaginer... Elle se demande bien ce qu'il a pu ressentir en tuant Tengu et à deux doigts de pouvoir affronter celui qui l'a rendu immortel.

La vampire regarde les personnes présentes pour voir le passé de l'ancien membre du clan Date. Certaines sont en larmes, d'autres regarde l'histoire avec attention en croisant les bras.

Evangeline se lève sous l'attention des spectateurs avant qu'elle ne s'approche de Shin puis lui caresse les cheveux d'un geste tendre et les yeux emplit de compassion.

Une fois son affection exprimée, elle avance au fond de la salle et s'assoit sur la chaise restante, à coté de Chachamaru.

"Voilà quelque chose d'inattendu. Je suis sûr que s'il était conscient, il en serait ravi " S'exprime Albireo en ricanant légèrement, la bouche cachée derrière la manche de son manteau.

Evangeline voit rapidement rouge devant la remarque de l'immortel et l'empresse de se taire pour qu'elle puisse voir le film en silence.

"Vu qu'elle vient de laisser sa place, qui veut utiliser le casque ? " Rakkan rappelle que, 100 drachme la minute, ce n'est pas cher avant de se faire remettre à sa place par son compagnon d'arme.

Alors qu'une horde de main se lève afin de rejoindre Setsuna, qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser sa place, dans le passé de Shin avant que la voix de Evangeline ne choisisse pour eux.

"Pourquoi tu ne le prends pas, gamin ? " Demande-t-elle sous la surprise de l'enfant qui ne voit pas pourquoi il devrait prendre sa place.

Mais il avoue que voir en vrai le passé d'un tel individu est quelque chose d'intéressant. " En plus, c'est le moment de l'entrainement qui arrive ... Tu vas peut-être apprendre quelque chose "

Grace à ça, il va pouvoir voir le style de combat de Shin... Une fois sa décision prise, il s'installe sur la chaise tandis que Rakkan lui installe le casque l'envoyant directement dans le passé de son élève.

"Mais non ! Pas comme ça, abruti ! " S'exclame Evangeline avec les mains sur les hanches tandis que Shin est assis devant elle avec le bras tendu, essayant de faire apparaitre quelque chose.

"Comme ça ? " Demande Shin en serrant les dents et en fixant intensément la paume de sa main. Comme s'il voulait qu'elle lui dise un truc.

"Non plus ! Tu le fais exprès ma parole ! Je t'ai dis d'essayer de ressentir ta puissance et de la concentrer au niveau de ta main ! Pas que tu essayes de t'exploser les veines ! " Explique de nouveau Evangeline qui se demande pourquoi elle s'évertue à essayer de lui inculquer quelque chose.

Au bout de dix minutes pendant lesquelles il est à la limite de l'explosion sanguine, Shin abandonne l'entrainement que lui procure la jeune fille.

"Laissons tomber... Je n'ai pas de talent pour ça... " Evangeline veux le contredire mais elle se dit qu'une pause est la bienvenue.

"Dans ce cas, allons t'acheter des vêtements. J'en ai marre de te voir dans ces loques " Lui dit Evangeline avant que Shin ne remarque une différence chez elle.

Elle est plus grande que lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ma forme te plait tellement que tu ne trouve plus tes mots ? " Se moque Evangeline en prenant quelques poses suggestives qui laisse le jeune homme de glace avant qu'il ne commence à rejoindre la première ville sur son chemin.

'Comme si tu allais m'intéresser... Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ' Pense le brun suivit par la belle femme qui est un peu vexée par la réaction du Phénix.

"Ah ! Tu es quand même mieux comme ça, pas vrai ? " S'exclame la blonde en sortant du magasin de vêtement en regardant son acolyte.

Il porte un simple haut blanc et un pantalon en soie de couleur noir. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais c'est déjà mieux que ce qu'il portait avant.

"Et si on réessayait ? " Propose la vampire en marchant dans la forêt, suivit par Shin qui soupire.

"Ça n'a pas marché la première fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait maintenant "

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ... " Dit Evangeline en essayant de comprendre comment fonctionne l'immortalité de son protégé.

"Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas de la magie, ma chère Kitty " Une voix résonne à travers la forêt faisant monter des frissons dans le dos de l'immortelle avant que le vent ne se lève et qu'une femme apparaisse de nulle part.

C'est une dame avec des rondeurs habillée de manière excentrique, des cheveux noirs surmonté d'un gros chapeau.

"Dana... " Souffle Evangeline en voyant l'étrangère lui sourire en la regardant avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le jeune homme à ses cotés qui est surpris de l'arrivé et surtout de l'apparence de la dame.

"Voici le jeune homme mignon tout plein qui répond au doux nom de Shin, n'est-ce pas ? " Dit la grosse femme en se mettant devant le garçon, comme si elle allait le manger.

Shin la pointe du pouce "C'est qui cette gro... " Commence Shin envers Evangeline mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dana plante sa main en plein milieu de son thorax et il s'effondre sur le sol, en perdant la vie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire de sang pur tel que toi fabrique ici ? " Demande Eva pendant que la grosse dame prend Shin sur son épaule.

"Je vais m'occuper de ce mignon " Dit-elle sous le regard de la belle jeune femme au regard de glace.

"C'est quoi cette femme ?! Elle me tue dès qu'elle me voit ... " Se demande Shin tout en revenant à la raison avant de voir où il se trouve.

Fini la forêt, il se trouve dans un château construit dans un style européen qui semble être en dehors du temps lui-même.

"Salut Setsuna-san " Dit Negi en arrivant dans le passé de Shin. Setsuna, bien polie comme elle est, s'en va pour le saluer avant de remarquer que le mini Negi est à l'air libre.

"B-bienvenue, Mr Negi " Répond la jeune épéiste en détournant les yeux tandis que Negi est bien content de voir ce que ses yeux lui montrent. " Visiblement, on se trouve dans le château d'une certaine Dana qui est une femme...Particulière "

"Mmh ? " Shin ressent quelque chose avant de lever les yeux vers Setsuna et Negi qui se demande s'il peut les repérer avant qu'une grosse ombre ne se retrouve derrière eux.

En se retournant, ils aperçoivent Dana qui les regardent de toute sa splendeur " C'est pas bien de regarder dans le passé des gens "

Dana leur fait bien comprendre que c'est à eux qu'elle parle avant de rejoindre Shin qui se demande à qui elle peut bien parler.

"Assis ! " Ordonne Dana dès que ses pieds touchent le sol.

"Pardon ? " Répond Shin avant qu'un geste du poignet de la part de Dana sur son épaule ne le fasse obéir bien sagement. L'immortel se retrouve le cul au sol avec les jambes complètement engourdies, impossible à mouvoir.

"Allez, maintenant ferme les yeux " Sachant qu'elle pouvait lui faire fermer ses yeux éternellement, Shin se dépêche de le faire lui même " Bien. A présent, ressens. Ressens la chaleur qui parcourt ton corps, accapare-toi d'elle et fais-en ce que tu veux "

Bien qu'il sache que cela ne serve à rien, Shin se concentre sur une certaine source de chaleur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Shin ressent et voit une sorte de lueur orangé qui l'apaise au plus profond de lui.

Dana sourit en voyant que quelques flammes commencent à danser autour de lui avant que quelque chose ne vienne la surprendre.

Des larmes commencent à couler des yeux fermés de Shin qui continuent leurs courses sur ses joues.

Le brun ouvre ses yeux encore emplit de larme avant de voir sa main qui se trouve enflammée sans qu'il ne ressente de douleur.

Bien qu'il vienne de réaliser un exploit, il reste stoïque voir même mélancolique en regardant le feu et surtout en écoutant ses crépitements.

"Même après toutes ces années ... Elle reste ma source de chaleur ..." Se dit-il sous le regard curieux de Dana, qui commence à s'intéresser à ce petit.

En claquant des doigts, elle fait apparaitre un grand cercle derrière le garçon qui se demande ce qu'elle à bien pu prévoir.

Sans prévenir, elle envoie le brun dans le portail avec un bon gros coup de pied. Une fois traversé, le portail disparait laissant Dana qui va en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'historique du jeune homme, lui qui a attisé l'attention de Kitty.

Sale ...

Shin est en train de chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse vers une immense étendue d'eau et sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, tombe dans l'eau le ventre en premier.

'Elle est gelée, cette eau ! ' Pense Shin avant d'essayer de remonter à la surface en nageant mais il s'aperçoit bien vite qu'il a beau s'agiter autant qu'il le souhaite, il continue à s'enfoncer dans les abysses.

Rapidement arrivé à sa limite, Shin meurt d'asphyxie dans l'eau glacée du lac.

"Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir subir ça à chaque fois ! " Hurle -t-il en chutant à nouveau dans le lac.

Visiblement, tant qu'il ne trouve pas la solution. Il va devoir mourir et recommencer à nouveau à partir de la chute.

'Bon...Réfléchissons ... ' Shin croise les bras en prenant une expression sérieuse tout en coulant dans l'eau.

"Vous avez trouvé le but de l'exercice, Monsieur Negi ? " Demande Setsuna envers son petit prof tandis qu'elle observe Shin qui tombe pour la douzième fois dans l'étendue d'eau.

Negi se caresse la joue en se mettant à la place de son élève " Il vient de prendre conscience de son pouvoir alors je suppose que l'utilité de cet entrainement est de permettre à Shin d'avoir plus de contrôle sur son feu "

Plouf !

'Ça commence à m'ennuyer de mourir toutes les deux minutes et de replonger dans cette eau ' En reprenant la technique que lui à procuré Dana, Shin fait apparaitre son pouvoir qui se fait éteindre en deux secondes par la piscine dans laquelle il se trouve.

"Ah je me suis trompé apparemment ... " Réalise Negi en voyant que le plan de Shin qu'il a imaginé vient d'échouer. Setsuna observe la scène en se rappelant les pouvoirs de l'immortel de son époque.

"Et si c'était l'intensité ? " Se demande -t-elle en captant l'attention de son professeur " Il est clairement capable d'augmenter ou réduire la température de ses flammes, surement dû à cet entrainement "

'L'eau est clairement l'objectif de cet entrainement ... Mais mon pouvoir se fait éteindre dès que je l'active ...' Pense Shin en position du lotus en tombant de nouveau dans l'étendue d'eau. ' Je suppose que je dois rendre l'eau en vapeur mais comment ? ... Je pourrais augmenter la chaleur de mon feu mais je ne sais pas comment faire '

Il ferme ses yeux en essayant de rendre ses flammes plus ardentes.

En se fixant sur la source de son pouvoir, il invoque ses flammes qui commence à perdre du terrain face à son ennemi juré avant qu'un flash du visage d'Asuka et de Tengu n'apparaisse dans son esprit, changeant la couleur de ses flammes qui deviennent dorées et qui fait s'évaporer l'étendue d'eau qui se trouve autour de lui.

"Haa ...Haa ..." Shin respire difficilement, allongé sur le sol de tout son long, complètement trempé mais content de lui.

Mais sa joie est de courte durée puisqu'il se retrouve de nouveau en train de chuter.

"POURQUOI ! "

Les deux membres de l'école Mahora observe Shin qui continue encore et encore à réduire à néant l'étendue d'eau avant de recommencer encore et toujours mais avec plus de facilité et d'aisance.

Au bout de la vingtième fois, un cercle apparait près de Shin qui est bien content de pouvoir partir de cet endroit qui commence à lui taper sur les nerfs.

'J'arrive pas à croire que l'eau devenait de plus en plus froide à chaque fois que je réussissais et que je devais mettre mon feu à la bonne température '

"Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? " Demande Dana avant que Shin ne se jette sur elle avec un poing emplit de feu.

Dana esquiva facilement l'attaque avant qu'elle n'explose le haut du corps de Shin qui met un certain temps à se reformer.

"C'est trop lent ! " S'exclame la sorcière avant qu'elle ne tue de nouveau le jeune immortel.

"Qu'est-ce qui est ... " Mort à nouveau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Shin est de nouveau là.

"Trop lent ? " Il termine sa phrase en se prenant de nouveau un coup de Dana.

"Ta régénération, c'est trop lent ! Tu dois te régénérer en une seconde ! Surtout avec un pouvoir tel que le tien ! " Sur ces mots, Shin disparait ne laissant derrière qu'un simple bras.

Au bout de 128 morts par jour pendant plusieurs mois d'entrainement, Shin arrive enfin à se régénérer assez rapidement pour le plus grand plaisir de la vampire aux rondeurs plus que généreuse qui l'envoie méditer ailleurs, elle a d'autre projet.

'Méditer, sérieux ? Je voulais voir avec elle certaines techniques de combat ... ' Pense Shin en marchant à travers le château avec les mains dans les poches avant de remarquer un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés portant des cerceaux noirs étranges.

Shin zieute l'étrange entrainement du jeune garçon qui semble bien concentré " T'as un problème avec ta magie ? " En posant cette question, Shin reçoit l'attention du jeune homme qui est étonné de le voir ici.

L'entrainement de Dana ne consiste pas seulement à lui apprendre à se servir de son pouvoir mais aussi les fondamentaux sur la magie et son ensemble.

"Apparemment... C'est la prof qui m'a dit de faire ça " Répond-t-il tandis que Shin fait un petit geste de compréhension avant qu'il ne s'asseye un peu plus loin pour commencer à méditer.

Le jeune garçon n'arrête pas de fixer Shin " Quoi ? " Le phénix ouvre son œil gauche afin de regarder l'inconnu qui rougit légèrement.

"Rien ... C'est juste que tu possèdes la même aura que la femme que j'aime et de celui que je rêve de vaincre " Lui dit le jeune homme en souriant bêtement.

Shin se contente de refermer ses yeux pour mieux se concentrer.

"Ah ! C'est l'heure de manger " Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs en se levant et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches " Tu peux manger avec moi, si tu veux ! " Ajoute-t-il mais ne reçoit aucune réponse de Shin.

"N'abandonne pas ... " Dit Shin pendant que le jeune garçon était en train de partir "Si tu l'aimes vraiment et que tu veux vraiment vaincre cet homme, n'abandonne pas et tu y arriveras " L'inconnu sourit en écoutant Shin qui continue de méditer.

"Je m'appelle Tôta Konoe ! " Se présente le jeune homme en souriant.

"Moi c'est Shin "

"J'espère qu'on se fera un petit combat la prochaine fois ! " Dit Tôta en partant en courant tout en lui faisant signe de la main.

Shin l'observe en train de partir avant de fermer les yeux ' T'as de grandes chances de gagner '

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin. Est-ce que la rencontre avec Eva signe la fin de la déprime et du tunnel pour Shin ou va-t-il de nouveau sombrer dans son passé ? Commentez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	31. Mercenaire

**Yo ! Ici Chword avec le chapitre du Vendredi, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Mercenaire ?... Pourquoi pas.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Afin de pouvoir contrôler ses flammes, Shin reçoit l'entrainement de Dana.

"Où est-ce que je suis, cette fois ? " Shin regarde autour de lui avant de remarquer qu'il se trouve complètement entouré d'eau. Alors qu'il pense s'étouffer, le jeune garçon s'aperçoit rapidement qu'il respire comme d'habitude.

Ses mouvements ne semblent pas entravés par son environnement, alors sans attendre, il s'avance vers le grand château qui a vite attiré son attention.

Une fois proche de l'entrée, deux statues d'homme dragon abaisse leurs armes à quelques centimètres de la gorge du brun avant qu'une voix féminine ne résonne autour de lui.

"Comment s'appelle l'humain qui est venu en premier en ce lieu ? " Demande la voix envers Shin qui en a absolument aucune idée.

Et il s'en fiche, surtout.

Le brun lui donne un nom, lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose que sa mère lui a dit il y a cela des années.

Au vu de la réaction des statues, qui le laisse passer, cela semble être la bonne réponse. Bien content de lui, Shin entre dans le palais d'un pas sur et décidé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un truc choque Shin.

Des tortues ! Des tortues partout ! Du sol au plafond, tout est remplit de tortue, que ce soit l'animal ou en peinture, même en décoration.

"Chacun ses gouts, j'ai envie de dire ... " En évitant les petites tortues, Shin se fraye un chemin à travers les longs couloirs de ce palais aux teints bleutés.

"Vous êtes Shin Raishi ? " En se retournant, Shin reçoit la plus grande frayeur de sa vie.

Une immense tortue vient de lui adresser la parole. Elle semble lui arrivé à la taille et la vie bien entamé si on se reperd à sa peau craquelée.

"Une tortue qui parle ! " Shin ne peut s'empêcher de crier cette phrase.

"En quoi c'est plus surprenant qu'un garçon qui ne peut pas mourir et utilise des flammes sans artifices ? " Rétorque la tortue sans attendre.

"Touché ... Mais quand même ..."

"Habituez vous à voir des choses qui vont au delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginez ... C'est des choses communes dans cette partie du monde " Explique la tortue avant que l'eau autour d'eux ne commence à s'agiter sous la surprise du brun qui se demande ce qui se passe avant que l'animal ne se mette devant lui, comme s'il lui inciter de grimper sur lui.

"Montez, je vais vous conduire à la maitresse des lieux " Précise la tortue tandis que Shin remarque qu'un tunnel d'eau vient de se former et semble conduire dans un autre endroit.

Sans prendre de gant, Shin grimpe sur le dos de la tortue qui ne semble pas du tout alourdi par le poids de l'homme. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, la grande tortue file tout droit dans le tunnel, suivi par des centaines de tortues qui nagent autour de lui.

Le jeune homme profite de ce voyage magique, qu'il ne refera certainement plus jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shin, toujours sur la tortue, arrive dans une grande salle d'un bleu ciel étincelant d'une beauté sans pareille.

"Merci pour la ballade c'était bien sympa, on fait la même pour le retour ? " Demande Shin qui fait plaisir à la tortue avant que cette dernière ne montre le trône, ce que regarde Shin avant que l'animal ne s'en aille en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

"Bienvenue dans mon humble palais, jeune immortel " La voix qu'il semble entendre appartient à la jeune femme qui se trouve sous ses yeux.

Elle a l'apparence d'une femme dans la vingtaine voire la trentaine avec de long cheveux bleus et un visage angélique d'un teint pale qui fait ressortir ses yeux azur pétillant.

Bien qu'elle soit présente physiquement, elle semble intangible, comme si son corps ne faisait qu'un avec l'eau.

"Vous semblez bien jeune pour être la maitresse de cet endroit " Remarque Shin en essayant de savoir qui est cette étrange femme devant lui et surtout de comprendre pour quelle raison se trouve-t-il ici.

"L'apparence ne reflète pas forcement votre âge, vous devriez être le premier au courant, n'est-ce pas ? " Dit la jeune femme avant qu'une lance ne fasse son apparition dans sa main droite.

Shin se méfie de la jeune femme avant qu'une vague d'eau n'entre en contact et l'envoie valser dans la colonne qui se trouvait là.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ?! " Demande Shin en sortant des débris aussi frais qu'un gardon.

"Je dois quelques services à Dana donc c'est pour ça que vous êtes là " Répond la maitresse des lieux avant qu'elle lance une autre attaque sans bouger envers Shin.

Le garçon la voit arriver mais un peu tard pour pouvoir l'esquiver, se prend donc un autre coup en pleine tronche.

'Il l'a vu arrivé ? Il possède de très bons yeux ...Dommage que son corps n'arrive pas à suivre ' Pense -t-elle en voyant son adversaire qui est resté debout, les bras ballants.

Sans attendre, une autre vague fonce sur le garçon qui la regarde de ses yeux flamboyants avant qu'un mur de flamme n'apparaisse et contre sec l'attaque de la jeune femme qui est surprise de la suite des événements.

'Il possède un très bon instinct et il est pragmatique ... Pas étonnant qu'il ait attiré la curiosité de la vampire nommée Dana... C'est le genre d'adversaire contre qui il ne faut pas que le combat dure trop longtemps '

Alors qu'elle est complètement plongée dans ses pensées, elle voit tardivement arrivé un faisceau de feu qui vient s'écraser sur sa barrière de protection qui s'effrite légèrement.

Malgré sa protection magique, elle ressent bien le contre coup de l'attaque de Shin qui se trouve de l'autre coté avec la main tendu 'Quelle puissance ... Il va devenir un monstre ...Vaut mieux l'avoir dans son camp '

"C'est bon, c'est terminé " Déclare la jeune femme avant de recevoir à nouveau une vague de flamme encore plus puissante que la précédente, l'obligeant à renforcer son bouclier.

En regardant bien son adversaire, la jeune femme s'aperçoit que ses yeux sont vides et que son corps bouge tout seul.

'Il est inconscient ? Depuis quand ... ? Certainement depuis ma deuxième chute d'eau vive... ' Elle reçoit de nouveau une attaque de la part de Shin qui parvient enfin à briser son bouclier, surprenant la créatrice de ce dernier qui ne pensait pas qu'un garçon de son niveau en serait capable.

La femme voit arrivé Shin le pied en avant mais il ne fait que traverser l'eau puisqu'elle vient de se téléporter par un portail d'eau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En agitant sa lance, elle crée une tornade d'eau qui emprisonne le jeune garçon. La tornade dure quelques temps avant qu'elle ne commence à devenir orangée puis finit par imploser sous la puissance des flammes de Shin.

'Il est dangereux ...' Pense-t-elle en concentrant sa magie qui prend forme autour d'elle.

"Réveille-toi et viens, Ondine bouillant d'écume. Submergeons nos ennemis " Incante la jeune femme avant qu'un pilier d'eau ne se forme autour de Shin puis il est enfermé dans une sphère d'eau, dans laquelle le jeune garçon commence à suffoquer vu le peu d'air qui s'y trouve.

De la glace se forme tout le long de sa lance " A la prochaine, petit monstre " Dit-elle en lançant sa lance qui perfore Shin de toute sa puissance qui le fait s'écrouler au sol, complètement sans vie.

Bam !

Shin se réveille suite à une grande claque de la part de Dana. Il remarque rapidement qu'il n'est plus dans le château sous-marin mais dans celui de sa prof, vivant.

Enfin, vivant est un bien grand mot pour un immortel.

"Avec ça, l'entrainement est fini ! " S'exclame Dana avec un Shin complètement fatigué et épuisé, allongé de tout son long sur le sol.

"Merci pour tout ..."

La sorcière sourit avant de partir s'occuper d'autre affaire qui demande son attention tandis que Shin se contente de regarder le ciel tout en enflammant sa main.

'Du coup, je ne sais pas qui était cette femme surpuissante ni cet endroit ... '

"Ce fut dur ? " Questionne un jeune homme avant que sa tête n'entre dans le champ vision de Shin qui ne peux pas le reconnaitre puisqu'il se trouve en pleine lumière.

"Je peux te poser la même question " Réplique Shin avant que Tôta ne s'assoit à ses cotés dans un silence qui n'est pas forcement inconfortable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, après ? " Tôta pose cette question venue de nulle part vers Shin qui se demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse poser ce genre de question.

"J'en sais rien ... D'où te vient cette question ? "

"Bah ... Si tu t'entraines, ça veut dire que tu souhaites devenir plus fort, pas vrai ? Donc je me suis demandé pour quel but "

Cela fait tilté quelque chose dans l'esprit de Shin avant qu'il n'enflamme son corps, surprenant légèrement Tôta qui ne s'y attendait pas.

'Pourquoi je fais tout ça ? Je pourrais très bien suivre le mouvement ... ' Pense Shin en écoutant le crépitement de ses flammes.

D'un coup, sans prévenir, Tôta se lève avant de regarder Shin droit dans les yeux " Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu ... Ça m'a pas l'air très agréable " Commence Tôta avant de sourire " Mais je sais que t'es un mec sympa ! Bien qu'un peu sinistre à mon gout mais bon ... J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas mercenaire ? "

"Mercenaire ? " Répète le Phénix, en se demandant pourquoi il tient tant à lui trouver un plan de carrière.

"Oui, un mercenaire est un mec qui fait des missions contre de la rémunérations ou service " Explique qui semble prendre Shin pour un débile.

"Merci, je sais ce qu'est un mercenaire " Tôta sourit bêtement en se grattant la tête tandis que Shin semble peser le pour et le contre de son idée.

Pourquoi pas ? Il n'a rien à perdre après tout.

En lui disant qu'il sera un mercenaire, le sourire déjà présent sur le visage de Tôta s'agrandit encore plus " Cool ! Je suis sûr que tu seras super ! "

"Tôta ! On s'en va ! " Hurle une voix au loin à quoi répond celui qui vient d'être appelé. En s'écartant de Shin, le jeune homme court rejoindre ses amis en promettant à Shin qu'ils se reverront un jour.

"On se fait des amis ? " Shin s'écarte, bien apeuré par l'apparition de Dana " Effrayé par ma beauté ? " La sorcière s'esclaffe à plein poumon.

'Chacun sa définition de la beauté ' Avait envie de répliquer le jeune garçon mais il sait qu'il ferait mieux de fermer sa bouche.

"C'est quelqu'un d'important ? " Demande Shin et Dana remarque que ce jeune homme est bien curieux.

"Seul l'avenir nous le dira ... Mais c'est possible que tu aies un rôle à jouer pour cela "

Bien qu'il souhaite en savoir plus, la main de Dana se pose sur son épaule "Allez va-t-en ! J'aime pas les squatteurs ! " D'un coup puissant, Shin se voit forcé de traverser un cercle qui le fait sortir du château et se voit prendre plusieurs arbres dans la tronche sur plusieurs mètres.

"Toujours vivant ? Si non, tant mieux. Si oui, je peux m'en occuper " Dit une petite voix avant que Shin ne comprenne rapidement qu'elle appartient à la charmante poupée qui accompagne Evangeline et qui porte le nom de...

"Chachazero... Quelle joie de te revoir " Dit Shin en se relevant sous le regard de la petite marionnette.

"Plaisir non partagé " Répond-t-elle en regardant d'un air noir le jeune garçon qui l'ignore royalement.

"Ça suffit vous deux " La voix D'Evangeline retentit lorsqu'elle apparait devant Shin, dans sa forme adulte " Alors cet entrainement ? "

Shin lui raconte ce qu'il à vécu dans ce château.

"Mercenaire ? ...Pourquoi pas " Accepte Evangeline avant qu'elle ne se mette en position de combat " Fais moi le plaisir de me montrer tes progrès ! "

Alors qu'il s'apprête à l'attaquer, une petite fille apparait soudainement d'entre les arbres et entre en contact avec Shin.

La gamine regarde Shin avec les yeux remplit de larmes et apeurée " Aidez moi, je vous en prie ! Ils veulent me tuer ! "

* * *

 **Shin semble être enfin sur la bonne voie, celle d'être mercenaire. Pensez à suivre et commentez si vous avez aimé !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	32. Première mission

**Yo ! Ici Chword pour le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Première mission ?

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin continue et termine son entrainement chez Dana avant de revoir de nouveau sa chère compagne de Voyage pour se faire demander à l'aide par une petite fille.

"Elle est par là ! " Gueule un homme en sprintant à travers la forêt, accompagné de plusieurs personnes, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

"Il faut la retrouver sinon le boss va nous trucider ! " S'exclame l'un des membres de son groupe en accélérant le pas, bien effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver s'il échoue.

Malheureusement, ils viennent de recevoir dans la figure un sort bien plus grave que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu recevoir de leur patron.

Ils viennent de périr par la main des flammes de Shin, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la forêt environnante.

"Ouais, pas mal... " Dit Chachazero en voyant la puissance que vient de démontrer l'immortel.

Shin est surpris par ce qu'il vient de faire avant baisser les yeux pour apercevoir la jeune fille apeurée et tremblante.

"Tout va bien, maintenant. On ne te veut aucun mal, dis-nous ce qu'il t'arrive " La petite fille regarde Shin avec ses grand yeux émeraudes mouillés mais reste silencieuse, agaçant la poupée de Evangeline qui s'approche d'elle avec son air aimant que tout le monde lui connait.

"Tu vas parler, oui ?! " Oblige Chachazero. En la voyant, la jeune fille s'enfouit encore plus vers Shin, pour se protéger.

Shin s'énerve et file un coup de pied à Chachazero qui l'envoie dans le décor " Tu vois pas que tu lui fais peur ?! " La marionnette lui promet qu'il va regretter son geste qui passe inaperçu aux oreilles du brun.

Shin caresse légèrement les cheveux de la fillette pour la rassurée, qui semble fonctionner puisqu'elle commence à s'ouvrir à lui.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'attaquent ... Il faut demander à papy ... " Répond la jeune fille avant que Shin ne la porte sur son dos, ce qui attire la raillerie de la vampire qui l'accompagne.

Au bout d'une heure de marche en suivant les indications de la fillette de douze ans, Shin et Eva se trouvent devant un petit village.

Le genre de village qui ne cause aucun problème.

En lui demandant le chemin pour aller voir son grand-père, le brun remarque rapidement que la personne qu'il porte est endormi depuis un moment.

"Super...Vous voulez que je la réveille ? " Demande Chachazero mais n'a pas le temps de faire un geste puisqu'un habitant du village s'approche d'eux.

D'abord méfiant, il remarque rapidement la petite fille endormie sur le dos du garçon " Satomi ?! "

En voyant la panique qui grimpe en flèche chez l'homme, Evangeline le calme d'entrée de jeu "On vient de la sauver de gens malintentionnés et on aimerait voir son papy "

Shin ne sait pas si c'est son explication ou le fait que l'homme n'arrive pas à décoller ses yeux du décolleté d'Evangeline qui vient de le calmer mais au moins, il les amène voir l'homme qu'ils recherchent.

Evangeline bombe le torse, avantageant ses attributs féminins au plus grand plaisir de l'homme, vers Shin qui lève les yeux au ciel.

En toquant à la porte et ayant reçu l'autorisation de l'occupant, Evangeline entre dans la maison suivit de Shin qui referme la porte au nez de six hommes qui ont bien voulu leur montrer où se trouvait le papy de Satomi.

"Oui ? " Demande le vieil homme rapetissé par les années en posant ses yeux fatigués mais emplit de sagesse sur les deux étrangers.

"On a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir ... " Dit Shin en s'accroupissant puis penche la tête afin de laisser leur hôte l'occasion de voir de quoi ils parlaient.

D'un mouvement vif, le vieil homme frappe Satomi sur la tête avec sa canne.

Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle se faire réveiller en douceur.

Au vu de la brutalité du réveil, Satomi tombe du dos de Shin pour atterrir sur son popotin.

"Aiieuhh ! " Réagit Satomi en mettant ses mains sur sa tête, comme pour empêcher la belle bosse de sortir.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas sortir du village ? " Gronde le vieil homme qui semble être le chef du village.

"Mais papy... Je n'ai jamais le droit de sortir, pourquoi ? " Le grand père de la petite fille regarde cette dernière d'un regard bien triste, ce qui n'échappe pas aux yeux de la vampire, avant qu'ils reprennent leurs sévérité.

"Tu n'as pas à le savoir, c'est une décision de grande personne "

Satomi regarde le sol, les poings fermés. Shin comprend ce qu'elle ressent, bien que sa famille fût plutôt cool à ce niveau-là, il a entendu ce genre de phrase maintes et maintes fois.

"Tu dis toujours ça ... Je te déteste ! " Hurle la petite fille avant de s'enfuir de la maison en courant. En jetant un regard vers Evangeline, Shin s'en va retrouver Satomi.

Le vieil homme regarde tristement la sortie de chez lui, visiblement les mots de sa petite fille l'ont profondément touché.

"Maintenant qu'elle est partie, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'elle a de si spécial " Dit Evangeline. Le chef du village l'invite à s'assoir tandis que Shin court à travers la forêt, à la recherche de la fugueuse.

"Est-ce que vous connaissez l'histoire du coffret qui contient tous les maux du monde ? " Ce que le petit vieux vient de demander surprend légèrement Evangeline.

"Ce n'est qu'une légende "

"Pour vous certainement mais pour nous, c'est bien réel " Répond le chef avant qu'il ne lui explique la situation. " Vous voyez, ce village est spécial. Tous les cinq siècles, une fille née possédant le pouvoir de desceller l'endroit qui contient ce coffret. "

"Et c'est le cas de la petite " Comprend Evangeline qui saisit à peu près la situation.

"Visiblement, un groupe de bandit à trouvé l'endroit où se trouve ce coffret et ont compris que ma petite fille était la clé "

"Ah te voilà ! " S'exclame Shin en ayant enfin retrouvé la petite fugueuse. Elle se trouve tranquillement assise sur un gros rocher, admirant la vue d'un ciel rougeâtre magnifique.

La jeune fille regarde Shin avec ses deux yeux rouges dû à des pleurs pour de nouveau fixer devant elle tandis que le garçon s'assoit à ses côtés, en silence.

Les deux restent dans un silence plutôt confortable, bercés par la petite brise qui passe par là " Je crois que Papy ne m'aime plus ... Depuis la mort de papa et maman, il m'interdit de sortir toute seule... "

Satomi continue de dire ce qu'elle pense envers l'homme dont elle ne connait même pas le nom qui l'écoute sans l'interrompre.

"Il essaye juste de te protéger ... Pas forcement de la bonne manière mais essaye de comprendre "

"Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le ... " Commence Satomi mais un bruit vif, tranchant l'air atteint les oreilles de Shin alors sans réfléchir, il plonge sur la jeune fille et l'amène avec lui au sol esquivant une vague d'énergie qui s'en va exploser dans le ciel.

"Joli instinct de survie " Dit un homme dont la voix grave résonne à travers la forêt avant qu'il n'entre dans le champ de vision des deux encore à terre.

"Et tu es ? " Demande Shin en se mettant devant la jeune fille qui s'agrippe à sa hanche.

L'homme s'amuse à faire tournoyer son sabre dans sa main gauche tout en arborant un petit sourire confiant voir condescendant " Je ne suis pas là pour discuter mais pour enlever la jeune demoiselle qui se trouve derrière toi "

Sans se faire prier, l'homme disparait de la vue de Shin avant qu'il ne perde la tête.

Qui roule sur le coté suivit du corps qui succombe à son tour.

Satomi prend peur en voyant ce spectacle et surtout le corps sans vie de Shin.

"Allez, viens là, gamine " L'homme aux cheveux bleus tend sa main vers Satomi avant que Shin n'apparaisse juste derrière lui le corps enflammé puis lui met un coup de poing en pleine face qui l'envoie voler sur plusieurs mètres.

Satomi est surprise de voir son ami en pleine forme juste devant elle, le corps à moitié en flamme.

"Un immortel, hein ? J'aime les challenges ! " S'exclame l'homme au teint basané mais avant qu'il ne mette en place la même tactique qu'il vient d'employer, Shin se jette sur lui en utilisant le Shundô mais se fait esquiver par son adversaire qui l'utilise à son tour.

S'ensuit une course poursuite en Shundô des deux adversaires qui explose la forêt à coup de salve surpuissante.

"J'avoue, tu es rapide " Dit l'homme en voyant que Shin semble avoir trois corps tellement, il est véloce " Mais que se passe-t-il si je suis encore plus rapide ? "

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, il accélère d'un coup que ce n'est plus un homme mais dix que Shin aperçoit.

Totalement surpassé, Shin s'effondre et s'évanouit après un coup sur sa nuque du dos du sabre de l'homme.

"Tu es plutôt intéressant... " Dit l'homme en portant la jeune fille qui est dans les bras de Morphée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " Demande Evangeline en voyant que le vieil homme devant elle commence à avoir des réactions assez...particulière.

Puis d'un coup le décor commence à fondre devant ses yeux pour enfin apercevoir le même village mais cette fois, complètement détruits.

Pas une âme qui vive dans ce village, des traces de meurtre ainsi que de la fumée qui s'échappent de la plupart des maisons brulées

Alors qu'elle regarde l'état déplorable du village, elle remarque un papier qui est sur un arbre qui à miraculeusement survécu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Se demande la vampire en détachant le papier.

"Réveillez vous " Chuchote une petite voix dans le creux de l'oreille de Shin qui ouvre lentement les yeux avant de subir un énorme mal de crane.

"C'est quoi cet endroit, on voit rien " Sans attendre et en brulant les liens qui tenait ses mains ensemble, Shin fait apparaitre une petite flamme sur le bout de son doigt qui illumine la pièce.

Bien vite, il s'aperçoit que lui et Satomi se trouve dans un endroit confiné et en mouvement.

Le brun brule les liens de la petite fille avant d'ouvrir la porte qui les tient captif.

"Comment vous vous êtes échap... " Le sous fifre n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fait calmer par Shin.

«Va-t'en, je m'en occupe " Lui dit Shin avant qu'elle n'ouvre la première porte qui se trouve devant elle.

Dès que la porte s'est ouverte, Satomi se fait aspirer et disparait sous le choc de Shin.

Sans réfléchir, il saute de l'endroit où il se trouve avant de se retrouver en plein milieu du ciel "C'est quoi ce bordel ! " Gueule-t-il en voyant l'engin duquel il vient de sauter.

Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. En ayant réussi à rattraper la petite fille, le brun essaye de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir puisqu'en ce moment ils sont en train de chuter vers le sol.

Mais son salut vient de traverser ses yeux. Un oiseau vient tout juste de passer devant lui mais ce sont ses ailes qui reste dans son esprit.

En serrant la petite fille contre lui, Shin ferme les yeux en essayant de faire comme l'animal.

Sans attendre, deux grandes ailes apparaissent dans son dos qui freine sa chute puis il reste dans le ciel, bien content de sa trouvaille.

"C'est sympa " Dit Shin avant qu'il dise à Satomi de bien s'accrocher. D'un coup sec, Shin s'envole à travers le ciel à grande vitesse.

"Whaou ! " S'exclame Satomi avant qu'une goute ne tombe sur sa joue, en levant les yeux elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'une larme venant de Shin " Pourquoi tu pleures ? "

"C'est ça...être libre ? " Souffle Shin en ressentant pour la première fois une telle sensation de liberté, d'insouciance qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps. "Et si je te ramenais à la maison ? "

"Et hop ! " Dit Shin avant de se ramasser comme une mouise au moment de l'atterrissage.

"C'était rigolo " Dit Satomi n'ayant aucune égratignure puisque Shin l'a protégée.

"Shin... " Le brun remarque la tronche de six pieds de long que lui lance Evangeline avant qu'il ne remarque l'état déplorable du village natal de Satomi." Il y avait ce message "

Shin récupère le fameux papier avant que son contenu ne le fasse bruler le message.

"Papy ! PAPY ! " Hurle Satomi en pleurs qui essaye de s'échapper de l'emprise de Shin qui ne souhaite pas que son innocence ne soit encore plus gâchée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ton papy va bien " Rassure Evangeline en s'accroupissant près de la petite fille " Il est juste retenu en captivité mais le gentil garçon ici présent va aller le sauver "

Shin acquiesce en silence avant de partir en direction de l'endroit qui était indiqué sur le papier.

"Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant ... " Se dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus en tapotant sur la table à laquelle il est assis en regardant le vieil homme évanoui à quelques pas de lui.

Il se remet à fixer la bougie devant lui, plonger dans ses pensées avant que la source de chaleur commence à avoir une forme singulière.

Par Reflexe, l'homme esquive rapidement une explosion qui retentit dans la salle. Cette dernière est envahie par de la fumée avant que Shin s'infiltre rapidement mais se fait intercepter par son adversaire.

"Pas mal la diversion mais pas de bol, tu tombes sur moi ! " L'homme au teint basané abat son épée sur Shin qui pare le coup avec son avant bras entouré de flamme.

Rends-moi le vieux ! " Ordonne Shin en faisant éloigner son adversaire de lui.

"Tu es sûr d'être en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit ? " Questionne le kidnappeur en faisant tournoyer son sabre, visiblement une manie " J'ai demandé la petite fille en échange, pas vrai ? Je ne la vois pas " Dit-il en se servant de sa main droite comme visière.

Shin invoque ses flammes puis envoie un faisceau de feu vers son adversaire qui sourit avant que l'attaque du brun ne disparaisse à mi-chemin.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? ' Pense Shin avant que le sol ne commence à trembler et bouge dans tous les sens.

En essayant de résister aux tremblements, Shin se prend un coup de pied surpuissant de la part de l'homme aux yeux bleus perçants.

Shin se fait rouer de coup par son adversaire qui ne le laisse pas respirer, bien qu'il essaye d'utiliser son feu, il disparait à chaque fois qu'il s'en sert.

Coup d'épée, de poings et de pied. Le corps d'immortel de Shin subit ces coups à l'infini alors qu'un homme lambda serait déjà mort.

"Ça suffit, Maël " Dit un homme avec la peau basané comme son compère ayant de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux rouge sang qui regorge de puissance.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus nommé Maël se retourne pour apercevoir l'homme qui vient de l'interrompre qui est accompagné d'un autre homme.

Un homme aux long cheveux noirs et la peau blême qui fait ressortir ses yeux noirs emplit de malice que semble reconnaitre Shin mais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

"Ragnarok à un autre projet pour toi " Dit L'homme aux yeux rouges qui fait soupirer Maël qui rejoint ses compagnons, laissant un Shin qui tient à peine sur ses genoux.

"Tiens ? Tu es encore vivant, jeune noble ? Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme ! " L'homme au manteau de plumes ri à plein poumon mais se fait interrompre par Maël.

"T'es plutôt sympa, on aurait pu être potes si on était dans le même camp "

"Laisse-moi ... Te poser une question " Dit Shin en laissant son corps s'assoir de lui même tandis que Maël regarde l'homme aux yeux rouges qui acquiesce. " Tu n'as pas l'air méchant ...Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? "

"Parce que pour toi, tous les gens dans une organisation criminelle sont des psychopathes assoiffés de sang ? " Rétorque Maël envers Shin qui le regarde avec les yeux embrumés.

"Dettes, marchandage, idéologie, richesse ... Il y a plein de raison différente pour rejoindre une organisation et la plupart des membres ne sont pas de mauvais bougres ... Ils n'ont juste pas eu de chance dans la vie "

"Et si on suit ton raisonnement, petit immortel " L'homme aux yeux rouges vient de prendre la parole " Alors pourquoi il y a tant de tristesse et d'opprimé dans ce monde s'il est dirigé par des gens que tu qualifies de 'gentil ' ? Réfléchis-y " En donnant un geste de la tête envers l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, les trois disparaissent sur un petit coucou de Maël.

" Oh la défaite... " Se dit Shin en se disant qu'il va falloir qu'il se remette en question "Moi qui me pensais fort ..."

Ce n'est pas le moment de faire son sensible, il faut ramener le vieil homme au village.

"Il va falloir reconstruire le village ... " Dit le chef en voyant l'état de l'endroit où il vit avec quelques villageois qui ont réussi à esquiver la boucherie.

"A votre place, j'irais directement m'installer dans un autre endroit " Dit Shin mais se fait contredire par le vieil homme qui lui dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas partir, que c'est ici qu'ils vivent.

Shin sent que son pantalon se fait légèrement tirer pour finalement apercevoir que c'est Satomi qui souhaite avoir son attention " Merci pour tout " Dit-elle alors qu'elle demande à Shin de s'approcher d'elle. Sans s'y attendre, il reçoit un petit bisou sur la joue.

"Mais je t'en prie ... " Répond Shin avant que la petite fille rejoigne son grand-père avec le sourire 'Je n'ai fait que me prendre une volée '

Sans vouloir faire dans l'effusion de larme, Evangeline et Shin s'en vont du petit village.

"Au fait, tu sais on est en quelle année ? " Demande Shin qui se demande toujours ce que c'était cet appareil duquel il a sauté.

"En 1934, pourquoi ? "

"Pour rien ..." Malgré le bon silence entre lui et Evangeline, Shin ne peut oublier sa défaite et ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il vient de ressentir.

"A quoi tu penses ? " Demande la vampire en voyant l'expression sur le visage du brun.

"Je suis désolé, Eva ... Mais il faut que je parte. Je vais faire le tour du monde pour devenir meilleur "

"...Fais attention à toi " Shin acquiesce puis fait apparaitre ses ailes de feu pour disparaitre dans le ciel sous le regard de Evangeline et le sourire de Chachazero.

"Ça a dû faire mal ... Sortir de l'entrainement, se sentir fort et se prendre une raclée dès son premier adversaire " Réagit Negi.

"Mais si ça lui a permis de devenir plus fort, alors c'est une bonne chose " Dit Setsuna en souriant.

* * *

 **Et voilà, Shin qui s'en prend plein la tronche encore une fois, il va finir par être habitué si ça continue. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et pensez à suivre pour savoir la suite !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	33. Ennemis deviennent amis !

**Quoi ?! Un chapitre un vendredi ? Et oui, vu que je n'ai pas mon PC demain, le chapitre de la semaine est pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Les ennemis d'aujourd'hui sont les amis de demain.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Après son entrainement chez Dana, Shin tombe nez à nez avec sa première mission et malgré sa réussite, il s'est pris une telle raclée qu'il décide de parcourir le monde pour s'ameliorer et ne plus revivre ce sentiment d'impuissance.

" _Regarde ... C'est ... "_ Chuchote une femme blonde envers un homme en voyant Shin qui passe devant eux accompagné d'un homme habillé en costume noir.

"Vous êtes de plus en plus reconnu, Mister " Remarque l'homme aux court cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus perçant.

"Ça me fera encore plus de travail " Répond le japonais, faisant sourire son acolyte qui l'amène devant une grande porte.

En marmonnant quelque chose puis d'une impulsion magique, l'homme en costume noir ouvre la grande porte derrière laquelle se trouve un grand homme dont le visage est marqué par les années.

" _Ah ! Shin, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Si vous êtes là, cela signifie que la mission est un grand succès ? "_ S'exclame l'homme aux long cheveux blancs en se levant de son siège tandis que l'homme aux cotés de l'immortel chuchote dans son oreille.

"Bien sûr" Répond le brun ce que répète son ami dans une autre langue, celle qui correspond au vieil homme qui ricane.

 _"Toujours aussi confiant, pas vrai ? Tu as déjà reçu ta compensation ... Pour ta prochaine mission ..."_

Shin l'arrête avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner une autre mission " C'est très gentil mais non merci " L'interprète est surpris puis c'est au tour de l'ancien au moment où il vient de comprendre ce que vient de dire le jeune japonais.

"J'aimerais rentrer quelque temps au pays, merci pour tout et à la prochaine " Dit Shin et sans attendre son reste, s'en va à travers la porte par laquelle il est entré.

En voyant Shin partir, l'homme qui l'accompagne s'empresse de traduire ce qu'il vient de dire. En voyant son expression, l'ancien hoche la tête et à peine ce geste terminé que le blond disparait de la pièce.

"Mister Shin ! " Hurle l'interprète en rejoignant Shin qui s'apprêter à s'envoler.

"Mike ? " En le voyant reprendre son souffle, Shin fait disparaitre ses grandes ailes de feu.

"Ces trois années ...En étant votre interprète ont été très agréables ... Au début, j'avais un peu peur puisque c'est mon premier travail mais au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai vraiment apprécié... Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite " Dit Mike en baissant la tête, une chose qu'il sait très importante chez les japonais.

Au moment où il relève la tête, il voit la main de Shin être tendu vers lui " La prochaine fois que je viens, invite-moi dans un bon restau ! "

Mike ricane avant de serrer la main de l'étranger " C'est promis "

Tout en souriant, il voit Shin disparaitre dans les cieux " Vous serez toujours le bienvenu dans l'association magique américaine, Shin "

'C'est de mieux en mieux mais c'est pas encore ça ... Il manque quelque chose ... ' Pense Shin en enflammant sa main, un tic qu'il a acquis avec le temps.

"Monsieur Raishi ! Veuillez nous suivre ! " Le brun regarde derrière lui. Il aperçoit bien vite trois avions qui le suis rapidement.

Sur les trois appareils se trouvent un gros rond rouge qui montre à quel pays ils appartiennent.

"Haa, on ne peut même plus voler tranquille " D'un geste vif de la tête, Shin leur demande de montrer le chemin.

En suivant les trois avions qui vont à la vitesse d'un escargot, le brun se trouve sur le pont d'un porte avion qui le fait sentir tout petit.

"Bienvenue sur le Yamato, Shin " Le brun e retourne afin d'apercevoir un vieil homme entouré de plusieurs hommes qui semblent le protéger de coup d'attentat qui peut venir à tout moment.

En reconnaissant l'homme devant lui, Shin met ses mains dans ses poches " Que me vaut la visite du premier ministre lui-même ? "

L'un des membres de l'entourage du ministre est outré de la façon dont Shin vient d'engager la conversation. Le politicien le calme, lui disant que c'est tout à fait normal.

"Il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'on se rencontre face à face ? Je suis le ministre du japon, Fumimaro Konoe "

"Oh ? Fumimaro-san en personne ! Shin connait vraiment de nombreuse personnes très célèbres " Dit Negi de plus en plus admiratif de Shin au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre son passé.

"Ça montre son importance à travers le monde ...Mais Konoe ? Je me demande s'il possède un lien avec Ojô-sama "

"Certainement, il descend de la famille Fujiwara ... Cette famille est décidément très puissante, de nombreux personnages historiques viennent de cette lignée "

Shin serre la main que lui tend le chef de son pays " D'habitude, j'ai le droit à un émissaire ... "

"Venez, je vais vous briefer sur la mission que j'aimerais vous confier " En suivant le ministre et ses caniches, Shin arrive dans une grande salle emplit de plan en tout genre.

Des graphiques ou des scenarios impliquant des cibles à éliminer.

"Voici votre mission ... Vous devez garder l'emprise que l'on possède sur la Mandchourie face à la chine durant toute la durée de la guerre "

"Vous connaissez le prix pour une mission sur le long terme, n'est-ce pas ? " La question de Shin choque une deuxième fois, l'officier militaire en charge de la protection du ministre.

"Vous êtes japonais, non ?! Vous osez demander de l'argent à votre pays alors que votre devoir est de le protéger ?! "

"Si mon pays était envahi, bien sur que je le défendrais " La réponse de Shin fait sourire le militaire mais la suite, un peu moins "Mais dans ce cas, c'est vous qui en envahissez un autre. Si vous faisiez votre boulot, il n'aurait pas besoin de m'engager "

En rage, le militaire se tourne vers son ministre en pointant Shin du doigt " Vous ne pouvez pas engager ce tueur en série ! "

"Tueur en série ? " Répète Shin " Peut être bien et toi ? À combien de personnes a-tu enlever la vie lors de tes missions ? Toi aussi, tu es condamné à vivre avec ce poids. Toi aussi, tu vis du mauvais coté de la barrière "

"Je suis un soldat, je le fais pour mon pays. Toi, tu es juste un assassin sans cœur qui tuerais sans scrupule pour de l'argent ! "

"Continue de te voiler la face ... Tant que tu arrives à dormir la nuit "

"Ça suffit, vous deux ! " Le ministre tape du poing sur la table pour calmer les deux hommes qui commencent à s'étrangler verbalement " La soumission de la chine prend trop de temps alors je veux employer les gros moyens "

L'homme calme rapidement son garde du corps avant de regarder l'immortel " Alors ? Vous acceptez ? " Shin hoche la tête avant de commencer à partir.

"Au fait " Le militaire regarde le dos de Shin, en attendant la suite " Je suis peut-être un meurtrier mais ce n'est certainement pas moi l'assassin ici ... Je ne tue pas les gens dans le dos. La moindre des choses c'est qu'ils connaissent le visage de celui qui prenne leurs vies "

"Il est là ! Abattez ce monstre ! " Crie un homme dans un avion en fonçant sur Shin avec son escadron avant qu'une vague de flamme coupe tous les avions en deux, les faisant exploser dans les airs.

Le brun atterrit sur le sol en faisant disparaitre ses ailes de feu puis charge son poing de flamme et en donnant un coup sec, réduit en cendre des dizaines de soldats chinois en face de lui en même temps que le village en ruine qui se trouvait là.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, monsieur ? " Demande un des soldats de l'armée japonaise qui est censé l'aider dans sa mission.

"Faites ce que vous voulez " Répond Shin en regardant l'homme faire des signes de main à son équipe puis partir à la recherche d'un ennemi qui n'a pas encore été incinéré par l'immortel.

Soudain, le japonais ressent une vive douleur au niveau de sa cuisse. En entourant sa main de son feu, il se retourne avant que son attaque ne s'arrête à quelques centimètres du visage du petit garçon d'origine chinoise.

"Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait à ma maman et mon papa ! " Le petit garçon se jette de tout son cœur sur Shin qui disparait sous ses yeux avant que le chinois ne s'évanouisse sous un coup bien placé du japonais.

"Désolé pour tes parents, mon petit " Dit Shin en regardant l'enfant avant que son bras ne lui soit arraché par surprise.

L'immortel ne peut s'empêcher d'être surpris, non pas par son bras disparut puisqu'il vient de le reformer mais de l'attaque surprise qu'il n'a pas vu arriver.

Et c'est au tour de sa tête de disparaitre.

"C'est quoi cette blague ? " Se demande Shin avant que ses oreilles ne captent un bruit sourd et qu'il ne soit toucher en plein cœur.

"Là, ça me saoule " Shin commence à sprinter à travers la plaine où il se trouve en arrivant à arriver de justesse les attaques à chaque fois que ce fameux bruit sourd retentit et résonne autour de lui.

Vu que le bruit résonne, impossible pour lui pour trouver l'endroit où se positionne celui qui l'attaque dans l'ombre.

En regardant autour de lui d'un œil avisé, il remarque un petit flash en haut d'une colline à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui.

En utilisant le Shundo, Shin apparait en haut de la colline au dessus d'un homme allongé caché derrière un feuillage "Je te tiens ! "

En faisant exploser son pouvoir au moment de l'impact, les flammes de Shin envahit l'endroit ratissant au passage la colline.

"Belle puissance et de très bons yeux... Je vois pourquoi tu es très demandé, Shin Raishi " Dit la personne dont le corps est complètement caché par un manteau qui la couvre de la tête aux pieds.

"Et tu es ? "

Son adversaire enlève sa tenue, dévoilant une belle jeune femme avec de long cheveux noir ébène et des yeux noisette.

Elle à la peau matte et possède deux pistolets, un à chaque main " Je m'appelle Mana, simple mercenaire. Enchantée "

"Mana ? " Réagit Setsuna en voyant celle qui a fait plusieurs missions avec elle en train de combattre Shin.

"Alors c'est à ce moment qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? "

Alors que Shin allait lui dire quelque chose, Mana s'approche très rapidement du garçon puis place le canon de son arme en dessous de son menton et tire une balle qui lui explose la tête.

Avant même que la fumée ne se dissipe, Shin à reformer sa belle tronche et contre attaque de suite, surprenant Mana qui se prend l'attaque de plein fouet.

'Il/elle est dangereux/reuse ' Pense les deux mercenaires en même temps avant qu'un déluge de balle et de flamme n'envahissent l'endroit.

Mais rapidement, Mana prend l'ascendant dans le combat au corps à corps avant qu'elle ne fasse tomber Shin au sol puis le met en joue " Victoire "

Mais en actionnant la gâchette de son arme, aucune balle ne sort. En regardant Shin, Mana remarque plusieurs balles dans ses mains.

Sans attendre, Shin met un gros coup de pied enflammé dans le ventre de Mana qui s'envole sur plusieurs mètres mais retombe sur ses pieds.

"Comment as-tu fait pour décharger mes armes ? " Mana ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander.

"J'observe très bien et j'apprend vite " Répond Shin en écartant ses bras en faisant apparaitre son feu qui traverse tout l'endroit.

Mana se permet un petit sourire en rechargeant ses armes avant qu'une voix ne retentisse dans son oreille.

En répondant qu'elle arrive de suite, elle range ses pistolets puis remet son manteau " La suite du combat devra attendre "

"A la prochaine " Dit Shin avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse en riant.

"On en est à combien là ? " Demande Shin en attrapant Mana par les poignés.

"312 pour 327, il me semble...En trois ans, c'est pas mal " Répond Mana en donnant un coup de tête envers Shin, le faisant reculer. Les armes libres, Mana tire plusieurs balles qui se font incinérées par le feu de Shin qui fonce la tête la première dans le ventre de Mana.

La jeune femme donne un coup de genoux dans le brun avant qu'une explosion corporelle de Shin ne lui fasse mal et la fasse reculer.

" _Il est là ! A l'attaque ! "_ Hurle une voix avant qu'une rafale de balles ne le transperce mais contrairement à celles de Mana, celle-ci ne lui font aucun effet.

"C'est qui ceux là ? " Demande Shin qui enveloppe Mana et lui-même de son feu, n'aimant pas des masses se faire canarder.

"On dirait des russes " Répond Mana qui fait soupirer Shin.

"Mon contrat n'inclut pas les russes ... Moi, je m'en vais " Sur ces mots, Shin déploie ses ailes mais son décollage se fait attendre par Mana.

"Un conseil ... Améliore ta technique de combat au corps à corps ... C'est bien beau d'avoir une grande puissance mais elle est inutile si tu ne peux pas toucher l'adversaire " En écoutant attentivement ce que vient de lui conseiller son ancien adversaire, Shin s'envole vers d'autres cieux.

"Dans ce cas, je m'en vais aussi... Après tout, mon contrat était de te combattre " Ne voulant pas combattre l'armée russe, Mana disparait à son tour.

* * *

 **Et voilà, la petite rencontre Shin / Mana et le début des missions pour l'immortel, N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous donne rendez-vous samedi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	34. Rencontre destinée ?

**Yo ! Alors cette coupe du monde, bien ou bien ? On s'en fiche, on est pas là pour ça, on est ici pour voir le Shin que tout le monde aime ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Rencontre destinée ?

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Ayant une réputation de plus en plus importante, Shin se voit demander de défendre l'emprise que le japon possède sur la Chine par le ministre de son pays.

"HAHAHA ! Bravo pour être arrivé en finale, petit mais dommage pour toi, tu es tombé sur le grand Mayard ! " Un grand homme bien en chair qui fait quatre fois la taille de Shin se proclame la victoire.

"Quelle déclaration ! A peine entré sur le terrain, le dernier des favoris prévoit une grande victoire face au petit poucet de cette compétition ! " L'arbitre, présent sur le carré de combat entouré d'une étendue d'eau sur laquelle se trouve les tribunes, embrase la foule qui exprime leur envie de voir la finale.

"Bah alors, petit ? Tu ne sais pas parler ? " Le gros bonhomme s'approche de Shin en faisant trembler le sol à chaque pas qu'il fait.

En voyant ses lèvres bouger mais sans entendre aucun son, Mayard tend l'oreille pour écouter ce que marmonne son futur adversaire.

"Objectif, un coup " Ce que vient de chuchoter Shin fait éclater de rire son opposant. Les échos de sa voix résonnent à travers l'arène.

"Un coup ? Tu me sous-estimes largement, petit ! J'avoue que ton parcours dans ce tournoi est admirable, sortir deux favoris est un exploit mais ton étoile t'abandonne ici "

L'arbitre est surpris par ce que vient de relayer le géant avant de le crier dans son micro provoquant une gigantesque euphorie tout autour d'eux.

Sans attendre une minute de plus sous l'extase environnante, le match est lancé sous le bruit du gong.

"C'est la fin, petiot ! " En se jetant corps et âme dans le combat, Mayard donne un coup de poing dans le visage de Shin.

Mais le corps de ce dernier disparait comme une ombre avant qu'il ne soit juste devant le gros gaillard avec le dos de son index et majeur droit sur le torse de Mayard

En donnant une puissante impulsion dans son bras, l'énorme adversaire de Shin se voit rapidement propulser dans les airs par la simple pression des deux doigts du brun.

Plouf.

Mayard tombe dans l'eau après s'être envolé sur plusieurs mètres. L'arbitre regarde Shin, choqué tandis que ce dernier serre son poing en voyant le résultat de l'entrainement qu'il a subi par son maître d'arts martiaux.

'J'ai enfin comblé l'un de mes points faibles '

Après la longue cérémonie de fin de tournoi, Shin sort discrètement de l'arène pour éviter la foule avant qu'un bras ne l'attire dans un endroit où il ne sera jamais dérangé.

"Shin, j'ai besoin de votre aide " Alors qu'il allait lui en mettre une, l'immortel se tourne afin d'apercevoir un homme d'âge mur qui semble être le maire de la ville.

Shin se contente de le regarder en silence, comme s'il lui disait de continuer.

"Ma fille a été capturé alors qu'elle était en voyage pour visiter Ostia... Je sais que vos demandes sont chères mais l'homme qui l'a enlevé est dangereux "

L'intérêt de Shin vient de monter d'un cran quand le mot homme est entré dans ses oreilles " Un homme dangereux ? Quel homme ? "

"Un homme qui se fait appeler Tengu, il faisait parti d'une secte du nom de Ragnarok avant de les quittés pour se faire un nom dans les affaires criminelles ... A ce qu'on dit, il monte rapidement " Le vieil homme essaye de se rappeler de ce qu'on lui à dit lors de la dernière réunion des chefs avant qu'il ne remarque la disparition de Shin.

'Si je te trouve ... ' Pense Shin en volant à pleine vitesse créant des vagues sur son passage vu sa proximité avec la mer.

Il va tellement vite et ses ailes de feu sont tellement intense qu'il déplume des mouettes sur son passage.

"Juste un truc ... " Dit Shin en atterrissant sur la première surface de terre qu'il aperçoit "Comment vais-je la trouver... ? "

Alors qu'il réfléchit à un plan qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver, les jambes du japonais l'amène dans un village et va de suite dans l'endroit où tout le monde sait tout sur tout.

La taverne.

En passant la porte, Shin remarque rapidement que l'endroit où il se trouve n'est pas pour les enfants aux vus des personnes qui y ont élu domicile.

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers, jeune homme ? " Demande le Barman en essuyant son verre ayant ses yeux fermés.

"Une limonade, s'il vous plait " Au même moment, un groupe de bonhomme zieute le porte monnaie bien remplit de Shin.

"Tiens, mon gars " Le barman place la commande de son client en face de ce dernier tandis qu'il paye ce qu'il doit.

"Avez vous entendu des rumeurs sur la disparition de jeunes filles ? " Demande Shin en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Le patron du bar regarde un groupe d'homme derrière le brun.

Shin suit le regard de l'homme " Non, ça ne me dit rien " Et aperçoit le groupe d'homme qui était bien intéressé par ses économies.

En finissant rapidement son verre, l'immortel sort tranquillement de l'établissement avant de se faire encercler par le groupe bandit.

"Yo petit. Donne tout ce que tu possèdes et on te laisse partir tranquille, on est pas des brutes " Dit un homme qui est visiblement le leader de la bande avant qu'ils ne sortent une arme plus aiguisée que les autres.

"Ça tombe bien, il fallait que je vous parle " Répond Shin en craquant ses doigts. Un bandit bien courageux se jette sur Shin, couteau à la main.

Le bandit n'a pas le temps de toucher Shin avec son arme qu'il se retrouve au sol avec la mâchoire brisée.

"Ne m'attaquez pas tous ...J'ai besoin de réponses "

Cons comme ils sont, tous se jettent sur le brun qui les met pratiquement tous KO sauf le chef qui se trouve aux mains du Japonais.

"T'es dans la bande qui capturent des enfants ? " Demande Shin avant que l'homme ne lui crache sa salive en pleine tronche.

"Va en enfer " Shin s'essuie la figure avec le manteau de l'homme qu'il tient à la gorge.

"Nan, c'est pas trop mon truc ... Mais sinon, je t'ai posé une question " Shin répète sa question en serrant son emprise sur son adversaire.

"Oui...J'en fais partie ..." Répond difficilement l'adulte qui continue à répondre aux questions.

Shin finit par apprendre l'endroit où sont retenus les prisonniers, le nom de chef et d'autre truc.

"Merci mon gars ... Et une dernière chose " Shin l'approche de son visage pour qu'il comprenne bien un truc " On ne me crache pas à la figure " Dit-il avant d'enflammer sa main et de réduire en cendre le bandit qui disparait dans le vent.

'Et voilà le travail ' Se dit une petite fille aux cheveux noirs en déverrouillant une porte qui la retient enfermée avant de demander aux restes des membres de la cellule de la suivre en silence.

"C'est très gentil à toi d'avoir ouvert la porte " Un homme remercie la petite fille qui reste silencieuse et qui essaye de rester le plus discret en évitant de se faire repérer par les bandits qui se trouvent vers eux.

"Attendez d'être sortis pour me remercier ... " Rétorque la brune en écartant un bandit de son chemin tel un assassin.

"Tiens, tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Une gamine qui essaye de s'échapper en emmenant avec elle tous les membres de la cellule ? "

Un grand homme qui fait bien 10 fois la taille de la jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année apparait devant eux, bien confiant portant une énorme épée sur son dos.

'Oh non ... Pas lui ... ' Pense l'humaine en serrant le poignard qu'elle vient de récupérer sur le corps du bandit encore dans les vapes.

"Je te félicite d'être arrivée jusqu'ici mais ton chemin prend fin immédiatement " Le geôlier en chef attrape la poignée de sa grande épée et la fais tournoyer avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec sur la jeune fille qui esquive habilement sur la droite d'un Shundô parfaitement exécuté.

Mais en jetant un œil vers son adversaire, elle voit l'immense épée qui arrive droit sur elle. Elle à peine le temps de mettre sa dague entre elle et l'épée qu'elle se voit projeter dans le mur, se brisant sur le coup.

"Bon ...Visiblement, une dague est moins puissante qu'une épée " La jeune fille se fait la remarque en se remettant debout, du sang qui coule sur le coté droit de sa tête partant du haut de son front.

"Plutôt résistante " Le grand homme voit arriver la jeune fille à grande vitesse. Il tente un coup d'estoc pour l'embrocher au passage mais elle place sa dague contre l'épée, le choc provoque plusieurs étincelles avant qu'elle ne s'approche encore plus rapidement de son adversaire en prenant appuis sur son arme.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle abat son arme sur l'homme mais elle s'arrête brusquement à mi-chemin, comme si un mur invisible l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Alors qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi son attaque n'a pas fonctionnée, l'épée géante arrive horizontalement sur son coté. Elle esquive en mettant sa main sur le dos de la lame puis tente de mettre un coup de pied à son adversaire mais ce dernier l'attrape par la jambe.

La pauvre fille se retrouve la tête en bas, dans une position peu flatteuse.

"Tu es vraiment difficile à combattre, tu te faufiles partout mais là je te tiens ! " Dit l'homme en abattant son épée qu'esquive la jeune fille en utilisant la flexibilité de son corps.

'Faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir ... ' Elle esquive à nouveau l'arme de l'homme qui commence à perdre patience ' J'ai trouvé ! '

Mais avant qu'elle puisse mettre son plan en action, une explosion retentit et toute la salle se retrouve emplit de fumée, libérant la jeune fille de l'emprise de l'homme.

"Je savais que ce mec était louche mais à ce point ? " La voix grave d'un homme résonne dans la salle avant que la jeune fille n'aperçoive un jeune homme avec la main gauche dans la poche de son pantalon, le nez plongé dans un petit bouquin qu'il tient avec sa main droite.

"Ces infos sont intéressantes ... Je me demande combien je peux lui en tirer ... C'est un roi, il a de l'argent pour ça " Il entre en contact avec le geôlier qui le regarde de toute sa hauteur, un peu perplexe.

Ce qui est le cas de tout le monde ici.

"Qui es tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Questionne le grand homme à la grande épée envers l'inconnu qui lui arrive au torse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé, étant petit, pour être aussi grand ? " Demande le jeune garçon en fermant son livre et en le rangeant.

'C'est qui cet homme ? Il arrive dans un repaire de bandits comme si c'était chez lui ... ' Se demande la jeune fille qui regarde le brun interagir avec celui qui vient de la vaincre qui commence à perdre patience devant la désinvolture de son opposant.

"Arrête de faire le malin ! " Hurle le geôlier en lui donnant un coup avec son arme. Le brun enflamme son bras puis bloque l'épée qui fait exploser le sol sous ses pieds. Shin charge son pouvoir dans sa main libre avant d'envoyer un faisceau de feu qui engouffre son adversaire et le reste du mur derrière lui, ne laissant plus rien.

'Il l'a eu d'un seul coup !? Même la barrière qu'il avait n'a eu aucun effet ! '

"Rassurez-moi, c'était bien le méchant ? " L'hochement de tête de la part des anciens prisonniers donnent raison au brun.

Soudain, Shin tourne son regard vers la jeune fille qui a combattu l'homme qu'il vient de faire disparaitre.

Il s'approche d'elle avec un regard étrange en enflammant sa main, la petite fille recule avant qu'elle ne heurte le mur. Shin pose sa main sur sa tête avant qu'elle ne se fasse envelopper par les flammes sous les cris outragés des autres.

"Ça va mieux, non ? " Demande Shin en regardant la jeune fille surprise de voir que ses blessures ont disparut.

"Merci ... "

'Cette fille n'est pas normale '

Une fois la fille du maire retrouvé et renvoyé chez elle, Shin se prépare pour la suite " Bon ... Faut que j'aille à Ostia, moi ... " Cette phrase ne passe pas inaperçu par les oreilles de la jeune fille qui lui demande si elle peut venir avec lui.

Sans réfléchir, il la porte en mode princesse avant de s'envoler vers la capitale.

"Shin ! " Une petite fille se jette sur le brun dès qu'il à traversé les portes de la salle du trône.

"Salut, Arica ... Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, petit monstre ? "

"Très bien, j'ai enfin réussi mon entrainement au discours ! " La petite fille sourit en faisant un pouce en l'air, geste appris auprès de Shin qui l'imite avant qu'il ne lui présente une nouvelle copine de jeu.

"Je suis Mitsuki ... " Se présente la jeune fille envers la princesse du royaume d'Ostia.

"Ah Shin ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? " Dit Le roi D'Ostia en invitant à le rejoindre près de lui et sa femme.

"C'est moi qui peux vous aider, aujourd'hui " Répond le brun en agitant un petit cahier sur le chemin.

"C'est vraiment fatiguant les discussions entre ces deux là ... Viens, on va jouer ! " Arica emmène Mitsuki par la main tandis que cette dernière regarde Shin lui faire un petit salut de la main.

* * *

 **Alors, c'était cool ? Le perso nommé Mitsuki est un OC qui appartient à Lya-chan sur , allez voir, elle fait du bon travail et vous pourrez peut-être voir un immortel que vous connaissez bien !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	35. Un groupe d'idiot

**Mais quelle chaleeeeeeeur ! Je suis en train de fondre ! ... Ah salut vous ! J'y pense, je vais finalement mettre un chapitre chaque week-end, donc soit un samedi ou dimanche, pour garder un peu de surprise !**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Un groupe d'idiot.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une mission, Shin sauve une jeune fille nommée Mitsuki qui souhaite rencontrer Arica, souhait accompli.

"Je suis vraiment désolé ... " S'excuse un jeune homme d'allure fragile envers un groupe d'homme dont le chef semble avoir une dent contre celui qui fait 1 m 60.

"Tu crois vraiment que des excuses vont suffire ? " Demande l'un des membres du groupe montrant son chef qui se tient le bras " Tu viens de lui casser le bras en lui entrant dedans, tu vas devoir payer les frais d'Hospitalisation "

Le garçon prend peur au moment où il voit l'homme qui s'approche de lui avant que ce dernier ne tombe le cul au sol en se faisant pousser par un homme qui se contente de marcher en silence avec les mains dans les poches.

"Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! " Questionne l'homme qui se trouve à terre. L'homme qui vient de le bousculer le regarde du coin de l'œil avant de se retourner en souriant.

"Désolé ! Tu es tellement insignifiant que je ne t'avais pas vu ! " Se moque ouvertement Shin provoquant la colère de celui qu'il a bousculé qui se jette sur lui mais retombe directement au sol, inconscient suite au coup de Shin.

L'immortel regarde le reste de la bande " Vous feriez mieux de partir si ne voulez pas une véritable raison d'aller à l'hosto " Tous les bandits veulent se jeter sur l'inconnu avant que leur chef les arrête et les obliges à partir.

"Désolé pour ça, Shin " Dit le chef tandis que ses hommes ramassent leur comparse qui se trouve toujours au sol avant de s'en aller vers d'autres horizons.

"M-Merci beaucoup " Le jeune garçon baisse la tête vers Shin qui contente de s'en aller mais ne va pas bien loin puisqu'une armada d'homme habillés en costume noir l'attende bien gentiment.

"Shin Raishi, veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoires " Dit l'un d'eux avec les mains derrière le dos.

"Et pour quelle raison ? " Répond Shin en opposant aucune réaction puisqu'il sait qu'il s'agit de l'autorité d'ici vu le teint brun de la peau des hommes devant lui

'Arrêté pour trouble publique ? C'est comme ça qu'ils appellent sauver quelqu'un ? ' Pense Shin en étant assis dans un endroit glauque qui ne serait pas accepté par un service sanitaire.

Il a les mains attachées par des menottes en acier avant que ses yeux ne remarquent une jeune fille qui apparait devant lui, derrière les barreaux qui l'emprisonne.

"Je me présente, Je m'appelle Theodora. Je suis la troisième princesse de l'empire Hellas " Devant Shin se trouve une jeune fille avec la peau bronzée et deux cornes sur la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite ? " Les joues de la petite fille grossissent au moment où Shin prononce ses mots.

"Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! Et à ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin ... Les menottes qui sont à tes poignets sont faites d'une matière unique en son genre...Elles interdisent l'usage de la magie... "

Les yeux de la princesse s'écarquillent au moment où elle s'aperçoit que les menottes commencent à prendre une couleur rouge puis finissent par fondre en quelques secondes.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à enlever les menottes mais sache que ces barreaux sont entourés de plusieurs bouclier magiques très puissant crées par nos plus puissant Magicien " Tout en se caressant les poignets, Shin ignore si elle essaye de lui dissuader de sortir ou essaye de se convaincre de l'efficacité de ces fameuses barrières.

Theodora voit rapidement le feu de Shin qui envahit sa cellule avant que les protections magiques ne s'activent sous le sourire de la princesse. Mais cet espoir vole vite en éclat au même moment que les barrières n'explosent et qu'elle se voit complètement enfumée.

La membre du peuple de Hellas tousse dans sa main tandis que Shin s'approche d'elle " Il va falloir revoir votre système magique " C'est en le voyant à l'œuvre que Theodora se rend compte qu'il vaut mieux l'avoir dans son camp " Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite ? "

"Ta réputation te précède, Shin Raishi " Ricane Légèrement Theodora mais Shin ne change pas d'expression, voulant toujours savoir ce qu'il fait là.

"Tu es certainement au courant de la situation géopolitique actuelle, n'est-ce pas ? " Shin acquiesce de la tête en silence, la laissant poursuivre sans interruption " Je voudrais que tu rejoignes les rangs de nos combattants. A cause d'un groupe de mercenaire, nos positions se font repousser facilement. Nous avons déjà envoyé un mercenaire pour s'en charger, au début on souhaitait que tu l'accompagnes mais il n'a pas voulu d'aide ... Du coup, tu t'occuperas de l'armée de la confédération tout seul "

"Tant mieux, je travaille en solo " Répond Shin en acceptant la mission puis part sans demander son reste.

'Pourquoi tous les puissants mercenaires sont des excentriques ? ' Pense Theodora en se tapant le front.

"On reperd un objet volant non identifié sur notre radar, que fais ... " Le pilote du croiseur n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son vaisseau termine en cendre sous les flammes de Shin qui vole dans le ciel en brandissant toute sa puissance.

Dix, vingt, trente ... Rien ne résiste à Shin dont les exploits revigorent ses troupes alliées qui combattent férocement la confédération.

Shin s'en va faire encore plus reculer la ligne de front adverse avant qu'un flash de lumière n'attire son regard et qu'il ne reçoive en pleine tronche un coup de poing fulgurant qui l'envoie s'écraser au sol, explosant tout sur son passage sur cent mètres.

"Celui là semble sortir de l'ordinaire ! " S'exclame un jeune garçon avec les cheveux roux en atterrissant sur le sol tandis que Shin se relève tranquillement.

"T'es qui, toi ? " Demande un grand gaillard à la peau bronzée et des cheveux blancs.

"Il me dit quelqu'un ... " Se dit un jeune garçon avec les cheveux gris de petite taille qui parait suspect aux yeux de Shin avant que ce dernier ne voie le groupe se réunir afin de s'entretenir entre eux tout en jetant des petits regards sur le brun.

"Je ne vous gène pas ? " Demande Shin avant que tous les excentriques qu'il vient de rencontrer se retourne en même temps, sûrs d'avoir trouvé son identité.

"Tu es le fils caché de la grosse de l'auberge ! " Suppose le rouquin en pointant Shin du doigt qui s'énerve et le montre en faisant exploser son pouvoir qui fonce vers eux.

"Protection ultime ! " Incante le petit homme avant que plusieurs barrières magiques apparaissent et bloque l'attaque de Shin.

"Je crois qu'on a trouvé le boss de l'armée adverse ! " S'exclame le grand Barraqué en invoquant une immense épée avant que le rouquin ne mette son bras devant.

"Laisse, Rakan. Moi, le grand Nagi Springfield, vais m'occuper de lui ! " Dit le jeune rouquin avec une grande confiance tout en se mettant dans sa pose de combat.

Sans attendre, Nagi plonge sur Shin qui l'attend de pied ferme. Le brun écarte facilement le coup du rouquin qui est légèrement surpris avant de voir le poing de Shin arrivé à toute vitesse.

C'est au tour de l'immortel d'être surpris par les reflexes de l'humain qui attrape le poing de Shin sans trop de difficulté mais hélas pour Nagi, il n'a pas pris en compte le pouvoir de son adversaire.

En le tenant à bout de bras, Shin lui envoie une explosion de flamme à bout pourtant qui envoie le mortel loin de lui, brulant au passage sa veste de magicien.

Shin s'attendait à mieux en connaissant la réputation de son adversaire mais ce qu'il vient de voir le déçoit au plus haut point avant que Nagi n'apparaisse et s'approche à toute vitesse de lui à travers la fumée.

L'immortel le contre dans sa lancée mais le coup est esquivé par le mage qui glisse sa main derrière le cou de Shin puis l'amène au sol suite au placement de sa jambe.

"Dios Tukos ! " Le poing de Nagi s'emplit d'électricité avant que Shin, encore au sol, ne se prenne l'attaque de plein fouet qui détruit le sol sur des dizaines de mètres.

Rakan lâche un petit sifflement en voyant le combat qui est en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux " Il n'y va pas de main morte "

"Mais ça ne suffira pas ! " Réagit Nagi en se préparant à la suite du combat avec un grand sourire sur le visage, bien excité par l'adversaire qui se trouve devant lui.

Les deux se précipitent vers l'autre avant d'entrer en contact, front contre front faisant disparaitre toute poussières qui se trouvent autour d'eux.

S'ensuit un enchainement de coup tellement rapide que des combattants lambda seraient incapables de voir. Rapidement, Shin se fait submerger par la rapidité de Nagi qui utilise sa magie de foudre pour accélérer ses mouvements.

Nagi place la paume de sa main sur le torse de Shin en marmonnant quelque chose "Man Man terro terro ...Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens ! " Dès que l'incantation est terminée d'être prononcé, une tornade de vent et d'électricité engouffre Shin puis monte jusqu'au ciel, gardant l'immortel en son sein qui subit énormément de douleur.

Nagi et l'Ala Rubra observe la tornade avant qu'ils ne remarquent une lueur rouge qui semble s'intensifier puis s'implose au moment où un cri strident se fait entendre.

Les membres de l'Ala Rubra voient Shin qui se trouve dans le ciel avec ses ailes de feu déployés mais la chose qui change sont ses yeux rouges rubis et ses cheveux roses flamboyant.

L'immortel se pose sur le sol sous le rire de Nagi qui semble impressionné par son adversaire " Oh ? Tu cachais encore un truc dans ta manche, hein ? "

Shin écarte les bras, absorbant quelque chose autour de lui avant que tout son corps s'enflamme puis ces dernières s'enveloppent dans ses bras pour enfin finir dans ses mains qu'il met devant lui.

Nagi s'empresse d'invoquer la même barrière que Zect juste avant que Shin envoie ses flammes qui sont de couleur dorée cette fois ci. L'attaque entre en collision avec le sort de Nagi mais ce dernier se brise sous la puissance titanesque du feu qui l'engouffre, lui et ses compagnons puis détruit tout sur son passage sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

La bande de mercenaire se trouve au sol, plus ou moins en sang et en mauvais état pour la plupart.

"il est fâché le bonhomme ! " S'exclame Rakan qui semble être celui qui se trouve en meilleur forme.

"J'ai plus l'impression qu'il est absent " Rétorque Albireo sous le silence de ses compagnons, qui semblent en vouloir savoir plus " On dirait que ton attaque l'a rendu inconscient et que son pouvoir à pris le contrôle de son corps ... Ce qu'on voit, c'est le Shin à pleine puissance...Tout du moins, ce qui semble être son plein potentiel "

Nagi sourit avant que de l'électricité ne parcourt son corps " Man Man Terro Terro ! Les Milles éclairs ! " D'un geste large du bras, une énorme vague surpuissante électrique est envoyé vers Shin avant que ce dernier ne sprinte à une vitesse inhumaine et entre en contact avec l'attaque de plein fouet.

Nagi voit son adversaire émergé de son attaque avec un bouclier de feu autour de lui puis s'approche de lui avec son poing emplit de flamme surpuissante.

Mais avant que l'immortel ne puisse atteindre Nagi, une puissante force plaque le Phénix au sol mais cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter.

"Rakan Punch ! " Le grand bonhomme au teint basané tabasse l'immortel qui finit inconscient dans un cratère faisant plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Quelques minutes après le combat entre les membres de l'Ala Rubra et Shin, Nagi et compagnie attendent le réveil de l'immortel après s'être soigné.

"Il revient à lui " Dit Albireo étant celui qui est resté près de brun en le voyant émergé de son sommeil un peu forcé par Rakan.

Avant que Shin ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, une petite fille à couettes lui apporte de l'eau qu'elle vient de puiser.

"Tu peux boire, ne t'en fais pas " Dit un grand homme aux cheveux noirs avec les yeux fermés, semblant porter une grande épée avec lui.

Shin semble fixer la jeune fille avant qu'il ne prenne la bouteille et n'en boivent la moitié "Merci petite "

"Je m'appelle Asuna " Rétorque la petite fille en reprenant sa bouteille. Shin regarde la petite fille rejoindre le rouquin qui fait un petit signe envers Shin avant d'être repris par un grand homme avec une cigarette entre les lèvres.

"Mais franchement, tu es incroyable ... Tu as réussi à tenir tête à Nagi, ce n'est pas rien " Ce que vient de dire l'homme aux longs cheveux semble choqué Shin vu la tête qu'il fait.

"Tenir tête ? Je me suis évanoui après sa tempête sortie de nulle part " Rétorque Shin en mettant sa tête dans sa main, en essayant de calmer la douleur qui tambourine dans son crane.

Cette remarque confirme ce que pensait Albireo, en plus de ce mal de crane qui arrive souvent quand quelqu'un utilise un surplus de pouvoir non habituel.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? "Toujours enfoui dans sa main, la tête de Shin se secoue de gauche à droite pour répondre à la question du membre de l'Ala Rubra.

"Dans ce cas, viens avec nous et deviens mon élève " Lui propose Albireo avant d'expliquer sa proposition qui sort un peu de nulle part " Tu as un potentiel monstrueux et j'aimerais te voir au sommet de ton art "

Alors qu'il hésite à accepter ou non la proposition de Albireo, Shin remarque en même temps que les autres l'arrivée de plusieurs centaines de vaisseaux qui semble appartenir à la confédération.

Dès la confirmation de leurs supérieurs, les vaisseaux commencent à tirer sans somation mais leurs balles sont arrêtées par le bouclier de Zect.

"J'aime pas beaucoup me faire tirer dessus, moi ... " Se dit Shin avant que Nagi s'approche de lui bien excité, le genre de sourire qui cache une idée folle.

"Hey Shin ! J'ai un sort trop cool que j'aimerais bien lancé mais j'ai besoin d'un magicien super puissant qui utilise la magie de feu, ça te tente ? "

L'immortel accepte juste par curiosité bien qu'il ne sache pas comment se servir de la magie, ce à quoi répond Albireo qu'il lui suffit de suivre Nagi.

Nagi tend sa main vers l'armada ennemie que ce qui imite Shin mais au bout de quelques secondes, rien ne se passe.

"C'est quoi l'incantation, déjà ? "

"J'en sais rien ! C'est ton sort, pas le mien ! " Nagi ricane avant qu'il ne sorte un petit carnet qu'il feuillette.

"Déshabillage ... non. Manger Gratuitement ... Non plus. Savoir si une fille vous aime ... Toujours pas...Ah le voilà ! "

Les deux se remettent en position tandis que Nagi met le carnet entre eux deux sous le soupir de Zect qui aimerait bien souffler un peu.

"Esprits du feu et de la ... " Commence Nagi mais s'arrête en voyant que Shin reste là, le bras en avant " Bah alors ? Tu veux plus le faire ? "

"Hm ? Ah, faut que je récite aussi ? " Nagi sourit devant l'incrédulité de l'homme qu'il vient tout juste de rencontrer alors que ses compagnons se frappent le visage en voyant qu'ils viennent de rencontrer un deuxième Nagi.

"Tu me plais de plus en plus ! Allez, c'est reparti ! " S'exclame Nagi en recommençant l'incantation, cette fois accompagné de Shin.

"Esprits du feu et de la foudre, venez à moi ! Chaleur de l'équateur, souffle et fais tonner tes éclairs ! Tempête de foudre ardente ! " Pendant l'incantation, Shin ressent une chaleur qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis son entrainement avec Dana.

Une chaleur indescriptible et bienveillante qui l'envahit avant que sa main ne déborde de feu et que ses flammes ne rejoignent les éclairs de Nagi puis forment une tornade surpuissante orangé électriques qui pulvérisent l'armada de MégaloMésembria.

Rakan lâche un petit sifflement en voyant l'attaque qu'ils viennent de lancer " Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout ! "

Gatô et Eishun avise Nagi de s'enfuir puisque leur attaque semble les avoirs fait remarqués.

L'Ala Rubra commence à s'enfuir tandis que Shin regarde sa main et semble d'essayer de retrouver cette sensation qui lui a bien plus.

"Alors ? Tu viens ? " Lui dit Nagi en lui tendant la main en souriant tandis que les autres membres semblent l'attendre.

Shin les suit sans se faire prier.

"Laisse ton pouvoir t'envahir. Tu sembles prendre cette forme lorsque tu es inconscient au combat et que tes flammes prennent possession de ton corps "

Shin se trouve en tailleur en laissant place à son pouvoir " C'est ça, laisse-le couler à travers toi " Dit Albireo en agitant un éventail. Bien qu'il trouve cela chouette d'entrainer Shin, à chaque fois ça devient une fournaise autour de lui.

Ça fait déjà quelques semaines que Shin traine avec les membres de l'Ala Rubra, tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres, mais ne semble faire aucun progrès.

"On est de retour avec la bouffe ! " Annonce Nagi avec Rakan juste derrière lui qui semble porter un ours sur son dos.

"Encore de l'ours ? J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis avec vous, je n'ai mangé que ça "

"Faut bien trouver un animal à notre hauteur ! " S'exclame Rakan en balançant l'animal au sol.

"Moi je vais manger à l'auberge, Quelqu'un vient avec moi ? " Propose Shin ce qu'accepte Albireo avec plaisir, qui lui aussi commence en avoir un peu marre de l'ours.

"Si y'a de l'alcool, compte sur moi ! " S'exclame Rakan avant que les trois ne se lèvent en comptant être suivi par Nagi mais se fait arrêté par Gatô.

"On doit surveiller Asuna et on doit voir les plans de bataille pour sauver la princesse Arica " Nagi pleure intérieurement sous les moqueries de Rakan qui s'en va suivre ses deux compères de beuverie.

"Donc ton vrai nom n'est pas Raishi ? " Clarifie Albireo envers un Shin qui est complètement pris par l'ivresse et commence à déballer tout ce qu'il sait sur lui.

"Ouais ! Je suis un pur membre du clan Date ! Je suis un vrai noble et tout ! Vous devriez vous mettre à genoux ! " S'exclame -t-il avant de se mettre debout sur la table " Tous à genoux, j'ai dit ! "

Devant cette déclaration, le regard de l'assistance devient froid et glacial " Mais non je plaisante ! " L'immortel se rassoit sans faire de vague " De toute façon, je vous latte tous "

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'euphorie de Shin se calme et commence à livrer tous ses secrets.

"Tout ça ne veut plus rien dire de toute façon ... Ils ont tous disparus ... Père, mère ... Mes frères ... Asuka ... Je n'ai plus rien " Shin commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux avant de faire apparaitre une petite flamme sur le bout de son doigt.

"La seule chose que je possède, c'est ce pouvoir mais il ne fait que semer la mort et la destruction ... Je n'ai aucune utilité dans ce monde alors je me demande pourquoi cette ordure m'a rendu immortel ... J'aimerais tellement disparaitre mais c'est impossible ...Alors j'essaye de survivre en rendant les gens heureux "

Shin commence à s'endormir sur la table avec les larmes aux yeux tout en répétant le même nom de jeune fille.

"Le mec en à baver, hein ? " Dit Rakan en regardant le brun qui dort à poing fermés sur la table de l'auberge avant qu'il ne le prenne doucement sur son épaule.

"Il a l'air tellement heureux en apparence mais en lui, il se sent tellement seul ... abandonné ... " Souffle Albireo en sortant de l'auberge accompagné de Rakan.

Au moins avec cette soirée, Shin aura appris quelque chose ... Ne jamais faire un concours d'alcool avec Rakan.

'Le mal de tête de malade ... Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé, hier soir... ' Pense Shin en arrivant près du feu de camp éteint depuis cette nuit avec les os de l'ours.

"Vous allez bien ? " Demande Takamichi en voyant l'immortel qui se tient la tête en grimaçant.

"La forme " Répond le brun en s'asseyant près du garçon aux cheveux blonds qui semble essayer de réunir deux pouvoirs différents, un dans chaque main.

En regardant l'entrainement de Takamichi, une bouteille fait son apparition devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne remarque la présence de Asuna à ses cotés.

"C'est la bouteille que Rakan boit quand il est comme toi " Shin accepte le cadeau de Asuna avec joie.

L'immortel boit le contenu de la bouteille d'une traite sous le regard de la petite fille " Quoi ? "

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? " Demande la princesse envers Shin tandis que Takamichi écoute la conversation d'une oreille distante, concentré sur son entrainement.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? "

"Tu as les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit ailleurs, comme si quelque chose te préoccupait ... Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude "

"Je me demandais juste où se trouve Nagi et les autres "

"Il sont partis voir la localisation exacte de nos ennemis " C'est Takamichi qui répond à la question en sortant Shin de la panade qui l'en remercie silencieusement.

"Et on a trouvé l'endroit où se trouve Arica " Dit Nagi en apparaissant de nulle part devant eux, accompagné de ses loyal compagnons.

"Dans ce cas, allons-y " Dit Shin, une fois au courant de tout ce qu'il faut.

Après quelques heures de marches, le groupe se trouve devant le labyrinthe de la nuit. Un endroit complètement reculé où est censé se trouver Arica et Theodora.

"Et c'est parti ! " S'exclame Nagi avant qu'un rayon d'énergie ombreux se dirige vers lui mais un bouclier de feu bloque l'attaque.

"Joli reflexe, Shin Raishi " Résonne une voix grave autour d'eux.

"Je suis vraiment trop célèbre... " Dit Shin avant de dire aux autres de partir, il va s'en occuper.

D'abord hésitant, Nagi accepte en écoutant Gatô qui lui rappelle leur raison d'être ici.

"Tu es bien confiant pour rester seul derrière afin de m'affronter "

"Ils ne vont pas gâcher leurs forces pour un adversaire peureux qui se cache dans l'ombre " Rétorque Shin avant qu'un homme visiblement sorte des ombres portant une longue robe de mage sombre avec un masque blanc sur le visage.

"C'est mieux ? " Demande le mage en faisant apparaitre un immense cercle de magie derrière lui, obligeant Shin à faire apparaitre ses flammes qui dansent autour de lui dont certaines s'enroulent au près de ses bras.

"Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me laisser passer ? " Comme réponse, l'homme invoque un grand esprit fait d'ombre qui aurait prit forme avec plein de bras.

Sans attendre, l'esprit attaque Shin mais vu la lenteur de l'attaque, l'immortel esquive facilement le coup avec un Shundô mais il n'a pas vu les dizaines de fils d'ombre qui l'entourent puis le capture avant qu'un énorme poing ne descende du ciel, pile à l'endroit où se trouve Shin en explosant le sol.

"Maître va être déçu du niveau qu'à atteint une de ses expérience " Dit l'homme au masque en voyant le poing de sa créature qui revient vers lui et les fils d'ombre qui disparait mais ne laisse qu'un cratère vide derrière eux.

"Je suis d'accord mais ne t'en fais pas, il va surement te refaire des ajustements une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi " La voix de Shin se fait entendre, le mage voit arrivé le brun sur sa gauche avec son poing emplit de feu.

L'attaque puissante de Shin heurte le bras gigantesque de l'esprit qui semble résister à la pression avant qu'une explosion retentit, faisant disparaitre le bras et créant des fissures dans les murs environnants.

'Pas mal ' Pense l'homme avant que le bras de sa créature ne se régénère rapidement.

'Il se régénère en plus ... Ça va être long ' Shin n'a pas le temps de souffler puisque à peine le bras reconstruit qu'il l'attrape et l'envoie au sol violemment, explosant le sol avant qu'un pic d'ombre ne sorte du sol et empale Shin.

Shin s'embrase puis apparait au dessus de l'homme au masque en flamme avant de se jeter sur lui. Une fois proche de lui, Shin voit ses flammes disparaitre sans aucune raison avant qu'il se fasse de nouveau attraper par la créature.

"J'avoue que tu es plutôt fort mais c'est pas encore ça ... Une fois ton feu neutralisé, tu deviens à peine plus fort qu'un artiste martial lambda " Dynamis fait apparaitre à la place de sa main, une petite lame faite de son pouvoir.

"Il est hors de question que je perde à nouveau... Si même mon pouvoir ne me permet pas de survivre, je serais complètement inutile et jamais, je ne trouverais ma place ... " Dit Shin avant que son pouvoir ne commence à jaillir hors de lui.

"Jamais ...Jamais ... JAMAIS PLUS, JE NE PERDRAIS CONTRE PERSONNE ! " Un bouclier de feu engouffre Shin brulant entièrement le bras de l'esprit au passage surprenant le mage qui se demande ce qu'il se passe avant qu'un cri strident ne se fasse entendre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'œuf de feu se brise laissant apparaitre Shin avec la peau brunit.

Il possède les yeux rouges rubis et les cheveux roses, deux grandes ailes de feu orangée avec des reflets violets qui ressemblent grandement à des ailes de rapaces.

Une aura de feu qui l'entoure lui donnant des griffes au bout des mains, trois queues d'oiseaux au niveau de son bassin.

Shin regarde sa forme étonné " Alors c'est ça ce dont parlais Albireo ? " Se dit-il avant de regarder le mage qui est vraiment surpris de la forme que vient de prendre son adversaire.

"J'avoue que tu viens de me surprendre mais tu auras beau changer de forme, ton feu sera toujours inutile face a mon sceau d'annulation "

D'un geste du bras, le mage envoie son esprit à la charge qui attaque Shin avec son bras qu'attrape Shin avant que cette partie du corps de la créature ne parte en fumée, littéralement.

Shin s'approche doucement de son adversaire tandis que son pouvoir incinère de lui même tout type d'attaque que le mage lui envoie.

En arrivant devant lui, Shin met un gros coup de poing en pleine face de l'homme masqué qui s'envole sous le coup surpuissant de l'immortel qui se sent beaucoup mieux.

"Comment est-ce possible ? " Se dit le mage avant que son masque ne parte en fumée et que Shin puisse enfin apercevoir le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

Il possède un visage assez féminin à la couleur de peau foncé et des yeux rouges.

Shin regarde l'esprit avant qu'il ne tende son bras et fait disparaitre le monstre dans un torrent de flamme qui disparait dans le ciel en créant un trou béant dans le toit.

"Je m'avoue vaincu pour cette fois mais j'aurais ma vengeance un jour, foi de Dynamis " Sur ces mots, le mage nommé Dynamis disparait dans les ombres.

Une fois que Shin reprend sa forme originale, il s'effondre sur le sol, complètement épuisé.

"Tu viens de créer un monstre, tu le sais, Al ? " Dit Nagi en apparaissant de nulle part, comme à son habitude.

"Je sais... Mais je sais aussi qu'il est de notre coté " Rétorque Albireo en voyant les flammes de Shin qui soigne d'elle même ses blessures.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre est fini ! L'Ala Rubra est vraiment cool, je les préfères à l'Ala Alba perso, Nagi rules ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	36. Retour de l'ancien Shin ?

**Champion du monde ! C'est pas beau ça ?! Une deuxième petite étoile sur le maillot, ça fait plaisir ! Mais bon, on est pas là pour ça. Voici le chapitre du week-end !**

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Retour de l'ancien Shin ?

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une mission donnée par Théodora, Shin rencontre le fameux groupe de Mercenaire qui fait tant parler de lui en ce moment, l'Ala Rubra.

"Merci d'avoir récupéré ces papiers, Shin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un traitre dans mes rangs " Dit le chef de la confédération envers Shin tandis qu'un employé s'approche de l'immortel avec un gros sac.

Shin attrape sa récompense et le porte sur son épaule gauche comme un sac de voyage " C'est des choses qui arrivent en montant dans la hiérarchie ... On prend de la distance avec les autres "

"Au fait, je ne sais pas comment il l'a su mais un certain Eishun aimerait te voir ... Il m'a donné ceci pour toi " Sur ces mots, l'homme donne à Shin un papier avec quelques mots griffonnés dessus.

Shin s'envole rapidement en suivant les indications qui se trouvent sur la note qu'il vient de recevoir avant qu'il n'entende un bruit grave.

En levant les yeux, il aperçoit un vaisseau de croisières qui est juste à coté de lui " Fais gaffe où tu voles, mon gars ! " "Lui hurle le pilote du vaisseau qui ne semble pas plaire au brun qui s'approche pare brise de la machine.

"Non seulement, tu me grilles la priorité mais en plus tu me klaxonnes ?! Et tu as le culot de me hurler dessus ? Repasse d'abord ton permis et après on reparlera " Sans attendre une réponse de la part du bonhomme qui est complètement abasourdi par la réaction un peu exagérée de l'immortel, ce dernier s'envole de plus belle vers la direction où il est visiblement attendu par Eishun.

"Je me demande comment il va réagir en nous voyant ... ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu " Dit une belle femme dans la vingtaine envers un grand homme blond aux yeux verts enjoué qui dépasse largement la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

"Je vais enfin pouvoir le rencontrer ! Tu m'en parles tellement souvent que je suis pressé de le voir " Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon marron clair qui accompagne son polo beige.

"On dirait qu'il arrive " Remarque Eishun les yeux en direction du ciel. Les deux adultes en sa compagnie suivent des yeux le même chemin pour apercevoir une lueur orangée qui se dirige droit vers eux à pleine vitesse.

La boule orange se trouve être un homme qui provoque des bourrasques de vent qui soulève légèrement la robe de la femme qui fait plaisir aux yeux de son mari et au vu des joues rouges de Eishun, à lui aussi.

"Bon, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison m'a-tu demandé ? Pas que je n'aime pas te voir, mais j'ai certaines choses à faire " Demande Shin à l'instant où il se pose en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant l'épéiste.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui souhaite te voir ... " Répond l'humain en désignant les deux humains qui l'accompagne du doigt.

"Ça fait longtemps, Shin " Entame la jeune femme en s'approchant du brun qui la regarde s'approcher de lui comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances.

"Tu me dit quelqu'un ... " Shin essaye de se souvenir de la personne en face d'elle qui semble légèrement vexée avant qu'elle ne s'accroupisse légèrement en disant le nom de la princesse d'Ostia "Non... Mitsuki ? " Tente Shin et en voyant le sourire de la dame, il semble avoir fait bonne pioche.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Shin ! " Bien qu'elle essaye de le faire de manière calme et féminine, la brunette ne peut s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de l'homme qui est content de la revoir après tant d'années.

"Doucement, je pourrais être jaloux " Dit l'homme aux cheveux cendré envers les deux amis qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de se séparer.

"Et vous êtes ? "

"Je te présente mon époux, Andrew. Tu l'aurais su si tu étais venu à mon mariage " Lui dit Mitsuki en présentant du bras l'homme qui sert la main du mercenaire.

"Désolé, je m'étais perdu " S'excuse le brun en riant de bon cœur faisant afficher un sourire sur le visage de Andrew, qui apprécie déjà le caractère insouciant de l'homme en face de lui.

"J'ai eu des échos mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point " Shin se demande ce que signifie ces paroles avant que ces yeux ne captent un petit mouvement au niveau des jambes de l'homme avant qu'il n'aperçoive une petite fille qui arrive à peine à la taille de Andrew.

Elle possède de longs cheveux blonds dont la couleur ressemble étrangement à celle de l'homme à ses cotés.

Des yeux vairons, l'œil gauche de couleur bleu alors que le droit est d'un gris pale, transmettant une certaine sensation chez les autres qui semblent captivés par la couleur.

Elle porte une jolie robe blanche à froufrous, accompagnée de sandales blanches.

"C'est qui cette petite ? " Demande Shin en s'agenouillant juste devant cette dernière qui le regarde, toujours un peu planquée derrière la jambe de Andrew qui semble arborer un petit sourire mais avant qu'il ou Mitsuki ne puisse répondre, c'est la petite qui parle en première.

"C'est qui le vilain monsieur ? " Demande-t-elle en le pointant du doigt innocente tandis qu'une veine apparait sur la tempe de Shin alors que Mitsuki ainsi que Andrew ont la goutte au front devant l'audace de la petite.

"Mais c'est qu'elle a de la répartie, cette petite. " Répond Shin à lui même avant de s'adresser à la blonde " Et tu as quel âge ? "

"J'ai trois zan ! " Répond énergiquement la petite fille en affichant le chiffre quatre avec ses doigts avant que Shin ne baisse un doigt de sa main qui semble être en trop pour le chiffre annoncé.

"Trois zan , hein ? " Répète Shin sous le sourire de la petite qui hoche la tête avant de se relever " Mais sinon, vous faites dans la garde d'enfant, maintenant ? "

"Shin ... " Soupire Mitsuki avant de lui expliquer clairement la situation " Cette petite fille s'appelle Lya et c'est notre enfant "

L'immortel regarde l'humaine avant de déporter ses yeux sur la petite fille puis de les posés sur l'homme " C'est vrai qu'il y a comme un air de famille ... "

Shin pose sa main sur la tête de Mitsuki " Mes félicitations " Dit-il faisant apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de la brune.

"Sinon ? Pour quelles raisons suis-je ici ? Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir juste pour me présenter votre fille, n'est-ce pas ? "Questionne-t-il en les regardants chacun leurs tours.

"Il faut demander cela à Mitsuki, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de te contacter " Répond Eishun en croisant ses bras. Shin observe la brune, attendant de savoir la raison de sa présence ici.

"Tu te rappelles de l'organisation criminelle qu'on recherche depuis quelques années ? " Shin hoche la tête, se rappelant vaguement d'un truc du genre.

"On a enfin retrouver leurs traces ... Andrew et Moi, on va se rendre à l'endroit où ils se planquent avec Eishun. Du coup, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder notre fille " Finit-elle en mettant sa main sur la tête de Lya qui regarde Shin avec ses yeux innocents.

Shin la regarde d'un air qui semble dire " Tu me prends pour une Baby sitter ? " Mais il n'a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Mitsuki et son mari ainsi que Eishun disparaisse de sa vue.

L'immortel regarde la petite qui semble le dévisager " J'ai faim ! "

Ça va être long ...

"Y'a rien ici ... " Se dit Shin en farfouillant dans les placards de la maison près du port dont il a gentiment demandé les clefs au propriétaire.

Non, il est juste entré par effraction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? "

"Des pates ! " S'exclame énergiquement Lya, assise à table avec ses couverts dans les mains.

'Sérieux ? ...Au moins, elle n'est pas compliquée ' Pense le brun en se mettant aux fourneaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lya s'attaque au plat que vient de préparer l'homme qui la garde " C'est trop bon ! "

Shin regarde la jeune fille qui avale rapidement le contenu de son assiette, affalée sur la table.

Shin se demande pourquoi Mitsuki lui a refilé sa fille, elle aurait très bien pu la donner à Arianna... Ses réflexions se font arrêtés par le bâillement involontaire de la petite.

"J'vais faire une zieste ! " Dit Lya en sortant de table sans demander l'avis de Shin qui la regarde passer à travers la porte du salon.

"Fais comme chez toi " Répond Shin avant que ses yeux ne captent un objet qui attire toute son attention.

"...C'est pas le meilleur coin ... " Remarque Shin en ne voyant aucun poisson dans son filet et son bouchon qui ne fait que des va et vient depuis une heure.

"Maman ? " Murmure une Lya avec les yeux dans le brouillard et le pouce dans la bouche.

"Raté, ma petite. Je ne suis clairement pas ta maman " Répond Shin restant concentré sur son flotteur qui suit le courant de l'eau.

Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne remarque Lya sur lui dès qu'elle commence à grimper " Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? "

Vu que Shin est assis en tailleur, Lya se place entre ses deux jambes puis met sa tête sur son torse, près de son épaule en murmurant quelque chose que Shin n'a pas entendu depuis un bon moment " Grand frère ... " Après ces mots, Lya s'endort comme si de rien n'était.

Shin la regarde dormir, comme si le monde autour d'elle était absent avant qu'il ne fixe de nouveau devant lui " Je ne suis pas ton frère ... "

"T'as vu ça, Rakan ? C'est pas mignon tout plein ? " La voix de Nagi résonne autour de Shin, accompagné du rire de son compère.

Shin lève les yeux au ciel, ces deux là étaient certainement les deux derniers qu'il voulait voir maintenant.

"T'as bien raison de changer de métier. Cesse ton activité de mercenaire pour lequel tu es médiocre et met toi à la garde d'enfant ! " Se moque Rakan en tirant la langue avant d'esquiver un torrent de flamme qui frôle sa joue.

"Fais gaffe ou je te crame " Rakan tire encore plus la langue, recevant une nouvelle salve de feu.

Nagi pose son poing sur le torse du grand gaillard " Laisse Rakan, t'es juste jaloux qu'il te vole tes clients " Se moque Nagi, s'ensuit une baston de grande intensité que Shin s'éloigne en enveloppant lui même et Lya dans un cocon de feu.

"Il fait bon ... " Marmonne Lya dans son sommeil en se collant de plus en plus sur Shin et serrant ses deux petits bras autour de celui de l'immortel.

La petite semble apprécier le pouvoir de Shin.

"Et là, les zeveux de Papa ont pris feu. Maman a couru à travers la maizon pour trouver de l'eau et a arrosé mon Papa " Ayant trouvé un petit bac à sable afin de faire des pâtés, Lya raconte les péripéties qui arrive chez elle tandis que Shin l'aide à faire le plus somptueux des châteaux.

Nagi et Rakan regarde cette scène, ayant énormément de mal à s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant que plusieurs personne ne s'approche d'eux.

"Je vois que Shin s'entend bien avec elle " Mitsuki apparait aux cotés de Nagi suivit de Andrew et Eishun, tous les trois semblent être en bon état.

"Maman ! Papa ! " S'exclame Lya en rejoignant ses parents en courant. Dès qu'elle est près d'eux, elle commence de suite à leurs raconter l'après midi avec son " Grand frère " Dont le terme étonne grandement les deux adultes.

"Sur ce, je m'en vais " Annonce Shin qui semble attrister la petite fille mais dès que Shin fait apparaitre ses deux ailes de feu, un gros sourire remplace la petite mine.

"Oh, tu sais voler ? " Demande curieusement la petite blonde. Shin s'agenouille devant l'enfant.

"Tu veux essayer ? " Propose l'immortel faisant plaisir à Lya qui se tourne vers sa mère. La dame observe les yeux brillant de Lya qui veut absolument le faire et ceux de Shin qui attend sa réponse.

"Si tu me promets d'être prudent " Accepte Mitsuki non sans crainte sous le sourire enjoué de Lya qui grime dans les bras de Shin tout en s'accrochant à son t-shirt.

Tout en lui disant de bien se tenir, Shin commence à décoller du sol sous les petits rires de Lya qui augmentent au fur et à mesure que les autres rétrécissent.

" Oh ! Ils sont tout petits ! " Remarque Lya avant de pointer tout ce qu'elle voit avec son doigt.

Shin regarde Mitsuki qui semble être très inquiète vu l'expression qui se trouve sur son visage.

D'un geste vif, Lya se retrouve en train de tomber dans le vide sous les cris strident de Mitsuki ainsi que Andrew et les expressions surprise des autres.

Andrew se met à l'endroit où Lya, en train de rire à plein poumon, risque de tomber avant que Shin n'apparaisse rapidement et ne chipe Lya sous le nez de Andrew avant de s'envoler à toute vitesse.

"C'était rigolo ! " S'exclame Lya, les cheveux au vent, dans les bras de Shin en train de survoler une grande étendue d'eau. Shin s'approche de la surface pour permettre à Lya de plonger sa main dans l'eau qui laisse une trainée derrière eux.

Elle laisse sa main pendant quelques secondes avant que quelque chose ne la touche, lui faisant peur avant qu'elle ne la retire.

Lya voit rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un dauphin qui sort la tête de l'eau accompagné par ses dizaines d'amis qui forme un banc tout autour de Shin et les accompagnes lors de la traversée.

Avec une autorisation de la tête de Shin, Lya commence à caresser la tête de l'animal qui apprécie ce geste vu le petit bruit qu'il fait.

Ce petit moment dure quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne commencent à partir puis Shin s'envole vers le ciel, traversant les nuages avant de rentrer pour la ramener vers sa mère.

"C'était inconsidéré, Shin ! T'aurais pu la blesser ! Ne fais pas ça avec les enfants des autres ! " Hurle Mitsuki qui ne semble pas affecté Shin qui la regarde d'un air de " je m'en foutisme "

"T'as fini ? Cette fois, je m'en vais vraiment " Dit le brun avant qu'il ne reçoive un léger câlin de la part de l'enfant.

"À bientôt, Grand frère ! " Dit Lya avant que Shin ne caresse légèrement la tête puis s'en va sous le regard sérieux de Nagi et Rakan.

"T'as vu ça ? " Demande Nagi envers Rakan avec un air grave en voyant le l'immortel s'éloigner peu à peu d'eux.

"Ouais ... Shin vient de sourire "

* * *

 **Alors ? La petite relation naissante entre Lya et Shin vous plait ? Ce perso ainsi que Mitsuki et andrew Appartient à Lya-chan. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	37. L'amitié !

**Yo ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de Shin, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 37 : L'amitié, y'a que ça de vrai !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin fait la rencontre de Lya, une jeune humaine qu'il prend en affection.

"J'y crois pas ! Ce mec était au courant de tout depuis le début et il ne nous a jamais rien dit ! " S'exclame Asuna en regardant d'un mauvais œil l'immortel qui est toujours évanoui sur sa pauvre chaise.

"Et ? " Ce simple mot de la part d'Evangeline attire toute l'attention de la salle et surtout celui d'Asuna qui attend la suite " Que voulais tu qu'il te dise ? Bonjour, je suis un immortel transformé par un mage noir maléfique qui souhaite détruire un monde fait de magie. Je suis un Phénix ambulant ? "

"Je ne pense pas que Shin était au courant du fait que ce soit celui qui l'a transformé qui était derrière tout cela sinon tu penses bien qu'il se serait mit en première ligne contre lui. Il ne vous a rien dit sur le gamin aux cheveux blancs car c'est la mission du Petit, pas la sienne. "

"Et sur le sujet de ton enfance, C'est à l'obsédé qu'il faut t'en prendre " Continue Evangeline en désignant Albireo qui est tranquillement debout au coté de Shin. " C'est lui qui lui a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Je peux t'assurer le soir même du jour où il t'a revue, il avait un gros sourire débile sur son visage bien que tu ne te souvinsses plus de lui. "

Sur ces mots, Evangeline termine son monologue sous l'applaudissement de Chachamaru.

"Shi-chan est très important pour toi, Pas vrai ? " Demande Konoka bien que ce soit une question rhétorique. L'immortelle la regarde avec un gros sourire sadique.

"Normal, c'est mon esclave numéro 1 ! Hahahaha "

"Alors comme ça, tu l'as déjà combattu plusieurs fois ? " Demande Kaede en direction de Mana qui se rappelle de ces moments avec nostalgie.

"Oui, il y a très longtemps. On avait fait jeu égal à l'époque mais si on combattait maintenant, il aurait l'avantage haut la main " Kaede est surprise du défaitisme de la femme à la peau bronzée " Mais je ne lui rendrais pas sa victoire facile pour autant "

"Si je devais faire un classement de puissance de tous ceux présent dans cette pièce, je dirais que, potentiellement, Shin est le plus puissant. " Dit Albireo choquant la plupart des personnes présentes ici.

Setsuna lève la main avant de prendre la parole " Je suis d'accord pour dire que Shin est très puissant mais dire qu'il est plus fort que Rakan ou même Evangeline qui possède une certaine réputation est un peu exagéré, non ? "

"En termes de puissance pure, Shin est clairement en dessous de Rakan, Evangeline ou même Negi en mode Raiten Taisô mais il possède un pouvoir propre à lui. Le mode phénix comme il l'appelle lui permet d'atteindre un stade quasi divin. Il possède un contrôle total sur le cycle de la vie et de la mort, capable de tuer n'importe qui peu importe la différence de puissance, seuls les êtres divins au-dessus de lui sont immunisé " Explique Albireo faisant bien comprendre à la 3-A qu'elles côtoient un être vivant qui de loin les dépassent.

"Sur ces bonnes paroles, on reprend le film ! " Dit Rakan en appuyant sur Lecture.

"Je me demande pourquoi Eishun m'a fait venir ici ... " Se dit Shin en se promenant dans une forêt enneigée. Heureusement que sa condition lui permet de résister à des températures basses sans trop de problèmes.

Non loin de lui se trouve une petite fille qui court à travers les arbres pour sa vie. Elle possède de longs cheveux complètement ébouriffés par la course folle qu'elle est en train de produire.

Son kimono est en piteux état alors qu'elle continue de courir sans jamais regarder derrière elle malgré sa respiration saccadée et ses jambes qui l'en supplie de s'arrêter.

Chose faite puisque c'est la racine d'un arbre qui se trouvait là qui l'envoie au sol.

"Faut qu'on la retrouve ! Le chef veut absolument un membre de son clan ! Si on ne la lui ramène pas, on va le regretter ! " Une bande de personne, plus louche les uns que les autres hurlent à travers la forêt en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la position où se trouve la petite fille.

'Lève toi ... ' Pense t-elle en essayant de se relever en poussant sur ses bras avant qu'elle n'aperçoive des chaussures dans son champ de vision. Elle lève ses yeux brumeux afin d'avoir un aperçu de la personne en face d'elle mais les dernières forces dans son corps disparaissent avant qu'elle ne puisse voir de qui il s'agit.

"Hey ! Réveille-toi ! Ne me claque pas entre les doigts ! " S'exclame Shin en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras avant qu'une dizaine de personnes étrangères apparaissent et entoure le pauvre immortel qui s'en demande comment il va s'en sortir.

En fait, il se demande ce qu'il va manger ce soir, mais bon...

"Ce serait très gentil de ta part de me refiler la petite, mon gars " Dit l'un des bandits envers Shin qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui mettre un coup de pied en pleine face.

"Déjà, on me vouvoie, t'as compris, petit troufion ? " Répond le brun, avec la petite sous le bras gauche, en direction de l'homme qui est allongé de tout son long sur le sol, hors d'état de nuire.

"Est-ce que vous auriez bien l'obligeance de nous remettre cette jeune fille, s'il vous plait ? " Demande à nouveau un bandit avec un peu plus de tact.

"Non " Répond sèchement le brun en tapant sur les nerfs des bandits qui commencent à perdre patience " Vu vos tronches, j'ai pas vraiment confiance, tu vois ? "

Avec ses mots, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour les gens qui l'entoure " A l'attaque ! Réduisez-le en charpie ! " Il en fallait pas plus pour que tous les bandits ne se jettent sur Shin qui envoie en l'air la jeune fille qu'il tenait avant qu'il ne se mette en position.

En ne bougeant que les points d'appui de ses jambes et le haut de son corps, Shin esquive facilement et sans superflu les attaques des bandits qu'il met KO en un coup, un par un.

Au moment où il compte répliquer d'une attaque qui lui était destiné, le bandit enlève son casque et dévoile ses long cheveux noirs "Tu ne vas pas attaquer une fille, quand même ? " Le poing de Shin s'arrête à quelques centimètres du visage de la femme qui sourit au vu de sa victoire avant que le poing de l'immortel ne reprenne sa course et entre en contact avec le visage qui se tord sous la puissance.

"Peu m'importe que tu sois un homme, une femme ou un enfant. Tu es mon ennemi, aucune distinction " Sur ces mots, Shin rattrape doucement la jeune fille qui retombe dans ses bras, toujours évanouie mais au moins, elle ne craint plus rien pour l'instant.

"Ah Shin ! Merci d'être intervenu " Se fait entendre Eishun en approchant de Shin avec l'épée à bout de bras. " Cette petite fille ... ? "

Shin regarde l'homme puis la petite pour enfin revenir à l'homme " Une connaissance ? "

Eishun s'agenouille auprès de la petite puis pose sa main sur son front " Elle fait partie du village qui ont demandé mon aide...Il me semble qu'elle est une paria de ce village...Elle a du profiter du remue ménage pour s'enfuir "

La petite fille semble réagir au contact de Eishun puisqu'au moment où il pose sa main, elle ouvre lentement les yeux pour apercevoir Shin au dessus d'elle puisqu'elle se trouve dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien ... Tu ne crains plus rien ..." Souffle doucement Shin en sentant la peur chez elle. Elle regarde Shin dans les yeux puis commence à se détendre.

Elle semble dérangée par une partie de ses cheveux puisqu'elle n'arrête pas les remettre ou de secouer la tête pour s'éclaircir la vue " Tes cheveux te gêne ? " Un léger hochement de la tête lui donne la réponse.

Le brun arrache une partie de t-shirt puis prend une grande partie de ses cheveux avant d'enrouler le morceau de tissu blanc autour d'eux.

"C'est pas super joli mais au moins ils te gêneront plus " Dit Shin en admirant son travail et une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il est loin d'être coiffeur.

La fillette à maintenant une queue de cheval qui tend sur le coté gauche de sa tête et un peu en pagaille.

Mais cela semble lui faire plaisir et c'est le plus important pour lui.

"Maintenant, il faut s'occuper d'elle " Dit Eishun en essayant de trouver un moyen ou un endroit pour laisser la jeune fille qui est, en ce moment, en train de jouer avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

"Tu peux t'en occuper, tu as une vie un peu plus posée que la mienne ... Ce sera certainement mieux pour elle " Propose Shin en essayant d'écarter la fillette de lui mais la petite main qui agrippe son t-shirt rend l'éloignement un peu plus difficile.

"Écoute, cet homme est un très bon ami à moi, il prendra soin de toi, moi je ne peux pas " Dit Shin tandis que la petite fille regarde Eishun qui semble gagner sa confiance.

Avec un hochement de tête, elle rejoint Eishun " Et quand est-ce que tu viendras me chercher ? "

Shin est surpris par cette question " Je ...J'en sais rien "

"Dans ce cas, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut ! " Répond-t-elle avec le sourire avant que Eishun ne l'embarque avec lui en jetant un regard vers Shin en lui faisant bien comprendre de prendre sa responsabilité.

"C'est moi quand j'était petite...Mais je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ce passage ..." Se dit Setsuna en voyant se spectacle.

"Oh !? C'est toi étant petite, Secchan ! Ça fait longtemps ! " Konoka se fait connaitre en admirant la petite Setsuna qui part avec Eishun avant que ses yeux ne soient cachés par l'épéiste qui n'a pas envie qu'elle la voie dans cet état.

"Alors, tu veux apprendre le style de combat à l'épée de mon école ? " Répète Eishun en train de boire son thé en face de Shin qui est celui qui vient de faire cette demande.

"Oui. Grâce au pactio d'Eva, dont je te passe les détails, je peux invoquer une super épée et j'aimerais m'en servir " Explique Shin envers le maitre de la maison Konoe qui semble y réfléchir mais sa réflexion ne dure pas longtemps.

"Ça ne me dérange pas que tu apprennes le style Shinmei mais à une condition ... Que tu deviennes le camarade de jeu de Konoka, le temps que tu restes ici "

Jouer à la balle avec sa fille en contre partie de l'apprentissage ? Cela ne semble ne pas déranger Shin mais sa taille peut être.

Ce que fait signaler Eishun avant que Shin ne s'embrase et n'apparaisse devant l'épéiste dans un corps d'enfant.

"Cela devrait être bon, non ? " Shin lui explique qu'en se réduisant en cendre, il peut prendre la forme de son corps à l'âge qu'il le souhaite, enfant, ado, adulte et même vieillard.

Sur ces mots, Shin s'en va jouer avec Konoka.

Quelques jours ont passé depuis l'arrivé de Shin dans la demeure des Konoe à Kyoto et Le brun est devenu vite ami avec la fille de Eishun et passe son temps à jouer à la balle avec elle.

"Madame Tsuruko et Motoko Aoyama sont arrivées ! " Annonce un membre de la maison qui attire l'attention de l'immortel.

'Tsuruko ? Je connais ce nom ... ' Il voit Konoka qui court à toute vitesse à l'intérieur de la maison, certainement pour rejoindre les deux invitées.

Poussé par la curiosité, Shin suit la direction que semble avoir prit la petite fille et arrive dans un dojo.

Konoka ne semble pas être là mais il aperçoit Eishun ainsi que celle qui l'intéresse.

Sans attendre, Shin fonce sur elle avant que son poing ne se fasse attraper et ne se fasse plaquer par une jeune femme qui ressemble beaucoup à Tsuruko, c'est à dire de longs cheveux noirs habillée dans un Hakama traditionnel, mais elle semble plus petite.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en fais, grande sœur ? " Tsuruko tourne la tête vers Eishun en lui demandant s'il le connaissait et au vu de sa réponse, demande à sa sœur de le relâcher.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, Shin ? " Demande Eishun envers l'immortel qui se trouve toujours dans son corps de huit ans.

"Je voulais juste savoir si sa force est réelle mais dans ce corps, cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de l'attaquer " Shin se relève au moment où Motoko, la sœur de Tsuruko, le relâche.

La chef du dojo ricane légèrement dans sa manche devant la témérité du garçon en face d'elle " Il est intéressant, celui-là ... Et pourquoi voulais tu tester ta force contre moi ? "

"Pour être sûr ... de te prendre comme professeur " Répond Shin en souriant en se pointant du pouce.

Tsuruko semble apprécier le tempérament impétueux du jeune garçon mais une chose lui déplait.

"Je veux bien t'entrainer mais ... " Shin semble attendre la fin de la phrase avant qu'il se prenne un coup de d'épée en bois en pleine tronche " Tu manques de discipline ! "

Shin veut répondre mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, il se prend un coup " Mais ça suff " Et bim, encore un.

"C'est qui cette folle ? Ça l'amuse de me mettre des coups de bâtons ? " Ronchonne l'enfant en se frottant le sommet du crane.

"Shi-chan ! " Crie une petite voix qui lui semble destinée. En regardant à gauche et à droite, il reperd Konoka qui lui fait signe.

'Shi-chan ? ' Répète l'immortel en s'approchant de la brune avant qu'il n'aperçoive une fillette avec un ballon qui semble bien trop gros pour elle.

Elle porte une queue de cheval sur le coté qui semble rappeler quelque chose au brun.

"Shi-chan ! Je te présente Secchan ! " Konoka fait les présentations mais à sa manière.

'Je la connais déjà ... ' Shin tend la main vers la jeune fille qui s'agrippe à son ballon " Je m'appelle Shin ! "

"...S-Setsuna " Se présente -t-elle timidement en regardant ses pieds.

Les trois se lancent le ballon tranquillement avant que Shin ne le lance trop fort vers Setsuna qui à du mal à l'attraper.

Le ballon rebondit sur le mur avant qu'il ne revienne sur Setsuna qui s'accroche à l'objet mais part avec lui, il rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol avec la petite dessus avant qu'elle ne tombe sur les fesses, toujours accrochée au ballon.

"Tout va bien, Secchan ? " Demande Konoka en rejoignant la petite qui lui assure que tout va bien avant qu'elles n'entendent un pouffement.

Elles se retournent afin d'apercevoir Shin qui part en fou rire inarrêtable, il s'effondre au sol en se tenant le ventre. Il rigole tellement qu'il commence à pleurer, il possède un rire tellement communicatif que les deux fillettes le rejoint dans son fou rire.

Pourquoi je rigole comme ça, moi ? Pourtant, il n'y a rien de drôle mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

Eishun rapplique rapidement dans le jardin avant de voir les trois en train de rire à plein poumon dont Shin qui se roule toujours autant sur l'herbe.

"Je me rappelle encore de cette scène, j'ai rarement vu Shi-chan rire autant " Dit Konoka en regardant ce souvenir avec un petit sourire avant qu'elle ne remarque la tête de Setsuna. Cette dernière semble être en pleine réflexion.

"C'est de ça dont parlait Albireo-san ... " L'épéiste semble prendre conscience de quelque chose.

"Bon, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement " Dit Tsuruko envers Shin qui a repris sa forme de tous les jours, pensant que ce serait mieux d'être à pleine puissance.

"Tu as bien maitriser les arcanes de l'école mais le maniement de l'épée laisse à désirer, tu as quelques manies à corriger pour bien maitriser le style du Shinmei ... Tu m'écoutes ? "

Shin sent que quelque chose ne va pas " Kono-chan ... Secchan ! " Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Shin disparait de la vue de Tsuruko qui lui promet une douce punition pour être parti de la sorte.

En suivant la trace des deux filles, Shin arrive près de la rivière avant qu'un chiot ne l'interpelle. En le suivant, Il remarque vite Setsuna et konoka dans l'eau et semble de ne pas pouvoir en sortir.

Sans réfléchir, il saute dans l'eau. En quelques secondes, il arrive à récupérer Konoka et la met sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates avant d'essayer de prendre par le bras Setsuna qui ne se trouve pas trop loin.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la récupérer, elle coule au fond de la rivière.

En sentant la fin, Setsuna commence à fermer les yeux avant qu'elle ne remarque la silhouette d'un homme qui l'attrape par la taille et qu'elle ne ressente une chaleur qu'elle à déjà ressenti auparavant, celle de l'homme qui l'a sauvée dans la forêt il y a quelques années.

Shin sort de l'eau en s'envolant avant d'atterrir sur la rive, accompagné de plusieurs adultes qui apporte des serviettes et d'autres objets pour leurs permettre d'avoir chaud. Le phénix s'assure que les deux enfants aillent bien avant de s'en aller.

L'immortel commence à rentrer chez Eishun en essorant son t-shirt " Je vais me faire engueuler par Tsuruko, moi ... "

* * *

 **Et voici la rencontre entre Konoka, Setsuna et aussi le début de Shi-chan ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	38. Qui est le plus On fire ?

**Yo ! Ici Chword pour le nouveau chapitre du Week-end ! Sans plus de blabla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Qui est le plus "On fire " ?

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Shin rencontre konoka et Setsuna, deux de ses amies les plus importantes en même temps qu'il apprend l'art du combat à l'épée.

Shin se demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire dans sa vie pour mériter un tel calvaire.

Il est actuellement dans une vieille bâtisse en bois qui ne demande qu'à s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment, il accompagne Setsuna qui entame sa première mission d'exorcisme pour l'école Shinmei.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ? Tu aurais pu demander à quelqu'un de ton école " Et en plus dans son corps d'enfant, Shin est encore moins utile. Enfin inutile est un bien grand mot, disons qu'il espère que l'ennemi ne soit pas trop puissant.

"Tu étais le seul disponible " Répond la jeune fille qui semble avoir pris de l'assurance depuis le début de sa formation.

'Dis que je fais rien de mes journées tant que tu y es ' Pense le brun, les mains dans les poches tandis que Setsuna regarde attentivement à droite et à gauche afin de ne pas se faire surprendre.

'Il arrive ... ' Shin ressent un mouvement dans l'air et il a vu juste puisque Setsuna se voit contraindre de parer un coup sortit de nulle part avec son arme.

"Kakaka ! " Prononce l'homme qui semble être la cible de l'apprentie guerrière avant que sa tête ne fasse un tour complet puis que son corps ne se torde dans tous les sens.

'Il est étrange, celui-là ...' Est ce que traverse l'esprit de Shin qui se pose contre le mur, les bras croisés tout en appréciant le spectacle.

L'homme qui semble malade vu la couleur blanche de sa peau attaque Setsuna sans sourciller en criant des bruits bizarres que personne ne comprend.

La brune réplique sans trop de mal et semble prendre l'ascendant assez rapidement " L'homme est possédé, évite de le tuer ! Utilise le Zanmaken Ni no Tachi ! " Conseille Shin sans pour autant vouloir entrer dans le combat.

"Je ne sais pas comment faire ! " Répond Setsuna en contenant toujours aussi efficacement l'homme dont l'esprit qui le possède apparait derrière lui et se moque de la fillette.

'Sérieux ? ' Pense Shin en soupirant tout en se décollant du mur avant qu'il n'aperçoive que du Ki ne commence à apparaitre au niveau des jambes de Setsuna.

"Resshuuzan ni no Tachi ! " Prononce Setsuna avant qu'elle ne pivote son corps et ne mette un coup de pied retourné infusé de Ki en pleine face de l'esprit qui explose sur le coup.

Une fois l'esprit détruit, l'homme tombe sur le sol complètement épuisé.

"C'était pas mal pour une première fois " Dit Shin en tapotant la tête de Setsuna qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il raconte, ils ont le même âge.

Grand frère.

D'un coup, le regard de Shin se durcit avant qu'il ne regarde sur sa gauche sous l'incompréhension de la fillette " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

"Tu peux rentrer toute seule ? " Demande Shin et dès que Setsuna ait finit d'hocher la tête, il disparait dans un déluge de flamme.

Une jeune fille est allongée dans un lit, couverte de bandages sur sa peau blême qui démontre la faiblesse de son corps.

Ses cheveux blonds sont mouillés par la sueur produit par son corps suite à la forte fièvre qu'elle est en train de subir.

Elle se trouve dans une pièce finement décorée, éclairée par la faible lueur d'une bougie sur la table de chevet.

Ladite flammèche commence à s'agiter avant qu'elle ne commence à former de grandes flammes qui commencent peu à peu à prendre forme humaine. Et par ce tour de magie, Shin fait son apparition dans la pièce dans sa forme adulte.

La fille alitée est la première chose qu'il voit en arrivant dans la pièce et cette vision l'attriste au plus haut point.

"Petite sœur ... " Murmure l'immortel en avançant lentement vers le lit avant que son pied droit n'entre en contact avec quelque chose de mou.

En regardant au sol, il voit Arianna, une femme aux long cheveux noirs mais également la maîtresse d'armes de Lya, allongée sur le sol mais de fatigue cette fois ci.

Ne voulant pas déranger sa nuit, il l'esquive en passant ses jambes au-dessus d'elle avant qu'il ne s'asseye sur le lit, près de la blonde mais en faisant sorte de ne pas la réveiller.

Il la regarde avec un air désolé en la frôlant de la main avec un peu de flamme pour la détendre.

Le visage, d'abord crispé, de l'enfant se détend au fur et à mesure que sa main se rapproche d'elle. Alors que Shin semble être dans ses pensées en continuant de la détendre, la petite fille attrape légèrement sa main droite en murmurant son nom.

Alors que les deux sont dans leur petit monde, la porte de la chambre commence à s'ouvrir puis laisse entrer un jeune homme en pleine adolescence avec les cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus qui remarque la présence de Shin.

L'immortel tend sa main vers le nouvel arrivant avec ses flammes, prêt à l'incinérer. L'homme aux oreilles pointus qui tendent vers le bas remarque vite que le brun devant lui n'est pas d'humeur à rire.

"Qui es-tu ? " Demande Shin d'une voix dure et froide, comme s'il allait déclencher son attaque si la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Je peux pas vraiment lever mes mains en ce moment ... " Le jeune homme met l'accent sur la bassine d'eau et la serviette qu'il porte à bout de bras. " Mais soit, Je m'appelle Célian, je suis le guérisseur de la jeune fille qui se trouve dans ce lit " La réponse que vient de donner l'homme semble satisfaire l'immortel qui éteint ses flammes "Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? "

"Il s'agit de Shin Raishi, un immortel plutôt important pour Lya, même si je ne trouve pas qu'il soit si cool que ça " Arianna répond à la place du brun.

"Ne sois pas jalouse qu'elle me préfère à toi " La belle femme frappe amicalement l'épaule de Shin qui sourit sous le regard confus de Célian qui se demande vraiment qui est cet homme que tout le monde visiblement connait.

"Et sinon ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " Bien que cela est l'air d'une question, ce n'est clairement pas le cas si on le connait.

Ne voulant pas qu'il s'énerve sur le pauvre homme qui est venu prendre soin de son élève, Arianna explique tout ce qu'il s'est passé. La mission de Lya, l'arrivé du Mazoku qui l'a attaqué avec son pouvoir de feu, La guérison de Célian, absolument tout.

Après l'explication de Arianna, l'expression de Shin est indescriptible. Sans bruit, des flammes commencent à envelopper le corps de Lya et tout doucement ses blessures commencent à guérir sous les yeux abasourdis de Célian qui aimerait bien avoir son talent.

Tout en remettant tout doucement la frange de Lya, Shin s'écarte et commence à s'enflammer avant de se faire arrêter par Arianna.

"Hop là ! Ne me dis pas que tu comptes aller t'attaquer à Ragnarök ? " La seule réponse qu'obtient la brune est le bruit du vent " Tu ne te rends pas compte à quels points ils sont dangereux, tu es fort, très puissant même. Mais ils possèdent de nombreux immortels aussi puissants que toi ! Si tu te les mets à dos, ta vie va devenir un calvaire sans fin ! Je sais ce que tu ressens mais ne fais pas une telle bêtise "

Arianna sent l'intention meurtrière de Shin qui monte en flèche, un tel point qu'une aura orangée l'entoure avant qu'elle ne puisse enfin le regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y voit annonce la fin pour celui qui a maltraité Lya.

Sans dire un mot mais un geste de remerciement de la tête envers Célian, Shin s'embrase et disparait.

"C'est qui cet homme, exactement ? " Demande Célian en se mettant enfin au chevet de Lya en attendant la réponse de Arianna qui tarde à venir.

Célian remarque Arianna qui est totalement tétanisée sur place " C'est un monstre "

"Donne-moi une adresse et je te laisse partir " Promet Shin envers le sbire de Ragnarök qu'il a réussi à dénicher.

"Plutôt crever ! " Répond l'homme attaché à une chaise en bois en crachant au sol.

'Là, c'est pas un problème ' Se disant cette phrase, Shin pose sa main sur la tête de l'homme qui se demande ce qu'il fabrique avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il commence à prendre feu.

"AAAAAAAAAHH " Hurle à la mort l'otage de Shin mais ce dernier s'en moque royalement et continue son châtiment, après tout c'est lui qui le lui a demandé.

"Alors ? T'as changé d'avis ? " Demande Shin envers l'homme qui est brulé au troisième degré sur tout le visage et semble avoir du mal à rester concentré.

"Va... en enfer... " est la réponse du sbire qui, faut bien le dire, impose le respect aux yeux de Shin.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi " Dit Shin qui commence à perdre patience. Il attrape l'homme au visage et serre bien sa prise, causant une douleur insoutenable pour le trouffion de l'organisation criminelle.

Avec énormément de douleur, le sous fifre finit par donner l'information que voulait obtenir Shin.

"T'es...pire que...nous " Dit le sbire envers Shin qui commence à s'en aller.

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire " Sur ces mots, Shin disparait de la vue de l'homme qui reste envie mais vu son état, Physiquement et psychologiquement, sa vie est terminée.

D'après les information "gentiment " obtenu de la part du membre de l'organisation, l'homme qu'il recherche se trouve ici.

On frappe à la porte en métal qui se trouve devant lui ou pas ?

Il n'est pas aussi gentil.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Shin fracasse la porte à coups de pieds qui tombe lourdement à l'intérieur de la caverne illuminée par quelques bougies attachées au mur.

L'endroit est sombre et froid, tout à fait un repaire de méchant.

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?! Tu entres comme ça, en explosant des portes ?! " S'excite un membre tout seul en s'approchant de Shin qui ne sourcille pas, l'homme ne sait même pas s'il vient de l'entendre.

"Oh ! Tu m'éco ... " Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poings surpuissant et inattendu entre en contact avec sa tronche et l'encastre dans le mur qui était là.

Les dizaines d'autres membres se lèvent d'un coup " On se calme, sous fifres. Je suis là pour lui, pas pour vous " D'une voix calme mais froide et dangereuse, Shin pointe l'homme à la peau basané et aux yeux rouges.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi ? " Répond l'homme aux courts cheveux noirs en restant totalement calme, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir était un spectacle courant pour lui.

"Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Tant mieux, cela facilite les choses pour moi " Dit Shin en faisant quelques pas en retirant sa veste noire et la jette au sol, le laissant en t-shirt blanc " Viens prendre ta raclée "

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu cherches à recevoir ta correction mais soit, je t'accorde ce plaisir " L'adversaire de Shin se lève de son canapé et s'approche de l'homme en se mettant en position de combat.

"Prend ta vraie forme, Suano. Je n'aimerais pas que ma rédemption se termine en quelques secondes " Dit Shin, une chose que les sbires prennent pour de la pure provocation mais ils ignorent que Shin le pense bel et bien.

Suano ricane avant qu'il ne fasse apparaitre ses ailes de démon et que sa force ne se décuple " C'est parti, insolent ! "

Sur ces mots, Suano invoque ses flammes qui fusent sur Shin qui se les prends de plein fouet faisant apparaitre un nuage de flammes qui illumine la caverne.

"Ah ! Que des paroles ! Il n'était pas de taille face à Suano ! " S'exclament les sbires sous le sourire de leur supérieur avant qu'une silhouette ne marche tranquillement à travers les flammes.

Shin sort des flammes intactes mais garde son regard sévère sur son adversaire, il ne voit que lui.

Suano commence à bombarder Shin de flammes mais ce dernier se contente de prendre ses attaques de plein fouet ou alors de les détourner sans trop de problème " Tu es fou ... Fou de vouloir me battre avec mon propre pouvoir mais en moins puissant, je vais te montrer ce qu'est le vrai feu ! "

Shin prend légèrement sa forme phénix en assemblant ses flammes dorées qui s'enroule autour de lui puis met ses mains en avant. Suano commence à comprendre la dangerosité de l'homme devant lui alors sans attendre qu'il finisse son attaque, Le Mazoku attaque à pleine puissance son adversaire.

Un rayon de feu très puissant et intense part de ses mains et se dirige vers Shin qui contre-attaque avec son propre feu.

Les deux attaques se contrent au milieu du chemin mais les flammes de Shin avalent facilement l'attaque de Suano qui se prend l'attaque dans la tronche et décolle du sol pour se faire encastrer dans le mur.

Suano se relève sans trop de problème " Immortel, hein ? De toute façon, je ne compte pas te tuer " Remarque Shin en s'approchant de plus en plus de sa proie.

Ce dernier prend peur de plus en plus du pouvoir de son adversaire ' Son feu est plus puissant que le mien mais je peux le vaincre en combat rapproché ' Pense Suano en disparaissant très rapidement de la vue de Shin en allant à une vitesse difficilement visible pour l'œil inexpérimenté.

'Inutile ' Pense Shin en choppant le visage de Suano qui faisait des allers retour autour de Shin pour le prendre à l'envers.

D'un appui du pied, Shin fonce dans le mur et colle Suano contre la paroi avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

En une fraction de seconde, il se trouve dans un endroit où le ciel est rouge, le sol est noir. Tout autour de lui n'est que flammes. Des centaines de corps qui ressemblent énormément à celui de Suano gisent au sol, écartelées, démembrés, complètement brulés.

"Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi " Cette phrase de Shin se répète infiniment en écho dans ce lieu étrange avant que Suano ne remarque un autre lui un peu plus loin qui combat le même adversaire.

Ce Suano tombe au sol, vaincu par Shin et ses flammes.

"Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi " Le Suano qui vient de perdre laisse place à un deuxième combat avec les mêmes protagonistes.

Même résultat sauf que celui-là se fait empaler par l'épée de Shin.

"Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi " Suano voit et revoit la même chose des dizaines de fois avant qu'il ne craque psychologiquement.

De retour dans la réalité, Suano se retrouve sur le sol, les yeux révulsés, avec l'esprit totalement vaincu par Shin. Ce dernier attrape Suano par les cheveux pour qu'il puisse être au même niveau que ses yeux.

"Tu touches de nouveau à quelqu'un qui m'est cher et je te tue, Physiquement cette fois, tu m'as compris ? " Suano est tellement en dehors du monde qu'il ne peut répondre à ce que vient de dire son adversaire.

L'esprit tranquille, Shin s'en va, le boulot terminé.

* * *

 **Il en a pris plein la tronche, pas vrai ? Suano ainsi que Lya et sa clique appartiennent à Lya encore une fois. On approche doucement mais surement de la fin de son passé. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	39. Vous avez pris votre temps !

**Yo ! Ici Chword pour le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Vous avez pris votre temps !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Lors d'une mission avec Setsuna, Shin ressent que Lya est dans une mauvaise situation. En voyant son état fébrile et alité, Shin déverse sa colère sur l'homme qui osé l'attaquer.

"Alors voici l'école Mahora ? " Se dit Shin dans sa forme adolescente sous la demande de Eishun qui lui a demandé de venir à cet endroit dans cette forme ci.

Une fois dans l'enceinte du domaine de l'éducation, il se rend compte qu'il est entouré de filles, dont la plupart semblent regarder Shin d'un mauvais œil.

"Shin ! " L'immortel se retourne en entendant son nom puis voit arriver un grand homme aux cheveux blonds avec les mains dans les poches de son beau costume blanc.

"Oui ? " Le brun se demande qui est cet homme devant lui avant que ce dernier ne recrache la fumée de sa cigarette, exaspéré.

"Tu ne me reconnais pas ? " Vu la tête que tire Shin, visiblement non " C'est moi, Takahata Takamichi"

"Wah, T'as vieilli mon gars ! " Rétorque Shin en étant surpris de la nouvelle tête de l'adolescent du groupe de Nagi. "C'est pas cool d'être mortel, hein ? "

"Toi, t'as rajeuni par contre " Dit Takamichi en le mesurant avec sa main " T'étais plus grand avant, Non ? "

Shin lui répond que c'est pour un rendez vous avec un certain Konoemon qu'il s'est rajeuni à cet âge. Comprenant qu'il doit voir le directeur, Takamichi décide de lui montrer le chemin.

"B-bonjour Takahata-Sensei ! " Une voix plus qu'énergique se fait entendre près d'eux avant qu'ils n'aperçoivent une jeune fille d'environ treize ans aux cheveux roux coiffés en couettes tenus par deux grelots.

"Bonjour Asuna " Répond Takamichi avec un sourire qui surprend grandement Shin qui regarde de nouveau la fille devant elle.

'Asuna !? ' pense-t-il en regardant la jeune fille qui titille ses doigts en regardant le sol avant qu'elle ne remarque que l'immortel n'arrête pas de la fixer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un garçon fabrique ici ?! " Enchaine Asuna en pointant le jeune garçon du doigt.

"Un garçon ? " Répète une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs, digne de la japonaise traditionnelle, qui semble être amie avec Asuna avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse le garçon devant elle. " Shi-chan ?! "

"Kono-chan ? " Répond Shin avant que Konoka se jette sur lui et l'étreint de toutes ses forces, ce qui ne semble pas gêner l'immortel.

"Ça fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demande Konoka en s'écartant légèrement de Shin mais le garde dans ses bras. Elle arrive à son cou.

"Je suis venu voir Konoemon " Asuna semble regarder Shin d'un mauvais œil, se demande qui est ce garçon qui semble connaitre tout le monde.

"Tu veux voir Papy ? " Shin hoche la tête avant qu'il ne s'approche de la fille aux couettes.

'Je suppose que je vais devoir à nouveau me présenter ...' Shin tend sa main vers elle en souriant amicalement " Je m'appelle Shin Raishi, Enchanté de te rencontrer "

L'adolescente regarde le garçon puis sa main, avant de la serrer en se disant qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais étant aussi proche de Konoka " Je m'appelle Asuna Kagurazaka " Se présente la jeune fille aux yeux vairons bleu et vert.

La sonnerie de l'école retentie, rappelant aux deux jeunes filles qu'il est l'heure d'aller en classe " On se voit plus tard, Shi-chan ! " Dit Konoka en partant à l'école en lui disant au revoir de la main, accompagnée de Asuna.

"On y va ? " Propose Takamichi en partant vers le bâtiment principal, suivit par Shin.

"Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, Shin " Dit le directeur de l'école Mahora et accessoirement le beau-père de Eishun.

C'est un vieil homme avec le sommet du crâne démesuré, une barbe grise qu'il s'amuse à trifouiller assis derrière le grand bureau en bois.

"Pas de soucis " Shin est assis dans l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition devant le bureau à coté de Takamichi qui est professeur ici mais ne semble jamais faire cours.

"N'allons pas car quatre chemins, j'aimerais que tu deviennes élève ici pour les trois prochaines années, au minimum "

Shin semble regarder le vieil homme d'un air qui lui demande s'il à l'air d'un homme qui a envie de retourner à l'école.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras continuer tes activités de mercenaire, il suffit juste que tu passes la majorité des cours obligatoire et bien sûr, les examens. Officiellement, tu seras un test pour la mixité possible de l'école et officieusement, tu es le garde du corps de Konoka et de l'école en général. Si jamais, il y a une attaque, tu es là pour protéger tout le monde "

Shin se lève de son siège sous le regard questionneur de Takamichi " De ce que je peux sentir ici, il semble avoir plusieurs mages plus ou moins puissant, je ne vois pas la raison de ma présence ici "

Shin semble ne pas vouloir faire cette mission " Et si je te disais que tu si tu faisais cette mission, tu aurais plus de chance de trouver l'homme que tu recherches ? " Lui dit Takamichi qui semble peser lourd dans la balance.

"C'est vrai que nous possédons beaucoup de mage puissant mais aucun n'est vraiment dans l'entourage de Konoka. Tu es le candidat idéal, puissant et déjà ami avec elle, accepte s'il te plait " Dit Konoemon, voulant absolument qu'il soit ici.

"Cela n'aura vraiment aucune incidence avec mes propres objectifs ? " Konoemon lui assure que non et que même en tant que chef de l'association magique, il pourra l'aider dans cette recherche.

"Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord " Accepte L'immortel faisant plaisir aux deux hommes, Takamichi l'emmène faire le tour de l'école tandis que Konoemon remplit les papiers.

"Voilà ce qui conclut le tour de l'école " Dit Takamichi en arrivant devant une salle de classe, laquelle Takamichi va faire son cours et Shin son apparition. " Nerveux ? "

"Pas vraiment nerveux ... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vais à l'école " Répond l'immortel en étant pas vraiment à l'aise dans son nouvel accoutrement, il s'agit de l'uniforme scolaire de l'établissement Mahora.

"Silence les filles " Sur ces mots, le chahut qui était présent à l'instant disparait dès que Takamichi entre dans la pièce tandis que Shin reste derrière la porte, en attendant le moment d'entrer.

"Aujourd'hui, on accueille un nouvel élève dans la classe " Plusieurs voix s'élèvent en entendant la nouvelle.

"Un élève ? Ça signifie que c'est un garçon ?! " En leurs disant que c'est à elles de vérifier, il fait Signe à Shin d'entrer.

Les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, Shin se place aux cotés de Takamichi sous le regard des filles, certaines avec un sourire d'autres plus mitigées et certaines sous le charme de l'immortel.

"Je m'appelle Shin Raishi, enchanté d'être parmi vous ! "Dit-il avec son sourire qui lui est propre en baissant légèrement la tête.

"C'est un garçon ! " Hurlent les filles en se jetant sur lui. Shin est surpris par cette réaction avant qu'il ne soit harcelé de tous les cotés par des questions plus chaudes les unes que les autres.

"Doucement les filles, laissez-le respirer " Takamichi écarte les jeunes filles qui retournent à leurs places, toujours excitées avant qu'il ne voie Shin au sol, la main sur son cœur.

'J'ai failli mourir ' Son professeur l'aide à se relever avant qu'il ne lui indique un endroit où il peut s'assoir.

Sur son chemin, il remarque une jeune fille avec une queue de cheval sur le coté qui semble surprise de le voir ici ainsi qu'une autre belle fille à la peau bronzée qui lui fait signe de la main qu'il reconnait facilement.

'Essayons de passer trois bonnes années dans cette classe de fous ' Pense Shin en imaginant pas à quel point il avait raison.

Fin.

Sur ces images, le film racontant le passé de Shin montre les crédits avec ce dernier comme protagoniste, Rakan en tant que monteur et réalisateur etc...

La salle s'illumine sur les filles qui viennent d'assister à quelque chose d'inattendu.

"Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'incroyable mais pas à ce point... " Remarque Kaede étant la première à sortir de sa léthargie. Elle voit ses camarades avec les yeux mouillés, des larmes séchés sur leurs joues mais avec un sourire sur la fin.

"Réveille-toi ! " Ordonne Rakan en frappant Shin qui se réveille avec un énorme mal de crane.

"J'ai un de ces mal de tête ... " Dit Shin en se touchant les cheveux avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il possède un étrange casque. En le retirant, Il remarque rapidement le grand écran sur sa droite et ses camarades de classe assis sur des chaises en face de lui avec des réactions qui différent de l'une des autres.

En voyant certaines qui se mettent à pleurer pour rien, il comprend rapidement ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Evangeline voit rapidement les pensées de Shin dans ses yeux puis comprend en le voyant s'embraser " Non ! Attends, Shin ! " Elle réalise trop tard, Shin vient de disparaitre sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Le groupe est pris de court par la réaction imprévu de leur ami " Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? " Demande Asuna en voulant lui gueuler dessus, il lui doit plein d'explications.

Kazumi semble dégoutée, elle qui tenait le plus gros scoop de sa vie de collégienne.

"C'était à prévoir ... " Soupire Evangeline attirant l'attention sur elle, étant la personne qui le connait depuis le longtemps. En voyant les yeux emplit de question des ses camarades de classe, Evangeline dévoile ce qu'elle pense " Shin est quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on le prenne en pitié alors il a enfoui en lui, son passé et tous les événements tragiques qu'il a pu subir à travers les âges. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, il serait capable de disparaitre "

En entendant ces mots qui sortent de la bouche du petit vampire, une ombre bouge et semble sortir pressement de la pièce sous le sourire de Kaede.

'Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je sais qu'il est par ici mais ... ' Pense une belle blonde en se trouvant dans une plaine avant qu'elle ne voie une colonne de feu apparaitre de nulle part au milieu d'une forêt ' Facile à trouver '

Quelques minutes de marche suffisent pour la jeune humaine afin d'atteindre sa destination. Sans se perdre dans la broussaille, Elle trouve Shin au bord d'un lac en plein milieu de la forêt camouflé d'une légère brume, certainement dû au feu libéré précédemment.

Shin semble l'avoir remarquée vu qu'il l'a regarde d'approcher de lui du coin de l'œil malgré qu'il lui tourne le dos " Je ne veux voir personne " Dit-il sèchement sans prendre de gant.

"Même pas ta petite sœur ? " Répond-t-elle avec le sourire.

Setsuna est posée contre la rambarde du balcon de la chambre d'hôtel dans lequel elle réside en admirant le magnifique coucher de soleil qui se trouve devant elle.

Elle est plongée dans ses pensées, elle vient de voir quelque chose qu'elle voulait connaitre depuis un long moment, il faut maintenant qu'elle fasse le ménage dans son esprit.

"Je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse en connaissant le passé de cet abruti de Phénix " Dit Evangeline en apparaissant de nulle part devant l'épéiste qui recule, prise par surprise.

"Evangeline ?! " Réagit Setsuna tandis que la petite blonde s'assoit sur la rambarde tout en gardant son regard sur la japonaise " Je suis contente de connaitre et d'avoir vécu en même temps que lui son passé mais... J'ai l'impression qu'il est inaccessible désormais " Termine -t-elle en fixant sa main, même si elle la tendait de tout son long, elle ne serait jamais capable de l'atteindre.

"Désormais inaccessible ? " Répète la vampire en croisant les bras, voulant en savoir plus.

"Avant, je pensais que c'était un gentil garçon aimant faire des plaisanteries, ayant peu de talent à l'école mais une puissance incroyable, capable de vaincre n'importe qui ... Maintenant, je sais que c'est un immortel qui a pratiquement tout vu et connu, celui qui m'a appris à faire mon travail d'exorcisme ... Comment une personne comme lui peut être intéressé par une simple mortelle comme moi ?" Commence Setsuna en saisissant le Magatama qui est encore autour de son cou.

"De plus, son cœur est encore pris par Asuka après toutes ces années. Elle était une femme incroyable qui le comprenait parfaitement ...Impossible de prendre sa place. " Setsuna est tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'elle vient d'avouer.

"C'est vrai que tu étais un peu dans les vapes à ce moment là donc tu n'as surement pas entendu ce qu'a dit Shin à Tengu lors de leur combat " Evangeline semble avoir capté l'attention de la guerrière Shinmei " D'après Natsumi, une femme semble avoir pris la place d'Asuka dans son cœur "

Setsuna semble prendre conscience de quelque chose "Mais, la vision que j'ai vu de Cosmo entelecheia ? "

"Ça veut tout simplement dire que la vie future, Possible, avec Shin ne sera pas parfaite. Ce ne sera pas la vie rose, tous les jours mais au moins, tu vivras la vie que tu auras choisi et n'est-ce pas pour que tu puisses avoir ce choix que le gamin s'est battu ? "

Setsuna la regarde avec les yeux écarquillés en comprenant ce qu'elle veut dire.

Elle peut vivre avec lui ?

"Je vais te raconter quelque chose ... Il y'a environ une dizaine d'années, une belle vampire immortelle avec un corps de rêve est tombée amoureuse d'un mortel complètement débile, bien qu'elle sache que cela n'est pas normal, elle l'a poursuivi sans relâche malgré les nombreux refus qu'elle ait subit et tu sais pourquoi ? " Demande Evangeline bien qu'elle sache que son interlocutrice n'en a aucune idée " Parce que l'amour n'a pas de limite, qu'il soit immortel et toi mortel n'y change rien, Si tu l'aimes vraiment, vas-y fonce ! "

Setsuna hoche la tête avant de faire apparaitre ses ailes pour s'envoler dans les cieux, à la recherche de son bonheur.

"Et ben ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une conseillère en amour " Se moque Asuna en sortant de sa cachette et en rejoignant la vampire en la tapotant sur la tête. Evangeline l'écarte en utilisant une technique de Judo qui met Asuna au sol.

"J'en ai juste marre qu'ils se tournent autour sans jamais rien se dire " Répond Evangeline en regardant le ciel sous le sourire de Asuna. ' C'est à toi de jouer, ne fuis pas, Abruti et sois enfin heureux '

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demande Shin en se tournant complètement afin de faire face à Lya qui s'approche lentement de l'immortel.

"Grand frère ! " Crie la blonde en se jetant de toutes ses forces envers Shin qui l'accueille dans ses bras sans vraiment avoir le choix.

Les deux restent comme ça pendant quelques minutes jusqu'a ce que Lya s'écarte du brun " Et sinon ? Que fais -tu dans un tel endroit ? " Questionne La blonde en regardant autour d'elle. Elle trouve cet endroit bien joli mais à part ça, aucune raison pour qu'il soit ici.

"J'avais choisi cet endroit afin de rester seul mais... Visiblement, c'était inutile " Répond Shin en s'asseyant au bord de l'étendue d'eau.

"Faut dire que tu n'es pas très difficile à retrouver " Se moque Lya en s'asseyant au coté de l'immortel qui se contente de garder son regard sur l'eau cristalline en face de lui.

"Est-ce si grave que ça ? " Commence Lya en tâtant un peu le terrain, sachant que ce terrain est miné avec Shin qui ne semble pas réagir alors elle compte bien continuer tant qu'il est de bonne humeur. " Le fait que nous connaissons ton passé est si horrible que ça ? Personnellement, je suis contente de savoir ce qu'a pu subir mon grand frère ... ça prouve qu'il est comme tout le monde et qu'il possède également ses moments de faiblesse "

"C'est justement ça ... " Rétorque Shin d'un coup en surprenant Lya qui est bien curieuse de savoir de quoi il parle " Je ne veux pas que vous voyiez cette partie de moi ...Je ne veux pas de pitié, je veux simplement que vous me voyez comme Shin, l'homme qui n'a peur de rien. Pas Shin, l'homme qui n'a pas réussi à sauver celle qu'il aimait ou ses amis "

Lya regarde Shin qui met sa tête dans ses bras en silence. Avec un petit sourire, Lya s'appuie contre l'épaule de son grand frère en fermant les yeux " Tout du moins pour moi, Tu restes le grand frère puissant que j'admire "

Au bout de quelques secondes, Lya commence à ricaner toute seule " Je suis sûre que c'est également le cas pour Setsuna " A cette phrase, le corps de Shin se raidit. Shin regarde Lya en sortant un œil de sa cachette.

"Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ? " Cette phrase de l'immortel amuse beaucoup la blonde aux yeux vairons qui ricane.

"Tu crois vraiment que personne n'est au courant ? Tout le monde sait que tu es fou amoureux de Setsuna ...enfin sauf Negi mais bon, il est à la plaque pour tout ça "

Shin est étonné, il ne savait pas que c'était aussi voyant " Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ? " Dit la mortelle en s'éloignant un peu de Shin. Elle se lève puis marche un peu avec ses mains derrière le dos " Elle est morte il y a des années, Shin... Le fait que tu l'aimes encore prouve qu'elle avait beaucoup d'importance pour toi mais tu ne veux pas être heureux ? "

"Tu ne peux vivre heureux en vivant dans le passé, Shin ... Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, je sais que c'est impossible mais met la en second plan, ton bonheur se trouve juste sous ton nez donc saisis là et soit heureux, c'est tout ce que je souhaite et je suis sûre que c'est le cas pour Asuka " Lui dit Lya tout sourire en le regardant, lui qui possède des yeux gros ouvert, qui ne la pensait pas le sermonner de cette façon.

"Mais je... " Commence Shin mais se fait interrompre par Lya qui ne compte le laisser s'en sortir.

"Ne me sors pas l'excuse du " Je suis immortel, je ne peux vivre avec une mortelle " C'est qu'un prétexte pour fuir la réalité et rester dans le passé où tu étais encore sous la tutelle du cycle de la vie et de la mort "

La blonde s'approche de l'homme puis pose sa main sur son torse, près de son cœur " Vas la rejoindre et fait ce que ton cœur te dicte ... C'est le meilleur moyen de connaitre le bonheur et s'il y en a un qui le mérite, c'est toi ... Mon grand frère "

D'abord surpris, Shin sourit en posant sa main sur la tête de Lya " Tu grandis trop vite " Dit-il en faisant apparaitre ses ailes puis s'envole très rapidement.

Lya sourit en voyant disparaitre l'immortel avant que la brume ne commence à s'amasser en un seul point en prenant forme humaine que semble reconnaitre la blonde, l'ayant vue dans le passé de Shin "Merci " Dit-elle avant de disparaitre elle aussi.

Shin arrive en volant vers l'endroit qu'a indiqué Setsuna lors du message qu'elle lui a envoyé, qu'elle l'attend devant la fontaine dans la ville d'Al Jamil.

En la voyant assise sur le rebord, Shin atterrit près d'elle en prenant la pose qui consiste à pointer le doigt en l'air avec un genoux au sol.

"Shin est là ! " S'exclame le brun avec fierté. Bien qu'il paraisse idiot auprès des autres, il gagne néanmoins un petit ricanement de la part de l'épéiste.

...

"Ils comptent se regarder dans les yeux encore combien de temps ? " Demande Haruna en voyant ses deux camarades de classe qui ne font que se fixer dans un silence plus ou moins acceptable.

"Vous croyez que c'est bien de les épier ? Surtout pour un tel moment " Questionne Nodoka en étant cachée derrière un rocher avec ses amies.

"C'est mon esclave, tout ce qu'il fait ou le concerne me regarde de près ou de loin ! " S'exclame Evangeline.

"Allez ! Dépêche-toi de te confesser, fainéant ! " Gueule Asuna en balançant un caillou en pleine tronche de Shin qui frotte l'endroit où il se l'ai pris.

"Shin ... " Commence Setsuna avec le regard fuyant en face de Shin qui arrête de chercher le coupable du caillou qu'il vient de recevoir et écoute la fille devant elle avec appréhension. " Je voulais te dire que j'ai bien réfléchi ... A nous et ce que nous sommes et... " Setsuna se fait interrompre par Shin qui met sa main devant elle pour l'arrêter.

"Attend ! Attend ! Attend ! " S'exclame Shin en posant sa main libre sur son visage avant de regarder Setsuna avec les joues un peu rouges.

Shin tousse dans sa main avant de se lancer " Je suppose qu'en voyant mon passé, sans mon accord je précise, tu es au courant de la signification du collier que tu portes autour du cou " Setsuna hoche la tête en titillant le dit collier.

"Il appartenait à Asuka... Une jeune femme forte, charismatique, aimante ... La seule femme m'ayant vu comme j'étais, un garçon nommé Shin qui voulait que s'amuser avec ses amis. Même dans la douleur ou la tristesse, elle faisait tout pour me donner le sourire" Shin sourit en se rappelant de manière nostalgique tous les bons moments passé avec elle.

Setsuna écoute en silence Shin qui parle à cœur ouvert, étonnée de l'entendre parler de ses sentiments aussi ouvertement.

"C'était une femme qui a tout essayé afin de me rendre la vie plus facile. Lors de ma captivité, elle est celle qui m'a donné envie de continuer... Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je n'ai même pas réussi à la sauver ... J'ai jamais pu rendre tout ce qu'elle m'a donnée "

Setsuna voulait répondre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il était pas assez puissant pour contrer Tengu à l'époque mais Shin lui demande de le laisser finir.

"Après l'avoir vu mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai fait le vœu de ne jamais aimer une autre femme ... " Setsuna semble perdre espoir en l'écoutant avant qu'elle ne voie ses yeux qui la regarde remplit d'une expression qu'elle n'a jamais vu "... Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre "

D'un coup, les joues de l'épéistes s'enflamment tandis que des " Oh " se font entendre autour d'eux " Tu es celle qui m'a rendu le sourire et la joie de vivre ... Mais pourtant, je refusais de l'admettre. Je t'ai vu grandir, je ne pouvais pas admettre mes sentiments pour toi ... Un immortel qui tombe amoureux d'une mortelle ...Mais je ne peux pas fuir éternellement. Alors si un abruti comme moi, qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts à part se battre te suffit ... "

Setsuna semble n'attendre qu'une seule chose et Shin ne va pas la faire attendre une seconde de plus " Je t'aime, Setsuna "

Des " Ouais ", " Bien joué " et d'autres cris de joie se font entendre par les passants mais pas par les deux intéressés qui sont dans leur monde.

"Je ... J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais quelqu'un d'étrange depuis ma tendre enfance ... Ton passé m'a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses sur toi, choses que je n'aurais peut-être jamais dû apprendre ... Je sais que je ne suis pas Asuka et je ne serais jamais comme elle ... Mais si je te conviens ... Sors avec moi car Je t'aime aussi "

Les deux se regarde avant que l'ambiance ne s'apprête à les aider. Les deux commencent à s'approcher de l'autre " Vas y ! Roule-lui une pelle ! " Hurle Haruna en se faisant griller sans le vouloir par les deux tourtereaux qui s'écartent l'un de l'autre, bien embarrassé.

"Bande d'enfoirés ! " Shin commence à s'énerver en s'enflammant de tout son être tandis que Setsuna ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le sol " Je vais tous vous incinérer jusqu'aux derniers ! "

* * *

 **Et avec ce chapitre, voici la fin du gros arc qui concerne le passé de votre Immortel préféré ! Il était sympa ? Dites le moi en commentaire. On attaque le dernier arc qui est très court, c'est bientôt la fin !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	40. Famille

**Heu... Bonjour...**

 **-Toi là, tu es en retard d'une semaine !**

 **Oui, excusez moi de mon absence le Week-end dernier, il était très chargé et j'ai pas eu le temps de poster le chapitre. Mais le voici !**

 **Hydro : Comme vous n'avez pas de compte, je vais répondre à votre commentaire du dernier chapitre. Tout d'abord, merci de me lire et de me donner votre critique tout en gentillesse. A la base, Shin était prévu pour finir avec Eva quand j'ai fait les fiches de perso mais en lisant Negima et UQ de Akamatsu, elle est bien trop attachée à la famille Springfield. Pour Chamaru, la relation sauveur-sauvé puis deviennent amant était un peu trop classique à mon gout. Mana ou même Konoka étaient également envisagées mais j'ai opté pour Setsuna qui me semblait la plus appropriée. Bisous à toi et encore merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Et bien sûr, petit coucou à Walibi qui commente tous les chapitres depuis un bon moment, t'es un bon mon gars !**

 **Sur ce, Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : La famille.

Résumé du chapitre Précédant : Suite au visionnage du passé de Shin, ce dernier et Setsuna décide enfin d'accepter leurs sentiments, poussés en avant par leurs amis.

Ça fait déjà quelques temps que la 3A est de retour dans leur bon vieux campus de l'école Mahora et la scolarité a repris ses droits dans la vie de tous les jours.

Chachamaru est, comme à son habitude, en train de balayer le devant de la porte du petit chalet hors du campus qui est également la demeure de l'effroyable Vampire, Evangeline.

Tout de moins effrayante si on ne la connait pas.

La partenaire de la vampire, le robot inventé par Satomi Hakase, semble avoir entendu une jeune femme qui s'approche d'elle. En baissant la tête poliment, Chachamaru accueille la collégienne.

"Bonjour, Setsuna-san " La jeune fille à la queue de cheval baisse également légèrement la tête en présentant également ses salutations. Sans attendre, elle obtient la permission d'entrer dans la petite maisonnette.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si c'est pour devenir mon élève, je dis non de suite " Dit Evangeline en pyjama dès que Setsuna ouvre la porte, elle devait surement savoir qu'elle allait entrer.

"Bonjour à toi aussi " Répond -t-elle sarcastiquement en direction de la petite blonde qui trouve qu'elle prend de l'assurance " Je suis ici pour Shin " Finit-elle tandis que Eva termine son petit déjeuner.

"Ça y est, tu es la copine du gamin et tu te crois tout permis ? " Dit Evangeline dont la remarque passe par l'oreille d'une sourde. " Désolée de te décevoir mais l'abruti n'est pas là " Dit-elle attirant l'attention de Setsuna qui attend de savoir la suite.

"Je ne sais pas où il est ... J'ai remarqué son absence au moment où j'allais lui mettre une rouste quand je n'ai pas vu mon petit déjeuner sur la table au moment où je me suis levée "

Evangeline voit très clairement l'inquiétude dans le regard de la jeune fille, pourtant c'est elle qui est bien placé pour savoir que celui qui est le plus en sécurité ici, c'est Shin " Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, s'il y a bien une personne sûre de rentrer à la maison, c'est le gamin "

L'épéiste semble prendre conscience de la situation, il s'agit de Shin quand même. Il ne craint rien.

"Mais calme quand mêmes tes phéromones, tu vas te faire griller " Cette remarque de Evangeline fait voir rouge Setsuna qui s'en va en lui criant dessus, que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle croit.

"Il n'y a personne ... " Se dit Setsuna en marchant dans les couloirs vide de l'école. Elle s'est réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude car elle sait que Shin est dur à réveiller mais du coup, elle se retrouve à trainer dans l'école sans aucun but. Trop tard pour retourner à sa chambre et trop tôt pour les cours.

"Je suppose que je vais un peu méditer avant les cours ... " Setsuna s'est trouvé une activité en ouvrant la porte de sa classe, en pensant s'assoir sur sa table mais la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la salle bouleverse ses plans.

Ce qu'elle trouve est Shin qui est endormi, complètement affalé sur sa table. Elle s'approche de lui, ce dernier semble être dans un autre monde vu le sourire qu'il fait.

"Non ... Arrête, Setsuna ... " Murmure Shin dans son sommeil qui, sans le faire exprès, fait plaisir à la jeune fille qui l'écoute " J'ai vraiment plus faim... "

La nourriture, Bien sûr... Il ne pouvait rêver que de ça néanmoins le fait que ce soit sa nourriture fait plaisir à l'épéiste.

En le regardant dormir, elle remarque plusieurs feuilles sous son visage. En faisant très attention, elle arrive à récupérer ce qu'elle convoite mais à peine elle eut le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agit, Takamichi prend les feuilles sans aucune gêne.

"Ceci est pour moi " Dit-il en prenant bien soin de cacher le contenu à la jeune demoiselle.

"C'est important ? " Questionne la collégienne sous le sourire de Takamichi.

"Dans son cas, non, pas forcément mais c'est une tâche qu'il doit accomplir " Répond le prof en partant de la salle "Ah pendant que j'y pense ... Prend soin de lui, il peut être un poil énervant et têtu mais c'est un bon gars " Ajoute Takamichi en sortant pour de bon de la salle.

Après le départ du professeur, la salle de cours commence à être empli d'élève au fur et à mesure que le temps passe mais le brouhaha présent n'empêche pas Shin de dormir à poings fermés.

Mais cela va vite changer au moment de l'entrée de Fate, l'un des anciens membres de cosmo entelecheia qui a pris la place de Negi comme professeur de la 3A.

"Debout ! " Ordonne le jeune prof en balançant une craie en pleine tronche de l'immortel qui se réveille sous le choc.

"Tu veux mourir, blanc bec ? " Réagit Shin en comprenant la situation tout en enflammant son poing droit. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs sourit à son tour en augmentant sa magie, affolant l'ensemble de la classe sauf Evangeline qui est bien curieuse de voir la suite des événements.

"Ça suffit, Shin " Oblige Setsuna en lui donnant un léger coup sur la tête avec la garde de son épée. En silence, il se rassoit sous les railleries de Fate du fait que le puissant immortel Shin se fait commander par le bout du nez par une simple mortelle.

Shin claque des doigts et une petite explosion de feu se produit sur le front de Fate, trop faible pour faire le moindre dégât mais le fait bien rire.

La journée se passe sans trop de difficultés, études, études et encore études. Une fois la journée finie, la plupart des élèves se prépare à rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives ou alors trainer un peu en ville mais pas tous.

"Tu ne viens pas, Shi-chan ? " Demande Konoka envers l'immortel mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire la raison de sa présence, la raison elle-même arrive dans la salle en l'apparition de Takamichi.

"P-Professeur T-Takahata ? "Bégaie Asuna en voyant le séduisant, d'après ses critères, professeur qui donne à Shin plusieurs polycopiés

"Encore ... " Souffle Shin en s'imaginant en train de faire ce qu'il a déjà accompli ce matin.

"Tu as fait les Mathématiques ce matin. Ce soir, c'est l'économie " Répond Takamichi en faisant soupirer Shin qui sort de nouveau le matériel afin de se mettre à l'œuvre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? " Demande Asuna en étant, elle et ses amies, raccompagnée à la porte de la salle par Takamichi.

"Il passe toutes les épreuves qu'il a ratés lors de ses absences ... Vous allez devoir rentrer sans lui pendant un bon moment " Termine le professeur en fermant la porte, débutant l'épreuve d'économie pour l'immortel qui, ne le cachons pas, s'en fiche royalement.

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils sont revenus du Mundus Magicus et c'est enfin le moment attendu, la cérémonie de fin d'étude.

Après une soirée bien endiablée pour fêter la réussite de Shin pour les examens finaux, ce dernier est appelé le lendemain par Tôko- Sensei tandis qu'il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Setsuna alors que Evangeline était encore en train de dormir paisiblement dans son lit.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venue me chercher un si bon matin et en plus faire venir Setsuna avec moi ? " Demande le brun en suivant la professeure de l'école Mahora qui est également membre de l'école Shinmei.

"Tu es demandé par le directeur et Setsuna est là pour l'épauler " Répond la belle blonde faisant réfléchir Setsuna qui se demande en quoi elle va être utile pour épauler le principal.

Après avoir toqué à la porte pour prévenir le directeur de leur présence, Shin entre dans la pièce suivit de Setsuna et enfin Tôko.

"Ah te voilà enfin, Shin " Accueille Konoemon en voyant l'immortel dans la pièce, ce dernier remarque facilement l'homme d'âge mur assis dans l'un des fauteuils, entouré de plusieurs gardes du corps tout droit sorti du film " Men in black "

"On se rencontre enfin ... " L'homme imposant habillé en tenue traditionnel japonais de couleur noir se lève afin de mieux apercevoir le garçon. Il possède les cheveux noirs en batailles avec les tempes grisonnantes. " ...Date Shin "

Les yeux de l'immortel se plissent en fixant les iris noires de l'adulte en face de lui qui le dépasse de plusieurs têtes.

L'inconnu pouffe un peu avant d'éclater de rire en tapotant fortement l'épaule de Shin « Ne fais pas cette tête, mon garçon ! Je suis de ton coté, on est de la même famille après tout " S'exclame l'homme qui continue de rire en surprenant tous ceux présent dans la pièce sauf Konoemon qui semble le savoir depuis quelques temps.

Alors que l'homme continue de rire à plein poumon, Shin attrape gentiment son bras et l'écarte de lui " Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais l'homme qui s'appelle Date Shin est mort depuis des années "

La réponse du brun calme de suite l'homme qui arrête de rire sous le regard triste de Setsuna 'Shin ...'

"Tu es né en 1719 dans la province de Mutsu ... " Commence l'homme qui surprend une nouvelle fois les deux collégiens qui se demande d'où il peut tenir ses informations, seule Setsuna est au courant de son passé dans cette pièce.

L'homme en Kimono semble avoir lu dans l'esprit des deux au vu de son sourire " Ah, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Date Yasumune et je suis le 34eme chef du clan éponyme "

"Enfin bref, venons-en au fait. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te demander ton aide, Shin " Le chef de famille originaire de Sendai commence en direction de Shin qui attend la suite avant de refuser.

"On a un petit problème ... Un membre de notre famille à comme plan de renverser le régime politique mis en place dans notre beau pays. Comme c'est un membre de ma famille, je n'aimerais pas que cela s'ébruite, tu vois le topo ? Je suis à un âge vieillissant, à plus de 40 ans, mon fils m'a vite dépassé et il a pris un chemin dont je ne suis pas très fier "

"Une rumeur circule dans notre famille depuis des générations du fait de la disparition d'un de nos membres, personne n'avait fait de recherches à ce niveau ... Sauf moi. En me renseignant plus à ce sujet, je suis tombé sur un certain Date Shin dont la mort n'a jamais été consigné ou même signalé. Au fur et à mesure de mes recherches, je suis tombé sur un certain Shin Raishi qui existe encore aujourd'hui "

'Cet homme est obstiné ... Certainement un trait caractéristique de cette famille ' Pense Setsuna en attendant la réponse de l'immortel dont l'existence vient d'être révélée à jour.

"C'est impressionnant de voir quelqu'un ayant réussi à me retrouver à force d'effort et d'abnégation pour sa famille, je suis vraiment impressionné " Réagit Shin avant de regarder sérieusement Yasumune dans les yeux " Mais je refuse cette mission, je ne fais plus partie de cette famille depuis 1736 "

Shin se retourne et commence à partir avant que son bras ne se fasse attraper par Setsuna qui le retient " On accepte cette mission ! " Accepte-t-elle sans hésiter sous la colère de Shin et le sourire de Yasumune qui lui donne une enveloppe contenant une carte et deux billets de train pour Sendai, là où se trouve la résidence des Date.

"Tu es Setsuna, n'est-ce pas ? " Demande le chef de famille à quoi Setsuna hoche la tête " Je ne suis pas surpris d'un tel aplomb, les hommes de la famille Date tombent tous sous le charme d'une femme forte et indépendante ! " S'exclame l'homme en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille puis part en riant de bon cœur avec ses hommes de mains.

Shin ne comprend pas, pourquoi a-t-elle acceptée cette mission alors qu'elle sait pertinemment ce qu'il ressent à l'égard de sa famille. S'il voulait vraiment renouer contact avec elle, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps.

Alors qu'il fait encore nuit, Shin décide de partir tôt vers la résidence des Date sans Setsuna afin de régler cette histoire aux plus vite sans impliquer personne.

"Je savais que tu allais faire ça, tu deviens prévisible " La voix de Setsuna résonne à travers la forêt qui entoure la petite maison de Evangeline avant qu'elle n'apparaisse dans le champ de vision de l'immortel.

Une fois baignée dans la lumière du clair de lune, elle sort un petit ticket de l'enveloppe " Alors ? On le prend ce train ? "

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini ! C'est parti pour le dernier arc. N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui fait plaisir pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	41. Retour au bled !

**Yo ! Ici Chword sans zappé de Week-end pour vous livrer le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire de ce bon vieux Shin !**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Retour au bled !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : De retour du monde magique, les membres de la 3A reprennent le cours de leur vie. Shin reçoit la visite du chef de la famille Date en personne, lui demandant son aide. Shin réticent, C'est Setsuna qui accepte la mission.

Un froid glacial et un silence morbide.

Voilà comment décrire l'endroit où se trouve un homme, assis sur son trône. Il est habillé d'un long manteau noir qui couvre tout son corps dont la capuche recouvre toute sa tête et dissimule son visage.

Seul le crépitement des flammes bleutés des torches qui allume la salle se fait entendre avant qu'un individu n'apparaisse de nulle part, comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion. Il s'agenouille devant l'homme assis. Ce dernier, le bras accoudé à son fauteuil et la tête sur son poing regarde le nouvel arrivant de ses yeux vide d'émotions.

"Maître. Le plan se déroule comme prévu " Annonce cette personne agenouillée, arborant la même tenue de son chef qui ne semble réagir à cette nouvelle " Et d'après les éclaireurs, Shin Raishi est en route "

La précision apportée par le deuxième individu fait apparaitre un sourire malsain sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui " ...Parfait "

Est-ce bien d'avoir accepté cette mission pour lui ?

Cette question taraude l'esprit de Setsuna qui regarde le paysage qui défile sous ses yeux à travers la vitre du train. Elle est plongée dans ses pensées avant qu'une voix dans le train ne la sorte de ses songes.

"Dernier arrêt, Sendai ! Dernier arrêt, Sendai ! " Informe la voix de femme à travers les enceintes du train. Setsuna détourne son regard de la vitre afin de voir le visage endormi de Shin à quelques centimètres du sien. La demi Yôkai rougit légèrement de cette proximité avant de laisser aller et de tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais c'est sans compter sur le timing de Shin qui décide de se réveiller à ce moment très précis.

"On est arrivés... ? " Demande-t-il en baillant et en s'étirant avant qu'il ne remarque la réponse tardive de la demoiselle sans même le regarder " Tu vas bien ? " Setsuna hoche rapidement la tête et remercie le ciel qu'il ne soit pas plus poussif que ça.

Les deux descendent tranquillement du train avant que l'épéiste n'entre en contact avec le dos de Shin. Ce dernier reste debout sur le quai sans rien dire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Setsuna voit rapidement le regard de Shin qui semble être partagé entre la surprise et la tristesse. Une ville complètement envahie par les grattes ciels et la pollution provoqué par la dense activité des usines aux alentours.

"Je suppose qu'il est loin, le temps des forêts ... " Shin ne peut cacher le dépit et la déception en commençant à partir de la gare.

Setsuna vient de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir ici... Il voulait garder dans son esprit le Sendai de son enfance.

Mais elle a tout prévu pour lui remonter le moral " Shin ... Ça te dérange si on fait un petit tour ? " Dit Setsuna. Shin se retourne, le regard un peu vide et peu inspiré par son idée.

Ce n'est pas possible ... Cet endroit a été construit bien avant sa naissance. Shin a du mal à croire que le mausolée de Date Masamune existe encore après plusieurs siècles.

Setsuna voit Shin qui appuie sa main sur l'un des immenses arbres qui couvrent toute l'allée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Elle voit vite que son homme est perdu dans ses pensées avant qu'il ne regarde quelque chose dans le vide et semble le suivre du regard.

Les yeux de Shin semblent lui jouer des tours.

"Maman ! Maman ! C'est ici la tombe du premier de notre clan ? " Un petit Shin traverse son corps en courant sans se soucier du monde suivit par sa mère et son grand frère.

"Oui mon chéri, c'est ici mais calme toi. On est là en attendant le retour de ton père " Répond Kazumi en portant dans ses bras le petit Muranobu.

"C'est un bel endroit " Dit Murasumi en regardant l'allée d'arbre qui semble tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. " Construit en 1603, en l'honneur de Date Masamune, fondateur de la ville de Sendai " L'ainé de la famille Date semble avoir bien compris et retenu sa leçon.

"On s'en fiche, allons voir le tombeau ! " Lui dit Shin en sprintant à toute jambe à travers l'allée sous le soupir de chaque membre de sa famille.

L'immortel semble être absorbé par la scène qui semble être le seul à voir. Il poursuit sa famille sans soucier de Setsuna qui semble un peu perdu par le comportement de Shin mais le suit quand même, intéressée par la suite des événements.

En arrivant, Shin est étonné par le nombre de personne qui sont venus rendre leurs hommages. L'état quasi parfait du tombeau qui n'a pas perdu de sa splendeur dorée qui semble luire d'une beauté éclatante aussi belle qu'à son époque.

Shin regarde autour de lui avant qu'un petit sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage " Je retire ce que j'ai dit ... " Dit-il envers Setsuna avant qu'il ne continue son périple, accompagné de cette dernière qui remercie Konoka pour l'idée.

Immense.

C'est le terme qui apparait dans l'esprit de Setsuna pour décrire la grande demeure qui se trouve devant ses yeux.

Une maison d'architecture typiquement japonaise entourée d'une palissade capable d'accueillir plusieurs grandes familles. La demeure de Konoka, qui est déjà assez imposante, ferait pale figure devant celle-ci.

"Ils ont perdu du terrain ... Il me semblait qu'on possédait également l'autre côté de la route ... " Dit Shin en observant la demeure dans laquelle il a grandi.

Setsuna continue d'observer la maison des Date avant qu'elle ne remarque Shin qui semble attendre quelque chose, les bras croisés " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

À cette phrase, Shin sourit. Et c'est le genre de sourire que Setsuna n'apprécie pas forcement. Tu sais, le sourire que quelqu'un arbore quand il s'apprête à passer un bon moment mais toi, non ? C'est celui-ci qui se trouve sur la figure de l'immortel.

"C'est toi qui a accepté cette mission, à toi de l'accomplir " Lui dit Shin, étant pressé de voir comment se débrouille Setsuna, elle qui a dû s'améliorer depuis la dernière fois où il lui apprenait les ficelles du métier.

Setsuna lui promet qu'il allait payer pour ça, que Shin lui répond en lui envoyant un petit clin d'œil. Elle se dirige vers l'ouverture de la palissade, qui semble l'entrée de la demeure.

Cette dernière étant gardée par deux gorilles en costard noirs tout droits sortis d'une famille de mafieux mais la famille de Shin n'en était pas une, n'est-ce pas ?

L'un des hommes qui ferait peur à Chuck Norris s'approche de la collégienne et la surplombe de toute sa hauteur " Vous êtes les deux invités du Maitre ? " Demande-t-il d'une voix grave en regardant la jeune fille dont elle voit son reflet dans ses lunettes de soleil. Elle acquiesce de la tête en silence sous le sourire de Shin qui essaye tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire en voyant le malaise de sa copine.

"Allons ! Sois pas si tendue, on ne va rien te faire ! " S'esclaffe les deux gardes en tapotant légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille avant qu'il n'indique l'intérieur de la maison avec son pouce " Allez-y, le chef vous attend ! "

En passant les deux gardes, Setsuna arrive dans un magnifique jardin extrêmement bien entretenu qui a dû demander des heures de travaux tous les jours pour arriver à un tel résultat.

Tandis que Setsuna s'extasie sur les superbes bonzaïs, un énorme arbre en plein milieu du jardin attire l'attention de Shin qui s'en va le voir de plus près.

L'épéiste aperçoit l'immortel qui pose sa main sur l'arbre avec un doux sourire " Tu te fais vieux ... " Murmure l'homme qui ne semble pas passé inaperçu par les oreilles de Setsuna qui se demande bien l'importance que peut avoir cet arbre.

"Je suis étonné de voir que vous pouvez ressentir l'âge que possède ce chêne, monsieur. " Visiblement, il n'y a pas que les oreilles de la collégienne qui a entendu ce que vient de prononcer l'homme. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'année environ avec les cheveux marron clair et des yeux noirs s'approche d'eux.

"Il parait que cet arbre à un peu moins de trois cents ans " Rajoute le petit garçon en levant les yeux en ciel afin d'admirer toute la splendeur de la nature.

"Ressentir, non ... C'est juste que je l'ai vu naître ... " Soupire Shin, inaudible pour ceux qui l'entoure mais tant mieux, cela restera un secret entre lui et l'arbre.

"Vous êtes là pour voir père ? " Questionne le petit en leur apprenant rapidement qu'ils avaient en face d'eux le troisième fils de Date Yasumune, Guilherme.

Tout en discutant avec le petit garçon qui semble plutôt mature pour son âge, ce dernier les amène à l'intérieur de la maison qui est emplit de serviteur dont une qui fait partie de la même famille de Tsubame. Shin baisse la tête devant elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne son geste avant qu'il ne suive de nouveau Setsuna qui continue de suivre le petit garçon habillé en tenue traditionnel.

"Voilà, c'est ici " Annonce l'enfant en toquant à la porte. Ayant reçu l'autorisation de la part de son père, Guilherme approche dans la pièce puis finit par prendre sa place auprès de son père. L'homme qui est venu demander l'aide de shin se trouve en face d'eux avec un éventail à la main.

À sa gauche se trouve un autre enfant dans l'adolescence, visiblement. Il a de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu nuit. Il adresse une légère salutation de la tête envers Setsuna et Shin dès qu'ils entrent dans la pièce.

"Shin, Setsuna ! Je suis bien content de vous voir, ici ! " S'exclame Yasumune en riant tandis que Setsuna s'assoit en face du chef de clan avec Shin derrière elle qui se demande ce qu'il fabrique ici.

"Ah j'ai oublié de vous présenter ! " Réagit l'homme à l'éventail avant qu'il ne montre la plupart des personnes dans cette pièce. Des hauts dignitaires du clan Date, des membres d'autres clan environnant ou bien des personnes pour contrer l'attaque que va subir l'empereur dans les prochains jours.

"Et voici, mes deux fils. Le dernier que vous avez déjà rencontré " Présente Yasumune à sa droite, le petit enfant fait un petit coucou de la main que Setsuna répond "Et voici l'ainé, Date Tatsumaki " Le garçon, âgé de 15 ans adresse un petit sourire chaleureux envers les deux invités.

"Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je peux vous ... " Commence Yasumune qui se fait interrompre par la porte qui se voit ouvrir en force sans aucune délicatesse.

Setsuna ainsi que Shin et accessoirement les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce voit un grand et beau jeune homme avec les cheveux blancs arrivant jusqu'à la base de sa nuque. Les yeux violets qui scannent la salle de réunion.

Il possède deux piercings à son oreille droite, une boucle sur le lobe et un dans la partie supérieure.

Visiblement, sa présence n'est pas vraiment appréciée au vu des expressions glaciales qu'il reçoit de la part des personnes présentes, hormis Shin et Setsuna qui ne le connait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demande Yasumune sans sentiment dans la voix. Le visage de l'inconnu semble se crisper et sert ses dents.

"Tsk ! Toujours la même ambiance, ici... Dans ce cas, je me casse ! " La voix grave du jeune homme ne laisse aucune place à la gentillesse, ce qu'il fait vite comprendre aux autres en explosant la porte à coup de pied.

"Je ne voulais pas que vous le rencontriez " Dit Yasumune envers les deux convives qui demande un peu plus d'explications, car ils viennent juste de voir un Yankee, rien d'autre. " Cet homme...est votre cible "

* * *

 **Alors comme ça, la cible est un membre du clan ?! Et qui est ce mystérieux bonhomme encapuchonné ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Ou pas !**

 **PS : Je vais mettre un place un petit sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à répondre si vous avez le temps !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	42. A mort l'empereur !

**Yo ! Ici Chword pour le chapitre du Week-end ! C'est bientôt la reprise des cours mais ne vous en faites pas, cela ne change en rien la publication des quelques chapitres qui reste. Par contre, pour la suite... On verra ça plus tard ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : À mort l'empereur !

Résumé du chapitre précédant : De retour dans sa ville natale, Shin rend visite à son clan par l'intermédiaire de Setsuna qui décide de régler une mission pour eux. Au moment du récapitulatif, un étrange homme mal élevé fait irruption dans la salle. Yasumune leur apprend rapidement qu'il s'agit de leur cible.

"Notre cible ? " Répète Setsuna qui est prête croire que l'homme qui vient d'apparaitre est un jeune homme turbulent qui a besoin d'être un peu encadré mais de là à préparer un coup d'état ? Cela semble difficile à avaler.

"Il s'agit de Date Yasaoka ... C'est un accident de jeunesse ... Il est complètement en dehors du système " Ce que vient de dire le chef de famille lui attire les foudres de Shin.

Un accident de jeunesse ? ... Shin ne peut croire qu'un tel homme soit le chef de sa famille, il se ferait bien un plaisir de le cramer mais pour respect par Setsuna, il s'abstiendra de faire un tel geste afin de réussir la mission et de sauver les fesses de l'empereur.

Setsuna n'a pas non plus aimée la phrase de Yasumune mais contrairement à Shin, n'a pas l'intention de voiler ses pensées " Le fait que ce jeune homme, Date Yasaoka, soit un enfant non désiré est une chose mais de l'insulter de cette sorte est inacceptable "

Les deux sont sur le point de refuser la mission proposée par le clan Date. Si l'empereur est réellement en danger, ils iront le sauver mais pas avec eux.

"Moi je l'aime bien ! Il fait de super bonnes crêpes ! " Réagit l'enfant de dix ans en toute innocence en levant la main bien haut, comme pour appuyer son avis.

Alors que l'intervention du petit enfant fait détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était devenue légèrement mauvaise après l'apparition de Yasaoka, Shin entend des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

En se précipitant, il ouvre la porte puis jette un regard à gauche et à droite mais personne à l'horizon.

Je me suis fait des idées ? Shin a beau essayer de ressentir une énergie quelconque, il ne ressent rien de particulier alors il referme la porte et s'assoit tranquillement derrière Setsuna qui demande d'un regard discret ce qu'il s'est passé. Il lui répond qu'ils en discuteront plus tard.

"Mon fils, Yasaoka, a pour projet de renverser l'empereur actuel afin de faire revenir son organisation criminelle au premier plan. L'organisation dont laquelle il fait partie à disparue des radars pendant quelque temps mais ils veulent être de nouveau sur le devant de la scène du monde connu ainsi que celui dans l'ombre "

Après cette mise en bouche, la discussion s'ensuit avec les détails de l'attaque. L'endroit, l'heure. Tout est exactement prédit à l'avance, comme s'ils voulaient qu'ils soient là au moment prévu.

Setsuna trouve cela extrêmement louche, depuis quand une organisation criminelle divulgue aussi facilement ses plans d'actions ? C'est le genre d'information que les méchants essayent de garder secret.

"Vous devez savoir que plus vous connaissez des gens haut placés et plus des informations de haute importance arrivent à vos oreilles " Rappelle le chef de famille, ce que confirme Shin. Ayant trainé avec des hauts dignitaires du Monde magique ou de ce monde, il est bien placé pour le savoir.

"Enfin... Même si je dis ça, l'information de l'attentat vient directement de Tatsumaki qui l'a entendu de la bouche de Yasaoka " En disant cela, l'attention tombe sur l'adolescent qui s'est bien fait discret depuis le début de cette entrevue.

"C'est un soir où je rentrais de ma journée de cours au lycée. Je passe par mon chemin habituel quand j'aperçois Yasa. Je voulais l'appeler mais je me suis abstenu au moment où je l'ai vu parler avec deux hommes, ou du moins c'est ce que je pense, vêtus de manteau noir de la tête au pied. Poussé par la curiosité, j'ai écouté la conversation et c'est là que j'ai entendu parler de ce plan. Je suis parti avant de me faire repérer et j'ai tout dis à père "

C'est au tour du père de continuer le récit sous l'écoute attentive des jeunes gens, enfin, jeune...Cela dépend pour qui.

'Ma vieillesse t'emmerde ' Pense Shin sans perdre plus de temps avec ce jeune impertinent.

"De là, j'ai fait mes petites recherches et j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. Yasaoka fait partie d'une organisation criminelle et prévoit de chambouler l'ordre en place. Étant un membre de mon clan, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser quelqu'un d'autre être au courant. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à vous, à Shin en particulier mais je suppose que je peux vous faire confiance, Mademoiselle Setsuna. "

"Moi, je ne peux pas ! " S'exclame l'un des membres de l'alliance en tapant du poing sur la table, démontrant son mécontentement en voyant l'enchainement des événements " Je suis d'accord pour Shin, quelqu'un comme lui qui parcourt le monde en réussissant toujours ses missions et qui a prouvé son efficacité à plusieurs reprises est le bienvenu dans le plan. Mais cette jeune femme ! " Continue l'homme d'âge mur qui est regardé avec méfiance par Shin qui se demande où il veut en venir. Setsuna ainsi que les autres personnes présentes sont choquées par sa soudaine prise de parole.

"Cette femme est une totale inconnue ! On ne devrait pas engager une personne qu'on ne connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ! En plus, si je ressens bien les choses, c'est une Demi Yokai ! Une hérésie comme l'autre fumier ! On devrait la ... "

Le vieil homme aigri et visiblement qui n'aime pas les choses qui dépasse sa vision étriquée de la vie n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui se fait violement plaqué au mur par Shin qui semble être dans une colère noir en voyant son énergie qui fait trembler l'environnement autour de lui.

Le visage de l'immortel est à deux centimètres de celui de l'homme qui vient de menacer sa douce, il met sa main enflammée près de la gorge du vieux " Continue ta phrase et je t'arrache ta langue. Crois-moi, je l'ai déjà fait et cela ne me dérange pas de le refaire avec toi "

En cumulant la frayeur que vient de lui inculquer Shin et la puissance magique libéré par ce dernier, le vieil homme tombe dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

"Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire ? Je peux vous assurer que Mademoiselle Setsuna possède un niveau tout aussi admirable " Alors que l'ensemble des autres membres de l'alliance semble être convaincus par la démonstration de Shin, Setsuna ressent une énergie désagréable dans les environs mais dès l'énergie ressentie, elle disparait aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme d'en trouver la source.

"Où voulez-vous qu'on soient ? " Demande l'un des membres de l'alliance envers Shin qui attend l'heure fatidique les bras croisés. Le pauvre homme qui semble bien valeureux se prend un vent magistral de la part de l'immortel avant que Setsuna n'organise les troupes en lui demandant de se poster dans la foule.

"Je pensais que tu étais devenu un peu plus social depuis le temps " Réagit l'épéiste en regardant l'immortel avant qu'elle aperçoive rapidement que l'attention de Shin est portée sur plusieurs personnes. Elles semblent être éparpillés un peu partout mais tous sont habillés de la même tenue, d'un long manteau noir encapuchonné.

Quelques-uns se trouvent dans la foule et d'autres sur le toit, certainement en train d'attendre l'arrivée de l'empereur.

"Tu penses qu'ils font partis de la fameuse organisation dont on a tant entendu parler ? " Demande Setsuna bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse mais elle préfère avoir la confirmation de l'homme tout en regardant les mouvements des hommes suspectés.

"J'en sais rien mais ce ne sont clairement pas nos alliés " Répond Shin en lui demandant de se mêler à la foule afin de réagir au plus vite tandis que lui monte sur les toits pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Une fois en haut d'un gratte-ciel, Shin observe la foule qui attend impatiemment l'arrivé de l'homme qui incarne la présence divine dans leurs pays.

L'immortel remarque à l'instant que le nombre de personne présentes sur le lieu étaient plus important qu'il le pensait. Si jamais une attaque de grande envergure à effectivement lieu, cela va être dur d'éviter des dommages collatéraux.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, Shin remarque une dizaine d'individu en longue robe noire qui semble attendre le moment fatidique pour agir.

Et ce moment est arrivé. Dans un bruit digne d'une rencontre sportive de haute voltige, un grand cortège approche dans la grande rue déguisée pour l'occasion. Setsuna observe l'empereur attentivement en cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait lui montrer comment ses ennemis pourrait l'attaquer.

Au moment où le chariot qui transporte l'empereur passe devant elle, un cercle magique de couleur vert apparait sous les roues, ce qui déclenche le sort.

Setsuna réagit très rapidement en sprintant à grande vitesse vers l'empereur, l'attrape à bout de bras juste avant que plusieurs pics de terre n'apparaissent et empale le siège où se trouvait à l'instant l'homme le plus important du pays.

"Shin ! " L'immortel, du haut de son immeuble, observe le début des coups fourrés en voulant y mettre son grain de sel avant qu'une mini Setsuna ne se pose sur son épaule " Je m'occupe de l'empereur, essaye d'éloigner la foule "

En écoutant la petite représentation de la collégienne, Shin fait attention à la réaction des personnes présentes en s'attendant à ce qu'ils s'en aillent en voyant l'attentat envers leur empereur mais ce qu'il voit l'énerve au plus haut point.

La foule s'est juste écartée par la surprise de l'attaque mais certains filment la scène et d'autres pensent même que c'est une mise en scène pour faire plaisir à ceux qui sont venus le voir.

Mais bien sûr, les gens aiment risquer leurs vies pour vous faire plaisir.

Shin essaye de trouver un moyen rapide et expéditif afin de faire déguerpir la foule pour pouvoir aider au plus vite Setsuna qui résiste tant bien que mal aux sorts qu'elle reçoit de toute part.

En regardant autour de lui, il repère une grande tour pas trop loin. Avec un petit sourire et priant pour que la foule soit remplit de Usain bolt, Shin envoie une énorme boule de feu qui détruit la base de la tour. Ayant perdu son équilibre, le monument tombe sur la foule qui court à toutes jambes dans les ruelles afin d'éviter le mastodonte.

"Qui êtes-vous ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! " L'empereur enchaine les questions, protégé par la barrière de Setsuna qui a du mal à la tenir en place vu les dizaines de sort de tout type de magie qui pleut sur elle.

"Je suis ici pour vous sauver mais cela ne va pas durer bien longtemps si je ne trouve pas un plan de secours " Dit Setsuna qui voit sa barrière se faire renforcer par les magiciens qui accompagnent l'homme qui semble être la cible des dix magiciens qui entoure le petit groupe et bombarde ce dernier de sort magique de plus en plus insistant.

Ce serait bien que Shin intervienne ...

Sa prière semble être entendu car dès que cette pensée à traverser son esprit, un énorme édifice tombe du ciel en pleine tronche d'un des magiciens qui préparait un gros sort, fini aplatit comme une crêpe.

Mais ce n'est qu'un léger moment de repos puisque qu'un puissant sort de vent fait exploser la barrière de Setsuna. Cette dernière ainsi que son petit groupe se voit la merci des hommes encapuchonnés qui profitent de la situation en continuant d'envoyer leurs salves.

Une barrière de feu apparait afin de contrer leurs offensives.

"Shin ! " Hurle l'empereur au moment où l'immortel fait son apparition à travers les flammes " Que signifie ce vacarme ?! "

"Ça vous va si je vous dis que quelqu'un veut votre mort ? " Répond-t-il comme si de rien n'était, le fait que quelqu'un veut votre mort est quelque chose de banale alors que son bouclier se fait harceler de tous les côtés.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce genre de ... " L'empereur n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Shin lui met un coup sur la nuque, l'endormant dans la seconde.

Ce geste, indigne pour la plupart des gens, surprend tout le monde et énerve la garde spéciale de l'empereur mais se fait calmer par Shin qui leur rappelle que leurs vies sont dans ses mains et celle de Setsuna qui ne semble pas forcement heureuse du geste que vient de faire l'immortel.

Shin n'a pas vraiment besoin de boulet pour l'instant, déjà que sa garde n'est pas forcement puissante alors s'il devait protéger cinq personnes pas forcement puissante et un homme quasi inutile avec pour seule alliée Setsuna, qui même à son niveau, ne fait pas le poids face à dix magicien d'un niveau digne d'un Kotaro.

"Bien voilà le plan pour que vous restiez en vie ... Vous prenez l'empereur et vous partez très loin, très vite " Leur dit Shin. Le plan est très simple, il consiste du fait que la garde royale embarque l'empereur avec eux pendant que Shin et Setsuna latte la tronche des méchants magiciens.

Dès que le bouclier de feu est levé, les quatres magiciens attrape l'empereur qui se trouve encore dans les pommes puis sprinte à travers les ruelles en essayant de disparaitre le plus rapidement possible de la vision des encapuchonnés.

"Allons botter des culs ! " S'exclame Shin en s'embrasant tandis que Setsuna se met en position, sabre à la main.

"Cible prioritaire en vue ... Phase d'attaque ... " Cette phrase est prononcé par les trois quarts des magiciens qui foncent tout droit sur Shin, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Facilement submergés par le flot magique qui lui tombe dessus, il se transforme en phénix avant de disparaitre de la vue de Setsuna, accompagné de sept Magiciens qui le poursuit.

Setsuna arrête la lame lumineuse d'un membre de l'organisation qui semble vouloir éteindre la vie de l'empereur.

"Si c'est le chef de mon pays que vous voulez, pourquoi avoir poursuivi Shin ? " Setsuna affronte en un contre un, l'homme qui l'affronte avec son épée de lumière qui ne semble pas enclin à répondre à sa question. Ses yeux dorés ne semblent avoir aucune trace de vie en eux.

Alors que Setsuna semble prendre le dessus sur son adversaire, elle remarque rapidement que les deux autres magiciens qui reste en retrait semble préparer quelque chose de gros.

Setsuna semble surprise de la faiblesse de l'épéiste en face d'elle alors sans attendre, elle met hors course son adversaire qui disparait dans un amas de lumière avant de sprinter vers l'un des deux derniers. Elle est assez rapide pour perforer le mage d'eau qui ne semblait pas prêt pour cette arrivée brutale.

Mais hélas, elle n'est pas assez rapide pour le dernier qui semble avoir fini d'incanter son sort mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une main traverse son torse le tuant sur le coup.

Le magicien disparait à travers des petites boules lumineuses de couleur bleus. Setsuna eut à peine le temps de voir de qui il s'agit avant que la personne encapuchonnée qui vient de tuer le dernier mage disparait sans laisser de trace. Mais l'épéiste se rappelle très bien de ses yeux violets blasés de la vie.

'Yasaoka ? '

* * *

 **Yasaoka vient de sauver Setsuna ? Mais il n'est pas censé être le méchant ? Et où est passé Shin poursuivi par plein de Mages puissants ? N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et surtout le poll toujours en vigueur sur mon profil !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	43. Je rêvais d'un autre monde

**Yo ici Chword pour un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le WE dernier, les cours ont repris et la masse de travail s'est subitement alourdie comme par magie mais vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre parler de ma vie privée ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 43 Je rêvais d'un autre monde

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Setsuna ainsi que Shin se rendent à l'endroit indiqué afin d'endigué l'attentat sur l'empereur. Ce dernier se voit attaquer par une armée de mage constitué d'une dizaine d'hommes. Etant séparée de Shin, Setsuna se voit aidée par Yasaoka avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse, le devoir accompli.

Un souffle puissant se fait entendre à travers les quelques bâtiments détruits de la ville suite à la salve de sort magique subit il y a quelques instants.

Un jeune homme soupire en arrivant sur les lieux du drame qui ne semble avoir fait aucune victime " C'est pas simple de se battre contre des faibles... Par contre à sept contre un, c'est déjà un peu plus compliqué mais bon...Pas difficile non plus " Dit Shin tout en regardant sa veste qui n'a pas survécu à ce combat.

Reste en paix toi, veste scolaire, qui aura été sur mon dos pendant ses trois années de collège...J'espère seulement que le grand père de Konoka ne me demandera pas de compensation financière pour cette perte.

Après avoir fait ses hommages pour son compagnon d'arme, Shin est à la recherche de la femme qui risque de partager une partie de sa longue vie.

Il observe les environnements mais pas de Setsuna à l'horizon, que ce soit debout ou allongée. Il ne la ressent pas non plus au niveau énergie, ce qui commence à l'inquiéter ... Bien qu'il sache qu'elle possède le niveau afin de vaincre ces énergumènes.

Shin est en train de sonder les sources de Ki autour de lui afin de trouver celui qui appartient à l'épéiste avant qu'un bruit de rocher qui s'écroulent n'atteigne ses oreilles. Il remarque l'état de l'homme qui semble avoir assister au combat qui vient de se dérouler, une précieuse source d'information pour Shin.

"Ne m'approche pas, Monstre ! " Hurle l'homme qui semble apeuré par Shin qui approche de lui sans tenir compte de ce qu'il pense à son propos. L'habitant de Sendai recule toujours un peu plus à chaque pas de l'immortel avant que son dos ne rencontre un mur de pierre.

"Ne me tue pas ! " S'exclame l'inconnu en couvrant sa tête avec ses bras, comme si cela lui offrait une protection divine. L'immortel l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et l'amène face à lui.

"Dis-moi où se trouve la belle jeune femme qui se trouvait ici " Demande Shin mais c'est clairement un ordre vu le ton qu'il utilise. Le jeune homme baragouine quelques mots incompréhensibles vu la peur qui se trouve en lui.

"Ne me tue pas, par pitié ! " Ce sont les mots que Shin arrive à déchiffrer mais ce ne sont pas ceux qu'il veut entendre.

Shin, frustré par la situation, secoue très fort le garçon qui en perd tout ses reperds "La ferme ! Je vais finir par te tuer si tu ne me réponds pas ! Par où est partie la fille avec une épée dans la main ! " Pour mieux l'aider à récupérer ses souvenirs, Shin commence à imiter Setsuna avec ses expressions.

"Elle est...partie à la poursuite d'un... homme vêtu d'un ...Pull à capuche ..." Répond l'homme légèrement dans les pommes en indiquant faiblement une direction avec son doigt. Shin le relâche et il tombe lourdement sur le sol avant de s'enfuir en courant tout en tombant quelques fois au sol vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

Tout en empruntant le chemin gentiment indiqué par l'apeuré, Shin remarque une boutique en piteux état " Je suppose qu'il n'est pas près de rouvrir son modeste bouiboui... " Il entre dans le magasin et prend la première veste qu'il voit. Au moment où il en sort, il entend et ressent une vague de Ki être envoyée au loin.

"C'est l'heure de la baston ... " Se dit-il en enfilant le pull blanc à capuche en se dirigeant vers le lieu du combat auquel semble prendre part Setsuna.

A force de détermination et de persévérance, Setsuna finit par rattraper Yasaoka qui reste debout au milieu d'un bâtiment délabré qui pourrait être sans problème le repère d'un gang.

Setsuna ne serait dire pourquoi mais l'homme devant elle est la ou possède les réponses à tout ce qu'il se passe.

"T'arrêtes de me stalker, ouais...Tu m'saoules " S'exprime Yasaoka en se retournant avec les mains dans les poches de son Pull. La capuche sur sa tête et un foulard gris clair qui cache la moitié de basse de son visage. Ses yeux lavande regardent Setsuna sans une once de sentiment, ni de la haine ni de l'admiration juste...de l'indifférence.

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais le fait que tu m'aies aidée à vaincre ces êtres étranges porte tout à croire que tu es victime de ton comportement, n'est-ce pas ? " Suppose Setsuna et on pouvait voir de la surprise dans le regard de Yasaoka qu'il fait disparaitre instantanément, reprenant son éternel indifférence.

"Et ? " Demande Yasaoka ce que ne comprend pas la jeune fille en face de lui qui semblait avoir été claire " Où veux-tu en venir ? 'Ce n'est pas grave, je crois en toi mais pour changer la vision des autres, il faut que tu changes de comportement ' ? J'ai entendu ce refrain encore et encore ... J'en ai ras le cul de cette façon de penser ! "

L'homme avec la capuche en forme de tête de chat est loin, très loin de ce que pense réellement Setsuna...Après tout, le bonhomme de cette dernière n'est pas vraiment un modèle de société...

"Ce n'est pas du tout ça, je veux juste trouver le véritable chef d'orchestre de cette embuscade, ce qui n'est clairement pas toi " Visiblement, ce que pense et dit Setsuna semble traverser une oreille de sourd vu que Yasaoka se contente de lui tourner le dos afin de faire ce qu'il fait de mieux ... Disparaitre.

"Attend ! " S'exclame Setsuna en arrivant à agripper le jeune homme par l'épaule. Ce dernier se retourne brusquement et écarte le bras de Setsuna sans prendre de gant en lui exprimant très clairement qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le toucher.

Une fine lame apparait comme par magie dans la main droite de Yasaoka qui s'empresse de s'en servir en direction de Setsuna qui esquive de justesse en baissant la tête.

Elle dégaine son sabre en se mettant en position, l'homme fait apparaitre une deuxième épée dans sa main libre. Il ne laisse aucune place à la discussion dans la suite des événements.

La jeune femme bloque facilement la première attaque de l'homme qui profite de l'ouverture sur son flanc droit avec son deuxième sabre. Setsuna fait glisser sa lame tout le long de l'épée de Yasaoka qui lui permet de contrer la deuxième attaque avec la garde de son propre sabre.

En s'appuyant sur le sol avec sa main libre, Setsuna met un coup de pied ascendant entre les deux épées en pleine tête de l'homme qui s'envole sous la puissance du coup.

"Adeat ! Sica Shishikushiro !" En activant son pactio, une petite lame apparait dans sa deuxième main. S'ensuit un affrontement d'anthologie entre les deux utilisateurs de la double escrime.

Quand l'un attaque avec son sabre, son adversaire réplique avec sa deuxième épée, ce qui amène un combat vif mais interminable.

"On veut juste t'aider ! " S'exclame Setsuna en parant et contre attaquant avec grâce et précision. Yasaoka ne semble pas près de croire la jeune femme au vu de ses offensives de plus en plus agressives.

Bien que Setsuna possède l'avantage technique, la différence de force entre les deux est flagrante, ce que remarque facilement son adversaire qui en profite pour lui faire mettre un genou à terre.

"C'est la fin ! " Hurle Yasaoka sûr de lui en voyant la position de Setsuna. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre sur ses appuis, il tente de la pourfendre avec ses deux sabres.

"Style Shinmei,Kyokudai Raimeiken ! " S'exclame Setsuna en chargeant son épée d'électricité avant de tout envoyer en pleine tête de Yasaoka à bout portant qui l'explose mais explose la plupart de la maison autour d'eux.

Setsuna se relève, entourée de fumée qui disparait à travers les débris causés par son attaque. De petites étincelles se déclenchent ici et là après sa décharge qui semble avoir vaincu Yasaoka.

"C'est quoi c'te truc ? J'ai eu l'impression de m'être mangé un orage dans la gueule " Dit Yasaoka en se craquant le cou, surprenant Setsuna qui ne le pensait pas capable de s'en sortir aussi facilement...

'Ne me dis pas qu'il est comme Shin ? Si c'est le cas ... ' Pense Setsuna en voyant le corps de son adversaire qui ne semble n'avoir aucune égratignure.

Setsuna fait apparaitre ses 16 copies de son pactio qui dansent autour d'elle en attendant d'être employées.

L'homme ne semble pas vraiment impressionné, il commence à jouer avec ses épées tout en attendant la suite des événements.

La jeune femme enclenche les hostilités en envoyant toutes ses armes sur Yasaoka, ce dernier en découpe un bon nombre à très grande vitesse mais plusieurs armes de Setsuna arrivent à le planter et pris par la puissance de l'impact, il se retrouve planté au mur derrière lui comme une étoile de mer.

L'élève de l'école Shinmei, qui a réussi à le maitriser, continue son offensive afin de le calmer pour qu'ils puissent parler. Le jeune homme ne semble guère se soucier de sa situation au vu de son sourire sur son visage, une étrange fumée noire commence à émaner de lui avant qu'une explosion de feu ne se produise entre les deux, stoppant net le combat.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " Demande Setsuna qui était complètement absorbé par son combat avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

"Je t'ai fait peur ? " Demande gentiment Shin vu que lui faire peur n'était pas son intention. Setsuna essaye de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais Shin l'interrompt, lui disant que la mini-Setsuna lui a déjà tout raconté.

"Bon, tu arrêtes de faire le prisonnier ? T'es un immortel, c'est rien pour toi " Setsuna profite du fait que l'homme à la capuche en forme de chat est occupé à se libérer pour informer Shin que lui parler ne sert à rien.

"Il est complètement perdu, tu n'as pas la bonne méthode " Chuchote Shin dans le creux de l'oreille de Setsuna avant de légèrement s'approcher de Yasaoka qui se masse les poignets.

"J'suppose que t'es comme la meuf, tu vas m'dire que t'es d'mon coté " Shin s'arrête à quelques pas de Yasaoka qui semble vouloir partir au plus vite, toute cette histoire commence à le fatiguer.

"Non, Je me fous royalement de ce que tu fabriques " La remarque de Shin semble surprendre Yasaoka qui ne s'y attendait pas. Tous ceux qui semblait se soucier de lui ont toujours dit qu'ils étaient de son coté avant de l'abandonner "Mais je vais te montrer un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser "

Avec cette phrase, le phénix semble avoir capté l'attention de l'immortel. En activant son pactio, Shin fait apparaitre sa gigantesque épée, mettant Yasaoka sur ses gardes.

En souriant et en lui promettant qu'il ne l'attaquera pas, Shin se coupe le bras sans hésitation sous le choc de Yasaoka. Au moment de son geste, Setsuna comprend la méthode de son homme.

"Mais t'es un ouf ! " S'exclame Yasaoka en se demandant quel genre de timbré peut se faire lui même une mutilation tandis que Shin fait disparaitre son arme.

"Un ouf ? Non... " Réagit Shin avant qu'il ne fasse revenir son bras tout neuf sous les yeux surpris de son homologue "Je suis un immortel ! " Shin se pointe du pouce en souriant avec son bras qu'il vient de réparer.

Yasaoka ne semble pas comment réagir devant Shin, c'est la première fois qu'il voit un autre immortel " Ecoute ..." Shin pose sa main sur Yasaoka mais ce dernier l'écarte avec effroi.

"Non ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! J'appartiens à la famille Date, je suis normal ! " Yasaoka ne semble pas vouloir comprendre qu'il est dans un monde différent, celui de Shin.

"Normal ? Pas comme moi ? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tu fais parti de mon monde et ça, tu ne peux rien y faire ...Ta famille te rejette, tu n'as pas d'amis, pas d'avenir ... "

Yasaoka, pris de souvenirs incontrôlés de sa famille qui semble le détester et ses camarades tous distants, attrape Shin par le col de son t-shirt et épuisé par ses émotions tombe au sol avec lui.

"C'est faux ! Ce n'est pas d'ma faute ! J'n'ai rien fait ! " S'exclame Yasaoka envers Shin alors que ses émotions commencent à se calmer.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais fait quelque chose ... C'est juste comme ça, dans ce monde, on est hués, détestés, discriminés mais je peux t'emmener dans un monde où tu es accepté, un endroit où tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ...Dans mon monde "

"J'peux vraiment venir ... ? être accepter comme j'suis et rester autant de temps que je veux ? " Demande Yasaoka qui semble bien vouloir rejoindre le monde de Shin, puisque rien ne le retient ici.

"Bien sur ! Il faut juste que tu m'obéisses ! Après tout, c'est mon monde ! " S'exclame Shin sous le sourire de Yasaoka.

"Je ne t'aime pas " Shin lui répond qu'il ne l'aime ou pas ne change rien pour lui.

"Et sinon... " Commence Shin sous l'incompréhension de Yasaoka mais qui s'envole sous un coup de poing surpuissant du collégien " Dégage ! Tu es lourd ! " Le phénix en avait marre de l'avoir sur lui.

"Enfoiré ! " Réagit Yasaoka en fonçant droit dans le ventre de Shin à pleine vitesse qui est envoyé valser dans un mur. Shin va lui apprendre la dure réalité de la vie.

Le brun frappe avec ses deux mains le dos de Yasaoka qui ne semble pas le lâcher. L'ancien collégien met un coup de genoux en plein visage de l'immortel qui finit par lâcher Shin qui l'éloigne de lui avec un bon coup de pied dans le torse.

Les deux immortels se regardent, heureux, sous le sourire de Setsuna qui regarde ce combat de deux enfants de loin.

Shin fait apparaitre ses flammes mais elles disparaissent au moment où une aura jaune verdâtre apparait autour de Yasaoka.

"Qu'est-ce que ?! " Shin essaye de faire apparaitre son feu mais il disparait à chaque fois. Le phénix est tellement absorbé par son problème qu'il ne voit pas le coup de poing puissant de Yasaoka qui s'écrase sur sa face et l'envoie dans le décor avec une force écrasante.

'Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ? ' Shin essaye de tenir tête à Yasaoka mais ce dernier à clairement l'avantage et commence à enchainer les coups envers Shin qui est un simple sac de frappes pour Yasaoka.

"Vis Maxima ! " S'exclame Shin pour enfin mettre fin à l'enchainement de Yasaoka mais il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant.

Mais il va faire de son mieux sans son pouvoir.

Après deux bonnes heures de combat, Setsuna décide d'abréger ce spectacle.

"Bon c'est bien sympa de vous voir vous amuser mais cette histoire n'est pas finie " Dit Setsuna calmant les deux déchainés."Et puis, j'aimerais bien montrer cette photo à Haruna, elle qui est fan de Yaoi " Continue l'épéiste en montrant à Shin le moment où il est en dessous de Yasaoka.

"Donne-moi ça ! " Ordonne Shin en poursuivant Setsuna qui l'esquive tout en faisant semblant d'envoyer la photo à son amie sous le rire du nouveau membre du groupe.

"Désolé de t'avoir mis une branlée devant ta meuf " S'excuse Yasaoka qui a actuellement ses mains liées derrière son dos envers Shin qui lui promet de lui mettre une raclée dès qu'il aura compris comment contrer son pouvoir.

"Ça suffit vous deux, on arrive alors tenez vous prêts " Setsuna rappelle à l'ordre les deux hommes qui se mettent droit en répétant le plan qui consiste à faire croire la capture de Yasaoka pour recevoir la récompense de la famille et de pouvoir trouver le véritable investigateur de l'attentat qui, d'après Yasaoka, se cache dans l'intimité de sa famille.

Sans attendre, les trois entrent dans la demeure et vont directement voir le chef de famille.

"Oh ! Je vois que vous avez réussi votre mission ! " S'exclame Date Yasumune en voyant Yasaoka a genoux devant lui, bien ficelé saucissonné.

"Oui non seulement, le coupable est arrêté mais l'empereur en est sorti indemne " Répond Setsuna ce qui semble faire plaisir à l'homme devant lui qui semble chercher quelque chose dans son tiroir.

Le quelque chose semble être une grosse enveloppe que Shin va chercher en zieutant la pièce pour trouver quelque chose de suspect mais rien d'étrange.

"J'ai bien fait de faire appel à vous ! Vous êtes dignes de confiance ! " En remettant l'enveloppe à Shin, Setsuna demande ce qu'il va arriver à Yasaoka " Il va répondre de ses actes devant la cour, bien qu'il n'y a eu aucune victime, c'est un acte de haute trahison "

Setsuna semble regarder Shin en lui demandant de qui il peut s'agir en réalité, il lui répond d'un signe qu'il n'a rien senti.

Setsuna se lève en voyant Shin arriver près d'elle. Il sourit au moment où il s'approche de sa petite amie mais son sourire s'efface d'un coup avec ses yeux qui sont surpris.

Du sang coule de sa bouche alors qu'il titube. Il tombe dans les bras de Setsuna avant que son poids et son inconscience ne le fasse tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

"Shin...? " Réagit Setsuna en voyant l'homme qui était debout il y'a quelques secondes être allongé de tout son long sur le sol " Shin ?! Shin ! " Hurle Setsuna en s'agenouillant auprès de l'immortel mais ce dernier ne semble pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

 **Quoi ? Shin est au sol et inconscient ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce le véritable cerveau du plan anti empereur qui vient de faire des siennes ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


	44. On est pas dans la mouise !

**Yo ici Chword pour le nouveau chapitre ! Sans attendre, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas le poll sur mon profil !**

* * *

Chapitre 44 : On est pas dans la mouise.

Résumé du chapitre précédant : Setsuna décide de poursuivre Yasaoka pour comprendre ses intentions, ce que ne comprend pas ce dernier. Shin arrive et fini par mettre l'histoire au clair, seul un immortel peut comprendre un autre. Essayant de débusquer le véritable coupable, Shin tombe au sol à la suite d'une attaque surprise.

Pas un geste, pas une seule réaction de la part de Shin malgré les appels de Setsuna qui se trouve au coté de l'homme qui est toujours au sol sans aucune raison apparente.

L'assistance est choquée de voir l'homme qui est considéré comme invincible, ayant rivalisé avec l'Ala Rubra et démonté toute une organisation criminelle, au sol.

Mais le plus choquant pour eux est certainement la personne qui se trouve à quelques centimètres des pieds de Shin. Guilherme se trouve debout, un poignard à la main toute tremblante et ensanglantée.

L'enfant d'une dizaine d'années a le regard dans le vide en voyant ce qu'il vient de faire, quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas avant qu'il ne soit plaqué au sol par trois grands gaillards, garde du corps de la famille sous les ordres de Yasumune.

Dans la chute, Guilherme fait tomber son arme qui se retrouvent dans un coin de la pièce.

"Que signifie ce geste, Guilherme ?! "Hurle Yasumune envers son fils qui vient de commettre un acte horrible, un acte de haute trahison qui apporte la honte sur sa famille. Réputation déjà bien ternie par l'attentat commis par l'aîné de la famille, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit.

Le petit garçon semble être terrorisé par les événements en cours, il ne sait plus où donner de sa tête. Un instant, tout se passe bien et celui d'après, Shin est parterre avec la gentille jeune femme à ses cotés qui essaye désespérément de le réveiller et lui même au sol entouré par ses gardes du corps.

"Répond ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour expliquer cet acte inacceptable ?! " Le regard furieux du père de famille entre en contact avec les yeux effrayés et en larmes de Guilherme qui est vraiment perdu.

'Il a l'air sincère ... ' Pense Yasa en ayant enlevé les chaines qui le maintenait prisonnier, pas très dur me direz vous puisque Setsuna et Shin comptait le remettre en liberté tout de suite après.

"Après celui là... " Yasumune ne peut cacher son dépit en montrant Yasa du doigt "C'est à ton tour de me décevoir... Heureusement qu'il me reste Tatsumaki ..." Soupire l'homme en regardant derrière lui afin de regarder son dernier fils qui ne semble pas avoir de problème mais il semble avoir disparu de sa place.

Un petit rire se fait entendre dans la pièce qui semble capter l'attention de tout le monde présent.

Yasa remarque rapidement Tatsumaki qui ramasse le poignard délicatement puis regarde le reflet violet sur l'arme "HAHAHAHAHA ! Enfin ! J'ai la vengeance que j'ai attendu ! ...J'ai patienté, tellement patienté pour ce moment ...Ce moment où le grand Shin est à l'agonie sur le sol...ça fait tellement de bien, à tel point que je pourrais en jouir "

Personne ne semble comprendre la crise qu'est en train de faire le jeune Tatsumaki "Je veux te remercier, Yasaoka " Dit ce dernier envers son grand frère qui ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

"Grâce à ton rôle de victime, j'ai pu passer inaperçu tout ce temps ...Pendant que j'orientais les autres débiles sur ta direction, vu ton comportement et le peu d'amour qu'ils ont pour toi ce qui rendait les choses bien plus simples, je pouvais orchestrer ma vengeance en toute tranquillité."

Les yeux de Tatsumaki semblent refléter tout le plaisir qu'il est en train de ressentir à ce moment.

"Et grâce à ce gamin facilement manipulable, j'ai pu atteindre mon objectif sans me salir les mains. C'est pas beau, ça ? " L'homme qui explique ses plans tapote la tête du jeune Guilherme avant que les trois gorilles ne se jettent sur Tatsumaki qui les mets au sol sans aucun effort.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé de Shin ... " Yasumune comprend enfin le plan de Tatsumaki, ce dernier le confirme en imitant le bruit d'une petite sonnette.

Le chef de la famille Date se jette de colère sur son fils. Ce dernier laisse apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage, d'un geste de la main, il écarte son père et l'envoie dans le décor.

En voyant son géniteur dans un état peu glorieux, c'est au tour de Yasaoka de s'en mêler en utilisant le Shundô pour approcher Tatsumaki mais à peine avait-il fait la moitié du chemin qu'il se fait attraper puis emmener au sol pour un inconnu encapuchonné.

"Tu es très mignon ! J'aimerais te tuer puis t'empailler pour te mettre chez moi ! Tu serais parfait entre mon frère et mon professeur d'histoire ! " S'exclame l'inconnu avec une voix qui semble appartenir au genre féminin. Yasaoka n'a pas très envie d'être transformé en statue avant qu'une question traverse son esprit.

"Comment peux-tu être au courant de l'appartenance de Shin à notre clan ? " Tatsumaki semble surpris par cette très bonne question de la part de l'immortel.

"Mais c'est une très bonne question ! Vois-tu, mon boss connaissait très bien Shin...Mais hélas, Tengu s'est fait tuer par cet enfoiré ! " Pour cet acte, Tatsumaki possède une grosse rancœur envers Shin.

Tengu ? Ce nom est familier pour Yasaoka qui semble déjà l'avoir entendu dans une affaire magique ... Les pensées de Yasaoka sont interrompues par l'inconnue qui commence à enlever la capuche et le foulard de l'immortel pour avoir une meilleure idée de son visage.

"Hey Boss ! Cet homme est un ... " Commence l'inconnue mais une énorme quantité de Ki l'arrête dans son élan. L'encapuchonnée, Yasa et même Tatsumaki semble être surpris par l'étonnant pouvoir que dégage Setsuna qui est bien silencieuse depuis le début.

Son Ki est tellement palpable qui prend forme derrière elle, Setsuna semble avoir perdu raison en regardant Tatsumaki dans une colère noir " Tu vas me le payer... Tu n'aurais pas dû ... " Le sabre de Setsuna tremble au fur et à mesure qu'elle y infuse de l'énergie. Au bout d'un moment, l'arme de l'épéiste commence à siffler avant que Setsuna ne sprinte à toute vitesse vers Tatsumaki qui arbore un sourire, le sabre vers le bas arrachant le sol.

Setsuna saute avant de retomber sur son ennemi, l'épée en avant " Raimeiken ! " L'attaque de Setsuna cause une telle explosion que certains murs et le toit sont soufflés par la déflagration de l'attaque dans un bruit assourdissant.

Après que la poussière est tracée son chemin, on peut voir l'épée de Setsuna qui s'est fait arrêter à quelques centimètres de la tête de Tatsumaki qui n'a jamais perdu son sourire mais qui maintenant possède des yeux bleu ciel avec des petites flammèches de la même couleur sur les rebords des yeux qui semblent s'évaporer dans les airs.

Une barrière magique surpuissante semble le protégé de tout les dangers " Plutôt pas mal mais insuffisant " Setsuna continue de forcer avec son attaque et ne semble pas faire attention à la main droite de son adversaire qui semble accumuler du KI dans cette dernière.

"Fais Gaffe ! " Hurle Yasaoka en se transformant en fumée noir, disparaissant de l'emprise de l'inconnue qui tombe comme une poupée sur le sol.

Une lance de KI apparaît dans la main de Tatsumaki qui l'envoie sur Setsuna mais c'est sans compter sur l'apparition in extremis de Yasaoka devant l'épéiste qui se prend la lance en plein dans le ventre. Ce dernier s'envole loin de Tatsumaki avec Setsuna.

L'ancien membre de la famille Date semble être surpris de la réaction de son frère mais s'en fiche, cela ne gène pas ses plans.

"Il faut y aller, maître. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous vouliez ici " Un deuxième homme encapuchonné est également présent auprès de Tatsumaki tout en lui donnant le même manteau que les deux autres, certainement la marque de fabrique de l'organisation.

Tatsumaki enfile son manteau sur lequel on pouvait voir la tête d'un bélier en squelette avec les mêmes yeux que celui qui revête le manteau.

"Ouais...Appelle les autres membres, il est l'heure pour Niflhel de devenir à nouveau une organisation de premier ordre, Tengu à été vengé " Dit Tatsumaki en mettant sa capuche tandis que le grand homme pose ses mains sur les épaules de son chef et du troisième membre.

"Bye Bye ! " Dit l'inconnue avant que les corps des trois membres ne se tordent et commencent à disparaître dans une forme de spirale.

"Désolée pour tout ça " Dit Setsuna assise sur une chaise près d'un lit dans lequel se trouve Shin qui possède un souffle saccadé et le corps tout en sueurs, en train de ressentir quelque chose d'anormal suite à l'attaque qu'il vient de recevoir alors que la blessure est déjà guérie.

"Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser ! Je n'ai pas vu le plan de Tatsumaki et encore pire, je l'ai aidé à faire tomber Shin dedans " Yasumune baisse légèrement la tête envers Setsuna qui garde son attention sur Shin avant qu'un coup de poing dans le mur n'attire son regard.

"M'fais pas ce coup là ...Tu me promets la belle vie et voilà à quoi tu es réduit ... " Yasaoka serre les dents et les poings en essayant de trouver une solution mais rien ne fait irruption dans sa tête pour régler ce problème.

"Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on se croit invulnérable " Une voix venue de nulle part se fait entendre avant que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ne voient apparaître une femme bien en chair habillé de manière extravagante, visage maquillé comme une voiture volée.

"Mais te faire avoir par une tactique aussi évidente, tu t'es ramolli avec le temps " La femme au grand chapeau continue son entrée avec grande classe sous les regards surpris de l'assistance.

"Dana ? " Prononce Setsuna qui semble se rappeler de cette dame qui se trouvait dans le passé de Shin qu'elle a vu grâce à Albireo et Rakan.

"Oh ? Non seulement, tu te souviens de mon visage magnifique mais aussi de mon nom qui est un synonyme de beauté, Setsuna Sakurazaki ...J'en suis honorée " Répond Dana en détaillant Setsuna de son regard " Je dois avouer que ce petit short en jean gris accompagné d'un haut blanc surmonté d'une veste rose te va plutôt bien, tu es à croquer ! Shin doit être content mais on n'est pas là pour ça "

Bien que Setsuna semble connaitre cette étrange femme, ce n'est pas le cas des autres personnes dans la pièce qui se demande bien de qui il peut s'agir.

"C'est qui c'te grosse ? " Demande Yasaoka sans prendre aucun gant en pointant la femme qui vient de faire son apparition.

Venu de nulle part, Yasaoka se prend un coup dans le ventre qui l'envoie valser dans le décor. Heureusement qu'il est immortel sinon il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Setsuna fait vite comprendre à Yasaoka qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui tenir tête.

"Oh ? Tu es plutôt prometteur ... " Réagit Dana mais elle se rappelle de sa présence ici par les petits bruits de Halètement produit par Shin "Setsuna, enlève son haut "

La jeune épéiste s'exécute avec les joues un peu rosées, elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de déshabiller les hommes et encore moins Shin.

Une fois le torse nu, Tous ceux présent ici remarque quelque chose qui confirme ce que pensait Dana.

Des traits violets parcourt le corps de Shin, comme s'ils suivaient ses veines. Ils semblent partir de son dos jusqu'au bout de ses bras en passant par son torse en s'arrêtant à la limite du cœur et du cou.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ... " Se dit Dana à elle même en voyant de près les traits violets en faisant apparaître un cercle magique au dessus pour mieux comprendre l'origine du problème. Setsuna, bien que pressée de savoir ce qui arrive à Shin, laisse faire Dana sachant qu'elle peut trouver la raison de sa maladie mais surtout le moyen de le guérir.

"Il est victime de ce qu'on appelle le poison de Talona ...C'est un poison extrêmement rare mais puissant ...Il est d'origine divin et capable de tuer n'importe qui ou quoi " Révèle Dana choquant Setsuna avant que Yasaoka n'intervienne.

"C'est n'importe quoi, les immortels sont immunisés contre le poison ! " Un regard de Dana suffit à calmer Yasaoka qui se sent tout petit face à elle.

"En général, oui mais ce poison est différent ...Talona à créer un poison pour tout type d'individu ...Vampire, phénix. Toutes créatures, aussi puissante soit -elle, y passe " Répond Dana en expliquant la puissance que possède ce poison quasi légendaire.

"Ce poison possède-t-il un remède ? " Setsuna pose la question qui brule ses lèvres et en voyant le sourire de Dana, elle est rassurée.

"Oui mais il me faut le poison " Répond la vampire.

Setsuna sait maintenant ce qu'il lui reste à faire...Botter le cul de Tatsumaki et récupérer la dague.

* * *

 **Shin empoisonné ? Quelle technique de fourbe ! Seule fasse à l'ennemi assez puissant pour vaincre Shin, Setsuna va-t-elle réussir à sauver son amour ? N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Sur ce, Chword est parti !**


End file.
